Siempre Tuyo 「Lams」
by Lisaki00
Summary: "Si tuviera que llevarme a alguien al fin del mundo, ese serías tú" ¿Cómo Alexander Hamilton y John Laurens iban a saber lo que pasaría luego de conocerse en un bar? ¿Cómo iban a saber lo que el otro terminaría significando en sus mentes?【Completa】
1. Encuentro

Mi primera vez escribiendo una pareja LGBT,además de estar ambientado en una época donde la homosexualidad no era ni siquiera vista como una opción ¡Esto será sencillo!...¿Por qué me hago esto? En fin,quede maravillada con el trabajo de Lin Manuel Miranda en Hamilton y por alguna razón esta pareja me termino llamando la atención,quizás por las pruebas que la apoyan. Quería escribir sobre ellos y si alguien está leyendo esto significa que al menos lo empecé,veamos como termina esto.

 ** _Siempre tuyo_**

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Encuentro_

Alexander bajo su jarra de cerveza,estaba medio vacía,miró al hombre a su lado quien aun bebí lo notaba satisfecho,quizás estaba orgulloso de sus últimas palabras,Alexander las repaso mientras veía nuevamente su cerveza "No les dejes saber que apoyas y que no" "Los tontos que hablan de más acaban muertos". El muchacho contuvo un suspiro mientras veía su reflejo en la bebida y reflexionaba de esas palabras,Aaron Burr era alguien a quien admiraba y respetaba ¿por qué iba el a decir algo así?, ¿Así iban a ser las cosas desde este momento? ¿Así eran las cosas en Nueva York?

Un estruendo repentino sobresalto a los dos hombres,Alex volteó a ver por reflejo ¿eso fue la puerta al abrirse?

-¿Qué hora es?

Preguntó con entusiasmo un joven de cabello rizado,Alex notó la cantidad de pecas que tenía,nunca había visto a alguien con tantas.

-¡Hora del espectáculo!

Gritó el mismo muchacho pero esta vez acompañado de los otros dos que lo seguían,un hombre al que el joven inmigrante calificaría de robusto y uno con barba,Alex podía distinguir un acento francés en este último

-Cómo dije-masculló Burr

Alex lo miro fugazmente,tenía una expresión fastidiada en su rostro,devolvió la mirada al grupo que acababa de entrar.

-¡Hora del espectáculo,hora del espectáculo!

Celebró el chico de incontables pecas con una sonrisa mientras se adentraba en el bar y se dirigía a una mesa cerca de la barra,donde se encontraban Alex y Aaron,Alex apretó su jarra.

Alex vio como ese chico tomaba asiento y colocaba sus piernas en la mesa mientras se recargaba en la silla y sus acompañantes tomaban asiento junto a el

Burr miró al chico que acababa de conocer,no le quitaba la vista de encima a ese grupo,apartó la mirada y recargo su cara en una de sus manos,parecía un chico listo,ya se daría cuenta de a que clase de personas pertenecían y sabría que debía ignorarlos. Resopló una risa mientras daba un último sorbo a su cerveza,no tardarían en irse

-¡Soy John Laurens! ¡En el lugar donde debo estar! ¡Dos cervezas Sam Adams! Pero yo ya estoy trabajando en tres.

Laurens hizo un gesto al bartender para que tomara su orden a la par que la gritaba, parecía querer que todo el bar de enterase de lo que iba a tomar.

 _John Laurens_

Alexander repitió ese nombre en susurros,quería recordarlo.

Pobre hombre, poco sabía que ese nombre quedaría grabado a fuego en su memoria, su corazón y en algunas cartas.

John se puso de pie,golpeando la mesa con ambas manos

-Esos casacas rojas no se quieren meter conmigo ¡Porque voy a golpearlos hasta ser libre!

Laurens gritó con euforia mientras pateaba unas mesas que,por suerte,se encontraban vacías

Burr le dio una mirada desaprovatoria, Alex resopló una risa mientras bajaba la mirada ¿De donde había sacado tanta energía?

El muchacho con barba se puso de pie mientras abrazaba por los hombros a John,en señal de que se calmara

-Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette- Dijo mientras empujaba ligeramente a John para que se sentara.

Alex notó la sonrisa en las caras de ambos;debían ser buenos amigos

-El Lancelot de la revolución,vine desde lejos solo para decir "Bonsoir",decirle al rey "Casse-toi" ¿Quién es el mejor? C'est moi

Agregó mientas se sentaba nuevamente y colocaba ambos brazos tras su nuca adoptando una pose relajada

Alex agradecía poder entender francés en esos momentos

John y Lafayette se sobresaltaron al ver como su amigo dejo,fuertemente,en la mesa tres cervezas

-¡Brrrah, brraaah! ¡Soy Hercules Mulligan! ¡Arriba, amándolo, sí, escuche a tu madre decir ''Ven otra vez"

Mientras Hercules dejaba de cantar por un momento mientras sus amigos celebraban su broma Burr miró a Alexander,ya debía pedirle que continuarán su conversación en un lugar más tranquilo

-Encierren a sus hijas y a sus caballos

Alex se atragantó con lo poco que habia tomado de su bebida ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Caballos?

-Por supuesto,es difícil tener sexo sobre cuatro conjuntos de corsets-agrego decaído

-Wow-fue todo lo que dijo Lafayette,a veces su amigo era raro

-No más sexo,ponme otra cerveza hijo,levantemos un par más-dijo con energía John

-¡Por la revolución!

Gritaron al unísono los tres

Revolución escuchó Alexander,eso era todo,definitivamente debía conocer a esos tres.

Burr vio como Hamilton se ponía de pie,como supuso,ya estaba deseando irse,el hizo lo mismo y se paró de su asiento.

Alex bajo la vista un minuto para comprobar si su ropa se encontraba presentable y cuando la dirigió al grupo nuevamente se encontró con la mirada del tal Laurens,se sobresaltó ligeramente,Laurens sonrió y Alexander dejo escapar un resoplo de aire involuntario.

J _ohn Laurens_

Ese nombre volvió a resonar en su cabeza .

-Vaya,pero si no es otro que el prodigio de la universidad de Princeton.

Alex comprendió que no lo estaba mirando a él,sino a Burr

-Aaron Burr - acotó Hercules

Burr alzó la vista para percatarse de que el grupo había fijado su atención en el

-Suelta un verso,danos algo de tu conocimiento--Pidió John con una sonrisa.

Burr miró a Alexander con una sonrisa,hora de demostrarle como se sobrevivía en Nueva York

-Buena suerte con eso,están tomando una posició escupan,yo voy a sentarme y ya veremos como termina esto.

Burr hizo oídos sordos a los abucheos de los disgustados "caballeros"

-Pero la revolución es inminente ¿Qué te detiene?-inquirio Laurens

-Si no te levantas pero nada,Burr,¿Por qué caerás?.

Burr se congeló,esa voz no había sido de ninguno perteneciente a ese grupo de rebeldes . Volteó y vió a Hamilton mirándolo fijamente,parecía esperar una respuesta.

Alexander no se consideraba una persona tímida pero aún así se tensó al sentir cuatro pares de miradas,de perfectos desconocidos,sobre él . Trato de mantener una cara sería mientras miraba a Burr.

Lafayette y Hercules se miraron curiosos,como se si preguntaran el uno al otro si conocían al muchacho que acababa de hablar y la respuesta de ambos parecía ser un no. Sus miradas se dirigieron a John quien seguía mirando al desconocido,igual de curiosos que ellos dos.

John no recordaba haber visto a ese muchacho en ningún momento anterior ¿será nuevo en la ciudad? Miró su sería expresión mientras el mantenía su mirada en un confundido Burr.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios,se puso de pie y caminó hasta el futuro miembro de su grupo de amigos

Lafayette y Hercules se miraron nuevamente al ver que el más joven del grupo se disponía a saber más del asunto,sonrieron y lo siguieron.

Alexander creyó escuchar algo,volteó a su derecha y para su sorpresa,el grupo había dejando su mesa y se encontraban ahi,John frente a el con Hercules y Lafayette tras el,todos con sonrisas y miradas que Alexander no sabía cómo interpretar

-¿Quién eres tú?

Rompió el silencio la voz del más próximo a la edad del inmigrante,mientras se recargaba en una mesa junto a el e inclinándose ligeramente hacia Alexander,pero sin invadir su espacio personal,mientras sonreía

-¿Quién eres tú?

Repitió la voz del mayor del grupo,pero el mantenía una cara sería

-¿Quién eres tú?-- Preguntó último Lafayette,también con una expresión seria.

-¿Quién ese este niño? ¿Que es lo que va a hacer?-- Preguntaron esta vez los tres avanzado haciendo que Alex retrocediera un poco.

Alexander miró a Burr, con el pánico en sus ojos.

Burr lo ignoró

El solo se metió en esto,que se las apañe el mismo pensó mirando a la pared.

Alex miró su jarra de cerveza,seguía por la mitad,respiro hondo.

-No voy a desperdiciar mi oportunidad

Pasó una media hora,John tomó un trago de su cerveza,sin apartar su mirada del muchacho que acababa de conocer que caminaba de un lado a otro mientas hablaba,no pensó que tuviera tanto que decir. Miró a sus amigos sentados a su lado que veían al muchacho hablar.

John resopló una risa,nunca había conocido a nadie cómo el

Pero lo conozco de solo hace unos minutos pensó desviando su mirada por un momento, pero eso lo hacía aún más peculiar, a minutos de conocerlo ya estaba hablando como presidente en épocas de elecciones con gran ímpetu,era una persona locuaz sin duda. Ahora más que nunca deseaba conocerlo más en profundidad

-Mon'amie

La voz de Lafayette interrumpió el monólogo del nuevo ciudadano en Nueva York y el hilo de pensamiento de John

-Todo eso es fascinante pero,no has respondido a la primera pregunta que te hicimos.

Alex retrocedió mentalmente unos momentos,tratando de recordar los primeros diálogos con ese grupo.

John tomó otro trago de su bebida mientras veía al muchacho meditar,la verdad ni el recordaba la primera pregunta.

Alex meditó un poco y chasqueo sus dedos en señal de victoria al cabo de unos segundos

-Oh,claro,mi nombre es Alexander Hamilton,un placer conocerlos caballeros.

Alexander,Lafayette y Hercules se sobresaltaron con el ruido de John ahogándose con su cerveza mientras dejaba la jarra en la mesa

-Tranquilo John,la cerveza no irá a ningún lado,no te apures

Dijo Hercules mientas daba palmadas en su espalda.

John tardó unos segundos en recuperarse entre tosidos y respiraciones entre cortadas,una vez más calmado miró al grupo y su vista se detuvo en el más nuevo,una sonrisa cruzó sus labios al mirarlo,seguido de una risa.

Alexander miró confundido y algo avergonzado como John reía a Lafayette y Hercules,tal vez esto era común en el,pero ellos se veian tan confundidos como el.

-Lo siento,lo siento,pero,dijiste todo tipo de cosas,tus aspiraciones,lo que piensas hacer pero ¿Olvidaste presentarte?

Trató de explicar John el motivo de su risa.

El pecoso era igual de ignorante que Alexander, en un futuro parte de él desearía borrar ese nombre de su memoria pero otra parte lo atesoraría con un infinito aprecio.

John trató de contener su risa,no quería hacer sentir mal a Alexander,pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Alex no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado,un ligero carmesí tiñio sus mejillas,miró a Lafayette y Hercules,ambos se contagiaron de la risa de John,aunque no de manera tan animada,esto no ayudaba a que el sentimiento desapareciera

-Lo siento,lo siento,no quería ser grosero,mis disculpas por si te incomodé

Se disculpó John una vez se calmó su risa del todo y notó el leve enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Alexander.

-Está bien

Contestó con una sonrisa casual

-Pero debo darte crédito

-¿Eh?

-Me mantuviste tan entretenido con tu monólogo que ni yo me percaté de esto,si Lafayette no lo hubiera señalado no lo habría notado hasta,un buen rato, eres de lo que no hay.

John miró a Alex con una sonrisa

Alex miró a John,los ojos de ambos muchachos brillaban de curiosidad,aunque los de Alex reflejaban también una ligera confusión

Alex empujó esa ultima sensación mencionada fuera de su mente y devolvió la sonrisa a John,una llena de confianza,no sabía lo que pretendía pero...

-John Laurens ¿verdad?

-El mismo,para servirle

Alex apoyó una mano sobre la mesa,recargandose en ella,inclinándose hacia John sin borrar esa sonrisa, no sabía que pretendía John exactamente o que pensaba, pero había captado su atención

John se reincorporó en su asiento,ahora su mirada la que brillaba con ligera confusión.

-Ansio el inicio de nuestra camadería

Los ojos de Alex rebozaban una curiosidad,una curiosidad que estaba dispuesta a hacer desaparecer por sus propio medios.

Los ojos de John se movían ligeramente de un lado a otro estudiando su rostro entonces resopló una risa

-¿Ya anticipaste que mi respuesta sería un si?

-Me mantengo positivo

-Pues te recuerdo que no estoy solo aquí

John hizo un gesto señalando a Hercules y Lafayette.

Alexander volteó,siendo sincero se había olvidado de que estaban ahí,se maldijo internamente

-Mon'amie, me agrada tu actitud

-Cómo dijo John,eres de lo que no hay

-Pero pecas de imprudente,debes ser más precavido

Alex volteó a John,esa mirada y esa sonrió,volvió a la mesa donde se encontraba Burr,este lo miro mientras tomaba su jarra de cerveza y volvía a la mesa con el grupo,Burr frunció el ceño.

Alex tomó asiento en la misma mesa que esos tres,junto a Lafayette y John

-Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar - dijo a sus nuevos camaradas

John,Lafayette y Hercules sonrieron mientras asentian

Alex miró nuevamente a su jarra,seguía medio llena,le dió un sorbo.


	2. Acercamiento

_Capitulo 2:_

 _Acercamiento_

-¡Ya verá ese dichoso monarca! Liberar Estados Unidos es el primer paso en el camino a liberar a Francia

Gritó Lafayette,se la pasó maldiciendo al rey George un buen rato

-Liberar a Francia ¿eh? Un objetivo noble,aunque también ambicioso.

Río Alex

-Me las arreglo mejor de lo que crees sólo

-¿Y quien dijo que ibas a estar solo?

Lafayette no esperaba eso,miró a Alex sorprendido

-Vamos,estás ayudando a liberar Estados Unidos,cuando lo consigamos te devolveremos el favor,los americanos somos hombres de palabra.

John y Hercules intercambiaron miradas sin que Alexander ni Lafayette se percataran

Lafayette miró al suelo con una sonrisa,mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¿"Cuando lo consigamos" Mon'amie? ¿Así de seguro estás?

-Por favor Lafayette ¡En el momento en que se nos mete algo en la cabeza nada puede sacarnoslo! Que el rey disfrute de su dichoso te y sus impuestos por el mismo,no sabe lo que le espera- dijo Hercules

Los cuatro muchachos rieron,gritaron mientras levantaban sus jarras sin percatarse de la mirada molesta de Burr,que solo intentaba leer ¿era mucho pedir maldita tranquilidad?

-¡No puedo esperar a nuestra libertad ¡Me ganaré una posición de respeto! Seré el sastre más reconocido de América ¡El futuro rey de nuestro país sera mi amigo!

Celebró Hercules tomando su cerveza

-Pero si la revolución tiene éxito,el país ya no tendrá un rey Hercules

Le corrigió Alex

-Oh,cierto,buen punto

Los otros tres hombres rieron,Alex dirigió su mirada a John mientras esté último tomaba una cerveza ¿que estará pensando? Lafayette y Hercules tenían sus motivos para formarparte de la revolución ¿Cuales serán los de John? ¿Que lo impulsaba ¿En qué creía?.

Alex volvió a sentir esa curiosidad,quería saber más de John,no es que Hercules y Lafayette fueran mala compañía,todo lo contrario,pero John era diferente a primera vez que lo vió entró gritando su nombre y pateando mesas a la par que gritaba su futura libertad, algo imprudente si, no iba a negarlo pero en ese momento e incluso ahora sentado en una silla mirando a su amigo con una media sonrisa,transmitía ¿seguridad? ¿confianza? Alex no lo sabía y quería saberlo,no soportaba la intriga de no saber algo

-Alexander,si sigues mirándome así harás que me sonroje

Alex sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Eh?- dijo algo confundo

Parece que se perdió en sus pensamientos con la mirada en Laurens

-Si vas a seguir mirando a mi amigo así tendrás que pagar

Espetó Hercules a modo de broma

-¿Qué soy? ¿Alguna clase de mono de circo?

Dijo Laurens con una falsa voz ofendida

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, "si eres bueno en algo nunca lo hagas gratis"-argumentó Hercules

-¿Y en que se supone que soy bueno? Sólo estaba sentado

-Ese es el punto Mon'amie,tu ser es simplemente fascinante,deberíamos pagarte con juntarnos contigo - agregó Lafayette

Los tres hombres rieron mientras Alexander agradecía que el camino de las bromas no haya ido al que había quedado viendo a John así,decidió distraer la atención de ese tema definitivamente.

-¿Y qué hay de ti John?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hay conmigo?

Respondió con otra pregunta el susodicho

-¿Qué hay de ti? Yo quiero una revolución,Lafayette quiere liberar Francia ¿correcto?

-Oui, apenas Estados Unidos este libre yo mismo llevaré la "onarquia" a Francia ¿Onarquia? ¿Se dice así?

-La palabra es anarquía - corrigió Hercules

-¡Oh si! Una anarquía

Alex río y devolvió la mirada a John quien hizo lo mismo

-Hercules quiere escalar socialmente

El susodicho inclinó la cabeza sonriendo

-¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Por qué estarías dispuesto a caer?

Preguntó Alexander finalmente.

John miró a sus amigos, estos le devolvieron la mirada con una sonrisa,John asintió.

Volvió a mirar a Alex,ahí estaba,esa mirada con aún más confianza y una sonrisa tan descarada que parecía pedir por si sola a un soldado británico ser disparado,Alex contuvo el aliento unos segundos,no entendía porque

John se puso de pie,Burr levantó la vista de su libro al notar eso

-¿Lo que yo quiero Alexander? Te diré antes lo que no quiero,no quiero ver más cadenas de ningun tipo,no quiero ir a comprar vegetales y que en el camino se me planteé la posibilidad de comprar a una pobre mujer como "compañera sexual",no quiero ver a más hombres y mujeres cansados,desnutridos bajar de barcos y luego ver como retiran los cadáveres de los que no lograron aguantar el viaje solamente para que ese barco vuelva a hacer el recorrido para traer más gente,quiero que se deje de bastardizar la vida de personas cuyo único error fue nacer en África,quiero dejar de sentir náuseas por la hipocresía cuando alguien habla de libertad en este pais al que se le llama "propiedad" a algunos Alexander,quiero abolir la esclavitud

-Bien,ahí lo tienes mon'amie

Lafayette pretendía continuar pero el repentino sonido de Alex levantándose,arrastrando la silla en el proceso,lo aturdió.

Burr se incorporó en su silla,no le había sacado la vista de encima a John desde que empezó a hablar pero aún así la acción de Alexander lo ofuscó.

John mantuvo la mirada en Alexander,como el lo hacía.

Alex apoyó ambas manos en la mesa,sin apartar la vista de los ojos de John mientras se inclinaba hacia el un poco

-Es más complejo que cortar cadenas

Lafayette y Hercules se tensaron con el tono de voz de Alexander,bajo,tenso,cargado,similar al viento que presagia un huracán

-Lo se

-Digamos que tienes éxito,los liberas y reina la libertad ¿Qué pasará después? Los esclavos son caros Laurens,sus dueños no querrán dejar ir todo ese dinero

John bajo la mirada,apretó sus manos contra la mesa

-¿Y qué pasará con ellos? ¿Los mándanos a África,les damos un nuevo estado,se quedan a vivir aquí sin pape-

-Basta Alexander

Incluso Burr se sorprendió del tono de voz de John,no fue un grito,pero fue tan firme como uno

John subió su mirada,Alexander seguía algo ofuscado por esa súbita respuesta.

-No eres el primero que me dice esto y no serás el último,para muchos es inconcebible y créeme,cada noche al irme a dormir me hago mil preguntas,no hay nada que ni tú ni nadie más puedan decirme que yo no me haya dicho a mi mismo antes pero ¿Sabes que? Me da igual, no tendré el plan completo pero marca mis palabras,Alexander Hamilton,no descansaré hasta que ni un hombre más deba sentir cadenas en sus muñecas y ojalá mi muerte pudiera darle libertad a toda esa pobre gente,pero no,no es tan sencillo,ojala lo fuera. Me da igual las consecuencias;mantengo lo que dije ¡Acabaré con la esclavitud!

John relajó sus manos y bajo su mirada,sentía las miradas de sus compañeros,incluso la de Burr.

Miró las manos de Alexander,suspiró internamente,no importaba,aunque Alexander no estuviera de acuerdo con sus ideales y se fuera ahora mismo,no importaría,el seguiría luchando.

Alex resopló una risa,John levantó la vista

-Eres un demente

Solo un demente haría algo así y si aún habiéndole dado las razones más lógicas no desistia,ningún otro adjetivo le quedaba mejor

Alexander tomó la mano de John y le dio un apretón

-Cuenta conmigo

Los ojos de John se iluminaron de sorpresa,luego una sonrisa por su parte fue la que iluminó a Alexander mientras John le devolvía el apretón

Burr miró a John,era un imprudente,un rebelde pero nunca había oído un objetivo mas loco y noble a la vez,sonrió y volvió a su lectura

-¡Por el amor de Dios! No vuelvas a asustarnos así - pidió Hercules una vez que logró recuperar el aliento

-Creíamos que empezarían a pelear en cualquier momento

Le siguió Lafayette

Alexander soltó la mano de John mientas le daba palmadas en el antebrazo

-Deben saber algo,ser mis amigos implica una sensación constante de tener un ataque cardíaco

-¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo bueno?-cuestionó Hercules

Alex río mientras tomaba asiento,John hizo lo mismo

-Porque soy una garantía andante de que no vas a aburrirte.

Burr volvió a oír las risas del grupo,una idea cruzó su mente,un consejo que tal vez les serviría y por mas que quiso empujarlo fuera de su cabeza no pudo.

Se maldijo a la par que suspiraba,colocó el marca páginas en sus libros y se dirigió al grupo,a veces creía que era demasiado buena persona.

Burr colocó su libro en la mesa del cuarteto recién formado

-Caballeros,bajen la voz

-Oh Burr,lo sentimos ¿no te permitimos leer?

Siendo sincero,Alex se había olvidado de Burr,la culpabilidad se hizo presente en él.

-Aunque esa afirmación es correcta,no lo decía por eso.

Lafayette y Hercules intercambiaron miradas,Alex y John hicieron lo mismo.

-Sus objetivos son más que respetables,incluso nobles diría yo,en especial el tuyo Laurens.

Laurens arqueo una ceja mientras arrugaba la nariz, ¿que se suponía que significaba ese "incluso"?

Alex notó el leve gesto de John no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio,le pareció jodidamente encantador y no entendía el porque

-Sin embargo no creo que los alcancen con esos métodos

Alexander volvió a mirar a Burr

-¿Métodos? Habla claro

Demandó Hercules

-Eso haré, si me dejas terminar de hablar

Hercules rodó los ojos

-No niego que todos ustedes tengan potencial pero si siguen gritando a los cuatro vientos sus objetivos,no cuenten con que lleguen a vivir para ver sus objetivos cumplidos.

John,Lafayette y Hercules se miraron entre si, ¿eso había sido un consejo o una amenaza?

Alexander se puso de pie,dio a Burr una palmada en la espalda que por la reacción de Burr,fue más fuerte de lo que tenía intencionado.

-Burr,por favor,mira esta mesa.

Alexander comenzó a caminar al grupo sentado ahí

-Tenemos a nuestro propio Lancelot

Dijo Alexander dando palmadas el hombro derecho de Lafayette mientras esté se encogía de hombros sonriendo

-No dudo de la habilidad de Hercules tanto en batalla como con la ropa como en batalla,mira esos pantalones

Alexander dijo mientras daba palmadas en la espalda del susodicho mientras el solo asentía.

Alex se dirigió hacia John mientras extendía su brazo claramente para darle un apretón de manos,John le devolvió el gesto y ambos apretaron sus manos en un saludo

-Laurens,tu me gustas mucho-dijo por último señalandolo.

Alex soltó la mano de John mientas seguía hablando con Burr.

-Con todo esto aquí, como ¿podemos fallar? Tanto potencial aquí reunido,no creo en el destino pero no creo que conocerlos haya sido una coincidencia.

Burr se cruzó de brazos mientras oía a Alex hablar, miró al techo,ya lamentaba su decisión,debería haber seguido leyendo.

Alex seguía hablando normalmente pero seguía repasando ese momento una y otra vez,se maldijo, ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Que estaría pensando Laurens? Y no sólo él,Lafayette,Hercules y Burr,no podía permitir ese tipo de deslices en su lenguaje,al menos en público.

Laurens miró a Alex mientras hablaba,miró a Lafayette y Hercules que lo miraban atentamente y seguidamente miró su mano mientras repasaba las palabras de Alexander en su cabeza

 _Laurens,tu me gustas mucho_

Sintió su cara arder ligeramente, la golpeó ligeramente con la palma de su mano y luego cubrió su boca parte de su nariz con la misma,de tal forma que la parte inferior de su cara quedaba totalmente cubierta

 _¿Qué cosas estoy pensando?_ se regaño mientras lamentaba que su la temperatura de su cara no disminuyera

-¡Bien,bien! Ya entendí

El repentino grito de Burr devolvió a John a la situación

-Sólo era un consejo,si no querías aceptarlo sólo debías decirlo

Burr tomó su libro y se volteó para marcharse pero sintió un toque en su hombro,volteó y vió a Aldith mirándolo con compasión

-Lo apreciamos igual Burr

Dijó sinceramente

Burr miró al suelo luego volteó y se marchó del bar.

Alex lo miró mientras se iba,nunca entendería a ese gente que estaba tan a la defensiva,se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento, decidió evitar la mirada de John por lo que se tensó al sentir que el lo estaba mirando.

-¿Burr es amigo tuyo?

Preguntó Lafayette

-No,no,había oído de el y simplemente quería pedirle algunos consejos pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba

-¿Y qué esperabas exactamente?

Preguntó Hercules.

Alex notó que John llevaba un tiempo callado,esperaba que no fuera por su último diálogo con el,aunque si ese era el caso no debía ser precisamente malo

Alex se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé,unas palabras de aliento,unos cuantos policías golpeados y la cabeza del rey en una canasta.

Alex escuchó como John resopló una risa e involuntariamente el también lo hizo, mierda,esto era peor de lo que pensaba,quizás no tenia tanto control como el pensaba,pero el no era de los que retrocedian

-Apuntando alto ¿Eh Alexander?

Preguntó riendo el francés

Alexander se encogió de hombros

-Siempre amigo mio.

Alex se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento,aprovecho una distracción de Hercules y Lafayette mientras pedían más cerveza y extendió su brazo derecho recargandolo en el respaldo del asiento a su lado,el de Laurens.

John notó una mano en uno de los extremos,volteó y vió a Alex, estaba hablando casualmente con Lafayette y Hercules,no parecían tomarle importancia al gesto de Alex

-Siempre apunto alto

Agregó Alexander evitando la mirada de John

John,sin saberlo,tuvo el mismo pensamiento que Alexander,que tal vez habría subestimado la situació ó preocupado a Lafayette y Hercules, y a su alrededor,se mordió el labio con nerviosismo mirando al suelo. Miró a Alex quien continuaba hablando con Hercules y Lafayette,sonrió un poco dudoso pero se obligó a deshacerse de esa sensación,daba igual si había mordido más de lo que podia masticar,el no titubeaba

Apoyo su espalda contra el respaldo de su asiento,Alex notó esto

-No apuntes tan alto,asi quizás pierdas la vista del sol

Alex bajó la mirada hacia la mesa por un segundo,luego sonrió y prosiguió con la charla con sus nuevos amigos

-Tomemos otra ronda

Sugirió Hercules cuando las otras cuatro jarras de cerveza estaban en la mesa

-Por mi bien

Dijó Lafayette tomando otra jarra

-Secundo la moción ¿John?

Alex miró a John e hicieron contacto visual por primera vez desde ese resbalón verbal por parte de Alexander

-No le veo problema.

John añadió sinceramente. Alex era una persona interesante pero ya se ocuparía de el más tarde,ahora solo quería relajarse con sus amigos.


	3. Camadería temprana

**Wow, fanfiction me avisa cuando yo público y actualizo un fic, gracias, no se como me habría enterado... Anyway, esto no es gay así que no interesa, prosigamos con esta historia**

Capitulo 3:

 _Camadería temprana_

Ya había anochecido, pocas personas quedaban en la taberna, la mayoría eran hombres o adolescentes que no parecían estar pasando por un buen momento de sus vidas, con sus cabezas apoyadas en las mesas, otros sonteniendola por ambos lados mientras murmuraban cosas inentendibles.

El grupo de amigos parecía totalmente ajeno a ese ambiente melancólico a su alrededor.

Habían estado bebiendo un buen rato,aunque John y Alexander no tanto como Hercules y Lafayette,quienes ya tenían la cara roja y estaban lejos de su naturaleza locuaz, ya que ambos habían estado hablando te temas variados, política principalmente, mientras Hercules y Lafayette tomaban más de lo que tal vez deberían.

-Tal vez no viva para ver nuestra gloria- Canto Alexander recostado en el respaldo de su silla.

-Tal vez no viva para ver nuestra gloria

Los otros tres le siguieron en su canto, la voz de John se oía con mucha más estabilidad que la de los otros dos hombres, consecuencias del alcohol excesivo que consumieron.

-Pero con gusto me uniré a la lucha - siguió Alex con su canto

-Pero con gusto me uniré a la lucha-corearon los tres.

El bartender, que veía al grupo, no dejaba de preguntarse como esos tres tenían tan buena voz, armonizaban perfectamente aún cuando dos estaban completamente borrachos.

-Y cuando nuestros niños cuenten nuestra historia- Alexander hizo una pausa esperando los coros de sus compañeros.

-Y cuando nuestros niños cuenten nuestra historia- corearon Lafayette,Hercules y John

-Contarán la historia de esta noche- finalizó Alexander mirando con una sonrisa su jarra vacía.

John imitó ese gesto, hace tiempo que no se sentía así,sentía tranquilidad,se sentía tan liviano,el aire se sentía tan cálido pero tan fresco a la vez,apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras miraba la luna por la ventana.

-¡Tomemos otra ronda esta noche!

John miró sin dejar de sonreír a su amigo Hercules mientras pedía más cerveza, su sonrisa se extendió ligeramente cuando Lafayette secundó la moción.

Alex sonrió, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan tranquilo en un grupo, se encogió de hombros relajadamente.

-Tomemos otra ronda esta noche- coincidió Alexander.

Había bebido bastante poco en realidad, otra ronda le vendría bien, además, no quería irse de ese bar, quería seguir sentado en esa mesa con esos tres ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?.

Cuando las otras cervezas llegaron John se puso de pie mientras la sostenía en lo alto. Alexander,Lafayette y Hercules lo miraron ligeramente desconcertados.

-Brindemos por la libertad,algo que nunca podrán quitarnos, no importa lo que te digan-

John miró a Lafayette y Hercules quienes le sonreían ante ese discurso luego miró a Alexander ,el a diferencia de los otros dos lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, parecía sorprendido más que nada, John le guiño un ojo con la poca iluminación como cómplice de que nadie más que él y Alexander lo habrian notado

En ese momento Alexander retiró las últimas palabras que dijo mentalmente, definitivamente podía pensar en algo mejor que estar en ese bar ahora mismo

-Brindemos por nosotros cuatro-agregó John a su improvisado discurso

-Mañana habrá más de nosotros- Hercules se unió al canto de su amigo poniéndose de pie el también

-Y contarán la historia de esta noche

Alex sonrió al ver como Lafayette se puso de pie también para acompañar a John y Hercules en su canto

-Contarán la historia de esta noche- repitió el último verso Alexander

-Brindemos por la libertad,algo que nunca podrán quitarnos- volvió a cantar el trío abrazados levantando sus jarras.

-No importa lo que te digan

Alexander apoyo su mejilla en su mano izquierda, mientras apoyaba ese misno codo en la mesa,sin despegar la vista del grupo ni dejar de sonreír al cantar

John notó que Alexander era el único que no estaba de pie, tomó la única jarra de cerveza que quedaba en la mesa

-Tomemos otra ronda esta noche- canturrearon Lafayette y Hercules sin notar la ausencia de John en ese abrazo grupal.

-Brindemos por nosotros cuatro

John ofreció la jarra a Alex con la sonrisa más sincera que sus labios podían ofrecer, el ahora era parte del grupo, no debía olvidarlo.

Alexander juraría que sintió algo derretirse dentro de él al tener a John frente a él, cantado.

La leve sorpresa se borró de los ojos de Alexander mientras se puso de pie y tomaba la jarra, dió a John su sonrisa más cálida.

-Mañana habrá más de nosotros

El grupo entero alzó sus jarras mientas cantaban el primer verso todos juntos para luego tomar de las mismas.

Una vez con las jarras bajadas Alexander miró a John, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho, este le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa, que contagio a Alexander, y con leve codazo.

-Bienvenido a Nueva York peregrino- le dijo en un susurró

-No podía pedir una mejor bienvenida Laurens, de saber que ustedes estarían aquí habría robado un barco años atrás para buscarlos.

Alexander pasó un brazo al rededor de los hombros de John, este se ofuscó ligeramente al principio pero luego se relajó. Estaba oscuro,había pocas personas al rededor y Hercules y Lafayette estaban borrachos ¿qué problema había?.

John dio una de sus sonrisas rebosante de confianza a Alexander ,quien maldijo internamente, mierda, solo unos minutos con el a solas, era todo lo que el inmigrante pedía.

-Contarán la historia de esta noche

Alexander y John sonrieron al cantar juntos, una sensación calida se hizo presente en ambos, sensacion que impulso a John a devolver el abrazo que Hamilton le, pasando su brazo por sus hombros, haciendo que la calidez aumentará en Alexander.

-Tomemos otra ronda esta noche

Alexander y John rieron al oír a Hercules y Lafayette,de todos modos ya era muy tarde,lo mejor era ya irse.

Alexander salió del bar junto a John, soltando el abrazo y notó que ni Hercules ni Lafayette estaban con ellos, volteó a ver y efectivamente,estaban tomando jn camino opuesto al de el y Laurens

-¿Crees que van a estar bien?-preguntó a John señalandolos con el pulgar

John volteó para ver de que estaba hablando Alexander, al comprobarlo soltó una risa despreocupada

-Tu no los conoces, los he visto peor, no te preocupes peregrino

John dió unas palmadas en su hombro para relajarlo a lo que Alexander respondió asintiendo.

-Cambiando de tema, eres nuevo aquí ¿verdad?

Alexander asintió nuevamente

-Algo me dice que no tienes donde quedarte

Alexander apartó la vista ligeramente avergonzado, se las había apañado en algunas casas abandonadas pero su suerte había cambiado en sus últimas noches, aunque no le contaría a Laurens que había recurrido a los viejos y confiables puentes.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a comprarme una casa Laurens?

John resopló una risa nuevamente

-¿Y tus cosas?

Alex señaló una mochila que tenía a sus espaldas. John la miró desconcertado, esa expresión hizo a Alexander reír.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Alexander

-¿Llevaste eso contigo todo el tiempo?- Respondió el moreno con otra pregunta

Alex asintió extrañado, ¿John no lo había notado?

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, ¿te vendría bien donde quedarte?.

Alexander sintió su corazón acelerarse, se las arregló para asentir como si le diera totalmente igual.

-Ven conmigo, sígueme.

John aceleró ligeramente el paso, sin dejar atrás a Alexander, por cortesía obviamente.

Alexander obedeció a John, tal vez si se hubiera encontrado en su normal estado locuaz habría hecho alguna broma, pero su mente le estaba jugando trucos planteando mil y un escenarios que tenían como protagonistas a él mismo y a ese chico de cabellos rizados. Se regaño a si mismo con la mirada en el suelo, no se atrevía a ver a John, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Lo acababa de conocer por Dios! No era la primera vez que fantaseaba con alguien pero nunca alguien que acababa de conocer y... nunca con un hombre, pese a que Alexander hace unos años había estado consciente de su naturaleza sexual nunca encontró a ningún hombre que lo estremeciera al punto de imaginarse cosas.

Levantó la mirada, se tomó la libertad de mirar a John. Era un hombre en una forma saludable, aunque nada fuera de lo normal la verdad sea dicha, era ligeramente más alto que él dejando a Alexander a la altura de sus hombros permitiendo ver lo anchos que eran, finalmente Alexander llegó a la parte que más ansiaba y temía a la vez, su rostro, por suerte John estaba mirando al frente así que no notó la mirada de Alexander pero el inmigrante no estaba al tanto de eso, estaba contemplando sus facciones, sus ojos verdes, su nariz curvada, sus labios, ligeramente apretados...esperen se estaba volviendo loco ¿o le recordaban a un corazón?.

 _¿Que mierda Alexander?_ se regaño, Nueva York lo estaba volviendo loco ¿como podía ser que, aún siendo consciente de que los hombres también le atraían, nunca hubiera sentido inclinación hacia ninguno y de repente Laurens llegará recordandoselo y de _esa_ forma?.

Alexander no se estaba sintiendo bien, y John lo notó

-¿Alexander?

El susodicho salió de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh?

-¿Todo bien?

Alexander suprimió una risa sarcástica

 _-¿Bien? ¿Crees que estoy bien John Laurens? Te conozco desde hace horas,literalmente **HORAS** y ya me encuentro pensando en tirar esta condenada mochila, agarrarte del cuello de la camisa y apretar tus labios contra los míos_, _¿Quién te crees para hacerme sentir ... estás_ _cosa_ s? Todo eso quiso decir Alexander en aquel quedo "si" que salió de sus labios

John lo estudió con la mirada, lo notaba...raro ¿en que estaría pensando?.

De repente una idea cruzó su mente, sonrió maliciosamente

-Alexander- hizo una pausa para ver como él clavaba esos oscuros ojos en el, joder, sentía que podían ver su alma- Acerca de lo que dijiste en el bar...

El cuerpo de Alexander de olvidó realizar algunas funciones vitales durante un mili segundo, ese mili segundo que su mente se encargó de recordarle al inmigrante ese resbalón verbal que tuvo en el bar

 _Laurens, tu me gustas mucho_

Alexander quiso viajar al pasado para golpearse a si mismo

 _Mierda,mierda,mierda,mierda,mierda_

John iba a pedir una explicación ¿verdad? Posiblemente estaría molesto por avergonzarlo así frente a sus amigos ... y Burr.

En su pánico Alexander no notó que John lo estudiaba atentamente atentamente tratando de descifrarlo.

Alexander carraspeo la garganta.

-Si, ¿Qué hay con eso?

John lo notó, definitivamente sus palabras lo habían inquietado.

\- Tu... ¿de verdad crees que Hercules tiene habilidades como sastre?- dijo sin apartar su mirada del muchacho

Alexander lo miro quedamente por un segundo, luego un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios a la par que una sonrisa.

John contuvo una risa y en ese momento decidió que iba a ser muy divertido pasar tiempo con él.

-Tenías razón, eres una garantía andante de que no voy a aburrirme

Alexander lo miró desconcertado, John negó con la cabeza sonriendo, no importaba, no ahora al menos.

Alexander, ya recuperando el control de si mismo, sonrió a John maliciosamente.

-¿Estás burlándote de mi Laurens?- dijo en un falso tono ofendido

\- Por favor Alexander, en todo este tiempo de conocernos ¿Cuando te he faltado yo el respeto?

Alexander estuvo a punto de recordarle el incidente del bar donde él no podía parar de reír pero John se detuvo en seco frente a una construcción de madera y bastante amplia, joder, el podría vivir más que a gusto ahí

-¿Esta es tu casa?- cuestionó impresionado

John río, ¿de verdad creía que una sola persona ocuparía toda esa residencia? Aún para una familia numerosa quedaría bastante grande.

 _Familia_ la palabra hizo estremecer a John, colocó sus manos en su bolsillos, tanteó, un alivio que no comprendía se hizo presente en él, aún seguía ahí esa pequeña argolla.

-¿Laurens?

John volvió al presente

-Oh,claro, no, no es mía, ni siquiera es una casa, es una posada, quedate aquí- John vió como Alexander abría ligeramente los labios para decir algo- Y no te preocupes, tu alojamiento corre a cuenta de tu servidor.

John hizo una reverencia a modo de juego

-Oh no, no puedo aceptarlo

John se enderezó nuevamente

-Oh, por favor, déjame decirle al mundo algún día que di alojamiento al presidente

Alexander curvo una sonrisa involuntaria, _presidente,_ eso sin duda sonaba bien.

-Sin duda hará ver que hubo una buena relación entre el presidente y el vicepresidente, eso dará confianza a la gente.

John elevó una ceja, sonriendo de medio lado, gesto que hizo a Alexander derretirse por segunda vez esa noche, aunque no de una forma cálida como en el bar, esta vez era diferente.

-No sabía que al dueño de la posada le interesará la política- Respondió con suspicacia Laurens.

Alexander río.

-El puede ser el secretario si usted, señor vicepresidente, lo desea.

Laurens se encogió de hombros.

-La política no es lo mío Alexander, mi lugar está en el campo de batalla manchado de sangre británica, no en el congreso manchado de tinta.

Alex entendió esto aunque la verdad vería a Laurens como un buen político.

Un silencio se hizo presente, fue muy rápido y fugas antes de que John volviera a hablar pero duró lo justo para que Alexander se percatara de la frescura que sentía en ese momento, en esa escena. El y Laurens parados a pocos metros de la posada, con sus luces iluminadolos tenuemente haciendo un juego con la luz de la propia luna, el sonido de los grillos, el aroma a rocío en el pasto, un leve viento fresco y,por supuesto, Laurens frente a él, con las luces de la posada a sus espaldas y la de la luna sobre el, joder, ¿había alguna posibilidad de enmarcar esta misma escena en un cuadro? Era simplemente tan deslumbrante.

Alex nunca fue muy bueno controlando sus impulsos, por eso cuando sintió la necesidad de acariciar la mejilla de John sin darse cuenta ya estaba sacado la mano de su bolsillo.

Laurens vió como Alexander movía su mano y entonces lo recordó

-Cierto

Dijo como si acabará de ocurrirsele algo haciendo que Alexander volviera en si.

John buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó algunos billetes

-Esto debe cubrir el alojamiento de una noche, mañana veremos cuanto tiempo más vas a quedarte aquí y te daré lo que necesites.

Laurens extendió el dinero a Hamilton, ventajas de ser de una familia adinerada, poco le preocupaba soltar algunos billetes si era una buena causa y Alexander era una causa más que buena.

Alexander se obligó a recuperar la compostura, tomó el dinero

-Laurens, esto no es necesario

Alexander trató de insistir una vez más recibiendo por respuesta a John negando con la cabeza y haciendo un gesto con la mano de que no le suponía ningún problema.

-Consideralo parte de tu bienvenida a Nueva York.

-Vaya, si todos aquí son tan amables como tu, mi estadía si que será placentera.

John sonrió, acompañó a Alexander hasta la entrada de la posada

-Tu no te alojas aquí ¿verdad?

-No, tengo una casa que mi familia usa para cuando vienen aquí que por ahora es mía, no está muy lejos de aquí, te la enseñaré un día sí deseas.

Alexander asintió.

\- Bueno, es tarde, ya debería marcharme

Algo en Alexander quiso detenerlo, se sentía tan bien estar con él, pero no se sentía con la confianza suficiente de invitarlo a pasar a una habitación que ni siquiera era suya.

-Claro,nos vemos luego.

Alexander se volteó para abrir la puerta de la posada pero entones sintió como John tocaba su hombro, volteó para verlo.

-Espero que pueda ayudarte a hacer tu estadía en Nueva York más placentera.

Alexander sintió su cara arder cuando los labios de John hicieron contacto con su mejilla

-Nos vemos- dijo John agitando la mano antes de comenzar a caminar e irse.

Alexander se quedó de pie viéndolo marchar, ahora desearía más que nunca haberlo invitado a pasar.

John caminaba a paso relajado, volteó y vió a Alexander entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el sin duda tambien había sentido esa tensión desde que se intercambiaron el primer par de palabras en el bar y la pequeña conversación que tuvo con él de camino a aquí le sirvieron para comprobar que sin duda su relación sería divertida hasta que uno decidiera poner las cartas sobre la mesa. John confiaba en que eso no sería pronto, era muy divertido como hasta ahora pero tal vez si hubiera conocido a Hamilton un poco más sabría que el no es de los que esperan.


	4. Nadie tiene porque saber

**Este capítulo quedó bastante más largo que los anteriores, por eso tardé más de lo normal, pensaba terminarlo en cierto punto que seguramente notarán cual es al llegar, pero decidí agregar en este capítulo** **cierto punto de inflexión en la historia. Antes que nada gracias a** **tweekghatweak por su review en el capítulo anterior, hace mucha ilusión ver que a alguien más le gusta lo que escribo e invito a cualquiera que este leyendo a dejar un comentario con alguna sugerencia o simplemente diciendo lo que le parece la historia hasta ahora, en fin, no los entretengo más y los dejo con lo que ustedes vinieron a leer, la verdad este capitulo fue divertido y entretenido de escribir, espero que ustedes también lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 4:

 _Nadie tiene porque saber_

Alexander saludo al dueño de la posada amablemente, este le devolvió el saludo. Era un hombre simpático de unos ochenta años, Alexander esperaba llegar a su edad siendo igual de amable que él y con el mismo buen humor... o al menos llegar a esa edad. Cruzó la puerta y se adentro a la ciudad.

Nueva York era interesante, no se había aburrido un día en esa gran ciudad en las dos semanas que llevaba ahí.

Respiro profundamente, ¿Qué hora sería? Se percató del aroma que había en el aire, carne asándose, papas friéndose, vegetales hirviéndose, definitivamente era la hora del almuerzo y el se había despertado hace media hora, debía levantarse más temprano.

Decidió comer algo, por suerte ya contaba con su propio dinero, un trabajo en una tienda le daba lo justo que necesitaba, además de que Laurens aún insistía en ayudarle económicamente, ni siquiera había querido aceptar que le devolviera el dinero que le había prestado

-Aún estas estableciendote, ni siquiera tienes una habitación propia, cuando te encuentres en una posición más estable me lo pagaras, con intereses si deseas- le había dicho usando _ese_ tono

Alexander suspiró, ese muchacho iba a matarlo a este paso, desde que se conocieron no dejaba de hablarle en _ese_ tono diciendo cosas que podían tener un doble sentido. El no había sido ajeno a esto, le había seguido el juego y más de una vez había iniciado _esas_ conversaciones pero John parecía disfrutar mucho de ese jueguecito, a él, por su parte, no le disgustaban pero la verdad ya había tenido suficientes de allanar el terreno, quería tomar a John de la camisa, hundir sus manos en ese rizado cabello y deslizar sus labios sobre los de él, ese pensamiento lo estremeció, sintió un escalofrío y por último suspiró, era demasiado temprano para esto.

La comida ayudó a despejar su mente, ese restaurante era bueno y barato, había sido un golpe de suerte encontrarlo, la carne asada siempre estaba en su punto, algún día debía invitar a Hercules,Lafayette y John. Se levantó, pagó y continuó su camino ¿A dónde? No sabía, pero como había dicho, cada día en esa ciudad era una aventura.

-Alexander

La voz de Lafayette lo llamó tras de sí, volteó, venía acompañado de Hércules, una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Alexander cambiando hacia ellos

-¿Días? Alexander son las una y media la tarde- cuestionó Hercúles riendo

-Siendo sincero, hace no mucho me levanté

Hercules y Lafayette rieron

\- ¿Y tu trabajo?- preguntó Lafayette

\- Empezamos a intercalar turnos, el mio es el hasta dentro de dos días.

-Bien, ¿que les apetece hacer hoy? Además de ir al bar- agregó Lafayette anticipando la respuesta de Hercules

-Yo propongo que demos una vuelta por la ciudad, Nueva York nunca nos decepciona, seguro que una sorpresa nos aguarda en algún callejón.

-¿Nos estas invitando a un cabaré Alexander?

Alexander y Lafayette se miraron confundidos

-Hércules, ¿qué es un cabaré. Suena francés ¿Tú sabes Lafayette?

Lafayette se encogió de hombros tan desconcertado cómo Alexander

-Bah, olvidenlo, imaginaciones mías

Hércules comenzó a caminar, Alexander y Lafayette se miraron una última vez encogiéndose de hombros y comenzaron a caminar junto a Hércules.

Un rato caminando por la ciudad después, debatiendo sobre política y regañando a Hércules por silvar a las mujeres que pasaban cerca de él, se encontraron con un grupo de gente reunida.

-Vaya, Alexander tenía razón, ya encontramos algo interesante

Musitó Lafayette más para si mismo que para sus acompañantes.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Preguntó Alexander curioso mienttas se adentraban en la multitud.

Hércules miró a su alrededor

-Hey, es Burr

Alexander y Lafayette miraron a Hércules y luego dirigieron su vista a donde estaba la suya, efectivamente ahí estaba Aaron Burr, entre la multitud aunque no parecía muy interesado

-¡Burr!

Aaron levantó la vista, vió a tres partes del grupo que tan bien conocía, Alexander estaba saludandolo, Burr se acercó a ellos

-Buenas tardes caballeros- saludo Burr cortesmente

-Burr ¿Sabes que pasa aquí?

Aaron se encogió de hombros

-No y honestamente no me preocupa.

El grupo intercambio miradas, Burr estaba raro

-¿Todo bien Burr?- Preguntó Hércules

-Si no te conociera diría que te acaban de rechazar- dijo Alexander a modo de broma sonriendo

Burr lo miró de mala forma, Alexander borró su sonrisa y desvío la mirada mientras apretaba los labios. Parece que sin quererlo había acertado.

-¡Escuchen, escuchen!

Una potente vos desde el centro de la multitud salvó la incómoda situación, era un hombre subido en una tarima.

-Mi nombre es Samuel Seabury y presento y presento ''¡Pensamientos Libres en las Actas del Congreso Continental!''

Acto seguido desenrollo un papel que traía, el cual era más largo de lo que parecía, llegó al piso y continuó desenrrollandose por un poco más.

Alexander hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Samuel Seabury ¿eh?

Quiso recordar su rostro envejecido, quizás cuando la multitud se disperse podría... hablar con el.

El tono de Alexander claramente gritaba peligro

-Alexander, no- advirtió Burr

-¿Qué? No dije nada

-Bueno, siendo justos, el tampoco- comentó Lafayette, prefería darle el beneficio de la duda.

Alexander se encogió de hombros.

-No escuchen a los rebeldes que gritan revolución, a ellos no les importa su bienestar.

La voz de el hombre canoso sonó desde el centro de la multitud, no muy lejos de donde estaba el grupo.

Burr miró al hombre que recitaba lo que tenía escrito, una expresión serena adornaba su cara.

Volteó a ver al grupo, se ofuscó al ver las expresiones de pocos amigos de los tres hombres, Lafayette parecía retractarse de su palabras, Alexander parecía listo a golpear a alguien (aunque eso no era nada bueno) y Hércules...

-Dios mío, haz trizas a este tipo

Eso.

Burr suspiró, se sentía como la madre de esos tres, aunque en realidad era más bien la tía que debía cuidar que los niños no se mataran para no lidiar con problemas legales.

-El caos y el derramamiento de sangre no son una solución.

Alexander contó mentalmente hasta diez, recordó los eventos de Bostón, esos asesinatos a los protestantes, apretó los dientes.

-No dejen que les lleven por el mal camino. Este Congreso no habla por mí.

Alexander tuvo suficiente dió un paso pero Burr lo tomó del hombro.

-Déjalo ser...

Burr lo había estado vigilandolo a el especialmente desde que ese Samuel anunció a que venía.

Alexander miró a Burr inquisitivamente pero este sólo respondió fulminandolo con la mirada.

Alexander se cruzó de brazos, quizás Burr tenía razón, sólo era alguien hablando de lo que no tenía idea, nada nuevo.

-Están jugando un juego peligroso...

Alexander se sentía enfermo de solo oírlo, desvío la mirada aún con los brazos cruzados, tenía que distraerse con algo.

Inspeccionó la multitud y vió algo que sin duda lo ayudaría a distraerse, o más bien alguien, era John quien miraba atentamente al hombre que recitaba, tenía la misma expresión molesta que él.

La prepotencia en la voz de ese hombre era irritante, John rodó los ojos, al hacerlo creyó ver una cara conocida, miró a su izquierda para comprobarlo. Vió a Alexander mirándolo, le saludo con la mano y una sonrisa.

Alexander se sintió nervioso por un segundo,devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

John río frescamente y volvió la vista al frente mientras Alexander se preguntaba que le pasaba, se sentía ridículo, se puso nervioso por saludarlo, debía parecer adolescente enamorada.

Burr miró a Alexander, se le veía nervioso pero luego sonrió para si.

Burr arqueo una ceja.

-Ruego que el rey muestre pierdad.

La voz de orgullosa voz de Samuel seguía resonando.

John ya había tenido suficiente de ese tipo, alguien debía hacer algo y sabía quién. Miró a su izquierda nuevamente, hizo un silbido que atrajo la atención de unos cuantos pero solo de uno de los que le importaban, Alexander, sus miradas se encontraron entre la multitud.

Alexander hizo un gesto hacia Samuel, como si le estuviera preguntándole a Laurens si debía hacer lo que pensaba hacer. Laurens imitó ese gesto con una sonrisa de medio lado, esa fue su confirmación.

Alexander sonrió con una nueva confianza encontrada, se dispuso a caminar de nuevo hacia Samuel pero Burr lo detuvo nuevamente, Alexander masculló una maldición.

John vió a Burr reteniendo a Alexander, tendría que hacer algo primero con el, de repente tuvo una idea. Volteó a su derecha

-Pues como te decía, sinceramente Washington me parece deplorable como estratega militar- dijo fuertemente.

John tuvo que contener su risa al ver la cara del chico al que le habló, pobre, se venía tan confundido.

Burr levantó la vista ¿Qué había dicho ese hombre? ¿Washington? Oh, el no dejaría eso. Soltó a Alexander bruscamente y se encaminó a ese hombre que le estaba dando la espalda.

Alexander sonrió, John era listo y eso le gustaba, camino rápidamente al hombre que hablaba en el centro de la multitud.

Burr tomó del hombro al muchacho que seguía hablando sandeces, lo giró bruscamente.

-Escucheme buen se...¿John?

Una vez se volteó Burr confirmó que ya había visto esa melena rizada en algún lugar. La sonrisa de John lo desconcertó por un segundo, era burlona, como la de un niño que se había salido con la suya.

Entonces algo hizo un "click" en la mente de Burr, sus ojos se abrieron como plato haciendo a John reír con esa expresión. Burr volteó rápidamente y vió a Alexander a pocos pasos del tal Samuel, considero detenerlo pero simplemente suspiró derrotado, John había sido listo y debía aceptarlo.

-Buena jugada Laurens- reconoció.

John se encogió de hombros sonriendo a modo de aceptar el cumplido.

John notó entonces a Lafayette y Hércules, los saludo y caminó en su dirección.

Burr miró al cielo rogando paciencia, siguió a John hasta el grupo

-Es una vergüenza, una vergüenza

-Yo

Una voz salida de quien sabe donde interrumpió a Samuel, volteó y se encontró a un joven en SU tarima con una expresión pedante, lo ignoró, siguió leyendo.

-No escuchen a los rebeldes que gritan revolución

Pero la voz voz de ese majadero sonó por encima de la suya, era más potente

-Ellos tendría a todos deshaciéndose con el sonido de los gritos pero la revolución está en pobres van a ganar esto-

Hamilton notó que Samuel simplemente seguía repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, aun cuando su expresión transmitía que sabía de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Mi perro habla más elocuentemente- dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

Samuel luchó por mantener la compostura, dió unos pasos al frente, dejando atrás a ese irrespetuoso, no le pagaban lo suficiente por eso.

La multitud empezó a murmurar

-¿Quién es ese?

-¿Qué se ha creído?

-Creo que me agrada

-Tengo hambre, mamá

-Ha de ser un revoltoso

Hamilton dirigió su mirada a cierto grupo, Lafayette, Hércules y John estaban riendo mientas que Burr parecía más bien indiferente mirando a otro lado, pero las risas de esos tres era todo lo que necesitaba.

Se adelantó unos pasos en la tarima, dejando atrás a Samuel

-Extrañamente su sarna es la misma- dijo extendido sus brazos grácilmente canturreando.

Samuel se estaba poniendo nervioso, apretó el papel mientras intentaba mostrarse insípido a esa falta de respeto.

Burr miró con reproche a Hamilton en la tarima mientras Samuel luchaba por continuar hablando.

Miró al grupo a su lado sonriendo. Hamilton era como un niño que hacía travesuras en el salón de clases y ese grupo a su lado, los amigos que se reían y lo alentaban.

Entonces su mirada se detuvo en la de John, sonreía abiertamente con un brillo en su mirada, era una sonrisa de lo más sincera y sus ojos desbordaban admiración, estaba maravillado por la escena frente a él.

¿Donde había visto esa mirada antes?.

Miró a Alexander una vez más y pudo notar como miraba de reojo a Laurens, entones Burr volvió a mirarlo, esa sonrisa en su cara se había extendido, resopló ligeramente

Burr lo recordó, Alexander tuvo la misma mirada cuando lo conoció, en el bar, cuando estaba mirando a John, mientras el pateaba las mesas y gritaba Alexander se maravillaba viéndolo, con la emoción desbordandose de su ser.

Todas las piezas encajaron en la mente de Burr en ese preciso momento.

Un preocupado " _Oh no"_ salió de sus labios al darse cuenta lo que significaba si sus suposiciones eran correctas.

John y Alexander eran muy impulsivos, eran unos rebeldes, si _ese_ era el caso, no sabían en que se metían.

Quizás aún no era tarde, quizás podía hacer que se detuvieran antes de que empezaran algo de lo que sin duda se arrepenterian posteriormente, pero primero debía detener a Alexander, comenzó a caminar hasta la tarima.

La voz de Samuel comenzaba a temblar

-Este Congreso no habla por mí, están jugando un juego peligroso, rezo que el rey tenga piedad

Alexander llevó una mano a su pecho fingiendo sorpresa

-Oh, ¿Está en Jersey?- dijo con un tono de sorpresa igual de falso.

-¡Qué vergüenza!

Samuel fulminó a Alexander con la mirada.

Alexander se sintió orgulloso al cómo las manos de Samuel temblaban, sacar a la gente de sus casillas era su especialidad.

-¡Por la revolución!

Alexander gritó elevando un puño victoriosamente alentado a la multitud a gritar con él.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- volvió a repetir Samuel

-¡Por la revolución!

Esta vez el grito de Alexander fue acompañado por el de la multitud guiados por Lafayette, Hércules y John.

Las manos de Samuel temblaban, joder, el solo hacía su maldito trabajo.

-No escuchen a los...

Alexander rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de que Samuel continuaba repetítiendo lo mismo cual disco rayado. Se acercó a él con cierta agresividad.

-En serio, si vuelves a repetirte voy a gritar

Samuel retrocedió, francamente ahora estaba asustado.

Alexander tomó el papel bruscamente de las manos de aquel pobre hombre.

-Honestamente, mírame, ¡por favor no leas!

Alexander dió ligeros golpecitos al papel con el dorso de la mano.

Samuel quiso morir en ese instante, ¿en que momento había firmado para esto?

-No le importan sus intereses.

Trató de recitar el contenido del papel de memoria, ya se lo había leído varias veces así que ya se lo había aprendido, pero ese no era su mayor problema.

-No modulen la nota para después no debatir conmigo- Alexander dio al hombre golpes en el pecho con el dedo índice de forma acusatoria

-¿Por qué debería una pequeña isla del otro lado del mar regular el precio del té?- preguntó a la multitud extendiendo sus brazos y dejando caer el papel, el cual Samuel se apresuró en recoger

-Alexander, por favor

Hamilton miró hacia abajo y vió en primera fila a Burr con una expresión cansada, se agachó para hablar mejor con él.

-Burr, prefiero ser divisivo que indeciso, deja las sutilezas.

Alexander no pudo seguir, sintió como lo empujaban de la tarima

Burr hizo un involuntario gesto de sorpresa al ver a Hamilton comenzar a caer, instintivamente se hizo a un lado, así que Hamilton término en el suelo.

-¡Silencio! ¡Un mensaje de el rey!

Gritaban los dos hombres nuevos en escena pero francamente a Alexander le daban igual, se pasó la mano por la nuca adolorido mientras oía algunas risas y varios murmullos

Vió tres pares de pies llegar frente a el.

-¿Estás bien?

Alguien le tendía una mano, subió la mirada, era Lafayette y junto a el estaban John y Hércules, todos con amables sonrisas.

-He estado peor

Alexander aceptó la mano de Lafayette, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y ese quiénes son?

Preguntó John viendo a los 2 hombres vistiendo trajes rojos sombreros tipo tricornio, uno leyendo con voz firme, Samuel podría aprender algo de él, y el otro mirando severamente a la multitud,

-Deben tener que ver con el rey respondió Alex quitándose el polvo de encima.

Hércules miró de reojo a Hamilton, si que se le veía molesto

-Yo ya me divertí aquí, ¿qué les parece si vamos al bar?

Burr ignoró como el grupito asentía fervientemente ya que se encontraba confundido, juraría que eran que tres hombres los que habían llegado.

-Caballeros

Una voz sonó detrás de Burr,se oía molesta y autoritaria.

-Mierda...

Susurró, ¿Por qué siempre debía tener la razón?

Volteó y vió a uno de esos hombres uniformados mirándolo agriamente ¿Por qué se sentía intimidado? El no había hecho nada.

El grupo de amigos se miró, Alexander les hizo un gesto de que no se preocuparan.

-Si, señor, ¿qué desea?

Hablo Alexander despreocupadamente

-Voy a tener que pedirles que me acompañen.

El ceño de Alexander se frunció cuando escuchó a ese hombre hablar en plural.

-¿Por qué involucra a mis amigos... y a Burr? Ellos no hicieron nada, el de los problemas fui yo.

Burr lo miró desconcertado ¿Cómo debía tomarse eso?

-Tal vez pero por lo que me contaron los testigos estos cuatro acostumbran a pasar el rato con usted, así que... órdenes son órdenes.

El oficial se encogió de hombros, claramente no le preocupaba detener unos cuantos más.

Alexander y John se miraron con una mueca y una los ojos entre abiertos, "testigos" ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un asesinato?

Alexander suspiró derrotado, bueno, así tendrían que ser las cosas.

-Está bien, soy una persona razonable, por lógica cooperar evitará problemas, por lo tanto

Sin previo aviso Alexander tomó el antebrazo de John, miró a Hércules y Lafayette indicándoles que lo imitara mientras comenzaba a correr.

Antes de que Burr y el oficial pudieran reaccionar todo lo que quedaban era una nube de polvo

-¡Alto ahí delincuentes, rebeldes!

-Halagarnos no va a detenernos

Dijó Hércules mientras corría junto a Lafayette.

El oficial gruñó, miró a Burr quien le dió una mirada cansada

-Es así todos los días.

El oficial se compareció del pobre hombre.

-Circule caballero.

Dicho esto hizo un gesto a sus compañeros en la tarima a que lo ayudarán, estos bajaron de inmediato y los tres empezaron una persecución

-¡Alexander! ¿Qué carajos? No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso

Gritó Lafayette mientras corría

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué parte de eso no va con mi personaje?- Respondió con sorna Alexander.

El francés lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Dime que tienes un plan!

Rogó John, quien aún estaba bajo el agarre de Alexander

-¿Caminos John? ¡A donde vamos no necesitamos caminos!

John lo miro incrédulo

-¿Estás desvariando Hamilton? ¡Escuchas lo que tu quieres!

Parecía que tendría un colapso nervioso en cualquier momento.

Convenientemente notó que se acercaban a un punto donde el camino se dividía en dos, sonrió seguro de si y volteó a Lafayette y Hércules.

-Laf, tu y Hércules por la derecha, John y y yo iremos por la izquierda.

-¿Qué?

Grito John mientras Lafayette y Hércules asentían.

Llegaron a dicho punto y tal y como dijo Alexander se dividieron.

John miró atrás a sus amigos quienes se quedaron de pie ,Hércules lo saludaba mientras Lafayette se encogía de hombros, ambos sonriendo.

Luego de unos segundos recuperando el aliento y riéndose del pobre John, Lafayette se percató de algo.

-¿Alexander me acaba de llamar Laf?

Antes de que Hércules pudiera responder uno de los oficiales les gritó, ambos se sobresaltaron y echaron a correr de nuevo mientras pedían permiso para no chocar con nadie mientras el oficial los perseguía.

John vió como dos oficiales los miraban fijamente, maldijo por lo bajo, se volvió a Hamilton.

-Esto no es justo, ¿Por qué soy yo al que arrastras contigo?

-Porque soy terriblemente egoísta

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Qué si tuviera que llevarme a alguien al fin del mundo, ese serías tu.

John levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa sin dejar de mirarle, Hamilton le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos sin dejar de sonreír, luego dio una fugaz mirada a los labios del rizado.

John se mordió el labio, gruñó, finalmente se soltó del agarre de Alexander y aceleró el paso para quedar a su lado.

-Tú me debes una

-Tranquilo, te la devolveré... con intereses- agregó con _ese_ tono.

John volteó a los oficiales británicos

-¡Oigan casacas rojas! ¿nos quieren? ¡Vengan por nosotros entonces!

Los oficiales aceleraron el paso sin darse cuenta de que John tiró hábilmente tras de si unas cajas de té que estaban fuera de una tienda, haciéndolos tropezar.

Alexander río maravillado por la ironía, miró a John quien también reía, sabía que se lo estaba pasando bien.

John miró a Alexander, ambos chocaron sus puños sin dejar de reír mientras uno de los oficiales demandaba que se detuvieran.

Solo otro día en Nueva York.

 **OoooOoooO**

Alexander se asomo por debajo de la mesa de la mesa al aire libre de aquel restaurante apartando el mantel y miró a ambos lados atento ¡Bien! No había nadie peligroso

-No hay monos en la costa

-¿Qué?

Alexander volteó a la mesa a su derecha, John estaba ahí, también levantando el mantel para ver mejor.

-No hay monos en la costa, esta despejado de enemigos

-No, no es eso, ¿Dijiste monos?

Alexander asintió confundido

-Si ¿por qué la pregunta?

-El lema es "No hay moros en la costa"

Alexander lo miró como si acabará de decir que el agua quemaba

-¿Qué? Claro que no, es monos, siempre ha sido así.

John negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Alexander lo miró con desaprobación

-Vaya, John de todas las personas que conocía no pensé que tu fueras racista

John lo miró dejando caer su mandíbula inferior, se sentía como si su abogado acabará de volverse en su contra en pleno juicio.

-¿Racista? Solo estaba corrigiendote en un... Además de todo el mundo...

Alexander veía divertido como John se atragantaba con sus palabras, sacar a la gente de sus casillas si que era divertido.

Laurens simplemente desistió al ver la mirada divertida en la cara de Alexander

-No importa, vamonos antes de que nos llamen la atención aquí también.

John salió de abajo de la mesa y ofreció una mano a Hamilton para levantarse, este la acepto gustoso.

Estuvieron toda la tarde tratando de perder a los oficiales y parece que por fin lo lograron.

Comenzaron a caminar.

Alexander miró al cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo, resultaba difícil creer que habían pasado toda la tarde huyendo de los oficiales.

-¿Crees que Hércules y Lafayette estén bien?

Preguntó a John quien asintió despreocupadamente.

-Tu y yo nos las pudimos arreglar, ¿Por qué ellos no?

Alexander se encogió de hombros

-Simple, porque nuestras mentes son brillantes y nada es rival para nosotros, pero tal vez para personas no tan privilegiadas...

-¿"Mente privilegiada" dices? ¿Y esa vez que te pedí que me sostivieras una lata y apenas te la dí se te resbaló y si te cayó?

-¡Eso fue mala suerte!

John soltó una risa que termino contagiando a Alexander olvidándose de su molestia.

En esos momentos ambos olvidaban toda esa tensión que había entre ellos y simplemente se sentían como amigos sin nada que ocultar pero vamos, que decir eso sería una descarada mentira.

Continuaron caminando por la ciudad tratando de orientarse, Hamilton juraría que había recorrido más de esa enorme ciudad esa tarde que en las dos semanas que llevaba ahí. Afortunadamente había arrastrado a Laurens a esa situación y el conocía mejor la ciudad que el.

Luego de una media hora caminando el paisaje (si podía usar esa palabra en un lugar donde el verde escaseaba) comenzó a hacercele más familiar a Hamilton, miro a su alrededor más aliviado cuando se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Laurens al notar como se había detenido, entonces notó que la tarima seguía ahí. Ambos se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas

-¿Sigues molesto conmigo Laurens?

Laurens se encogió de hombros mientras rodaba los ojos sonriendo

-No negaré que fue divertido, pero tenía otros planes esta tarde que debí posponer por este incidente.

-Oh, lástima, pero ya te lo dije, te lo compensaré.

Y con este tema cubierto continuaron caminando.

Hamilton pudo ver que se estaban acercando a la posada donde se alojaba, tal vez este sería un buen momento para invitar a Laurens, debía estar cansado. Posiblemente invitarle a comer también sería una buena idea, como parte de la compensación.

-Hamilton

La voz de Laurens lo distrajo de sus pensamientos

-¿Si?

-¿Recuerdas la casa de la que te hable cuando te traje a la posada?

Hamilton asintió

-Esta cerca de aquí ¿quieres ir a verla?

Bueno, ahí iban sus planes pero tampoco es que le desagradara la idea

-Claro, no es mala idea.

Continuaron por el mismo camino que Alexander recorría para ir a la posada pero a unos metros de notó que el camino se dividía y Laurens iba por ese mismo. Así que eso es lo que había en ese camino, siempre se había planteado ir por ese camino pero siempre lo posponía.

El paisaje era notablemente más rural aquí, había menos edificios y más espacios verdes, Hamilton creyo recordar que Laurens mencionó que era una casa de verano que su familia solía usar por lo que parecía lógico que este en una zona no tan edificada.

Entonces vió un cabaña frente a él, era una construcción propia de una familia adinerada y aunque Laurens nunca había dicho nada abiertamente sobre ese tema, Hamilton ya había deducido que el pertenecía a una.

Era de dos pisos y sus paredes eran de ladrillo aunque el techo era de madera,igual que las puertas y las ventanas, ademas estaba rodeada por un jardín, que si bien no era muy grande estaba bien cuidado, con arbustos y algunas flores.

Lauren sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta.

-Deja tu abrigo en una silla, discúlpame unos minutos, necesito cambiarme

Hamilton asintió, esa ropa debía estar lista para ser lavada con todo lo que recorrió Laurens.

Laurens fue a su habitación y se cambió, se colocó una casaca, una camisa bajo de esta y un pantalón a juego con la casaca y colocó la ropa que se había sacado en un canasto, el no tenía sirvientes en esa cabaña por lo que la lavaría el después. Cuando estaba por irse meditó un segundo y tomó más ropa, se la ofrecería a Hamilton, el también debía de estar agitado además el tuvo un encuentro no deseado con el suelo, le haría falta.

Cuando llegó al salón encontró un escenario que la verdad le disgustó ¿Que hacía Hamilton leyendo sus cartas?

-Ehm, Hamilton.

-¿Mmm?

Al ver que Laurens no respondía Hamilton levantó la vista, se encontró a Lauren con una sonrisa incómoda, bajo la vista a la carta y se percató de la situación.

-¡Ah!

Fue todo lo que dijo soltando apreduradamente la carta, joder, joder, maldita costumbre de leer todo lo que se le ponía delante.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Laurens, no estaba pensando, no leí nada importante, aunque el hecho de que haya leído tu correspondecia es importante pero no diré nada, lo prometo.

John no pudo evitar reírse

-Entonces... "mente privilegiada" decías ¿no?- dijo burlonamente.

Hamilton lo miró aún avergonzado y luego suspiró.

-De verdad lo siento John

-Sinceramente, no me siento sorprendido, es más, siento que debí esperarlo.

John miró a Alexander con una sonrisa comprensiva, casi fraternal, Hamilton lo miró agradeciendo que comprendiera el desastre que podía ser a veces

-Ten, ¿quieres cambiarte?

Hamilton miró la ropa que Laurens le ofrecía y luego lo miró preguntándose que había hecho para merecer a alguien tan generoso.

-Oh, Laurens, ¿eres así de amable con todos o yo soy una excepción?

Laurens resopló una risa

-Si, Alexander eres una excepción, con todos los demas soy un muro de indifencia y descortesía

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

-¿Decir que no te haría feliz?

-Siendo sincero, bastante, ser la excepción es divertido

-Entonces no, no lo fue.

Hamilton sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a Laurens, tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de besarle, aunque sea su mejilla, al tomar la ropa.

-Cambiate en el baño, está-

-Al fondo a la derecha ¿verdad?

John lo miró perplejo

-Si, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Es sólo que... siempre esta ahí

John siguió confundido, Alexander hizo un gesto de que no importaba y fue a cambiarse.

John fue hasta la cocina, decidió preparar algo a su invitado. Tenía algo de pastel que había comprado esa mañana guardado en un recipiente, eso acompañado de algo de té debía ser perfecto.

Alexander salió del baño, la ropa era más cómoda de lo que parecía, además de ser más elegante de lo que acostumbraba, se dirigió a la sala y se encontró con dos tazas de té y John colocando dos trozos de pastel al lado de cada uno.

-Oh, justo a tiempo

Alexander se sintió abrumado ante esa escena, tan hogareña

-Vaya, mira esto, solo faltan los niños, tu leyendo un periódico y seríamos la familia americana perfecta-dijo mientras tomaba asiento

-Ya lo creo pero solo para que quede claro, yo soy el hombre de esta casa

Hamilton estuvo a punto de protestar pero lo meditó un poco y finalmente habló

-Supongo que es lo justo, es tu casa

-Por favor Hamilton, ese no es el único factor a tener en cuenta

-Lo que tu digas Jackie.

Hamilton detuvo en seco el camino de la taza de té a su boca al darse cuenta de lo que había salido de sus labios. Jackie era el ápodo que su padre , el remitente de la carta que el había leído descortesmente, usaba con John. Joder, ojala le dieran un dólar por cada vez que hablaba de más.

Laurens rió incómodamente

-Vaya, creí que dijiste que harías como que no leísta la cartas... _Alex_

Eso tomó de sorpresa a Alexander, la verdad es que hacía años desde que alguien lo había llamado por ese apodo, la última persona que lo había hecho fue su padre pero desde que se había marchado de su vida nadie más lo había llamado así, tal vez porque desde entonces no había sido bueno estableciendo relaciones de cualquier tipo (y los apodos se forman en relaciones de confianza) pero siempre tuvo la idea de que volver a escucharlo haría a su estomago revolver, por eso le pareció raro que no fuera el caso, la verdad se sintió bien que John lo llamara así.

-¿Alex?

Alexander volvió en si, algo en el hizo ver a John que había estado vagando entre sus recuerdos

-Lo siento, ¿te hice recordar algo que no querías?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No lo sé, la verdad el apodo que usa mi padre conmigo no es del todo de mi agrado, lo hace para molestarme, supuse que tal vez era un caso parecido

-No, no, no es eso, es solo que ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien me llamó de esa forma y creo que eso me dejó algo tonto

-Oh, ya veo, lo siento, no volveré a usarlo

Esas palabras desanimaron al imigrante pero sabía como convencer a Laurens de lo contrario.

-Si así lo deseas _Jackie-_ dijo mientras llevaba algo de pastel a su boca

John alejo la taza de sus labios con una mirada molesta

-Creí que acababa de decirte que ese apodo me molestaba

Alexander se encongió de hombros

-Si, pero no me lo prohibiste usarlo

-Aunque lo hiciera no dejarías de usarlo ¿verdad?

-Parece que me conoces de toda la vida Laurens

Laurens notó lo que Alexander estaba haciendo, resopló una risa

-Bien, mientras me sigas llamando así to seguiré llamándote Alex ¿trato?

-¿Llamas trato a ese inhumano castigo Laurens? Eres cruel pero justo -dijo en un evidente tono de broma.

John rió y fue en ese momento que Alexander sintió lo mismo que esa noche donde el lo acompañó a la posada, la escena era demasiado perfecta incluso habían bromeado con que parecían la típica familia américana.

Alexander humedeció sus labios, de repente el peso de la tensión que se había acumulado entre ellos cayó sobre sus hombros, todo mientras John termiaba sus merienda tranquilo ¿el no lo sentía? ¿Sera posible que todo fuera un producto de su imaginación? Aun con ese beso en su mejilla que Laurens le había dado a horas de conocerse.

-¿Laurens?

John levantó la vista y se extraño al ver la mirada llena de dudas de Alexander.

Hamilton quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero no sabía cómo hacerlo

-Nada, no es nada

-Oh, ¿no sera acerca de la compensación?

El ambiente se aligero para Alexander nuevamente

-Maldición, creí que lo habías olvidado- dijo mientras comía el pastel que apenas había tocado

-Me temo que no, asi que mejor ve pensando Hamilton.

-Mmmmm

Hamilton medito con el tenedor en mano

-¿Qué tal una cena?- sugirió el de ojos más oscuros

Laurens abrio sus ojos sorprendido

-Vaya, no escatimas en gasto pese a no tener fondos ¿eh?

Hamilton se encongió de hombros

-Solo lo mejor para ti querido Laurens

-La cena suena bien entonces, aunque siendo sincero esperaba que sugirieras algo más acorde a ti... algo más _bravío_

Otra vez ese maldito tono, estaba volviendo loco a Alexander, sentía que se estaba burlando de él a este punto.

Terminó su merienda y espero pacientemente a que John hiciera lo mismo, lo cual parecía eterno.

John terminó su té y se puso de pie dispuesto a recoger los platos pero ni siquiera había rozado un plato cuando sintió como Alexander se puso de pie también, iba a decirle que no hacía falta que le ayudara pero entonces le tiro del cuello de la camisa

-Alexander ¿que-

No pudo completar su frase ya que Alexander junto sus labios con los suyos, si hubiera tenido un plato en su mano lo habría dejado caer de la sorpresa, lo tomó completamente desprevenido.

Mientras Alexander tenía los ojos cerrados, él los tenía abiertos por la sorpresa.

Fue suave, un toque superficial, Alexander tuvo que contenerse para no devorar los labios del ojiverde e increíblemente lo logró.

Se separó de John, bajó la mirada.

Lo había hecho, había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, se había hartado de los jueguecitos de John.

Juntó valor y levantó la mirada, John lo miraba perplejo.

John seguía procesando lo que había pasado, no es que estuviera disgustado, es sólo que no lo esperaba. La verdad esperaba ser él quien diera el primer paso, solo que en su momento, ese jueguecito que tenía con Alexander le resultaba muy divertido y quería disfrutarlo un poco más pero tampoco se quejaría de tener los labios de Alexander sobre los suyos.

Alexander odiaba el silencio, era alguien locuaz por naturaleza y cuando se quedaba callado normalmente nunca era porque hubiera pasado algo bueno, su ambiente también solía ser así, lleno de ruido salvo cuando la catástrofe ocurría, como cuando el huracán azotó su hogar, incontables días de silencio fueron seguidos de ese desastre natural, y luego de la muerte de su madre también, días de silencio, por eso cuando John no dijo nada sintió pánico.

Soltó la camisa de John

Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿que acababa de hacer?

-Dios... Dios mio, John lo siento, lo siento de verdad

Era un imbécil, conocía una persona maravillosa que le ayudaba a establecerse, soportaba sus travesuras de niño de cinco años, le mostraba una infinidad de simpatía y amabilidad y él le trataba como un pedazo de carne.

-John, estoy infinitamente arrepentido, será mejor que me vaya.

Se volteó para buscar su abrigo, lo primero que haría al llegar a su posada sería escribir la primera de muchas cartas de disculpas.

John lo miró confundido, luego entendió que seguramente se había tomado a mal su silencio y sonrió con ternura, parecía un niño arrepentido por alguna travesura.

-Hamilton

John había usado su apellido, eso le dejó helado, debía estar furioso con él.

-¿Si?- Respondió si el valor de voltear a verlo

-Aún tienes la ropa que te dí

Si Alexander hubiera volteado vería la sonrisa llena de confianza de John mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Oh, cierto, lo siento, me la quitaré y me marcharé.

Joder, que incómodo era todo, hubiera hecho caso a Burr por una vez.

Volteó con la mirada fija en el suelo y se encaminó hacia el baño.

John notó que no iba a mirarle así que debía ser más directo.

Cuando Alexander pasó a su lado John lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó voltear, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y esta vez fue el quien le besó pero con más profundidad que el beso que Alexander le robó segundos atrás

Alexander vivió en carne propia la sorpresa que sintió John segundos atrás pero él reaccionó más rápido que él. Cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos sobre las de John a la par que correspondía el beso.

Alexander trató de mantener su respiración estable cuando sintió las manos de John en sus caderas mientras lo pegaba a su cuerpo. El respondió pasando las manos por su cuello mientras desahogaban toda la tensión que hubo entre ellos desde que se conocieron con sus labios.

La parte lógica de Alexander le decía que debía ir poco a poco pero ¡por Dios!, se estuvo conteniendo desde que John plantó ese beso en su mejilla, John estuvo jugando cruelmente con él, le debía esto.

Alexander movió sus manos al rizado cabello de John y clavó sus manos en él, firmemente pero sin lastimarle.

John se sorprendió al sentir el fuerte agarre de Alexander en su cabello mientras profundizaba el beso y avanzaba haciéndole a él retroceder hasta chocar con la mesa donde hace poco habían comido, apartó una de sus manos de Alexander y se agarró instintivamente al borde de la mesa ¿Donde había quedado el Alexander cohibido de hace unos segundos?

Alexander liberó los labios de John mientras respiraba pesadamente, tenía que recuperar el aliento, sintió el cálido aliento de John chocar contra su rostro

-Alex...

John no pudo terminar su frase, Alexander volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de él, igual de inicuo que la última vez, y puso su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla.

John reforzó su agarre tanto a la mesa como a la cadera de Alexander mientras trataba de no caer y seguirle el ritmo, notó como la respiración de Alexander se aceleraba, igual que su ritmo cardíaco, decidió apartar sus labios.

-Oye, oye, tranquilo, no iré a ningún lado

-¿Tranquilo? ¿Quieres que este tranquilo? Has estado jugando conmigo cruelmente y ¿Quieres que este tranquilo _Jackie_?

John se encogió de hombros

-¿Vas a decirme que no lo disfrutaste?

-Ese no es el punto

John resopló una risa haciendo sonrier a Alexander y volvió a besarle, esta vez de una forma más calmada y tranquila permitiendo a John rodear nuevamente las caderas de Alexander mientras esté lo tomaba por los hombros, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que se separaron definitivamente y se miraron con una sonrisa tranquila luego de sacar toda esa tensión.

Alexander juntó su frente con la de el pecoso.

-Sabes que esto es ilegal ¿verdad?

Dijo John sonriendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Alexander, este le tomó la mano.

-¿Crees que eso me importa? Soy Alexander Hamilton, además una aventura es más divertida cuando hay peligro en ella Laurens.

John estalló en risas.

-Joder, eso fue cursi.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Sacas lo peor de mí.

-De todas maneras... que sea nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo?

Alexander notó la sinceridad y preocupación en la voz de John, lo miraba expectante de una respuesta, claramente prefería que lo supieran sólo ellos y razones no le faltaban.

-Claro, solo nosotros lo sabremos.

John sonrió agradecido y aliviado.

Alexander miró los labios de John, volvió a sentir la necesidad de atraparlos con los suyos.

-Ahora vuelve aquí, me debes dos semanas- dijo Alexander tomando el cuello de su camisa

John río con el comentario de Alexander mientras volvía a besarlo.

Burr apartó la vista del libro, miró la mesa a su lado, solo estaban Hércules y Lafayette en el bar, lo cual era raro, a esa hora solía estar el grupo entero.

La verdad desde que los perdió de vista en el incidente de esa tarde había estado deseando hablar con ellos pero ahora por primera vez desde que Alexander llegó a sus vidas no estaban ahí.

Miró por la ventana, no sabía porque pero sentía que ya era tarde, que esos dos ya habían cruzado una línea.

Deseaba que, si su predicción era acertada, solo fuera un juego, un acto de rebeldía que sería típico de ellos pero algo en él le decía que no era el caso.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, una curiosidad es que mientras escribía esto quería escuchar una canción romántica para entrar en tono y me di cuenta de las pocas que conozco XD otra es que termine esto mientras veía un capítulo de las Tortugas Ninjas.**

 **Espero sus reviews, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Sosiego

Capítulo 5:

 _Sosiego_

Alexander se recargo en su asiento, miró al techo, se preguntó a si mismo si podría romperlo, claro, en el caso de que estuviera en una situación que lo ameritaba, de repente cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar por su mente, era oficial, por primera vez desde que llegó a Nueva York estaba aburrido.

Se enderezo, tomó un papel y una pluma. Decidió esperar a ver que se le ocurría escribir mientras esperaba a sus amigos, habían acordado a reunirse a cenar esa tarde, faltaban tres horas y Alexander no podía esperar a que llegara la hora y deshacerse de esa sensación tediosa.

Jugueteo con su lengua mientras inspeccionaba su habitación, libros, papeles, ropa tirada por doquier, podría aprovechar que no tenía nada pendiente y ordenar.

Volvió la vista al papel, aun nada había venido a su mente para poder llenar ese papel y otros diez más... como mínimo y es que el era así, denle un tema y podría escribir infinidad de párrafos, desde un sentimiento hasta una silla. Una habilidad que había ido puliendo con los años y que aún ahora no era impecable, se veía afectada dependiendo del tema en sí, su percepción del mismo y de su estado de ánimo al momento de tomar la pluma, Alex confiaba en que un día sería capaz de escribir textos sobre lo que sea sin tener en cuenta esos factores anteriores.

-Aunque no creo que hoy sea ese días- Murmuró frustrado.

Vamos, tenía que haber algo, estaba en la ciudad más grande del mundo ¿Qué había encontrado ahí?.

Se recargo en su silla, balanceandola, mientras pensaba, tratando de responder esa pregunta. Veamos, descubrió un aire mucho más contaminado, un nuevo restaurante, conoció a una de las figuras que más admiraba, confirmó su sexualidad, encontró un nuevo tipo de tela... Esperen ¿Qué?.

Soltó la pluma de repente, había perdido el equilibrio y se cayó de la silla, debía dejar de jugar así.

Frotó su cabeza mientras pensaba en lo penúltimo que había dicho, aún le resultaba un poco raro, es decir el amaba a las mujeres, era un ser varonil por naturaleza pero siempre había encontrado algo en el sexo masculino que le atraía también, algo que ninguna mujer tendría jamás, el sabía eso tras haber estado con varias. No obstante nunca había terminado de aclararse del todo con ese tema, hasta esa tarde en el bar.

No fue cuando Laurens entró por esa puerta gritando, empezó cuando le dirigió la palabra, su voz rebosaba confianza, tranquilidad, espontaneidad y cuando le dijo su objetivo de terminar la esclavitud tuvo que contenerse para no tomarlo, llevarlo a un lugar alejado, acorralarlo contra la pared y reclamarlo como suyo.

John Laurens era explosivo, cada peca en su ser era un detonante, pero a la vez sabía mantener los pies en la tierra, le encantaba esa ccombinación, era lo que necesitaba.

Frotó su cara, se puso de pie y levantó la silla, debía volver a escribir para despejarse. Miró la hoja y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, había escrito algo sin darse cuenta.

En la hoja estaba escrito aún con tinta fresca _Mi querido Laurens_

Suspiró derrotado por su peor enemigo, él mismo, ya era obvio lo que deseaba. Caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación, la cruzó y la cerró, camino por el corredor de la posada, saludo a dos de los residentes que también se hospedaban, por último dijo al dueño de la posada en donde se encontraría en caso de que Hércules y Lafayette vinieran a buscarle para finalmente salir de su hostal.

John apartó la vista de su libro, colocó un marca páginas, cerró el libro y se puso de pie para responder al llamado de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó con voz tranquila

-Lo mejor que te pasó en la vida.

John sonrió al reconocer la voz, abrió la puerta.

-¡Alexander!, ¿Donde esta Lafayette?- preguntó con una mirada confusa mientras miraba a ambos lados.

-Muy gracioso Laurens

John sonrió con la mueca de Alexander, acarició su mejilla mientras le atraía para besarlo, por suerte esa casa estaba más bien alejada de ojos ajenos.

Se apartó de Alexander con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya es la hora?

Preguntó John acariciando la mejilla del imigrante, juraría que quedaban más de dos horas para encontrarse con sus amigos

-No, faltan dos horas y media.

-Oh, entonces ¿puedo preguntar que haces aquí?.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?.

-Yo no dije eso, entra.

John se apartó para dejar entrar a Alexander y luego cerrar la puerta.

-Vaya, como ha cambiado este lugar desde que vine aquí por última vez.

Alexander inspeccionó el lugar con una sonrisa y ambos brazos en su cintura, como un diseñador orgulloso al ver su construcción en pie.

-Eso fue hace tres días

Corrigió Laurens cruzándose de brazos apoyándose contra la pared.

Alexander volteó a verlo con una expresión pensativa.

-Oh si, cuando tu me despojaste de mi inocencia- dijo de forma acusatoria.

John río al escuchar que Alex implicaba la palabra "inocencia" junto a su nombre.

-Fuiste tú el que abusó de mi hospitalidad, yo te ofrecí una merienda y tu casi me devoras esa tarde.

Alex miró a John receloso.

-Tal vez si me hubieras dado más comida esa tarde, eso no habría sucedido.

John le devolvió la mirada sagaz.

-¿Tratas de indicarme que te invite a más comidas o a menos?

Alexander se encogió de hombros a la par que rodaba los ojos, dejaría esa respuesta a criterio de Laurens.

-Entonces... aun no respondes mi pregunta. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

-Oh, nada en especial, solo me aburría.

Alexander hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que no era nada de lo que preocuparse.

John alzó una ceja, era raro que Alex se aburriera, siempre estaba de humor para escribir o leer.

-¿Intentaste escribir?

-Créeme que sí pero supongo que hoy no es mi día.

El ojiverde se enderezó, tal vez venía a sugerirle que salieran un rato antes de encontrarse con Hercules y Lafayette.

-Entonces, asumo que vienes aquí con una sugerencia de algo que hacer.

Hamilton se sintió feliz de que Laurens haya hecho una suposición que podría ser acertada en tan poco tiempo, era una tontería pero le hizo sonreir.

-Esa suposición es lógica pero no es el caso.

Laurens se sintió confundido.

-¿Entones cuál es?

-Simplemente me aburría de aburrirme en mi habitación y quería aburrirme aquí, en tu casa - dijo mientas pasaba la mano por un estante con libros.

La verdad es que no le apetecía salir a ningún lugar, solo quería estar en compañía de su... ¿amigo? ¿Podía seguir llamándole así?.

John río.

-Bien, aburrete todo lo que quieras, yo seguiré leyendo.

John tomó el libro de la mesa, se acercó a Alexander y le dió un beso en la mejilla para enfatizar que era bienvenido, luego se alejo para miralo mientras tomaba su barbilla.

Alexander sintió que podía derretirse en ese mismo momento. Debía tener una sonrisa increíblemente estúpida en su cara pero no le importaba, se sentía relajado por el contacto de John, si moría en ese mismo momento moriría feliz.

-Solo no vuelvas a fisgonear en mi correspondencia ¿Si?.

John se alejo para sentarse en el sofá donde estaba antes.

La calida sonrisa se borró del rostro de Alexander, fue reemplazada por una expresión avergonzada.

-¡Dije que fue un accidente!

John sonrió mientras continuaba su lectura, la idea de tener a Alexander de compañía mientas el hacía su vida diaria lo apaciguaba.

La verdad cuando se despidió de Alexander hace dos días tuvo miedo, miedo a que las cosas se tensaran entre ellos, pero no la de tensión de antes, sino una tensión incomoda, pero no fue así. Al día siguiente fue recibido por Alexander con un abrazo, le hizo saber que aun le tenía un aprecio especial, un aprecio que camuflaba como platónico frente a todos pero que ellos dos sabían lo que era en realidad, y por si tenía dudas le daba miradas llenas de picardía, roces "accidentales" de manos y cuando se aseguraban de que nadie les estaba viendo pasaba su mano por sus rizos, no había duda, Alexander no se arrepentía y estaba tan metido en ese juego como él.

John no pudo contener la alegría, se mordió un labio mientras sonreía y pasaba página pero entonces borró su sonrisa al darse cuenta de que no recordaba nada de lo que leyó en las dos páginas anteriores.

-Maldición- murmuró mientras volvía hacia atrás en el libro y volvía a leer, odiaba cuando pasaba eso.

-Jac... John

Alexander quería usar el apodo de John pero la verdad... le daba miedo.

El aludido levanto la mirada.

Alexander había tomado un libro de un estante.

-¿Puedo?

Preguntó cortesmente, luego del incidente de su correspondencia se obligó a actuar de forma más recatada.

John asintió y volvió a su lectura.

Alexander apartó una silla de las seis sillas y apoyó el libro en la mesa donde habían merendado hace un par de días.

Abrió la primer página, el libro era sobre economía, empezó a leer pero no podía retener la información, debía leer una oración cuatro veces para enterarse de lo que tenía en frente, no podía concentrarse. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? Estaba todo disperso.

De repente se dió cuenta de donde estaba sentado, el mismo punto de hace dos días. Recordó las palabras de John de esa tarde.

 _De todas maneras... Que sea nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo?_

Alex meditó un poco sobre esas palabras, lo primero que se formó en su mente al oírlas fue un "Nadie tiene porque saberlo" y cuanta verdad había en esas palabras ¿Por que tendrían que decirlo a alguien? No podía pensar ninguna razón que le convenciera además ambos sabían lo que pasaría si les descubrían... era un delito.

Si le preguntaban el negaría todo y sabía que John también, ninguno reclamaría como novia celosa, ninguno era idiota. Aunque el no entendía porque tanto alboroto ¿que daño hacían? Ninguno, ¿que le importaba a la gente si decidía estar con un hombre?.

Alex levantó la vista, John estaba leyendo, vió como se humedecia los labios y fue en ese momento que Alex se aburrió de aburrirse en la casa de John.

-John

-¿Mmm?

Al ver que Laurens no levantaba la vista insistió.

-John

-¿Qué pasa Alexander?

John levantó la mirada para verlo por fin.

-Ven a leer en la mesa.

John miró a su lado confundido por unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar a Alex.

-¿Por qué?

Alexander se encogió de hombros.

-Por nada en especial.

El tono de voz de Alexander claramente decía que ocultaba algo, sonaba como un niño preparando una travesura. John decidió seguirle la corrienten, se puso de pie y luego se sentó en una silla, quedando frente a Alex.

John notó la mirada de su invitado, estaba mirándolo ladinamente con el rostro apoyado en su mano derecha, hizo sentir al pecoso cierto nerviosismo que le gustó.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó el ojiverde ladeando la cabeza

-No, nada.

Alex volvió a usar el mismo tono de voz, bajó la vista al libro y fingió seguir leyendo.

John lo estudió con la mirada, ocultaba algo.

Bueno, sea lo que sea ya lo sacaría tarde o temprano, volvió a su libro.

Alexander jugueteó con sus dedos en la mesa, dejando que los minutos pasaran, podía sentir como John seguía alerta pese a que su mirada estaba en el libro. Quería que el ojiverde bajará la guardia pero la paciencia siempre había sido uno de los atributos que debía pulir.

Pasados diez minutos volvió la vista a John, notó como su mirada se había relajado y su respiración era más parsimoniosa.

Sonrió, se puso de pie, John estaba tan ensimismado en la lectura que ignoró el leve ruido que hizo la silla al apartarla, comenzó a caminar hacia él.

John notó que había alguien tras él, levantó la vista y no vió a Alexander frente a él por lo que dedujo que era él quien estaba tras suyo. Sintió como la cinta que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta que traía puesta era removida, dejando caer su cabello.

-Alex ¿Qué estás haciendo?

En su nerviosismo lo llamó por su apodo, aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a referirse por a el así.

-Ya te lo dije, me aburro.

Alexander movió lentamente sus manos sobre los rizos de John.

-Tú ignorame, sigue con tu lectura.

John obedeció, la sensación de las manos de Alexander en su cabello era muy relajante y ayudaban a concentrarse.

Alexander pasó ambas manos por los rizos de John, era una sensación agradable, había estado deseando hacer eso un buen rato, puso la cinta en su boca mientas recogía el cabello de John en una coleta nuevamente y lo ataba, tal y como estaba antes.

Una vez hecho esto bajo sus manos por el cuello de John, las posó sobre sus hombros mientras sonreía.

John sintió un escalofrío con esto, de repente era difícil concentrarse.

-Alex...

-¿No me oíste? Relájate, estas todo tenso John, sigue leyendo.

John fingió seguir leyendo mientas Alexander tanteaba sus hombros y luego su brazos.

Alexander empezó a masajear los hombros de John con parsimonia, pudo ver su piel morena en contraste con la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, notó como la respiración del pecoso iba a haciéndose ligeramente más irregular.

Alex pasó sus dedos por las claviculas de John acariciandolas con el pulgar luego fue pasando sus manos por su pecho, haciendo círculos mientras lo masajeaba.

Un suspiro traicionero se escapó de los labios de John, desistió de fingir que leía, se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla echando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Alex.

-Vas a...

-Sshhh...

Alexander se inclinó para besar la frente de John pasando sus dedos por la comisura de sus labios.

John sonrió atontado por el mar de sensaciones en el que se encontraba.

-Por esto querías que viniera aquí ¿verdad?

John miró al sofá en el que estaba antes, el respaldo era muy grande, Alexander apenas podría colocarse tras él y colocar sus manos en sus hombros, había caído en una trampa.

-No sé de que me hablas Laurens

John alzó las cejas

-Oh, ¿en serio?

Alexander curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

Volvió a besarle la frente, posteriormente besó la curva de su nariz, luego su mejilla, fue cubriendo casi todo el rostro de John con sus besos.

John jadeó, movió su mano hasta el cabello de Alexander y pasó sus dedos por sus mechones.

Alexander apartó sus labios del rostro de John y bajo hasta su cuello.

John ladeo la cabeza dando a Alexander más espacio. Movió su mano hasta el cuello de Alexander.

Una de las manos de Alexander bajó por el torso de John hasta sus muslos mientras que la otra atrajo el rostro de John hacia el suyo, mantuvieron su mirada unos segundos, John trató de besarle pero Alexander lo esquivo sonriendo, Laurens iba a saber lo que había sentido cuando el hizo ese juego infernal con él, siguió besando su cuello.

John intentó recomponerse mientras respiraba pesadamente pero era difícil cuando Alexander continuaba besando su cuello.

-Alexander, ¿hay algo en la mesa?

El aludido parpadeó confundido.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Hay algo en la mesa?- repitió su pregunta.

Alexander estaba confundido como poco, ¿Por qué preguntaba eso?

-Solo los libros que estábamos leyendo-Alexander se limitó a responder

John se puso de pie súbitamente, tomó las muñecas del imigrante y lo besó ferozmente.

Alexander gesticuló una sonrisa mientras John tenía sus labios contra los suyos, le había hecho perder a la compostura pero mentiría si dijese que lo anterior no había tenido efecto en él también, correspondió al beso mientras cerraba sus ojos.

John volteó a Alexander y avanzó hasta acorralarlo contra la mesa.

Alexander se liberó del agarre del ojiverde y pasó sus manos por el cuello del mismo, quien respondió pasando sus manos por la cintura del imigrante, pegandolo más a su cuerpo.

John se apartó lentamente, clavó su mirada en esos ojos oscuros unos segundos antes de colocar sus labios en su cuello.

Alex se aferró al cabello de John mientras mordía su labio inferior, sintió como se clavaba el borde de la mesa, decidió subirse a la misma, sentándose en ella, quedando cada una de sus piernas a cada lado del pecoso, fue justo entonces cuando logró discernir las palabras previas del rizado.

-¿Por esto preguntaste si había algo en la mesa?

John liberó el cuello de Alexander

-No sé de que me hablas Hamilton.

Alexander rió.

-Oh ¿en serio?

John plantó un beso en su frente y fue bajando hasta los labios.

Alexander pasó sus manos por el cuello de John, bajando acariciando su columna, enviando escalofríos por el cuerpo del mismo

-Si sigues haciendo eso no me haré responsable de mis actos

Hamilton sonrió intrigado.

-¿En serio? ¿Y si hago esto?

Un jadeó escapó de los labios de John al sentir un agarré en su parte trasera, miró a Alex quien intentaba contener una risa, le dió una sonrisa que intrigó aún más al de ojos oscuros.

-Con que así van a hacer las cosas ¿Eh?

John tomó las piernas del más bajo y las pego a sus caderas, entonces comenzó a dar ligeras pero decididas embestidas contra Alexander mientras colocaba sus labios en su cuello nuevamente.

Alexander jadeó por la sorpresa inicial mientras John aún seguía arremetiendo contra él pero rápidamente se acostumbró, no era nada desagradable.

Puso una de sus manos en el cabello rizado de su amante y con la otra se aferró a su espalda, sujetando con fuerza su camisa. Cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas, imitando las embestidas de John.

John movió sus manos a la cintura de Alexander nuevamente y comenzó a ser mas rudo con el trato que le daba a su cuello, pasaron de ser besos a succionar levemente la piel del de ojos oscuros, luego comenzó a morderlo.

-Vas a dejarme marcas-- Reclamó con la poca parte lógica que le quedaba vigente.

John cayó a Alexander pasando sus manos por sus muslos, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna pero procuraba no tocarlo ahí, no hasta provocar cierta reacción en él, luego pasó sus manos bajo su camiseta, acariciando su pecho y luego su espalda.

Alex reforzó su agarre a la camisa de Laurens.

-¿Decías algo?-- Inquirió Laurens aumentando ligeramente las embestidas y dando otra mordida a su cuello.

-Nada importante-- dijo con una voz que se desvanecía en un suspiro.

John sonrió satisfecho, entonces notó algo.

Alexander estaba ensimismado en ese laberinto de sensaciones cuando notó que John se detenía y se apartaba de él.

Abrió los ojos y vió a John con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué pasa?

John lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja levantada.

Alex se sintió genuinamente confundido hasta que se percató del bulto entre sus piernas.

-¿Debería considerar esto un logro?

Laurens se oía orgulloso.

-Consideralo como quieras pero ni se te ocurra dejarme así.

John río y volvió a embestir a Alexander mientras lo besaba.

Alexander tomó a John por la cintura y lo acercó lo más que pudo, necesitaba más de él, aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas, necesitaba más, mordió el labio inferior del ojiverde y luego introdujo la lengua en su boca.

Laurens entre abrió los ojos al sentir la lengua del pelinegro pero inmediatamente correspondió el acto con su propia lengua, igual de desesperado que este, no podía seguir conteniendose.

Alex sintió algo entre sus piernas, entre abrió sus ojos y bajó la vista para comprobar que él no era el único que estaba exitado, hizo un amago de sonreír.

Sintió como las manos de John trataban de desabrochar sus pantalones, el las sujetó y en un impulso de auto control que casi lo mata rompió el beso.

John y Alexander respiraron pesadamente mientras se miraban

-¿Qué pasa?-- preguntó John

-Odio romper el momento pero- hizo una pausa mirando a John, estaba expectante, esto le hizo sonreir- ¿De casualidad no tendrás una cama?

John sintió alivio, se había asustado.

-Aww ¿qué pasa?-- dijo en un falso tono de decepción-- ¿Mi mesa no es lo suficientemente cómoda para tí?

-En parte, además ¿No te sentirías raro teniendo intimidad con tu mejor amigo frente a una ventana.

\- Vaya ¿Eres mi mejor amigo? Primera noticia que tengo.

-Es automático, cuando me conoces ya soy tu mejor amigo, no sólo se aplica contigo, es con cualquiera. ¿Podemos seguir?.

John río ante tal impaciencia

-Claro, sígueme.

John se apartó de Alexander y se encaminó a su habitación, no sin antes plantar un beso rápido en sus labios para recordarle lo que le esperaba al seguirlo, como incentivo de que se apurase.

Alexander bajó de la mesa, se arreglo un poco su ropa (no supo porque) y siguió a John por un pasillo no muy largo.

John abrió la puerta de su habitación, espero pacientemente los segundos que se le hicieron eternos a Alexander y cuando este apareció lo tomó de la camisa y lo tiró en la cama para luego situarse sobre él, hábilmente se las arregló para quedar entre sus piernas mientras besaba su cuello encarnizadamente

Alexander lo recibió gustoso, colocó sus manos en sus hombros, envolviendo sus piernas en su cintura

John se apartó del cuello de Alexander, frotó ritmicamente el bulto que sobresalía de su pantalón con el del imigrante mientras devoraba sus labios, pasó una mano por debajo de la camisa de Alexander.

-John...-- Alexander se apartó, pasó una mano por la mejilla del aludido, este sonrió- Vas a matarme un día de estos, eres demasiado para mí.

John le dió una sonrisa cálida, acarició su mano, el imigrante le devolvió esa mirada llena de ternura.

Un momento cálido se formó en medio de tanta lujuria, ¿qué estaba pasando? Apenas se conocían pero se sentían tan cómodos con la compañía del otro, incluso cuando simplemente hablaban sentían una gran química entre ellos... bueno, eso no importaba ahora.

\- Lo noté--Respondió John pasando la mano por el bulto que se había formado en los pantalones de Alexander

\- Ah...

Alexander se tapó la boca al instante al oirse gemir así.

John le sonrió genuinamente sorprendido por esa reacción.

\- ¿Podemos olvidar eso?- preguntó apartando la mano de su boca.

-Mmmm, no lo sé, ¿podemos?

Alexander hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Dame un poco de espacio- pidió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

John obedeció ligeramente intrigado, se separó de él.

Alexander comenzó a desabotonar los botones que traía su camiseta, que llegaban aproximadamente a la mitad de esta, al tener ya todos los botones sueltos miró a Laurens con parte del pecho al descubierto

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó con un tono travieso.

John lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Mmmm, las posibilidades aumentaron en un cincuenta por ciento.

Alexander se quitó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué me dices de ahora? ¿Ya podemos olvidarlo?

\- ¿Olvidar qué Alexander?

Alexander río y se acercó a John tirando de su camisa, comenzó a desabotonarla también hasta que John lo detuvo.

-Permíteme- dijo cortesmente mientras desabotonaba el mismo su camisa.

Alex se maravilló con la vista de John quitandose la camisa lentamente, para luego tirarla en algún lugar que poco importaba.

Alexander sonrió al comprobar que las pecas de John también estaban presentes en su pecho.

-Vaya, esa sonrisa sólo puede ser algo bueno ¿verdad?

-Significa que te estoy viendo sin camisa, lo que solo puede ser algo bueno- repuso Alexander.

John sonrió tímidamente, lo que deslumbró a Alexander, era la primera vez que lo veía así

-Ven aquí.

Alexander obedeció, se acercó a John y volvió a besarlo, podría hacer eso todo el día.

Los besos empezaron como suaves roces, casi tímidos pero fueron aumentado la intensidad rápidamente, transformándose en una batalla en la que eran partícipes sus labios y sus lenguas.

Alexander quiso tumbar a John, quedando sobre él pero este no se lo permitió, le tomó de la muñeca izquierda sin romper el beso y lo empujó para tumbarle. Alexander habría hecho más para mantener la situación cómo el la deseaba pero poco podía hacer si se trataba de John, hacía sentir su resistencia más endeble, lo dejaba perdido, tal vez por eso no le molestó cuando se encontró recostado con el ojiverde posicionado sobre él con una expresión rijosa

-Dios me ayude y perdone- dijo estando a merced de John.

John empezó a besar el cuello de Alexander, bajando hasta llegar a su hombro derecho , centrándose en su clavicula luego fue bajando por su pecho. Mientras hacía eso sus manos desabrochaban el cinturón de Alexander, con esto hechó bajo sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior dejando al descubierto su miembro.

Alex gimió cuando sintió un suave roce en la punta de su pene, dirigió miró su mirada a Laurens, este lo miraba divertido, volvió a rozar su la punta del pene de Alexander con su pulgar robando otro gemido a Alexander.

John rozó con sus dedos la base del pene de Alexander, luego pasó su mano por sus testículos provocando espasmos involuntarios en el pelinegro.

Alexander estaba aturdido, John parecía mucho más experimentado que él en esto ¿Ya había tenido otros encuentros con hombres?. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando sintió como John agarraba firmemente su pene y comenzaba a masturbarlo.

Alex atrajo el rostro de John y comenzó a besarlo, introdujo su lengua en su boca mientas desabrochaba sus pantalones, una tarea bastante simple pero el nerviosismo le jugaban en contra, además de que era difícil hacer pequeñas tareas cuando John se encargaba de hacerle temblar involuntariamente vez en cuando.

John notó como Alexander fracasaba rotundamente en la tarea de desabrochar sus pantalones, río contra los labios del contrario antes de separarse de él.

\- ¿Te ayudo?- preguntó con una sonrisa desabrochando sus propios pantalones.

Alex se sintió estúpido, ya había tenido sexo antes, fue con mujeres, si, pero había quitado vestidos en cuestión de segundos y no podía desabrochar unos pantalones, era ridículo.

-Podría haberlo hecho sólo- replicó

John río con el tono de Alexander, de verdad parecía un niño a veces.

\- Seguro que si

John se limitó a dejar desabrochados sus pantalones, tomó el rostro de su amante para besarlo nuevamente, una vez juntos sus labios tomó las manos de su auto proclamado mejor amigo y las llevó a sus pantalones, invitándo a quitárselos, esto hizo que a Alexander se le pasará el enfado momentáneo.

Mientras John volvía a la tarea anterior, Alexander frenéticamente bajó los pantalones de este, luego quitó su ropa interior del camino, dejando al descubierto su miembro. Luego tomó la mano de John que lo estaba tocando y la separó de él.

-¿Qué? - preguntó casi molesto Laurens

\- Solo quiero...

Alexander no termino su oración, tomó su pene y lo juntó con el del ojiverde

\- Ah...

Alexander sintió un extraño orgullo al oír a Laurens gemir así, se tomó un minuto y estudió detenidamente a John. Estaba mordiendo su labio inferior con la mirada fija en lo que sucedía abajo, si se permitía sincerarse era hermoso, ya había conocido a otros hombres que consideraba guapos pero John era diferente, el le atraía, algo en el le incitaba a besarle. Bajo la vista a su pecho cubierto de pecas, pasó su mano por el mismo y ahora fue él quien mordió su labio.

John volvió la vista a Alexander al sentir una mano en su pecho, casi a la vez el pelinegro volvió la vista a el, por unos segundos solo se miraron fijamente, John tomó la mano de Alexander que estaba en su pecho y la besó lo que pareció volver a la realidad a Alexander, envolvió su brazos y el cuello de John, él lo tomó por la cintura y casi a la vez ambos llevaron la mano libre al falo del contrario y ambos volvieron a la tarea anterior mientras devoraban sus labios.

Alexander seguía levemente confundido, sentía que John llevaba el mando desde que se puso de pie y empezó el beso, le pareció raro. El caribeño durante toda su vida epítetos tales como errático y bravío, por lo que había recibido ese trato y casi siempre el terminaba moldeando y manejando las situaciones ¿Por qué John no parecía tratarlo así? Y no era sólo eso, la confianza era una de sus principales características, era seguro por naturaleza, la vida lo había obligado a serlo y lo había conseguido sin problemas ¿Cómo Laurens le hacía sentirse tan nervioso entonces?. Se estremeció y dejó todos esos pensamientos de lado , había sido el primero en acabar, rompió el beso y jadeó pesadamente tratando de no disminuir los movimientos de su mano en el miembro de su amante.

Laurens sonrió cuando sintió el cálido líquido en su mano, escuchó como el caribeño respiraba pesadamente mientras luchaba por no dejar de mover su mano.

Pasados unos pocos segundos Laurens también se corrió en la mano de Alexander, quien sintió alivio, no habría podido continuar por mucho más tiempo.

Las respiraciones agitadas fueron todo lo que se escuchó en esa habitación, respiraciones de dos muchachos jóvenes que pretendían cambiar al mundo, liberar a Estados Unidos pero sabían lo que en lo que estaban podría arruinar eso, arruinar algo que ni siquiera había empezado.

 _¿Saben que era lo peor de todo?_

John llevó su mano a su boca, lamió parte del líquido que aún quedaba en ella.

-Eso fue rápido.

Alexander lo miró con una sonrisa de lado.

-Cómo si tu hubieras aguantado mucho más.

Ambos rieron antes de darse un último beso, similar a ese que compartieron cuando Alexander llegó a la residencia, un beso que no era de amor... no aún , ni era uno desesperado como los anteriores, era un beso sosegado, un beso de una extraña camadería, de una infinita admiración del uno al otro, de una curiosidad que aún no estaba saciada, uno que contenía cierta inocencia, un beso que contenía un júbilo único, un beso que expresaba la calidez que sentían ambos en compañía del otro y que solo así se conectaba la una con la otra.

 _Lo peor de todo era que a ninguno le importaba._

 **ASSDFASDFASDF POR FIN. No saben como me costó escribir esto, sobre todo cuando se sacaron las camisetas, yo me quedé tipo "¿Ahora qué?"** **Porque no quería ir directo a lo fuerte,** **no quería que nadie penetrará a nadie... aún.**

 **Siendo sincera con ustedes ,queridos desconocidos de Internet, escribir escenas eróticas no es mi fuerte; me siento más cómoda escribiendo los juegos previos ?), por eso en determinado momento pensaba que llegarán Hércules y Lafayette tipo "HOLA BOLUDOS, SOMOS UNA CONVENIENCIA ARGUMENTAL DE LA AUTORA, NO HAY SEXO PARA USTEDES, ESTO ES UN FANFIC CRISTIANO" o de última que se les unieran ?) o interrumpirlos como sea.** **Pero me force a escribir esta wea así ya que siento que las escenas sexuales ayudan a que la relación se sienta más realista y para salir de mi zona de confort, espero haber hecho un trabajo decente.**

 **Posiblemente para compensar el siguiente capítulo sea super "fluff" o tierno llamenlo como quieran. Anyway, hasta aquí la wea esta pero antes de cerrar ¿Sabían que hay un artículo entero en español de Wikipedia sobre fanfictions? estaba buscando una alternativa al término "fluff" y lo encontré XD A mi me dejó medio aturdida saberlo.**


	6. Hasta el fin del mundo

_Capítulo 6:_

 _Hasta el fin del mundo_

John se separó lentamente, rompiendo el beso, dejó sus labios a una mínima distancia, sintiendo la respiración de su amante por unos segundos antes de apartarse completamente.

-Así que "te aburrías" ¿eh?— Bromeó John, de seguro había planeado esto desde el principio.

-¿Qué insinuas Laurens? Era la verdad pero luego te ví tan irresistible, sentado en esa silla, que no pude resistirme— Respondió a modo de broma pero también con sinceridad, él no había llegado a la residencia con esas intenciones.

Laurens enarcó una ceja

-Comienzas a sonar como un predador, Hamilton

-Ya te lo advertí, sacas lo peor de mí

John soltó una última risa

-Bueno, espero que estés feliz, el que deberá limpiar esto soy yo

John se puso de pie, debía limpiarse la mano antes de vestirse, tomó un trapo viejo y lo partió por la mitad

-Suenas como si no quisieras volver a hacer esto

John arrojó uno de los trapos a Alex para que se limpiará también.

-Deja de targiversar mis palabras

Una vez con su mano aseada John se subió los pantalones y los abrochó.

-Planeó ser político, debo perfeccionar esa habilidad— contestó mientras también se ajustaba los pantalones.

John sonrió, se acercó a Alexander quien parecía encontrar muy cómoda su cama ya que aún seguía ahí, se inclinó y plantó un beso fugaz en sus labios.

-Confío en que llegaras a ser un gran político algún día— esto provocó una sonrisa en Alexander— Pero ahora vístete, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día.

John se apartó para buscar la camiseta de Alexander, una vez encontrada se la arrojó a su amigo, era extraño, aún se sentía cómodo llamándolo así. Posteriormente buscó su propia camisa, se la puso y comenzó a abotonarla.

Alexander atrapó su prenda sin apartar su mirada ni un segundo de John, algo en la vista de él dándole la espalda abrochandose la camisa le era muy atractivo.

-Soy hombre y aun así siento que me estás embarazando con esa mirada— espetó sin voltear el mayor mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

Alexander se sintió avergonzado de que John lo atrapará mirándole, aunque era tonto teniendo en cuenta el encuentro que acababan de tener, quizás fue su comentario lo que causó esa reacción en él.

-Es lamentable que no podamos pasar aquí todo el día

Dijó mientras se colocaba la camisa el menor

John se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No disfrutas de la compañía de Lafayette y Hércules? — preguntó mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

John sintió como Alexander se acercaba por su espalda, y recargaba su rostro en su hombro.

-No tanto como disfruto la tuya— dió un beso en la mejilla al ojiverde, causando una leve risa en él— Pero tienes razón, no puedo dejarlos de lado.

-Es bueno saberlo.

John se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sala.

Alexander se acomodó el calzado, luego su cabello y se encaminó a la sala junto a John.

John estaba leyendo en el mismo sofá de antes, con los pies recargados e un banquillo, se veía tan relajado, como si nunca hubiera dejado de leer. Alexander sonrió al verlo así

Alexander apartó una silla de la mesa donde estaba leyendo antes, se sentó y volvía a leer pero no paso mucho tiempo para que su vista fuera a donde se encontraba John leyendo.

Alexander observó el sofá, estaba tapizado de rojo pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Alexander, sino su tamaño, era de una plaza pero aún así era bastante grande, ¿Existía algo llamado plaza y media? Si lo existía, asi definiría su tamaño.

Alexander tomó el libro, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia John.

-¿John?

John dirigió su vista hacia él, ya había notado que Alexander era de los que les gustaba que les miraran mientras hablaban, lo cuál no era una sorpresa en realidad.

-¿Puedo leer contigo?

La pregunta confundió a John, notó que Alexander ya estaba leyendo en la mesa hace unos segundos.

-Ehm ¿Si?

Alexander notó que no entendió su pregunta.

-Osea, en el sofá— Se explicó mejor

-Oh, claro

Al ver que John cerraba el libro y se comenzaba a levantar Alexander lo detuvo posando una mano en su hombro, John lo miró cierta inocencia.

-Me refiero a leer contigo en el sofá— Se sintió algo tonto de estar nervioso, acababa de masturbarlo, por Dios— Creo que es lo suficientemente grande.

-Oh— dijo John al entenderlo aún con cierto candor en su expresión pero rápidamente este fue reemplazado por una genuina sonrisa— Claro

Dijo sin poder ocultar su alegría mientras se hacía a un lado.

Alexander sonrió, se sentó en el sofá a la izquierda de John y recargo sus pies en el banquillo y abrío el libro dispuesto a retomar su lectura.

John miró, sin dejar de sonreír, como Alexander comenzaba nuevamente con su lectura igual de sonriente .

El ojiverde volvió la vista a su libro y retomó su lectura.

Estaban algo juntos pero eso no molestaba a ninguno, la verdad Alexander ya había calculado que el sofá era lo justo para los dos y fue por eso que tuvo esa idea, era más que cómodo, era reconfortante.

Alexander no pudo evitar encontrar gracioso que luego de su encuentro con el pecoso si pudiera concentrarse, lo tendría en mente para cuando tuviera bloqueos mentales.

Por un buen tiempo solo estuvieron ensimismados en su lectura, Alexander con su libro de economía y Laurens con su de zoología, la presencia del otro era relajante además del ligero calor que el otro desprendía, ciertamente ayudaba a concentrarse y leer con más calma. A ambos les gustaba leer así que la verdad la situación era perfecta, tenían más de una hora para encontrarse con Hércules y Lafayette por lo que se podían permitir perderse en ese momento.

Alexander miró a John luego de un rato leyendo, notó sus ojos verdes moviéndose de izquierda a derecha mientras leía a un ritmo rápido, y como sus labios estaban entreabiertos, estaba completamente centrado en su lectura. La luz que entraba por la ventana lo iluminaban a contra luz, con más personas como él habría sido más fácil confirma su sexualidad.

John sintió la mirada Alexander.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes pecas

John no esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Eh?

Alexander río con la reacción de confusión del ojiverde.

-Tienes pecas— repitió su respuesta, hizo un círculo con su dedo indice para enfatizar sin dejar de sonreír— Por toda tu cara.

John se contagio de la risa de Alexander.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado, eso explica mucho. Me pregunto ¿Por qué Lafayette y Hércules nunca me dijeron nada?

-Porque ellos no tienen mi agudeza mental

La sonrisa de John se extendió, se acercó a Alexander y besó su mejilla para luego volver a leer.

Alexander sonrió

-¿Qué fue eso?

John elevó los hombros y rápidamente los volvió a bajar.

-Una recompensa por tu agudeza mental, Alexander

Los labios de Alexander se elevaron en una sonrisa. Se acercó a John y plantó varios besos en todos los lugares de su rostro que podía sin moverse de su lugar, causando risas casi tímidas en el contrario.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó al ver que el imigrante no planeaba detenerse pronto.

-Te recompenso— fue todo lo que dijo entre besos

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-No, no puedes, cállate

John río jovialmente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente.

-Alexander, acabamos de…

-Ya lo sé, no lo hago por eso, no todo debe llevar siempre al sexo John

El aludido rodó los ojos divertidamente, besó la frente de Alexander y luego dio otros pocos besos en lugares al azar de su rostro.

-¿Ya? ¿Feliz?

Alexander asintió y ambos volvieron a leer, luego de unos segundos el imigrante apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de John que tenía a su lado, causando una leve risa en él, el ojiverde no supo porque pero le recordaba a un gato. John rodeó con su brazo izquierdo al imigrante, permitiendo que este se recargará en su pecho, abrazandolo por los hombros.

-¿Me dejas continuar mi lectura por favor?— preguntó antes de dar un beso en su frente.

-Si tanto te molesto puedo irme

-¿Qué te dije sobre targiversar mis palabras?

-Qué me servirá mucho para mi carrera de futuro presidente.

Con eso dicho Alexander volvió a leer y John también, pasaron el tiempo restante así, abrazados enfocados en su lectura, de vez en cuando Alex dejaba un casto beso en algún lugar del rostro de John o este jugaba con los mechones del cabello del caribeño pero nunca dejando de lado la lectura.

John daba por sentado que si no habrían tenido un encuentro hace unos minutos Alexander ya habría empezado a tocarlo pero la verdad era que Alexander estaba más que cómodo así, no habría hecho nada más que seguir disfrutando su lectura junto con a la presencia de John.

Alexander se sentía realmente cómodo en la casa de John. Predominaban los colores cálidos, sobre todo el dorado, tal vez por eso le relajaba tanto, los muebles tenían un aire que le recordaba al renacimiento, se habrían inspirado en eso ya que era imposible que las habrian diseñado y fabricado en ese momento pero al mirarlos lo primero que se le venía a Alexander a la mente era ese movimiento cultural.

-Alexander— La voz de John rompió el prolongado pero cómodo silencio.

-¿Si?

-Hércules y Lafayette iban a buscarte a ti en tu hostal, deberías ir ¿No?

-Oh, avisé al dueño, él les dirá que me encuentro aquí, subestimas mi habilidad de adelantarme a los acontecimientos Laurens.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿Acepta mis disculpas por ofenderle?

-Sólo porque eres tú, mi querido Jackie.

Las mejillas de Laurens se volvieron de un rojo intenso al oír esa última frase, lo tomó de sorpresa y más aún oírlo con esa naturalidad.

Alexander admiró la escena de tener a Laurens sonrojado frente a él, no sabía que ese apodo ocasionaría eso en él

-¿Qué pasa?— preguntó maravillado por esa reacción.

-Nada, solo me tomaste de sorpresa supongo

-Te ves adorable sonrojado Laurens— Alexander pasó una mano por la mejilla sonrojada del aludido quien se levantó apenas hizo contacto— Oye, por favor, era una broma.

-Lo sé, solo quiero ponerme unas botas, no deben tardar en llegar— se excusó refiriéndose a sus amigos.

Alexander notó que John estaba descalzo, además de que el sonrojó seguía presente en él.

-Claro— Respondió con un tono de voz y una sonrisa que indicaba que no le creía del todo.

John se dirigió a su habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras aún sentía su cara arder, se quedó mirando un punto fijo que poco importaba, suspiró.

Solo su padre lo había llamado de esa forma y eso fue hace años desde la última vez que oyó llamarle así y ni hablemos de oírlo con cierto cariño.

Alcanzó las botas y se las calzó.

No era la primera vez que Alexander lo llamaba así pero esta vez sonó tan genuino y dulce, como si se conocieran de años.

 _Nunca te olvidaré_

Palabras de su antiguo amante resonaron en su mente, las últimas palabras de una carta donde básicamente decía que lo suyo se había acabado.

 _Francis Kinloch_

John se sacudió ese nombre y esas palabras de su mente, se miró en el espejo.

Estaba bien, nada de lo que acababa de preocuparse, solo alguien con el que podría divertirse, sin dejar de lado su amistad obviamente, nada de lo que preocuparse en algún futuro, Alexander no sería nada serio, no es nada.

-John

La voz de Alexander lo sacó de sus pensamientos, le vio asomarse por el pasillo a su habitación, afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta y esto permitió al pecoso ver como el imigrante lo miraba de arriba a abajo con una expresión de que era de todo menos casta

-Vaya, te ves bien— endilgó pícaramente mirándolo detenidamente

John río, Alexander sonaba como si se hubiera cambiado completamente.

-Solo me puse el calzado

-Y que calzado— dijo con un tono lascivo causando una risa en él mayor— Cómo sea, Lafayette y Hércules ya están aquí.

-Oh, de acuerdo, ya voy.

Alexander desapareció de la vista de él, permitiéndose mirarse al espejo una vez más

 _No es nada_ se repitió.

John se dirigió a la sala. Vió a Lafayette y Hércules por la ventana y Alexander hablando con ellos desde adentro.

-¿Qué haces? Abreles— Espetó sin entender porque aún estaban ahí fuera

Alexander se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo la llave

Cierto, John era quien la tenía, lo había olvidado.

-Mon'amie ¿Qué hace Alexander en tu casa?

-Lafayette, Hércules, menos mal que llegaron, intento atracarme— rogó ayuda John

-Si John, intenté atracarte, por esó deje las ventanas abiertas y te deje ir libremente por tu casa— Alexander mencionó algunas de las fallas de su supuesto plan de robo— Además ¿En serio creen que sería capaz de robar a alguien?

John y Lafayette intercambiaron miradas

-¿Debería responder o solo mirarte severamente?— preguntó Hércules

-Mejor ninguno— se limitó a decir Alexander

John río mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo, y se encaminaba a la puerta, Lafayette y Hércules hicieron lo mismo en el exterior.

-Recuerda, es nuestro secreto—Evocó John a Alexander antes de colocar la llave en la cerradura

-No sé de que me hablas Laurens— Alexander se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos con una expresión de tan seria que John casi no lo reconoció— Estuvimos leyendo las últimas dos horas y media.

Alexander abrió uno de sus ojos para mirar al más alto con una sonrisa.

John miró al suelo riendo, Alexander sintió un cosquilleo al verlo así, le encantaban esas risitas tímidas que con mucho esfuerzo lograba sacarle.

-Cierto, no se de que hablaba.

John abrió la puerta.

Lafayette y Hércules estaban ahí fuera, la sonrisa en el rostro de John se extendió involuntariamente, era verlos y alegrarse.

Laffayette atrajó a John a un abrazo, el cual ambos terminaron con una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-Es bueno verte _ami_ — finalizó en francés cuando se separaron

Hércules y Alexander estrecharon sus manos a modo de saludo mientras tanto, luego Hércules se dirigió a John y le dio un fuerte golpe en su espalda, causando un gemido de dolor en el y una pequeña risa en Lafayette

-¿Cómo estás niño?— preguntó Hércules mientras John trataba de frotarse el lugar en que le golpeó.

Alexander los miró sonriente.

-Así que así se siente tener tan buenos amigos

-¿Dijiste algo Alexander? — preguntó Lafayette mirando al mencionado mientras John trataba de recomponerse

-Qué es bueno verlos Lafayette.

Alexander y Lafayette estrecharon sus manos también

-Oye Hérc, ¿para Alexander no hay saludo?

Alexander sintió miedo, Hércules tenía su propia forma de saludar.

-Oh, claro, que descuidado.

-Oye, Hércules, no hace falta.

A pesar de las súplicas Alexander terminó con un fuerte golpe en su espalda.

-Ahora estamos iguales

John lo miró sonriente mientras el menor sólo lo miraba molesto.

-¿Y para Lafayette no hay? — Reclamó Alexander señalando al francés.

-Ya se encargó de eso cuando nos encontramos— confesó algo disgustado — Creo que aún tengo la espalda al rojo vivo.

-Si no lo vemos no cuenta.

—Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente— espetó John dirigiéndose a la salida encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cambia lo último a "Merecido que no se da a conocer" y comenzaremos a entendernos.

-Eso suena como una forma de endulzar la venganza— Observó Hércules.

-No lo digas como si fuera algo bueno— pidió Lafayette.

Laurens cerraba la puerta de su casa mientras los escuchaba sin dejar de sonreír, como los apreciaba, esos tres le iluminaban la vida, cada uno le daba algo a su vida que el mismo no podía y por eso no podía dejar que supiera nadie lo de él y Alexander, podría perderlos a todos.

 _No es nada_ se repitió mientras guardaba la llave respirando hondo.

Lafayette, Hércules y Alexander pararon de hablar cuando vieron a John acercarse.

-¿Terminaron su debate?

-Si, llegamos a la conclusión de que El Rey George es idiota

-Muy maduro Alexander— reprochó Lafayette

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí regañando a Alexander o vamos a irnos a comer? Me muero de hambre— dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar Hércules seguido por los otros.

-Oigan, ¿Qué forma de tratarme es esa? Planeaba invitarles yo la comida.

-¡Bien! ¡Pan y agua para comer!

La voz llena de sorna de Lafayette hizo reír a todos.

Continuaron caminando por la ciudad, entre gritos y risas, recibiendo varias miradas, algunas curiosas, otras molestas pero ciertamente ninguna sospechaba de que esos cuatro liberarían Estados Unidos en un futuro.

Alexander sintió una duda al cabo de un rato.

-¿El dueño de la posada les dijo donde me encontraba?

-Ah, en realidad fuimos primero por John, teníamos planeado ir por tí luego pero ya te encontrabas ahí por lo que no hizo falta— Respondió Hércules.

-Hay que tener las prioridades bien ordenadas Alexander

John tenía una expresión presumida en el rostro.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, lo mejor para el final

John y Alexander mantuvieron sus miradas unos segundos, sin percatarse de la mirada llena de cariño aunque con una pizca de curiosidad que Lafayette les daba.

Al francés le gustaba la relación que tenían esos dos aunque desde hace unos días había notado algo diferente, como una rivalidad entre ellos, los comentarios sarcásticos habían aumentado al igual que los comentarios halagüeños. Lo compararía con una pique infantil pero había algo que le disuadía de usar la palabra infantil como epíteto para describir lo que sea que pasaba entre ellos. Lo más raro era que no notaba ningún tipo de rencor o malicia en ninguno de los dos, ninguna clase de veneno, lo único que podía ver era cierta travesura.

Lafayette se percató de lo que estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza, estaba cavilando de más, dándole demasiadas vueltas, él mismo ya lo había dicho, no había rastro de falsedad ahí, no había nada de que preocuparse. Se acercó a John y Alexander, los abrazo amistosamente, pasando un brazo al rededor de cada uno.

-Ustedes dos, no se si darles unos mosquetes u ofrecerles una habitación.

Alexander no pudo evitar tensarse, era obvio que era una broma pero fue casi un reflejo en él.

-Lafayette, ¿Intentas proponer algo? Porque me interesa— indago John curioso ayudando a Alexander a relajarse al usar ese tono sarcástico.

-Yo solo digo, interprétalo como quieras

-Oigan, dejen de coquetear entre ustedes y miren esto.

Hércules atrajo su atención a una tarima, efectivamente, la misma tarima de hace tres días.

Ahora sin la gente a su al rededor permitia verla mejor, el entablado de madera estaba siendo sostenido por cuatro patas que parecían ser de metal, ademas de tener unas escaleras, también de madera, que permitían subir sin dificultad parecía estar diseñada para que se pudiera desmontar fácilmente

-Está cosa sigue aquí ¿Por qué? No me digan que ese idiota piensa volver, si sabe lo que le conviene no lo harái— dijo Alexander con tono amenazante mientras apretaba los nudillos de su mano derecha contra la palma de su mano derecha.

-Si, la última vez el no quedó muy bien parado pero al menos el sí quedó de pie.

Alexander fulminó a John con la mirada, este le guiño un ojo coquetamente, haciendo que la molestia del más bajo desapareciera y fuera reemplazado por una genuina sonrisa tímida. John amaba causar ese efecto en Alexander.

-¿Será de uso público?— aventuró una opción Lafayette ignorando la escena que ocurría tras él

-Entonces se derrumbará en cualquier momento.

Lafayette volteó a ver a Hércules, pero no le vio por ningún lado, se percató de que John y Alexander tenían la mirada en la tarima, efectivamente ahí estaba Hércules paseándose por la tárima.

Hércules miró el suelo de la tárima, no crujió ni nada por el estilo cuando se subió pero estaba seguro de que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Dió un fuerte pisotón al suelo, luego otro, no sabía exactamente lo que estaba esperando pero dió otra pisada, luego otra aumentando su fuerza.

-Deja eso— pidió John, él ruido era molesto y estaba atrayendo la atención.

-¡Nunca!— espetó Hércules sin dejar de pisar fuertemente.

-¿Qué esperas que pase? ¿Qué se caiga en pedazos? Si pasa eso tu caerás.

-Yo no voy a llevarte a un médico doctor— se desentendió del asunto el pecoso.

-Ni yo

-Yo tampoco— finalizó Alexander

Hércules desistió y bajo del escenario de un salto y el grupo se encaminó nuevamente al restaurante al que planeaban ir.

-Cuesta creer que eres el mayor del grupo— dijo Lafayette a Hércules

-¿Me explicas que esperaba exactamente que se pasará?

Cómo si el universo hubiera querido responder al rizado se escuchó un fuerte estruendo tras ellos. Los cuatro futuro héroes del país se tensaron y sintieron un escalofrío.

Alexander junto valor y volteó, efectivamente la tarima estaba en el suelo, con algunas personas al rededor mirando.

-¿Se dieron cuenta de que cada vez que salimos algo acaba en el suelo de manera violenta?— preguntó Lafayette mientras aceleraba ligeramente el paso.

-Si, la última vez fue Alexander— contestó John con risa fresca

-Vaya, estás gracioso hoy John.

Alexander tiró de la coleta del ojiverde sin dejar de sonreír, causando el primer gemido que no era de placer desde que se conocieron.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Ocho años?— se quejó John

Luego de diez minutos caminando entre bromas y agresiones leves comenzaron a vislumbrar el restaurante.

Era una construcción en la que predominaba el color negro, el menos en el exterior, en las mesas y sillas que se encontraban fuera. Estaba rodeada de algunos arbustos y árboles, de los árboles cuales una soga que iba de uno al otro, adornada por pequeños faroles.

-Eso se ve propenso a un incendio— comentó Hércules refiriéndose a los faroles.

-¿Te invito a comer y lo primero que comentas es referente a un incendio?

Alexander estaba feliz de que al fin tenía dinero suficiente de invitarlos, pero aún así sabia que John iba a querer pagar al menos su parte, pero no le dejaría hacer eso.

-Vaya, miren quién se aproxima

-¿Tarima? ¿Qué tarima? No se de que hablas Lafayette— contestó nerviosamente Hércules, aún seguía nervioso del incidente anterior

Lafayette decidió ignorar ese último comentario

-¡Burr!

Aaron cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes, reconocería ese acento francés donde sea. Volteó y vió alinfame grupo, lo suposo, tenía la mala suertede que cuando se encontraba a uno de los integrantessiempre estaba acompañado.

-¡Burr! Que alegría verte.

-Alexander, la última vez que te ví estabas siendo perseguido por unos oficiales británicos, al igual que el resto de ustedes— finalizó echando una mirada general al grupo.

-Oh si, los buenos tiempos— comentó John nostálgico.

-Eso fue hace tres días

Corrigió Burr.

-¿Qué es el tiempo en realidad Burr?

Burr rodó los ojos.

-¿También vas a comer aquí?— preguntó curioso Lafayette.

-Oh no, estabade paso

Era una mentira descarada, estaba a medio metro de la puerta cuando la voz de Lafayette lo llamó tras detuvo, sentía que los estaba insultado simplemente tratando de hacerles creer eso pero en realidad no estaba de humor.

-¿Te apetece comer con nosotros?

La amabilidad en la voz de Alexander le hizo sentirse mal pero mantuvo su posición firme

-No, gracias pero agradezco la oferta.

Burr comenzó a marcharse tratando de ser lo más amable posible pero John lo detuvo posando un brazo al rededor suyo, abrazadole como si fueran los mejores amigos, Burr comenzaba a agobiarse.

-Vamos Burr, acepta la oferta de tu mejor amigo

-¿Mi mejor amigo?— Burr alzó una ceja ante el comentario de John

-¿No lo sabías? Cuando conoces a Alexander se hace tu mejor amigo, es ley, no sólo se aplica contigo, es con cualquiera, lo dijo él mismo.

John sintió como Alexander le agarraba bruscamente del cuello de la camisa, atrayendole.

-Laurens, si vas a llevar un registro de todo lo que digo y lo que no, tú vida será mucho más complicada— dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Aaron los estudió, había algo diferente en la forma en que Laurens sonreía a Hamilton, y en cómo Alexander le devolvía la mirada.

Burr recordó lo sucedido hace tres días y como desde ese entonces quería de hablar con ellos pero siempre lo terminaba posponiendo, siendo la razón principal que no sabía cómo afrontar el tema. Por no decir que aún no estaba del todo seguro de si su teoría era correcta, no había visto nada decisivo, no quería hacer acusaciones infundadas porque ¿Qué tenía hasta ahora? Unas simples miradas, seria ridículo aventurar una opción a base de eso pero ¿Por qué no conseguir fundamentos ahora? ¿Por qué no aceptar la oferta de Alexander y así observar el comportamiento de él y Laurens?

-¿Burr?

John lo llamó al ver que el se había quedado callado tanto tiempo.

Burr suspiró internamente

-Está bien, una cena no mata a nadie

¿Por qué se molestaba tanto? Aún si estuvieran en una relación, sea formal o no, negarían todo y además ninguno iba a escuchar una voz que hablara desde la razón, bueno, tal vez Laurens pero Hamilton por seguro que no.

-¿Vamos a invitar a más personas o vamos a entrar ya?— preguntó impaciente Hércules.

John, Hércules y Lafayette siguieron a Hércules por la puerta del restaurante. Burr se quedó atrás, miró al cielo rogando paciencia y luego siguió a los otros.

Burr cruzó la puerta, entró al edificio, vió al grupo sentado en una mesa redonda hablando, con una silla libre que supuso era para él.

Se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó, quedando entre John y Lafayette , frente a Alexander y Hércules

-Bien ¿pan y agua verdad?— preguntó Alexander jocoso.

-¿En serio vas a invitarnos a todos tú?— preguntó Burr aún incrédulo.

-Si, lo sé Burr a mi también me costó creerlo, yo si fuera tu vigilaría mi billetera ¿Por qué crees que te invitó?

John soltó un quejido de dolor súbitamente, causando un sobresalto en Burr, miró a Alexander, quien estaba sentado justo frente a John sonriente, eso sumado al leve movimiento hubo en la mesa hizo obvio lo que acababa de pasar.

-Alguien está violento hoy— dijo John aún adolorido.

-Y alguien está más gracioso de lo que le conviene hoy

John achicó los ojos, Alexander recargó su mentón en su mano derecha sin dejar de sonreírle. Laurens contuvo el impulso de morderse un labio, ese imbécil era atractivo.

Burr los miró sin que ellos se percataran, sentía que iban a levantarse en cualquier momento e iban a… no lo sabía, pero su sexto sentido le decía que no quería estar cerca cuando eso sucediera.

-¿Ordenamos ya?

Preguntó Laurens rompiendo el contacto visual antes de que no pudiera controlarse.

-Por mí bien

Contestó Alexander orgulloso de lograr que John bajará la mirada.

-¡Por fin!— exclamó Hércules

-Vaya, alguien tiene hambre, bien, ¿Qué van a comer?

-¡Costillas de cerdo!— pidió Hércules sin pensar

-¿Acompañadas de qué?— preguntó Alexander

-¡De costillas!

-Bien… ¿Lafayette?

-Un filete de cerdo acompañado de ensalada estará bien para mi

-Vaya, creí que ibas a pedir croissants o un omelette

Está vez fue Hércules quien soltó un quejido de dolor a la vez que la mesa se movía, sobresaltando ligeramente a todos exepto al francés.

-¿Puedo preguntar que significa eso?— preguntó Lafayette quedamente reincorporandose en su lugar

-Nada— contestó Hércules con la voz ligeramente más aguda

-Bien, ¿Burr?

-Tomaré el consejo de Hércules y tomaré un omelette

-Pide también croissants, de seguro Lafayette querrá.

Hércules volvió a soltar un pequeño grito de dolor

-Tú no aprendes ¿verdad?— espetó Alexander viendo como Hércules apretaba los dientes del dolor.

-Tú pide y cállate— contestó Hércules frotando su pierna.

-Un filete de ternera esta bien, con vegetales hervidos.

-Muy bien, yo pediré una pechuga de pollo, también con vegetales hervidos— pidió por último John

-Tú siempre pensando en pechugas ¿Eh Laurens?—Dijo Hércules en todo no muy casto pero de inmediato volvió a sentir una patada, a diferencia de las anteriores esta lo tomó completamente por sorpresa— ¿Y esa por qué fue?— preguntó a Lafayette enojado

-Hay niños aquí, controlate.

-¡Au!— Hércules sintió otra patada — ¿Y ese quién fue?— preguntó mirándo a los tres restantes.

Aaron se encogió de hombros.

John miró a Alexander, este evitó su mirada mientras se llamaba al camarero y silbaba una canción tranquilamente, desentendiendose del asunto.

John sonrió, Alexander no era bueno disimulando

-¡Ay! ¡Burr!- Está vez Hércules logró distinguir quien le propinó la patada

-Lo siento, no pude negarme— se excusó sonriendo.

Pasados unos minutos el camarero volvió con los cinco platos, entregó los de Aaron, Lafayette y Hércules con toda normalidad pero cuando bajaba el plato de Alexander se detuvo en seco, miró detenidamente al imigrante con una expresión pensativa.

-¿Pasa algo?— preguntó John.

El camarero ahora miró a John con la misma expresión.

-¿Nos conocemos de algo?

-Ehm, a veces como aquí— contestó Alexander extrañado.

-No, no es eso— dejó ambos platos en la mesa— juraría que los ví en un momento determinado.

En las mentes de John y Alexander vino el momento en que ambos se escondieron en las mesas del exterior del local, se miraron alarmados, con la preocupación plasmada en sus ojos.

-Ya le dije, vengo aquí de vez en cuando o tal vez nos este confundiendo con alguien— Dijo el caribeño moviendo una mano ligeramente de arriba a abajo ligeramente a modo de restarle importancia

-Si, debe ser eso— coincidió John nerviosamente.

El camarero los miró una última vez sin entender pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y olvidó el tema, se marchó, tenía otras mesas que atender

John y Alexander se miraron aliviados, este último resopló aliviado, eso estuvo cerca

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Larga historia

Fue todo lo que John respondió a Lafayette antes de comenzar a comer.

Así la cena transcurrió como cualquier otra, bromas, anécdotas y algunos prolongados silencios en los que todos comían.

Burr mientras comía no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad que se le había ocurrido, ¿Realmente John y Alexander estaban en una relación? No había duda de que algo había cambiado, esas miradas eran prueba pero ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Más aún ¿que creía que había ocurrido exactamente?

Burr se imaginó lo que podría haber pasado:

-O _ye Alexander_

 _-¿Si John?_

 _-¿Quieres hacer un acto de rebeldía e ir en contra de las leyes establecidas de nuestra sociedad, de tal forma que nuestros futuros esfuerzos puedan verse en peligro y anulados si se llega a saber dicho acto?_

 _-¡Vaya que si quiero!— Alexander tomó a John de la camisa y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras el otro correspondía_

Lo peor de todo, según Burr, era que el escenario que había imaginado en modo parodia o sátira era en realidad era plausible con esos dos. Se percató de algo, Alexander tenía una marca en su cuello ¿Esas eran marcas de dientes?

-¿Alexander?

-¿Si Burr?

-¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

La sangre de Alexander se heló, se tensó involuntariamente. Joder, iba a matar a Laurens, ya le decía que el que iba a dejarle marcas. Alexander miró a John con disimulo, rogándole ayuda

John evitó su mirada sin saber que hacer pero luego una idea cruzó su mente.

-Si, Alexander ¿Qué es eso?— Recargó su mejilla en su mano derecha, con una expresión divertida

Alexander lo miró furioso e incrédulo, lo había arrojado a las vías del ferrocarril, ya se la pagaría

-¿Alguna amante de la que no me hayas contado?

La expresión de Alexander cambio súbitamente, John le guiño un ojo indicándole que le siga la corriente.

-Un caballero no tiene memoria John

-Cómo tu amigo me siento traicionado Alexander.

-¿Y como mi mejor amigo no deberías sentirte el doble de traicionado?

Burr no les quitaba la vista de encima, mientras bromeaban, Alexander se había tensado y lo primero que hizo fue voltear a John, quien también se tuvo una reacción similar, volvió a comer lo que le quedaba en el plato mientras meditaba.

John notó que Burr bajó la guardia, decidió divertirse un poco.

Alexander repetidamente soltó su tenedor

-¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Burr

-Nada— se limitó a responder Alexander para evitar sospechas.

Burr no dejaba de extrañarse, volvió a comer.

Alexander mordió su labio mientras sentía como John acariciaba su pie, sintió un escalofrío, luego sintió como iba subiendo por su pierna , Alexander lo miró furioso, no ahora. "Me las vas a pagar" gesticuló con sus labios sin producir sonido.

John enarcó una ceja divertido, pasó su pie arriesgadamente cerca de la entrepierna de Alexander, además hizo esa maldita sonrisa de lado que tanto le gustaba a Alexander.

-Jo… joder— dijo agitado mientras se aferraba a la mesa, arrugado el mantel.

-¿Qué te sucede Alexander?— preguntó preocupado Lafayette.

-Ne… necesito usar el baño.

Alexander se puso de pie apresuramiento, no sin antes dar una severa mirada a John y se encaminó al baño.

John sonrió satisfecho mientas comía lo último de su plato.

Una vez más calmado Alexander salió del baño, ya se las cobraría a John.

Mientras volvía a su mesa, creyó ver tres caras conocidas cenando ahí también, susurró una maldición y volvió a su lugar apreduradamente.

-Chicos, código rojo— dijo sentándose en su lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Hércules volvió a robar caballos?— preguntó Lafayette alarmado.

-No, ese es código verde, código rojo era indicador de que debemos salir corriendo.

-No, ese es código azul— corrigió Burr —Esperen, ¿como yo se eso?

-Chicos, son los oficiales británicos del otro día —advirtió Alexander.

Hércules, Lafayette y John dirigieron su vista a la mesa donde Alexander señalaba, efectivamente eran los mismos de hace tres días. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Joder, cuanta mala suerte.

-Estaban hablando acerca de una tarima, seguramente era la que cierta persona derrumbó

Alexander miró a Hércules severamente, este evitó su mirada silbando

-¿Creen que nos reconozcan?—pregunto John preocupado

-Estuvieron tras nosotros un buen rato, es lo más probable

-Alexander tiene razón ¿que hacemos ahora? — Pidió opciones el francés

-Yo podría soltarme el cabello, me han dicho que me veo varios años más jovenes asi—espetó el pecoso

-A mi me dicen que me veo como alguien totalmente diferente sin mi coleta—contestó Lafayette.

-¿Por que no lo intentas eso mismo Burr?

Burr fulminó al imigrante con la mirada mientras los demás trataban de contener la risa.

Burr se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los oficiales británicos, haciendo oídos sordos a las suplicas de los cuatro que seguían en la mesa.

-Ahora sí es un codigo azúl ¿verdad?

-Efectivamente Laurens.

Dicho esto Alexander sacó unos billetes y los dejó sobre la mesa, para irse apresuradamente.

Para cuando Burr volvió la vista a la mesa ya estaba vacía, solo las sobras quedaban, sonrió orgulloso de que su plan para quedarse finalmente solo haya funcionado, además consiguió una comida gratis. Pero no consiguió aclarar del todo su duda, solo aumentar sus sospechas sobre una posible relación entre Hamilton y Laurens, ciertamente había aumentado sus sospechas pero nada concreto.

Mientras dejaba el restaurante se decidió, dejaría de lado el asunto, era incumbencia de Alexander y John, si ellos querían arruinar algo que aún ni empezaron allá ellos, tenía cosas más importantes que ir de niñera, además el tampoco estaba en posición de juzgar a nadie. Miró al cielo mientras recordaba a Theodosia, su querida Theodosia.

Una vez lejos del restaurante el grupo decidió ir a un lugar más bien alejado, para evitar otro posible encuentro con los oficiales. Hércules sugirió una pequeña colina que conocía, así que ahí estaban, subiendo ese pequeño cerro.

-¿Podremos salir alguna vez de algún lugar calmadamente o sin provocar alguna riña?

-¿Cuál es la diversion de salir con el "Hamilsquad" entonces Lafayette?

John, Hércules y Lafayette se miraron entre ellos mientras detenían su camino hacia la cima.

-¿Hamilsquad?—preguntó John no muy seguro de lo que acababa de oir

-Si, se me ocurrió hace poco, todo buen grupo necesita un nombre.

Hubo una prolongada pausa, bastante incomoda, mientras Alexander esperaba una respuesta.

-No vuelvas a llamarnos así— Rogó Hércules.

-Concuerdo

-Yo igual

-Oigan, estuve pensando mucho en eso— Alexander miró ofendido al grupo que continuaba su camino.

-Pues deja de pensar.

John dio un pequeño golpe en la frente a Alexander con su dedo indice juguetonamente.

Siguieron su camino hacia la cima, el cual no fue muy largo, no era para nada grande.

-Además ¿Por qué llevaría tu nombre el grupo? Yo soy el mayor aquí— habló Hércules.

-Yo soy el más atractivo, debería llevar mi nombre.

Más que una sugerencia parecía una orden por parte de Lafayette.

-No, debería llevar mi nombre.

-¿Por qué?— Preguntó Alexander ver que John no daba argumentos.

-Porque yo soy yo— se limitó a decir sonriente.

Alexander no pudo discutir eso, esa sonrisa era el mejor argumento que alguien podía usar en su contra.

Por fin en la cima, los jóvenes se maravillaron con el cielo nocturno, el aire se sentía más ligero ahí, con el olor a rocío y los grillos sonando.

-Oigan

Hércules, Lafayette y John voltearon a ver a Alexander.

-¡Voy a entrar al ejército!

Eso fue repentino.

-¿Qué?

-Entraré al ejército

Ninguno sabía porque se sorprendieron tanto, era Alexander de quien estaban hablando.

-Al fin darás un buen uso a ese impulso de luchar con el primero que se te cruce por delante

Alexander río con el comentario de Hércules, pero casi de inmediato se puso serio nuevamente.

-Miren a su alrededor, estamos en la ciudad más grande del mundo pero no somos libres, es una locura— se adelantó unos pasos— Una locura que no puedo permitir.

-Vaya, la cena debió estar picante

-Lafayette ¡estoy siendo serio! Escuchen, no tengo otra cosa que hacer más que luchar por el futuro de este país que me dió la posibilidad de tener un futuro, de verdad que quiero hacer esto.

Los tres se miraron, John luego miró como Alexander les daba la espalda, era arrasador, un huracán, eso era ese joven.

John se acercó a Alexander, puso una mano en su hombro.

-No sé si lo recuerdas pero me dijiste que si tuvieras que llevarte a alguien al fin del mundo, ese sería yo

Alexander quiso decir algo, que no era necesario qu él fuera, pero supo por la mirada de John que no tenía nada que ver con algo que él hubiera dicho

-Mi objetivo sigue siendo el mismo, abolir la esclavitud, y si con esto no sólo ayudo a cumplirlo sino que puedo ver cual es el resultado de darte un arma de fuego, anotenme.

John volteó a Hércules y Lafayette.

Lafayette estaba algo dudoso pero fue ver la sonrisa de John y cada duda de él desapareció, no podía negarse además, esa sonrisa lo desarmaba por completo.

-¡Qué diablos! Francia no va a liberarse a si misma

-Yo ya viví bastante más de lo que esperaba ¿Qué tengo que perder?

Hércules y Lafayette avanzaron hasta quedar junto a John y Alexander

-¿Ven? Por esto el grupo debería llevar mi apellido.

-Claro… pero a la próxima yo decido que hacemos — dijo Hércules provocando risas en los futuros héroes.

No mucho tiempo después de eso cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar. Alexander y John se marcharon juntos ya que sus destinos estaba cerca el uno del otro.

Una vez Alexander se aseguró de que se encontraban solos tomó a John y lo acorraló contra un árbol, lo besó ferozmente, como si hubiera estado deseandolo una vida. Amaba cuando John lo acercaba pasando sus manos por sus caderas como en ese momento. Era un beso con deseo, pero no era lujurioso, ya habría tiempo de sobra para esos en cualquier lugar pero esa noche luego de la promesa de luchar por la libertad bajo un cielo estrellado solo había lugar para un beso hambriento de libertad, un beso que era una confirmación de esa promesa.

Luego de dos minutos de una guerra entre sus labios se separaron.

-¿Hasta el fin del mundo?— preguntó Alexander tocando levemente la mejilla del pecoso

John asintió, juntó su frente con la de Alexander

-Hasta el fin del mundo, tu mismo dijiste que ibas a arrastrarme ahí de todas formas, no tengo muchas opciones.

Esa noche John ofreció a Alexander dormir en su casa a lo que él… bueno ¿hace falta decir lo que el respondió?.

Llegaron a la casa de John, este le prestó ropa cómoda para que pudiera dormir a gusto.

-Puedes dormir en la cama de invitados que gustes.

Lo decía como si tuviera una gran cantidad de habitación para invitados cuando sólo tenía dos en esa casa.

John se metió en el baño para cambiarse y grande fue su sorpresa cuando al salir se encontró a Alexander acostado en su cama leyendo el libro que había estado leyendo esa tarde, cómodamente, ya cambiado y listo para dormir.

-Dijiste cualquier cama que yo quisiera— se excusó Alexander

-Parece que elegiste omitir la parte de invitados— dijo con una sonrisa, no estaba nada molesto.

-Todas las camas son iguales.

John asintió sonriendo, siguiéndole el juego.

-Tienes razón, bien, tú duerme aquí si quieres, yo dormiré en…

-Tú no vas a ningún lugar Laurens.

Alexander se levantó, tomó a John del brazo antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, lo arrastró hacia su propia cama y lo obligó a acostarse.

John cayó en su cama riendo mientras Alexander se colocaba a su lado y se tapaba.

-Bien, bien, tú ganas, apaga eso— pidió mientras se tapaba con las mantas y soltaba su rebelde melena para dormir más cómodo.

Alexander apagó el pequeño farol que había en la mesa de noche, se acurrucó en el pecho de John, sonrió cuando sintió un beso en su frente y como John lo abrazaba, no era necesario estar tan juntos, era una cama de dos plazas,pero eso no le importaba a ninguno.

-¿Con esto me dejarás pagarte aunque sea mi parte de la cena?— preguntó John jugueteando con los mechones del cabello de Alexander.

-No

-¿Cuando te duermas puedo irme?

-SI haces eso iré a la cama en que te encuentres y me acostaré contigo.

-Bien, supongo que dormiré

-Buena elección

Se limitó a decir Alexander acurrucado aun en el pecho de John escuchando los calmados latidos de su corazón.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos estuvieron en dormidos, costaba creer que ambos serían considerados heroes de guerra en un futuro al verlos así, dormidos serenamente en compañia del otro.

 **Gracias a Inky-125 por dejar su bella review en el anterior capítulo.**

 **FELIZ SAN VALENTIN WEYES, okey, este capítulo tardó porque se me metió una idea en la cabeza de Lafayette mandando a la mierda a Hamilton por toda la gente a la que lastimó y no pude continuar con esto hasta escribir eso y publicarlo, leanlo si quieren (Auto spam time), con esto aproveché para publicarlo justo hoy tipo especial de San Valetin ?), además ya tengo una aplicación en la que me siento más cómoda escribiendo, no pensé que fuera tan difícil encontrar uno pero lo hice, en fin; ese fue el capítulo, amo escribir sobre el Hamilsquad :3, dejen opiniones si desean y toda la wea esa**

 **Me encanta esto de las notas de autor al final de los capitulos, es lindo dejar ver a la persona detrás de la historia, un párrafo estoy escribiendo sobre el anhelo de libertad y luego estoy usando modismos mexicanos siendo yo argentina, en fin, eso, feliz San Valentin de mi parte y de mi perro y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Ah y no, a Burr no le interesa en _ese_ sentido ni Hamilton ni John, el es 100% hetero y es de Theodosia, sorry si alguno quería un triángulo amoroso.**


	7. Bermellón

_Capítulo 7_

 _Bermellón_

Alexander jugueteó con la pluma mientras pensaba que escribir, Intentó pensar en cosas que les gustará para inspirarse: escribir, debatir, un buen vino, las pecas. Un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas al recordar esto último, el siempre había tenido algo con las pecas, le parecían adorables, eran como pequeños adornos. Su sonrojo se intensificó al recordar a cierta persona con pecas, le daban cierto toque tierno. No podía imaginarse como se vería John sin ellas, le daban cierto toque rozagante que enloquecian al imigrante, se veía tentado a plantar un beso en los labios del mayor por cada una de ellos. Se sorprendió a si mismo por esos pensamientos, nunca pensó que tendría esos pensamientos tan… melosos sobre alguien, las personas nunca habían sido el principal de sus gustos.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando lo interrumpió el sonido de la puerta, fue a contestar.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?— preguntó con voz gentil

-La persona en la que probablemente estabas pensando.

Alexander sonrió, era la voz de John y cuanta razón tenía, abrió la puerta, John estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Es esto un asalto?.

-Si, si lo es— John cumplió con su palabra y rápidamente robo un beso a Alexander— ¿Me dejas pasar?.

-¿Dejar pasar a mi asaltante? No veo porque no.

Alexander dejo entrar a John, echó una mirada a las otras habitaciones, por lo que recordaba la gran mayoría estaban vacías, las pocas personas que se hospedaban ahí no se encontraban. Sonrió para si antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Frío en mis profesiones, cálido en mis amistades…

Alexander vio a John inclinado sobre el escritorio y leyendo una hoja en voz alta, se apresuró en llegar a este y tapó con sus brazos lo única línea que había escrito sin importarle que la tinta aún estuviera fresca.

-¡No leas esto!.

John se apartó del susto momentáneo, parpadeó confundido.

-¿Por qué?.

Alexander se mordió el labio tratando de pensar una mentira pero nada venía a su mente además estabamos hablando de John, no olvidemos lo que provocaba en la mente del imigrante.

-¿Eso es un poema?— aventuró el más alto al ver que no respondía.

Alexander sabía que no podía discutir, suspiró derrotado y apartó su brazo.

-Un intento de uno mejor dicho

-¿Puedo leerlo?.

-No hay mucho que leer— alcanzó la hoja a John— leíste todo lo que había, además está inentendible ahora.

John miró la hoja, la tinta estaba totalmente corrida, además sólo había una única línea, la que el había leído. _Frío en mis profesiones, cálido en mis amistades_ y eso era todo

-¿Puedo preguntar que haces escribiendo poemas? No pareces de los que los escriben.

-Precisamente, debo sacarme de mi zona de confort, si me quedo dormido en los laureles no sería bueno para mi _Laurens._

Alexander guiño un ojo luego del intencionado juego de palabras.John eligió no responder, devolvió la hoja a Alexander.

Alexander miró la hoja, no estaba nada conforme con los resultados. No le interesaba la poesía pero le frustraba que hubiera algo que no pudiera hacer.

-Deberías ordenar aquí, Alexander

Comentó el mayor mirando la habitación dando la espalda al mencionado.

Apartó la vista de su hoja, miró a John de arriba a abajo y una sonrisa salió de sus labios, no supo porque pero había algo en él que conseguía hacerle sonreír.

-Lo hice hace dos días.

John lo miró dudoso

-¿Y todos esos papeles tirados por el suelo?

-Deberías agradecer que no haya ropa ahí, los papeles tirados son parte de mi decoración personal.

Eso de alguna forma tenía sentido, solo debía recordar que estaba hablando con Alexander.

-A propósito ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Yo no dije eso— sonrió—pero me gustaría saber el motivo con el que me honras con tu presencia.

-Me aburría— repuso despreocupadamente.

Miró un estante lleno de libros, inspeccionó los títulos en el lomo de cada uno, finalmente uno llamó su atención.

-¿Puedo?

Alexander asintió y volvió a la difícil tarea, si alguna vez había mirado por encima del hombro a los poetas se retractaba, no era precisamente difícil, lo difícil era escribir un poema que no le dejará un sabor empalagoso en la boca.

Miró a John, se había recostado en su cama, leyendo tenía un aura de tranquilidad, talvez con esa vista y su presencia podría conseguir algo decente. Volvió a su hoja. Pero ¿Sobre que podía escribir? No había leído mucha poesía pero la poca con la que había tenido contacto las recordaba tristes, desgarradoras, algunas con un comienzo que aserenaba pero que poco a poco cambiaban de tono, terminando con un final que podría calificar como desolado.

Como si la situación lo hubiera golpeado súbitamente soltó la pluma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? John Laurens estaba recostado en su cama ¿Qué importaba un estúpido poema?. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó a un lado de la cama. En pocos días partirian al ejército, debía aprovechar esos últimos días.

John sintió como Alexander se sentaba a un lado de la cama pero no le dió importancia hasta dentro de unos segundos, parecía que estuviera esperando a que le mirara para hablar, al pecoso le recordaba a los vampiros que no podían entrar a una habitación sin ser invitados antes.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Se porque estas aquí Laurens.

El travieso tono de voz de Alexander atrajo la atención de John.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes, yo te lo dije.

-Eso era una mera fachada

-¿Me estás acusando de mentiroso Hamilton?

-Tú solo quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, admítelo.

-Si ese fuera el caso ¿Por qué no lo diría?

-Porque no sabes expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos ni ser sincero con ellos

Si no fuera por el obvio tono de broma, John se sentiría atacado, pues sabía que había bastante verdad en esas frase aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

-¿En serio?— preguntó intentado alejar esos pensamientos.

-Te leo como un libro.

John le dió una sonrisa torcida, cerró el libro y se sentó en la cama.

-Me atrapaste, la verdad quería invitarte a cenar pero, como supuse, estabas escribiendo así que me di el lujo de hacerte compañía hasta que te cansarás.

Alexander sonrió encantado, y el quería seguir trabajando en ese tonto poema.

-¿Lo cena sería en tu casa o en un restaurante?

-Donde tu gustes Alexander.

Una sonrisa lasciva se formó en Alexander.

-Lo que me gusta ya lo tengo frente a mí Laurens.

Dijó mientras se acercaba a Laurens y lo besaba.

John sabía lo que pretendía, pero no pudo resistirse a la sensación de los labios de Alexander, sintió sus brazos fallarle en sostenerle y terminó recostado en la cama con Alexander sobre él.

Alexander se apartó y se humedeció los labios mientas miraba a John

-Está vista si vale la pena.

Alexander se acercó al cuello de John y dió varios besos en él, amaba el sonido de la respiración entre cortada del pecoso.

John no iba a negar que le encantaba la situación pero no debía olvidar que se encontraban en una posada, había más personas ahí, no podía tomar ese riesgo. Apartó a Alexander.

-Tranquilo, si quieres vamos a mi casa luego de la cena o puedes quedarte a dormir si prefieres comer en mi casa ¿Por qué quieres el postre antes de la cena?

Alexander estalló en risas

-¿Luego yo soy el cursi?

-¿Quién de los dos estaba escribiendo poemas?

-Oye,no denuestes los poemas, es mucho más difícil que lo parece.

-Te creo pero ¿puedes quitarte por favor?

Alexander le hizo caso, no había tenido oportunidad de salir con John a solas en realidad, una cena sonaba bien.

-¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas mi oferta?

Preguntó sentándose nuevamente en la cama cuando Alexander devolvió su espacio personal.

-¿Hace falta que responda Laurens?

-Está bien, entiendo las indirectas, me voy.

John se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta, Alexander lo tomó del brazo y lo besó para detenerlo.

-Está bien, vamos.

Alexander se encaminó a la puerta mientras John lo miraba confundido.

-¿No vas a ordenar?

-Ya te lo dije, esta ordenado

John miró por última vez la habitación dudoso, si eso era ordenado que bajará Dios y lo viera.

-Si tú lo dices

John salió de la habitación, para apresurarle el menor dio una leve palmada en su trasero cuando pasó a su lado, John le dió una sería mirada, alguien podría haberlos visto, pero su semblante se ablando en una sonrisa al ver el guiño de Alexander, no podía molestarse con él, no por ahora.

Salieron de la posada, el aire estaba más frío que de costumbre lo que era lógico, estaban en los últimos días de otoño.

-Debería haberme abrigado más.

Se lamentó Alexander siendo golpeado por el frío.

-¿Tratas de indicarme que te abrace?

-Si quisiera un abrazo tuyo simplemente lo tomaría, no lo pediría.

La sinceridad y cantidad de verdad que había en esas frase hizo sonreir al mayor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres comer en mi casa o prefieres comer en un restaurante?

Alexander meditó su respuesta unos segundos, a John le gustaba como Alexander colocaba su lengua en su muela mientras pensaba.

-A un restaurante, me asusta la idea de tenerte cocinando.

-Y a mí me asusta la idea de tenerte cerca del fuego.

Alexander sonrió con la respuesta de Laurens, le gustaba como se llevaba con él, y no tenía nada que ver con los besos o el sexo, tenían una química única, un humor particular (y algo tonto) entre ellos. Si un hilo uniera a las personas Alexander sentía que el hilo que lo uniría a las demás personas sería gris para personas con una relación neutral como Burr; amarillo para personas con las que tenía una amistad como Lafayette y Hércules; pero sentía que su hilo con Laurens debería ser de un tono naranja. La calidez que sentía con su compañía no la sentía con nadie, esos pequeños comentarios sarcásticos y bromas generaban una particular fricción con la que podía sentir ciertas chispas que le cosquilleaban, su sola compañía lo serenaba, no podía encasillarlo dentro de una amistad o compararlo con ninguna otra persona, a él le tenía un estima único.

John notó en la mirada de Alexander cariño, pero no un cariño como al que le tenía a Lafayette y Hércules, tampoco era un cariño que podía definir como fraternal, este era diferente y este hecho lo puso nervioso, carraspeó su garganta.

-Ehm, ¿Te parece bien si comemos en el restaurante de la otra vez?.

Su voz no sonó tan confiada como le hubiera gustado pero Alexander pareció no notarlo.

-¿El mismo en que usamos para escondernos?.

-Si, ese mismo.

Con ese asunto resuelto se encaminaron al que se estaba volviendo al restaurante favorito de Alexander y no precisamente por su comida, aunque no estaba nada mal, sino por los recuerdo saber que se formaban en su mente al verlo.

Ya más cerca ambos pudieron notar como dos empleados que estaban limpiando las mesas del exterior los miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos. Esto no paso desapercibido para el par de amigos que se miraron nerviosos

-¿Crees que nos reconozcan de la aquella ocasión?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas como si lo supiera Alex?

Alexander se detuvo en seco, John quedó a pocos pasos de él cuando se dio cuenta y volteó a mirarlo, tenía una sonrisa de idiota en la cara que confundió a John.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me llamaste Alex.

Alexander se sorprendió a si mismo de lo feliz que sonaba, como una adolescente a la cualquiera su enamorado la hubiera invitado al teatro, sintió intensificarse esa calidez en su interior. No era la primera vez que John lo llamaba así pero esta vez fue diferente, lo dijo de una forma tan innata y habitual, además de que algo en él era diferente ahora y creía que estaba empezando a saber lo que era.

Una reacción natural en él pecoso habría sido decirle a Alexander que estaba exagerando, que eran amigos por lo que no había problema, que simplemente quería llamarlo así, que fue una inadvertencia de su lengua o simplemente reírse entonces, de todas esas opciones ¿Por qué había elegido sonrojarse? Bueno, no lo había elegido en realidad pero ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo de todas formas? No lo entendía.

-Cla...claro que no.

John trató de distraerse con cualquier otra cosa, no podía ver a Alexander directamente, su corazón se aceleró al oír la risita del imigrante.

-Claro que si, tu mismo te oíste ¿Por qué lo niegas?.

Alexander tenía un punto ahí, el se había oído perfectamente.

-Bu… bueno, si, lo hice ¿Y qué tiene? Según tú eres mi mejor amigo y no es la primera vez que lo hago.

Con una voz que delataba sus nervios John quiso escupir todas las opciones que quiso tomar pero que ya era tarde.

Alexander parecía tan ensimismado en una felicidad que ni él entendía que no parecían estar consiente de la intranquilidad de su amigo.

-No lo sé, simplemente se sintió bien.

Por un momento solo existieron ellos dos, Alexander mirándolo tratando de transmitirle ese cariño que sentía, tratando de hacerle entender ese sosiego que le hacía sentir, queriendo hacerle saber lo importante que era para él. Mientras que John lo miraba con ligera confusión, teniendo una batalla interna con sus pensamientos.

John apretó los labios y se los humedeció.

-Eres…— John se obligó a decir algo pero juraba que su corazón latía tan fuerte que no le dejaba pensar, al tener la mirada en el suelo no pudo ver como Alexander esperaba ansiosamente su respuesta— muy sincero a veces.

El pecoso se dió la vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada del restaurante, su sonrojo no era tan notorio ahora pero aún podía sentir un ligero calor en su rostro. Era la segunda vez que Alexander conseguía que se sonrojara.

Alexander no dejaba de ver a John con bondad, sintió el deseo de correr tras el y abrazarlo, besar su cuello y decirle lo mucho que significaba para él, pero por mucho que lo desearan no podía permitírselo y sabía que John lo mataría si lo hiciera. Se apresuró en seguirle el paso y entró en el restaurante, no podía quedarse ahí todo el día.

Vió a John en una mesa cercana a la puerta, ya se había sentado y parecía estarle esperando.

John sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

El tono de Alexander hizo sonreir a John.

-A alguien que se quedó parado en la calle como tonto, tal vez ya le haya caído un piano.

Alexander soltó una leve risa ligeramente confundido.

-¿Por qué un piano?

-Porque ya no habían arpas.

Contestó John como si fuera la respuesta más lógica del mundo.

Alexander decidió no cuestionar más.

-Pues en ese caso ¿Me permites acompañarte?

-¿Por qué siento que no puedo decir que no?

-Porque no puedes— dijo Alexander mientras se sentaba a en una silla a su lado.

John se sentía feliz en momentos como esos, estar con Alexander no sólo lo relajaba, el siempre le hacía reír ojalá pudiera gozar de su compañía así por siempre.

-¿Vamos a ordenar o nos quedaremos aquí sentados?

-Oye, tranquilo, no han pasado ni tres minutos.

-Mientras más rápido comamos más rápido iremos a tu casa.

Alexander dió un leve codazo al mayor.

-¿Me esperas un minuto? Necesito poner una denuncia por acoso.

Alexander rió.

-No cuenta como acoso si te gusta ¿verdad?.

A Alexander le gustaba como John se encogía de hombros a modo de respuesta como en ese momento.

-Bien, ¿que te gustaría?

-Un quiche lorraine, tu también deberías probarlo, están muy buenos.

-Bien—Con una mano Laurens llamó a un camarero que estaba a un par de mesas de distancia — ¿Un vino para acompañar?.

-Vaya Laurens, tú si sabes cómo tratar a una dama.

-Sólo lo mejor para usted señorita— John dió un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Alexander con el suyo.

No se habían percatado de que el camarero ya estaba ahí y los miró extrañados.

John tosió nervioso mientras Alexander se humedecia los labios, nunca había sido bueno disimulando.

-Ahm, dos quiches lorraine y una botella de vino, por favor.

Alexander notó el nerviosismo de John en su voz.

-Entendido— Respondió secamente antes de irse.

Apenas se retiró el camarero Alexander notó como el ambiente se relajó.

-Debemos ser más cuidadosos.

El semblante preocupado de John provocó un choque de emociones de Alexander, quiso levantarse y golpear a ese camarero ¿Quién le mandaba a meterse en vidas ajenas? ¿Qué le daba derecho a hacer sentir mal a una persona tan amable como John? ¿Quién se creía para darles esa mirada?. Por otro lado quiso abrazar a John y besar cada una de esas pequeñas pecas en su rostro, hacerle saber que no importaba lo que un imbécil pensara, quería acariciar su cabello para calmarlo pero sabía que no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas en ese momento… aunque tal vez podría encargarse del camarero.

-Por favor, ni que estuviéramos besándonos.— decidió responder por la parte lógica en lugar de la sentimental— Cómo si nadie más hiciera este tipo de bromas.

John despegó su mirada de la mesa y la dirigió a Alexander.

-Me apuesto lo que quieras a que sintió celos porque soy yo estoy aquí sentado contigo y no él, si tuviera casa la apostaría.

John soltó un risa que hizo que el enojo de Alexander disminuyera, esa risa por si sola podría liberar a todo un país. Alexander quiso decirle que nunca borrará esa sonrisa pero el sabía que no podía pedirle eso, sabía que era imposible para cualquiera vivir una vida siempre sonriente, pero arribistamente quería rogarle a John que nunca borrara esa sonrisa de sus labios para contemplarla eternamente.

-Gracias Alexander, por poner de tu parte en esta… cosa que hay entre nosotros.

-¿"Cosa"?

Preguntó como si estuviera conteniendo una risa.

John no sabía cómo definirlo en realidad. Se resistía a llamarlo relación, aunque no fuera una formal.

-A falta de mejor palabra.

Era bueno restandole importancia a temas de los cuales no quería hablar, una nueva risa por parte de Alexander lo confirmó.

-Aquí tienen.

Su comida llegó, afortunadamente fue otro camarero quien la trajo

 _Afortunadamente para él camarero_ pensó Alexander.

-Ciertamente se ve bien.

Comentó John mirando su plato. Segundos después el mismo camarero que les trajo los platos les trajo una botella de vino, la cual John sirvió a ambos en dos vasos y dió un sorbo.

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí, hablemos.

Alexander enarcó una ceja curioso

-¿De qué quieres hablar Laurens?

-¿Qué fue ese "Laurens, tú me gustas mucho" en la tarde que nos conocimos?

Alexander sintió que se atragantaba con la porción de su comida.

-Oh, eso, verás, yo…

John vió divertido como Alexander se veía nervioso, le gustaba que el fuera el único que podía ponerlo así, sintió la tentación de besarle en ese preciso momento pero sabía que no podía.

Alexander por su parte seguía tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé — Dijo finalmente — Supongo que no sabía que decir sobre tí

-Te acababa de contar sobre mis planes de abolición a la esclavitud ¿Y sólo eso podías decir?

-Estaba bajo presión ¿De acuerdo? Quería demostrarle a Burr que se equivocaba.

-O tal vez querías otra cosa.

Laurens colocó una de sus manos en el muslo derecho de Alexander, no había muchas personas esa tarde, podía permitírselo.

-¿Qué pasó con lo de "Debemos ser más cuidadosos"?

-Sacas lo peor de mí Hamilton.

John volvió a comer sin darse de como Alexander lo miraba.

Ciertamente John tenía un punto, no había podido decir otra cosa que ese simple "me gustas mucho" Y era él era Alexander Hamilton, siempre tenía algo que decir.

-¿No vas a comer?

Preguntó John al ver que Alexander no tocaba su plato

-Oh, claro.

El resto de la comida transcurrió sin por mayores sin embargo Alexander no podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese condenado camarero de segunda. Cuando estaban por dejar el local se dijo que tenía dos opciones podía, en palabras de Burr, dejarlo ser o..

-Ni lo pienses

-¿Eh?

Alexander había pedido a John que se adelantará, que él quería usar el baño pero John no era tonto.

-Pensabas comprar un café y tirarselo al camarero que nos tomó la orden ¿verdad?.

Alexander no tenía problemas para mentir, no le suponía ningún problema pero al ver los ojos verdes de John clavados firmemente en los suyos…

-Tal vez.

Su lengua lo traicionó y prácticamente confirmó la teoría de John.

El mayor suspiró frotándose la sien, era como tratar de mantener quieto un pez fuera del agua.

-¿De verdad vale la pena Alexander?

John trató de hacerle entrar en razón preguntando eso mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabeza ladeandola un poco.

-¡¿Qué si lo vale John?!

Mala decisión, decidió probar otra ruta.

-No puedes formar riñas a donde sea que vas.

-Puedo intentarlo— Contestó divertido— .Además en unos días nos iremos de aquí y Dios sabe si volveremos, debo sacar provecho estos últimos días.

Muy bien, eso tampoco había funcionado pero John aún tenía un az bajo la manga.

Alexander juró que sintió sus piernas flaquear cuando vió a John acercarse con esa maldita sonrisa de lado que tanto le encantaba, notó que copió su gesto característico de colocar la lengua en una de sus muelas, esperaba verse tan bien como el pecoso en esos momentos cuando lo hacía.

-Escucha, puedes perfectamente quedarte aquí, gastar dinero en un café que no tomarás y pasarte otra tarde huyendo de la ley, estas en tu derecho, es un país libre… mas o menos, o— John tomó a Alexander del cuello de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia él, cualquiera ajeno a la escena pensaría que le estaba amenazando— Podrías dejarlo ir y acompañarme a mi casa. Pasarías toda la tarde conmigo, incluso quedarte a dormir si deseas _Alex_

John soltó al imigrante y le dió la espalda, comenzando a salir del recinto.

-Es tu elección Alexander, disfruta el café.

Dejó a un sonrojado Alexander viéndolo cerrar la puerta. Por mucho que quisiera ver la cara de ese cretino arder, John le había dejado muy claro que era un acto de rebeldía o una tarde con él ¿En serio hacia falta debatir? Pues para John no, estaba tan confiado de lo que elegiría que decidió dejarlo ahí.

-Tramposo

Dijó como si aún pudiera oírlo mientras salía del restaurante.

John en realidad no se había marchado, se quedó esperando a Alexander recargado a lado de la puerta, la verdad no sabía si esperar oír un grito de dolor causado por una quemadura o a Alexander saliendo tranquilamente, una parte de él se sorprendió al ver que había acertado con la segunda opción pero lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Eres un hombre sabio

-Y tú eres un manipulador

Recriminó Alexander, eso había sido un golpe bajo, a lo que John respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Comenzaron a caminar pero no por el camino de siempre, John le hizo una seña de que fueran por un camino diferente adentrándose así en una zona con varios árboles, el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas de otoño de tonos cálidos que habían caído, a cualquier niño le hubiera gustado pisarlas. John se maravilló con el paisaje que era la definición de otoño, amaba esa zona, había estado queriendo mostrarsela a Alexander desde que se volvieron más cercanos pero siempre se le terminaba olvidando. Volteó ansioso de ver la reacción del más bajo pero se extraño de verlo con una cara de indifencia.

-¿Sigues pensando en lo del camarero?

Alexander no podía creer que John lo tratara con tan nimia importancia.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué me obligaste a irme?

-Yo no te obligué a nada

-Tú sabes bien lo que hiciste Laurens.

John río, es verdad, el sabía que la oferta que hizo al peregrino no la rechazaría.

-Tenía que hacerlo, si no te controlo terminarás vetado de todo Nueva York además, mira a tu alrededor, hay mejores cosas en las que fijarse. ¿Has visto este lugar? Te traje aquí esperanzado de ver tu reacción y tu simplemente lo ignoras.

John se adelanto unos pasos y se quedó de pie frente a Alexander, obligándole a detenerse. La sonrisa del pecoso le hizo obedecer y mirar a su alrededor.

Alexander miró el arrebol rodeado de un fondo naranja producto de un atardecer otoñal con los árboles bañados en esa luz del ocaso, dando a las hojas un color anaranjado aún más intenso que el que tenían producto del otoño. Vió a John bajo las nubes con un tono rojizo con un par hojas sobre sus rebeldes rulos y un atardecer iluminandolo de naranja, ahí estaba, lo tenía ahí, esa persona con la que pronto lucharía por el futuro de su país dándole una imagen tan perfecta, lo había dejado encantado.

La brisa aumentó un poco pero eso no molestó a ninguno, John tenía un abrigo y Alexander sentía una pequeña combustión en su interior que solo producía John.

-¿Qué opinas?

Preguntó John expectante removiendo unas hojas de su cabello.

-Me encanta

Respondió Alexander sonriente mirando al chico frente a él, no hablaba del paisaje o del lugar pero ¿Cómo John iba a saber eso?.

-Sabía que te gustaría

Volvieron a existir sólo ellos con miradas que parecían pasarse notas secretas y fue en ese momento, Alexander volvió a pensar en ese hilo imaginario que había inventado, sentía como a cada segundo se hacía más y más fuerte pero el naranja ya no era suficiente, no era el más adecuado de los colores para tratar de describir su relación con John, podía sentir como su parte del hilo comenzaba a tomar un color más intenso, uno rojizo.

-¿Quieres ir a algún otro lugar?

La pregunta extrañó a John, pensaría que Alexander querría ir directamente a su casa.

-No, supongo que no

-Bien, entonces ¿A tu casa?

-A mi casa

Afirmó John sonriente completamente ajeno a la explosión de sentimientos que había causado en Alexander.

Luego de una agradable caminata de quise minutos llegaron a la casa de John.

-¿Ves? Esto es tenerlo todo ordenado.

Alexander pasó una mirada crítica por todo el lugar.

-Tú tienes menos cosas, es diferente.

-¿Cómo voy a tener menos cosas? Yo si tengo casa propia

Alexander abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada vino a su mente, Laurens tenía un punto

-Touché

Alexander reconoció su derrota con una palabra francesa.

Se acercó a John lentamente sonriendo.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Por qué no tomas un libro y me acompañas a leer?

John tomó dos libros cualquiera de sus estante y le dió uno a Alexander.

-¿En tu habitación?

Preguntó Alexander con el libro en sus manos sabiendo lo que pensaba.

-Si no te molesta compartir cama conmigo ya que no tengo ningún sofá ahí.

John desapareció de la vista de Alexander, encaminandose a su habitación. Alexander no tardó en seguirle, le encontró leyendo en su cama, por lo que el se recostó a su lado y empezó a leer también.

Pasaron unos dos minutos cuando John sintió como Alexander le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

-No han pasado ni dos minutos.

Dijó divertido, Alexander no respondió, tal vez si hubiera elegido un libro que le interesará al peregrino habría durado más leyendo o al menos fingiendo que leía, pero el tomó dos libros cualquiera. John tomó ambos libros y los dejó en su mesa de noche y se volvió hacia Alexander y comenzó a besarlo pegandolo lo más que pudo a él.

Alexander pasó sus manos por el cabello de John, buscó la cinta que lo sujetaba y se deshizo de ella.

-¿Qué haces?

-Casi nunca te veo con el cabello suelto.

Respondió con naturalidad.

John le devolvió el favor e hizo lo mismo.

-Yo nunca te he visto así

-¿Y bien? ¿Opiniones?

-¿Realmente quieres una respuesta en estos momentos?

-Realmente no.

Alexander volvió a besar al rizado, ambos hundiendo los sus manos en los cabellos del otro.

Esta vez fue John quien profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca del peregrino, causando un pequeño gemido en él.

John metió sus manos bajo de la camiseta del contrario y comenzó a acariciarle todo el torso y espalda, Alexander se estremeció al sentirlo, las manos de John eran cálidas, rodeó a John lo más que pudo por sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia él, como le gustaba la sensación de tenerlo cerca.

-Me vuelves loco, ¿Te lo he dicho?

Dijo Alexander entre besos fugaces pero no por eso menos apasionados.

-No pero a estas alturas ya ha quedado implícito.

Alexander amaba como aún en momentos como esos no perdía esa química tan única que tenía con él.

John retiró sus manos y las llevó a los botones de la camisa de Alexander, los desabrochó uno tras otro a un ritmo que Alexander le pareció tortuoso.Con la camisa fuera del camino John empujó ligeramente a Alexander, se colocó sobre él, con las manos y rodillas sobre la cama. Con la mirada fija en Alexander se relamió los labios y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente mientras el menor se dedicaba a desabotonar su camisa. Cuando John sintió como Alexander le removía la prenda se separó, pasó una mano por su frente acomodándose los cabellos que le caían, Alexander sintió como su corazón incrementaba su ritmo y como su miembro comenzaba a levantarse.

John se acercó a Alexander a besarle el cuello, Alexander llevó sus piernas a la cintura del contrario permitiendo que John sintiera su erección. John fue dejando un reguero de besos, cuando llegó al pecho de Alexander comenzó a desabotonar sus pantalones, los tomó junto con su ropa interior y los bajó abruptamente, siguió con los besos hasta quedar frente al miembro del imigrante.

-¿Vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer?

John lo miró pícaramente, tomó su miembro y lo lamió de la base hasta la punta.

-Mi…¡Mierda! ¡Un si era suficiente!

La respuesta casi agresiva de Alexander hizo sonreir a John.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

-Yo no dije eso.

John tomó la punta del pene y la envolvió con sus labios. Alexander apretó la sábana de la cama mientras trataba de no gemir, cosa que John notó y apartó el miembro de su boca

-Eso no vale.

-¿Eh?

Alexander estaba aún algo aturdido.

-Tienes que dejarme oírte.

-¿Qué? ¿Por…

Un gemido involuntario lo interrumpió cuando John paso sus dedos por sus testículos, mierda ¿Por qué esa parte era tan sensible?.

-¿Trato?

Joder, como iba a vengarse de John luego de esto.

-Si, trato.

John sonrió complacido, volvió a atrapar la punta del miembro de Alexander con sus labios. Oyó como la respiración de Alexander se agitaba, sonrió antes de engullir completamente el miembro, causando espasmos en Alexander.

-¡Ah! ¡Mierda, si!

John comenzó a mover sus cabeza en vaivén con un ritmo calmo al principio que fue aumentando poco a poco. Sintió como Alexander pasaba su mano por sus cabellos mientras los acariciaba, a medida que aumentaba el ritmo sus dedos iban afirmando más su agarre mientras aún lanzaba pequeños gemidos.

-Oye,voy a…

Las palabras no le salían pero John supo perfectamente a que se refería, aumentó la velocidad ligeramente y profundizó los movimientos que hacía.

-John…— luchó por lograr articular palabra— Jackie…

Alexander trató de apartar a John pero sus extremidades no respondían del todo bien en esos momentos, por eso aún cuando sintió ese ligero cosquilleo en su entrepierna no pudo hacer más que jadear y apretar tanto como la sábana como los cabellos que tenía entre sus dedos. John tragó el líquido como si fuera agua, sintió como Alexander respiraba agotado en señal de que ya había acabado. Se apartó y se pasó la mano por la boca, limpiándose los restos de semen y vió con un extraño orgullo como Alexander trataba de recuperarse, había hecho un buen trabajo al parecer.

-Ve…ven aquí — pidió casi sin aliento Alexander.

John obedeció y se acercó a Alexander, este lo recibió con un beso calmado, aún estaba recuperando el aliento, era más agotador de lo que uno podría pensar en un principio. Cuando empezaba a recuperarse Alexander comenzó a tocar el bulto que se había formado en los pantalones del ojiverde, tanteandolo y haciendole gemir, cuando sus latidos comenzaron a normalizarse pasó su mano bajo su pantalón y ropa interior, permitiendole un mejor tacto. Al sentirse con fuerzas suficiente fue él quien volteó a John, quedando sobre él.

-Me toca.

John se sintió indefenso frente a Alexander por primera vez, lo abrazó rodeando su cuello, incitando a Alexander a besarle encarnizadamente el suyo, mordiendolo un poco mientras bajaba los pantalones del pecoso.

-¿Podrás tu sólo esta vez?

Alexander dió una mordida en el hombro de John un poco más fuerte de lo que quizás debía, causándole un grito de dolor.

-Tomaré eso cómo un sí— Respondió un poco adolorido.

Alexander envolvió completamente el labio inferior de John con los suyos luego le dió pequeñas mordidas y bajó rápidamente sus pantalones, al igual que John bajo haciendo un camino de besos pero estos eran muchos más apresurados, tanteó y acarició las piernas y caderas de John, haciendole gemir, una vez que se encontró lo suficientemente cerca acercó su mano a su pene y lo lamió de arriba a abajo un par de veces antes de besar y lamer la punta del mismo, robando gemidos de los labios de John.

-Ah… n-no pares.

Ese gemido impulsó a Alexander a colocar completamente el miembro en su boca haciendo que John encorvase la espalda al sentir como su pene entraba en esa cavidad húmeda y cálida a la par que se las arreglaba para juntar los cabellos de Alexander en su agarre. Alexander comenzó a mecer su cabeza de arriba a abajo, succionando el miembro entre sus labios sintiendo el fuerte agarre del pecoso en sus cabellos. John se aferró al brazo de Alexander con fuerza producto de las sensaciones en su cuerpo, Alexander quitó su brazo y entrelazó sus manos, era más cómodo así.

-A…Alexander, ya voy a…

Cuando sintió que Alexander reforzaba sus movimientos supo que no le importaba, por lo que echó la cabeza atrás y apretó aún más la mano y los cabellos de Alexander cuando se corrió en la boca del imigrante quien sintió como bajaba el espeso líquido por su garganta. El imigrante se separó sintiendo sus cabellos caer, se limpió con el dorso de su mano la boca, estaba agotado, se dejó caer junto a John, ambos intentado recuperarse.

-Te dije que yo solo podía.

John río como pudo con el poco aliento que tenía. Aún sin poder hablar John acarició la mejilla de Alexander. Alexander sintió que se perdía en esa sonrisa tan gentil, se acurrucó en su pecho como la primera noche en la que se quedó a dormir en su casa y justo al igual que esa noche John dió un beso en su frente. Pero algo era diferente, Alexander sentía una sensación diferente en esos momentos, sentía emoción, comodidad, sosiego, sentía como rebozada felicidad. Volvió a pensar en ese hilo y en lo que dijo de los colores y entendió porque, porque esa camadería mezclada con admiración que había evolucionado en una atracción y en un cariño particular hacia ese ojiverde estaba creciendo aún más, supo que ese cariño que sentía por John estaba cambiando a algo más, algo mucho más grande. Dejó de pensar en eso, y se dedicó a escuchar los latidos del corazón de John, de verdad era cálido.


	8. Jugando con fuego

_Capítulo 8:_  
 _Jugando con fuego_

John trazó con cuidado en su cuaderno tratando de plasmar en su papel la delicadeza de aquella ave que se había portado bien con él y se mantuvo quieta tiempo suficiente para que él la dibujara, con algo de dedicación logró un resultado que le dejó satisfecho.

-¡John!.

Sintió un abrazo sorpresa por su espalda, si siguiera dibujando hubiera machado el cuaderno.

-¿Alexander?.

No pudo ver bien pero cuando sintió como la persona que lo abrazaba juntó su mejilla con la suya lo confirmó, ¿quién más iba a abrazarlo así? Afortunadamente estaban en un lugar alejado del resto de personas.

-Aquí estabas, nos preocupaste.

-¿Nos?.

Alexander se separó de John.

-Lo encontré.

Gritó y poco después aparecieron Lafayette y Hércules.

-Aquí estabas tacheté.

John sonrió al oír el ápodo que Lafayette le había dado, "pecoso" en francés, sencillo pero le gustaba. No recordaba cuando se lo había dado exactamente, sabía que había sido cuando ya estaban en el campamento pero no recordaba cuando exactamente pero poco le importaba. Nunca había dicho que significaba pero como él sabía francés no era necesario, tampoco para Alexander quien estaba en igualdad de condiciones, Hércules sin embargo... se divertían a sabiendas de que era el único que no sabía lo que significaba.

-Deberías avisarnos antes de irte, una emboscada puede caer en cualquier momento y tú no estás en tu mejor rendimiento a digamos.

-¿Cómo está tu hombro?.

John se frotó un poco el hombro con el comentario de Alexander, lo que preocupó a sus amigos. El cuatro de octubre del pasado año en Germantown recibió un disparo ahí, fue uno de los quinientos veintiún heridos de esa batalla, pero al menos no fue uno de los ciento cincuenta y dos muertos.

-Está bien, ya ha pasado ¿Más de un año? ¿verdad?.

-No lo sé, hace tiempo perdí la cuenta de los días aquí.

Dijó Hércules sin darle mucha importancia, algo desanimado por recordar esa batalla, si tan sólo las cosas hubieran salido bien podrían haber ganado, pero esto es la guerra y aunque sean tres o cuatro errores tontos no perdona ni uno.

-Al menos te fue mejor que en Brandywine, ese día te dió una bala de mosquete en la pierna ¿Recuerdas? Aún no se como sobre viviste ese día — Lafayette hizo una pausa para mirar a John intensamente, tratando de entender porque hacía actos que casi le cuestan la vida— De verdad, desde ese día estas cada vez más imprudente en las batallas, deberías tener cuidado.

-Lafayette...

-Alexander, solo quiero que sepa que me preocupo.

-Lo sé Lafayette— John suspiró y cerró su cuaderno—. Lo sé pero en sólo que cada día es tan duro.

-Oye, aunque no lo parezca, cada día se hace un poco más fácil la guerra, es solo que debemos enfrentarla todos los días, eso es lo difícil.

John asintió a Alexander.

-Gracias.

-Además, al menos no somos el ex - General Stephen, ¿recuerdan a ese tonto?.

Ese nombre siempre traía risas al grupo y esta vez no fue la excepción.

-Mira que hay que ser tonto para estar borracho en batalla.

-Suena a algo que harías tu.— Comentó Lafayette a Hércules.

-Si pero yo no soy general.

-Él tampoco lo es ahora.

Recordó Lafayette, pues lo habían juzgado y despedido, como dio a entender Alexander, y su división le fue dada a él.

-De cualquier manera, John, trata de no recibir disparos, y menos aún en el hombro ¿Si?

-Haré mi mejor intento.

-Ten más confianza en él, Laf.

Pidió Alexander suponiendo la reacción que tendría.

-¡Ya dije que me dejaran de llamar así!.

-¿Cómo prefieres entonces?— preguntó Hércules—. ¿Por tu nombre completo?.

Lafayette meditó un poco.

-Lo preferiría antes que Laf.

-Cómo sea, creo que deberíamos volver, no se si lo sabían pero hay una guerra.

-Pues yo escuché que nosotros somos quienes la luchan— Respondió Lafayette a Hércules.

Los cuatro se dirigieron de nuevo a la zona del campamento donde se hallaban las tiendas aunque se encontraron con una indeseada sorpresa en el camino.

-Vaya, vaya, el grupo esta completo.

Ninguno de los cuatro pudo ocultar su cara de desagrado al ver a Lee.

-¿Qué quieres Charles?— preguntó desganado Lafayette.

-Oye, esa no es forma de dirigirte a mí les recuerdo que...

-...serás general algún día.

Alexander, Lafayette y John completaron su frase desganados, era hartante oírlo repetirlo una y otra vez, pero Hércules sólo rodó los ojos, cosa que Lee notó.

-Si eso pasa no dudo en que terminarás como Stephen.

-Oye tú— dijo refiriéndose a Hércules, quien acababa de hablar— ¿No estás muy viejo andar respondiendo como adolescente?.

Alexander y John se vieron con el ceño fruncido, igual que Lafayette y Hércules.

-Lee, eres como ocho años mayor que yo.

-Y si vamos a hablar de comportarse como adolescente...

-Alexander— Lee cortó en seco al susodicho— Washington te está buscando.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Tú ve y ya.

Lee se retiró de la escena, dejando al grupo con una sensación molesta.

-Siri giniril ilgin di— Se burló Hércules con voz aguda.

-Eso no ayuda a disipar la imagen que el quiso hacer creer de ti.

-Lo sé Lafayette pero ¡agh! Ese desgraciado me altera. El año y pocos meses que llevamos aquí se sienten como diez con él.

-Te entiendo ami, la guerra no sería tan mala con menos tipos como él.— dijo Lafayette

-Si hubiese más tipos como él no me quejaría, siempre y cuando sean los que tuviese que matar— Confesó Hércules.

-Qué bien se vería una bala entre sus costillas ¿no creen?.

Alexander, Lafayette y Hércules miraron asustados a John.

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos! No me digan que no lo estaban pensando.

-Ya pero... tu tono de voz dió miedo.

Lafayette habló con sinceridad, no fue como una broma, sonó más como una amenaza.

-Oye Alexander, ¿No dijo que el general quería verte?— dijo John haciendo memoria.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?.

Hércules trató de hacerle memoria de si algun revoltijo que hubiera causado Alexander podría ser la causa de que Alexander estuviera siendo citado a ver el general.

-Estamos en una guerra ¿Qué es lo que no debería hacer?.

-¿Morir?— sugirió John.

-Será mejor que vayas, cuestanos luego lo que era.

Lafayette se dió la vuelta junto con Hércules y se retiraron.

-¿Qué crees que sea?.

Preguntó John una vez que Lafayette y Hércules se retiraron.

-No lo sé, espero que no sea por esto.

Alexander señaló unas marcas en su cuello, todas de un ligero color morado , nadie las había notado hasta ahora y esperaban que siguiera así.

-¿Decir que son mordidas de insectos sería una mentira muy descarada?.

-Tú sabes que sí mi querido J.

John río al oír el ápodo cariñoso que Alexander le había dado.

-Supongo que en parte es su culpa, por ponernos en la misma tienda.

-Sigo creyendo que fue demasiada coincidencia ¿Tuviste algo que ver en eso?.

-Creo que deberías ir a ver al general de una vez, mi querido chico.

Laurens desvío el tema de conversación además de usar también el apodo de le había dado él a Alexander le gustaba como el imigrante sonreía cuando lo mencionaba.

-Muy bien, si me convierto en carne de cañón te lo haré saber.

Alexander volteó y se dirigió a la tienda del general.

-Si pregunta por las marcas en tu cuello, yo no tengo nada que ver.

John se desentendió del asunto antes de irse a buscar a Hércules y Lafayette.

Cuando Alexander deslumbró la tienda del general pudo ver también a Burr entrando en ella ¿Lo habrá citado a él también?.

Washington frotó sus ojos cansado, ¿En que momento accedió a esto? Una guerra era una cosa pero ¿generales ebrios durante el combate? ¿era un chiste?. Dejó su gorro en el escrito, si no hacía algo pronto esta guerra iba a irse al demonio para ellos, los superaban en número, armamento y planes. Con algo de suerte el muchacho al que había citado le ayudaría a darle la vuelta a la situación.

-¡Su excelencia, señor!.

George levantó la vista, vió una cara que se le hizo conocida pero no supo ubicarla por un nombre.

-¿Quién es usted?.

Burr sintió una sensación amarga, había ayudado ya bastante, creía que al menos reconocería su rostro.

-Aaron Burr, ¿señor? ¿Permiso para exponer mi caso?.

-Continúe.

Washington se sintió intrigado de saber a dónde iba. Burr vió que era su oportunidad, si podía demostrar sus servicios se ganaría una buena posición.

-Señor, fui capitán bajo el mando del General Montgomery hasta que recibió una bala en en cuello en Quebec, y bueno, en resumen pienso que puedo serle de utilidad. Admiro como sigue atacando a los Británicos desde la distancia.

-Huh...

Washington no sabía como tomarse tantos halagos y lo que es más, no había dicho nada más que repasar unos hechos.

-Tengo unas preguntas, un par de sugerencias en cómo pelear en lugar de huir al oeste.

-¿Si?.

-Bueno...

-Su excelencia, ¿quería verme?.

Burr reconocería esa voz donde sea, volteó y vió a Alexander entrar en la tienda. Grande había sido su sorpresa cuando se entero de que no sólo él también se unió al ejército, sino que había traído a todo su grupo de amigos junto con él pero pensándolo fríamente no era ninguna sorpresa.

-Hamilton, pase adelante, ¿conoce a Burr?.

Alexander entró en la tienda y se posicionó junto al mencionado.

-Si, señor, nos seguimos encontrando.

Burr dijo junto a Alexander la última frase, slo que él le agregó un notable disgusto, pero Washington no presto atención a esto pues poco le importaba quien se llevará bien o mal en sus tropas. Aaron se aclaró la garganta.

-Como estaba diciendo, señor, espero ver su estrategia en juego.

-¿Burr?.

-¿Señor?.

-Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Alexander trató de contener su risa, mientras que Burr guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Señor, esto es una tienda.

Recordó confundido.

-Bien, entonces simplemente vete.

Aaron miró a Alexander, este se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. "Así es la vida" parecía decirle. Burr salió de la tienda.

-¿He hecho algo mal, señor?.

Preguntó Alexander volviéndose al general.

-Al he llamado porque nuestras posibilidades son más que aterradoras.— Se puso de pie— Su reputación le precede, pero tengo que reír.

-¿Señor?.

-Hamilton, ¿cómo es que nadie consigue que estés en su personal?.

Alexander creía saber a dónde se dirigía la conversación, otra persona más que intentaba hacerle su ayudante.

-¡Señor!.

-No me malinterprete, es un hombre joven, de gran renombre. Sé que robó cañones Británicos mientras aún estábamos en el centro.— Alexander recordó orgulloso su estrategia— Nathaniel Green y Henry Knox querían contratarlo...

-¿Para ser su secretario? No lo creo.

-¿Por qué está molesto?.

-No lo estoy.

Dijó Alexander molesto.

-Está bien, quieres pelear, tienes un hambre. Yo era justo como tú cuando era joven. ¿Cabeza llena de fantasías de morir como un mártir?.

-Si.

Siendo justos ¿Qué hombre cuerdo no soñaría con morir de esa forma?.

El general sonrió, Alexander le recordaba a él de joven.

-Morir es fácil, jovencito. Vivir es más difícil.

Alexander trago saliva, ahí tenía razón, podía morir como un héroe o ayudar en la construcción de un país.

-¿Por qué me está diciendo esto?.

-Estoy siendo honesto.— Ese era un lujo que no se daba muy a menudo—. Estoy trabajando con un tercio de lo que nuestro Congreso ha prometido. Somos un barril de pólvora a punto de explotar, necesito a alguien como tú para aligerar esta carga— tomó una pluma de su escritorio—. ¿Entonces?.

Al parecer el imigrante acertó, era otra oferta de tenerle escribiendo pero había algo en esta oferta que era diferente. Miró la pluma, tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con Lafayette y John le estaba afectando, la tomó.

Las semanas siguientes escribió cartas y cartas al Congreso y por suministros, diciendo al general que debían optar por un elemento sorpresa, organizando su información, Alexander se volvió la mano derecha del general.

 **OoooOoooO**

Mientras organizaba algunos papeles sobre la falta de hombres una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Un batallón sólo de hombres negros?.

-Ajá.

Washington lo miró confundido ¿Cómo se le había pasado la idea por la cabeza?.

-Hamilton, de verdad eres de lo que no hay— Dió unas condescendientes palmadas en su hombro—. Debes ser el único en todo mi batallón que si quiera pensó en eso.

Alexander se sintió molestó por la excesiva amabilidad en su voz, sonaba como si le explicará a un niño que la magia no existe.

-Se equivoca, un amigo mío apoyaría al cien por ciento esta idea.

George creyó saber de quien estaba hablando.

-¿Hablas de John Laurens, tu amigo de pecas?.

Alexander asintió ignorando la parte de amigo. George meditó un poco, ese muchacho era único también, ya más de una vez le había oído generar discusiones por temas referentes a la esclavitud, además de que en el campo de batalla parecía un suicida, con movimientos y acciones más arriesgados que cualquiera que pudiera pensar él, seguía sin entender cómo seguía vivo.

-Bien, tenemos a dos personas que apoyan la idea, ¿Qué más?.

-Señor, entienda que a la larga es lo más conveniente.

-Explicate joven.

-Antes de eso ¿me permitiría ir a buscarle?.

-¿Hablas de John Laurens?.

Tras una afirmativa y un permiso del general Alexander salió de la tienda en busca de John. Lo encontró junto a Lafayette, quien estaba discutiendo con Hércules.

-Por última vez, ¡Te digo que la tortilla francesa y el omelette son lo mismo!.

Bueno... discutir, era una pelea infantil.

-Claro que no— argumentó el mayor.

John veía la escena entre interesado, divertido y preguntándose porque seguía ahí, hasta que una mano tomó su hombro.

-¿Alexander? ¿No estabas con el general?.

-Precisamente, ven, solicito tu presencia.

-Pero...— John señaló a Hércules y Lafayette pero recordó que cuando discutían sobre comida francesa podían estar así horas— Está bien, vamos, no puede ser menos interesante que eso.

De camino a la tienda John no notó como Alexander no dejaba de sonreír.

-He vuelto señor.

Alexander ingreso nuevamente en la tienda junto con John.

-Señor.

Saludó cortesmente el pecoso.

Washington miró a John, era la viva imagen de la juventud.

-Ahm, Alexander ¿me explicas para que me necesitas?.

-Claro.— Se aclaró la garganta— John, explícale a Washington porque sería sabio un batallón de hombres negros.

Los ojos de John se abrieron por la sorpresa, ¿Alexander había estado hablando con el general de eso también? Trató de ocultar su emoción.

-¿Hablas de las razones que implican lo jodidamente inhumano que es tratar a ciertas personas como objetos o prefieres que te diga las razones estratégicas?

George ladeó la cabeza intrigado al oír la última palabra, "estratégica". No cabía duda de que John era un apasionado del tema, la verdad por eso dudaba en llamarle, pero si podía convencerlo sin apelar a razones sentimentales ciertamente valdría la pena escucharlo.

-Estratégicas, por favor— pidió Alexander.

John miró al general, no era momento de vacilar, se aclaró la garganta.

-Señor, creo que no hace falta decir lo necesitados que estamos de hombres por aquí y escuché que en otros lugares también ¿Por qué no recurrir a ellos? La clara desventaja de números podría verse disminuida. Segundo punto ¿No es esto una revolución? Pues ¿que mejor forma de revolucionar la historia que esta? Una guerra que no sólo liberaría sus ciudadanos, sino también a quienes, en contra de su voluntad, terminaron aquí, demostrando el país en que se encuentran ahora, uno mejor. Tercer punto ¿Qué nos garantiza que en la revolución no se revelarán ellos? Al verse rodeados de libertad sería lo normal que ellos quisieran algo ¿No creen que suena un poco peligroso? Imagínese a todos esos hombres ricos durmiendo tranquilamente en sus mansiones siendo despertados abruptamente por el sonido de un esclavo harto, un batallón de ellos con la promesa de libertad podría disipar esa peligro y cuarta opción ¿Cree que solo Hamilton y yo pensamos en esto? Me apuesto lo que quiera a que los británicos están pensando lo mismo en este instante y quizás terminen armando a sus esclavos, ergo, gane quien gane los propietarios terminarían perdiendo sus esclavos de cualquier manera.

John concluyó, Alexander lo miró orgulloso y luego miró a Washington, se veía fascinado. Washington asintió sonriente, John había logrado dar razones competentes sin dejar ver su obvio desagrado por el tema ni su anhelo de libertad a los esclavos. Se acercó hasta él y lo miró directo a los ojos, no vió ni un rastro de duda.

-Sabes que aunque este de acuerdo aún debes convencer al Congreso ¿verdad? Y déjame decirte que su presidente es un hueso duro de roer, te tomaría muchas cartas.

-¿Unas cuantas cartas a cambio de un factor que podría no sólo equilibrar la balanza, sino que podría darnos la victoria? Eso sí que es una oferta. Además él no lo hará sólo.

Alexander colocó su mano en el hombro de John para enfatizar. Washington asintió.

-Bien, tienen mi permiso para escribir al Congreso sobre el asunto, si escriben tanto como hablan les será fácil.— Washington tomó su gorro y se dirigió a la salida— Cierren cuando se vayan. Alexander lo miró confundido aún cuando se fue.

-El sabe que las tiendas no tienen puerta ¿verdad? Es la segunda vez que  
...— John lo interrumpió con un efusivo abrazo— Wow.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias...

John no dejaba de repetir lo mismo, no hacía falta que Alexander pudiera verlo para saber lo sonriente que estaba.

-No es na...

Esta vez John lo interrumpió con un beso en sus labios, afortunadamente estaban solos.

-No sé cómo agradecertelo.

-Vaya, si esta es la recompensa por proponerlo al general ya quiero que se les de libertad definitiva. Aunque de todas formas si no hubiera intervenido seguro que te las arreglabas tu sólo, yo solo cree la oportunidad.

-Aún así, demostraste tu apoyo y eso cuenta mucho en este tipo de casos, gracias de verdad Alex.

Alexander se sintió completamente indefenso frente a esa sonrisa, si acabar con la esclavitud lo hacía sonreír así pues esa estaría por encima de todas las razones en su lista.

-No es nada Jackie, tu ya expusiste las razones.

John abrazo nuevamente a Alexander, quien no se quejó.

-Oye, es hora del almuerzo, si no nos apresuramos Hércules se comerá nuestras raciones. John río mientras se separaba de Alexander.

-Si no sigue discutiendo con Lafayette sobre los omelettes.

-¿Cómo pueden discutir sobre eso?

Preguntó Alexander mientras salían de la tienda.

 **OoooOoooO**

-¿Qué hicieron que?.

Lafayette no podía creer lo que había oído.

-¿De verdad?.

Hércules sonaba igual de incrédulo.

-Así es.

Dijó Alexander orgulloso recargandose en su asiento mientras terminaba de comer lo que el creía que pretendía ser avena.

-Y en menos de cinco minutos— finalizó orgulloso John.

-¿De qué están hablando?.

Preguntó Burr, le estaba poniendo nervioso no saberlo, en una mesa cercana.

-De qué Alexander y yo logramos convencer a Washington de formar un batallón de hombres negros.

La mandíbula de Burr cayó.

-Siendo justos, John lo hizo, el dió todas las razones.

Confesó Alexander sonriente.

-Pero tu planteaste la posibilidad.

-Esperen ¿están hablando en serio?.

Burr seguía atónito.

-Pues claro, ¿Por qué mentiriamos sobre eso?.

-Eres increíble tacheté.

-Lo se, aún no puedo creerlo.

Contestó John a Lafayette sonriente.

Burr se estaba asombrado, el simple hecho de lograr convencer al general de un gran logro. Se sintió mal por haber dudado de de ellos o haberlos mirado por encima del hombro.

-¿Y de verdad creen que sea una buena idea?

Los rostros con notable felicidad de Lafayette, Hércules, John y Alexander cambiaron uno disgustado al oír de Lee.

-Por supuesto que tenía que hablar.

Dijo John en tono cansado frotando el hueso de su nariz que estaba entre sus ojos, obviamente alguien tenía que decir algo en contra y obviamente debía ser Lee. Alexander resopló igual de frustrado.

-Son hombres mal nutridos ¿De verdad creen que podrán empuñar una espada o disparar correctamente un mosquete?.

Mientras hablaba Hércules abría y cerraba su mano imitandole hablar, provocando risas en sus amigos.

-Además ¿Qué les hace pensar que querrán luchar? Este ni siquiera es su país, es el país que los privó de la libertad.

Lee hablaba con lógica pero a este punto el podría dar un discurso que haría rendirse a los británicos que Alexander y los demás se reirian de él.

-Lo que tu digas Lee.

-Déjalo John, no vale la pena, vamonos.

El grupo se puso de pie, dispuestos a irse.

-Claro John, no querrás desobedecer a Alexander ¿Eh?.

Había algo en el tono de Lee que era irritante, además de que lo dijo claramente sugería algo. El grupo se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué significa eso Lee?— preguntó John con un tono peligrosamente bajo—. ¿Quieres decir algo? Dilo en voz alta, quisiera oírte hacer acusaciones a la mano derecha de Washington.

John se volteó para ver a Lee, quien seguía sentado en la mesa.

-Yo no acuse a nadie de nada Laurens, si tu imaginación te traicionado no es mi problema.

John achicó los ojos al ver a Lee levantarse.

-¿Qué pasa Lee? ¿Los de tu edad no te soportan y tienes que ir por ahí molestando a los que tu llamas niños?

Alexander, Lafayette y Hércules se miraron preocupados.

-John, no lo vale.

Alexander trató de calmarlo, colocó una mano en su hombro.

-¿Y tú que Alexander? ¿Desde cuando te importa liberar a los esclavos? ¿No es una casualidad que al conocer a John te haya empezado a interesar el tema?.

-¿Y tu que sabes que cosas le interesan y desde cuando?.

-Oh, se lo sé suficiente, no crean que no he notado su gran relación...

Lee no pudo seguir hablando, Hércules se había adelantando y lo golpeó justo en la cara.

-¡Hércules!.

Gritó John

-¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar cómo si tuvieras la verdad absoluta!?.— Estalló Hércules sujetando violentamente a Lee de la camisa, quien no estaba sangrando pero ese golpe dejaría una marca visible.

Lafayette y Alexander se acercaron a reducir a Hércules pero John seguía en estado de shock.

Alexander y Lafayette lograron hacer que Hércules soltará a Lee, los demás hombres que estaban en el comedor, que no eran muchos, lo socorrerieron, pues al ser tan importante convenía ser su amigo, lo sacaron de la tienda comedor y solo quedaron cuatro personas: Lafayette, Hércules, John y Alexander.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

Lo regañó Lafayette tirandole de la oreja como si fuera su madre.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay!

-Hércules llevamos más de un año aquí ¡Ya deberías saber como es él! ¿En que estabas pensando?

Esta vez fue Alexander quien le gritó.

-¡No lo sé!

Fue todo lo que dijo Hércules, no entendía muy bien porque esta vez lo había golpeado, hubo algo en su tono de voz que se oía más irritante que de costumbre.

Alexander miró a John, este seguía ahí con la mirada perdida, se preocupó, conociéndolo este incidente iba a afectarle.

-¿John?

Lo llamó Alexander.

-¿Eh?

-¿Todo bien mon ami?

-Oh, c-claro, iré a ver como esta Lee y trataré de convencerlo de no matar a Hércules después.

John salió de la tienda, Lafayette y Alexander se miraron extrañados.

-Iré a verlo.

-¡Tú no vas a ningún lado Hércules!

Lo detuvo Lafayette.

-Iré yo, Lafayette, tu castiga a Hércules.

-Oh, será un placer.

El tono de él francés hizo tragar saliva a Hércules, esperaba que lo recordarán como quien pudo ser y no por quién fue.

Cuando Alexander salió de la tienda no vió al ojiverde por ningún lado pero si vió a Burr.

-Alexander.

-Burr ¿Has visto a John?.

-Precisamente de él quería hablarte.

Confesó Burr, Alexander enarcó una ceja.

Desde esta tarde en el restaurante hace un año, Burr se dijo que dejaría de lado el asunto y no inmiscuirse más. Aunque había cumplido su palabra eso no significa que no debatiera consigo mismo sobre ello. Al menos para él era obvio que la relación que tenían esos dos no era enteramente platónica pero no era eso lo que le preocupara, lo que le inquietaba era la posibilidad de que por esa relación fueran a tomar malas decisiones o que terminara afectando a otros y ese día Hércules terminó golpeando a alguien que apenas tocó el tema, para Burr eso no podía ser más que un mal augurio, una señal de que las cosas no podían terminar nada bien.

-Alexander, seré directo contigo.

El mencionado se cruzó de brazos, ¿Burr siendo directo? Oh, eso tenía que verlo. Burr continuó.

-Yo... creo que tu relación con John puede traer problemas.

-¿Mi relación? Explicate Burr.

Aaron vió como el imigrante no se ofuscó frente a aquella acusación.

-Alexander, escucha, poco me importa lo que tú y el hagan por las noches en su tienda, pero Hércules acaba de golpear a alguien por tocar el tema ¿No crees que eso significa algo? No lo sé, que tal vez deberían...

Burr notó que Alexander estaba riendo.

-Ya se porque es esto.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Claro, estás enojado porque Hércules golpeó Lee.

Burr arrugó la nariz.

-¿Por qué me molestaría eso? Apenas lo conozco.

-Oh Burr, no debes fingir conmigo— Alexander abrazo al mencionado por los hombros— Ambos aquí sabemos tus verdaderos sentimientos por Lee.

Finalizó con tono pícaro que descolocó a Burr.

-¿Qué...?— Trató de hablar frunciendo su ceño.

-No sabía que te gustaban mayores Burr, pero tienes todo mi apoyo.

Burr se soltó del agarre del imigrante bruscamente ¿Para qué diablos se molestaba?

-Olvídalo, haz lo que tú quieras Hamilton.

Burr se alejó del lugar maldiciendo por lo bajo a un sonriente Alexander, quien se sentía orgulloso de haber logrado desviar el tema así, John habría estado orgulloso también, ojala hubiera estado ahí, lo que le recordaba que debía encontarlo, fue en busca del ojiverde en dirección a donde unos minutos atrás se llevaron a Lee.

Burr seguía mascullando blasfemias ¿para qué mierda se preocupaba? Era Hamilton después de todo, decirle cualquier cosa era lo equivalente a pedirle a un niño pequeño que no tocará un botón. Siguió imprecando en voz baja a Hamilton cuando se detuvo de golpe cerca de un árbol. ¿Ese era...?

-¿John?

John pareció volver a la tierra y acto seguido se volteó para irse pero Burr lo detuvo tomándole del brazo.

-John, me oíste ¿verdad?.

El pecoso no contesto ni se volteó.

-John escucha, no lo dije con mala intensión, solo que estoy preocupado.

-¿Preocupado por qué Burr?.

Preguntó con voz queda sin voltear, estaba jugando con las cartas cerca de su pecho.

-De qué esto no sea un simple juego.

Esas palabras captaron la atención de John, volteó. Burr notó que seguía con una expresión indiferente.

-¿De qué hablas?.

-Laurens pese a que últimamente te has comportado como un idiota suicida en combate, tengo que admitirlo, te subestimé y lo siento, llegaste más lejos de lo que creía... me equivoqué contigo, no creas que hago esto con malicia. Lo hago porque tengo miedo quizás ambos se estén entregando demasiado a esto.— Hizo una pausa para ver como John miraba al suelo— Ambos son imprudentes pero inteligentes a la vez y tú eres el más sensato de ambos, por lo que, si de verdad estuvieran en algo, no dudo que tu serias consientes de que estarían jugando con fuego y Hamilton es un combustible ¿no has pensado que tal vez él...?

Burr pensó cuidadoso su elección de palabras en la última oración ¿Cómo decirlo sutilmente?. Laurens miró indiferente a Burr.

-Oye Burr.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres que te mande a la mierda condescendientemente como Washington o en tono de broma como Alexander?.

Burr levantó ambas cejas, sus ojos se ensancharon de la sorpresa. Laurens volteó, se soltó del agarre de Burr lo más bruscamene que pudo y se fue, sin voltear nuevamente, dejando a Burr azorado.

John caminó de mal humor, quien sabía a dónde, quería estar solo. Maldijo a Burr, se especializaba en hablar de forma confusa y la primera vez que decía algo directamente era eso. "Idiota suicida" le había llamado ¿Se habrá enterado de que estaban en una guerra? Empezaban a sonar como Lafayette. Ese nombre le recordó el incidente de Lee y se sintió increíblemente culpable. Hércules lo había golpeado, a Lee, a Charles Lee, quien, general o no, era un hombre importante, había participado en la Guerra de los Siete Años y ¿Por qué? Porque él había dicho la verdad. Suspiró, de verdad era una persona horrible, ni siquiera pudo hacerse cargo él mismo de su problema, alguien más debió hacerlo por él, este pensamiento lo enfureció, ojala estuviera en campo de batalla ahora mismo, podría matar a unos cuantos soldados británicos en ese mismo momento. Pateó una pequeña roca.

¿ _No has pensado que tal vez él_...?

John rodó los ojos ¿Qué sugería Burr? ¿Qué Alexander se estaba en enamorando de él? Por favor, lo primero que él le habia aclarado fue que...

Se detuvo en seco, ¿que fue lo que le dijo a Alexander luego de su primer beso? _Qué sea nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo?_. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio cerrando los ojos fuertemente, nunca le había aclarado nada ¿verdad?

-Mierda

Susurró. Genial, simplemente genial. Bueno, no importaba, solo debía decírselo ahora ¿Qué era un año en estos tiempos?, no es como si Burr hubiera tuviese razón y Alexander... No, ni siquiera iba a decirlo,no podía sin reírse, la sola idea era ridícula.

Encontró a Lafayette y Hércules fuera de la tienda que compartían, Alexander no estaba ahí, lo cual era bueno, quería hablar a solas con él en otro momento.

-¡Mon'amie!.

Lafayette caminó hasta él y colocó ambas manos en los hombros del pecoso, este le dió una sonrisa con algo de culpa, aún no olvidaba el golpe que Lee se había llevado.

-Nos preocupaste— Dijo sonriente de verlo nuevamente—. De nuevo...

Esto último lo dijo apretando los dientes, apretando más los hombros de John, quien sintió miedo. Como John estaba únicamente usando una camisa Lafayette pudo sentir la cicatriz de su hombro, apretó los labios y luego suspiró ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender lo mal que le hacía sentir que actuaba tan descuidado?. John notó su preocupación, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía para hacer que ese semblante preocupado desapareciera, abrazó a Lafayette

-Estoy bien.

Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos con ambas manos en sus hombros cuando se separó.

No era justo, con esa sonrisa cualquiera ganaba, Lafayette tenía desventaja o eso creía él, pues no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle.

-Oye, yo también estaba preocupado ¿No hay abrazo para mi?

John río y se dispuso a acercarse a Hércules pero Lafayette le detuvo.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, no mereces un abrazo.

-¿Quién eres tú para decidir a quien puede abrazar John?

John río mientras Lafayette y Hércules volvían a discutir pero la pelea de Lee y Hércules seguía en su mente, Lee no había dicho nada que fuese mentira (No que John recordara al menos) pero de todas maneras Hércules le había golpeado y eso era porque él había elegido ocultarles la verdad, ¿Qué clase de persona era al ocultarles su orientación sexual y quitarles la posibilidad de elegir si querían ser sus amigos con eso en mente?.

-Oigan— Espero a que Hércules y Lafayette lo miraran—. Necesito dejarles algo.

No iba a decirles lo que tenía con Alexander, no iba a meterle en esto, solo iba a contarles lo de él, se los debía.

Ambos se miraron extrañados y preocupados

-¿Qué pasa John?

-¿Todo bien tacheté?

John los miró, ¿De verdad iba a hacer eso? Bien podría salir de las mil maravillas y que les diera igual que fuera homosexual pero también estaba la otra posibilidad, que lo rechazarán por su condición, que se enojaran por no haberselos dicho antes, que eligieran alejarse ¿De verdad iba a arriesgarse a eso?

-¿John?.

El ojiverde observó los ojos de Lafayette y vió la preocupación que solo veía en su mirada ¿Iba a lanzarse la posibilidad de perder esa preocupación en esos ojos café? ¿Iba a tentar al universo a quitarle a sus amigos?.

-Sólo quería decirles que... estoy realmente asustado, de esta guerra.

Mintió, era un cobarde asqueroso, no podía, no podía imaginar su vida sin el cuidado especial de Lafayette, no podía imaginarse al francés diciendo su nombre de forma seca, la idea de no volver a oír ese apodo con su acento lo sobrepasaba, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar odio o indiferencia en esa mirada café, eso lo destrozaría, no se imaginaba su vida sin las tonterías de Hércules ni las pequeñas discusiones de esos dos, no podía permitírse el riesgo de perderlos.

Lafayette lo miró confundido ¿John asustado de una revolución? Cuéntame otro chiste.

-No debes preocuparte John— Hércules se acercó y lo abrazó fraternalmente—. Dentro de poco ya no deberás temer a nada, todos moriremos pronto.

-¡Hércules!.

-Sólo trato de animarlo Lafayette.

Se defendió el mayor soltando a John.

-¿Cómo eso va a animarlo?.

Y ya volvieron a discutir, John los miró con una triste sonrisa, era un egoísta de la peor clase, de los que no dejaban saber a los otros que lo eran y lo lamentaba, si alguien lo acusaba de falso no iba a negarlo, lo aceptaría.

Hércules y Lafayette dejaron de discutir, John los había abrazado de repente.

-¿John?.

Hércules sonaba confundido.

Aceptaría que le llamarán egoísta porque no podía perderlos, no se lo perdonaría jamás ni a él, ni a la maldita condición con la que tuvo que nacer.

Lafayette posó su mano en la espalda del pecoso, sintió como este enterraba su rostro en su hombro, algo no estaba bien con él.

-Tranquilo John, aquí estamos.

Dijó en tono tranquilo el francés pasando sus dedos por los rizos de el pecoso, sabía que eso lo calmaba por mucho que lo negara.

Era verdad, ahí estaban, y eso para John era suficiente.

Solo el sonido de los grillos acompañaban a John cuando entró en su tienda, ahí estaba Alexander, escribiendo para variar en la pequeña mesa que compartían. Se acercó a él lentamente tratando de no ser oido.

-Ya se que eres tú Jackie.

John suspiró frustrado.

-¿Cómo haces eso?.

-Un mago no revela sus secretos.

Contestó enigmático Alexander sin dejar de escribir. John lo abrazó por atrás mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro.

-¿Cuanto llevas escribiendo?

-Un buen rato, desde que dejé de buscarte.

-¿Estabas buscándome?.

Cuando escuchó la conversación de Alexander y Burr no pudo escucharla del todo.

-Si, nos preocupaste cuando te fuiste y salí a ver que tal estabas, no pude encontrarte pero encontré a Burr y él me lo dijo todo.

John se tensó al oír ese nombre y recordó su último encuentro con Burr, tal vez su reacción fue algo exagerada.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?.

Preguntó preocupado.

-Qué habías vuelto a discutir con Lee cuando lo encontraste y que querías estar solo un rato.

John se sorprendió, ¿Burr había mentido por él aún después de lo borde que fue?, se sintió mal, debía disculparse con él.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Nada, solo me preocupa que trabajes de más, toma un descanso.

-John, no puedo darme ese lujo, lo sabes bi...

John besó a Alexander en la mejilla y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Por favor Alex?.

No era justo, John sabía que tenía un poder especial sobre él para convencerlo.

-John...

Alexander trató de protestar pero el pecoso plantó varios besos en sus labios.

-¿Por favor?.

Volvió a rogar el ojiverde sonriente, Alexander no pudo resistirse.

-¡Agh! De acuerdo.

Alexander soltó la pluma de mala gana y se puso de pie. John sonrió orgulloso de si pero borró su sonrisa al recordar lo que debía hablar con él.

-Alexander, escucha, yo...

Alexander interrumpió al pecoso con un beso en los labios, si John no le permitía escribir pues el sacaría provecho de la situación.

-No tienes idea de como he estado esperando tenerte a solas conmigo.

Dijó dejando de besarlo por un momento pero inmediatamente volvió a juntar sus labios. John puso todo de si para no corresponder el beso, debía mantenerse firme y decirle. Tomó al imigrante por los hombros y lo separó de él.

-Oye, esto es serio.

Alexander lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?.

John suspiró, esto no iba a ser fácil. Se recargará en la pequeña mesa en la que Alexander estaba escribiendo.

-Alexander, hay algo que creo que debo aclararte.

No había tenido suerte con Hércules y Lafayette pero esto si debía decírselo, era importante para que no saliera lastimado  
Entonces John lo vió, vió lo que estaba escribiendo Alexander, estaba dirigiéndose al Congreso hablando del plan del batallón de hombres negros. Miró a Alexander.

-¿John?.

Pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y sus piernas perdían fuerzas ¿Por qué? Parecía qué tenía miedo.

John no lo sabía pero efectivamente, tenía miedo, miedo de tocar el tema. No sólo por herir a Alexander, sino que temía despertar sentimientos que se negaba a reconocer y que subconscientemente había elegido ignorar, tenía miedo de darse cuenta de que Burr tenía razón y que eso le alegrará, miedo a darse cuenta de que eso no era una simple relación de amigos con derecho. Sintió como su confianza disminuía y volvió a decirse que no podía, cómo con Hércules y Lafayette ¿Qué iba a decirle exactamente? Ni siquiera podía pensar en las palabras que debía usar. Se dijo que debía hacer algo, antes de que fuera muy tarde ¿Tarde para qué? No lo sabía ¿Y hacer qué?.

Alexander había acertado hace un año, John Laurens era pésimo para aceptar sus sentimientos a un punto ridículo.

-Mierda...

Dijo sosteniendo su frente, su cabeza comenzaba a doler.

-¿Estás bien?.

Preguntó Alexander preocupado, puso una mano en la frente del ojiverde y otra en su hombro, John sintió que se derretía, podía perderse en esos ojos oscuros por horas.

-No pareces tener fiebre.— dijo apartando su mano al cabo de unos cuantos segundos— Tal vez deberías descansar.

-B-buena idea— balbuceó.

Alexander lo acompañó a la cama que estaba a pocos pasos y lo recostó.

-Mejor reposa John, yo volveré a escribir.

Alexander iba a irse pero John se sentó en la cama, lo detuvo tirando de su ropa levemente para que no se fuera. Esto extraño al caribeño, John estaba actuando raro desde el incidente del almuerzo de Hércules y Lee pero creyó saber lo que quería.

-Está bien— dijo Alexander sonriente.

-¿Eh?.

Alexander se sentó en la cama junto con John y comenzó a besarlo. John no pudo resistirse, correspondió al beso casi tímidamente pero rápidamente se recuperó del frágil estado en que se encontraba y volvió a besar a Alexander como siempre lo hacía. Alexander lo abrazó por el cuello, atrayendole e introduciendo su lengua en su boca, era obvio a dónde iba a llegar la situación.

¿De quien había sido la idea de que debían compartir compartir cama en las tiendas? No lo sabía pero en ese momento John lo agradecía, le permitió voltear a Alexander y colocarse sobre él, entre sus piernas, quien comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del pecoso rápidamente, necesitaba eso, se deshizo rápidamente de ella y pasó sus manos por toda su espalda sin romper el beso como si quisiera comprobar cuentas pecas tenía ahí, luego metió sus manos bajo sus pantalones, estremeciendo a John.

-Vaya, tenías razón, no puedo hacerme una idea de lo mucho que estabas deseando esto.

-Cállate y deshazte de mi camisa Laurens.

Lo apresuró al ver el lento ritmo con la que la quitaba. John río y la quitó rápidamente, una vez con el torso de Alexander al descubierto tomó ambas manos en su rostro y devoró sus labios mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones.

-Recuerda que...

-Debemos ser silenciosos, lo sé— completó su frase el caribeño—. No es la primera vez que hacemos esto.

-¿Quieres que sea última?.

-Por supuesto que no.

John sonrió, bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior mientras que Alexander hacia lo mismo.

-Bien ¿listo?.

Preguntó Laurens una vez que se habían desecho de la ropa.

-¿Por qué de repente me tratas como si fuera la primera vez que hacemos esto? Tú sabes que lo estoy.

John se acercó a Alexander y lo besó para reprimir el gemido que sabía que vendría a continuación pero Alexander se separo de él y se mordió el labio luchando por no gemir cuando lo sintió a entrar en él, el dolor no era absolutamente nada comparado a la primera vez que lo sintió pero nunca se terminaba de acostumbrar, siempre hacía sonreír a John. Luego de dejar que Alexander se acostumbrará a la sensación John comenzó a mover sus caderas firmemente mientras tomaba el miembro de Alexander y comenzaba a acariciarlo, con su otro brazo soportando su peso, juntaron sus labios nuevamente, Alexander, con ambas manos acariciaba su espalda, enterrando sus uñas de vez en cuando aunque John ya estaba acostumbrado y no le importó ya que se inclinó hacia el cuello de Alexander, le dió pequeñas mordidas.

Luchaban por mantenerse callados, ambos sabían lo que pasarian si eran atrapados, en unos minutos su vida podía verse derrumbada ¿Y lo valía? ¿Valía un riesgo tan grande por un buen rato? Pues ambos estaban conscientes de que eso era más que "un buen rato", al menos uno de ellos lo estaba porque el otro incluso, en ese momento tenía una batalla interna con sus pensamientos. Era una caída libre, eso era esa relación y mientras que Alexander sólo se preocupaba por la palabra "libre" disfrutando de la sensación, John no sacaba de su mente la palabra "caída" y las consecuencias que esta podrían llevar.

La respiración de John se iba haciendo más y más irregular a la vez que la de Alexander.

-Oye...

John entendió lo que Alexander quería decir, asintió, el tampoco duraría mucho más. Casi a la vez ambos liberaron su esencia, Alexander agregando más marcas a la espalda de John aferrándose a el como si la vida le fuera en ello y John aferrándose al gastado colchón.

Se miraron respirando pesadamente, Alexander sonrió y besó a John, este no pudo hacer nada más que corresponderle.

Bien... había pretendido hablar con Alexander seriamente pero en su lugar había acabado teniendo sexo con el, las cosas salieron bien... eso sonó menos sarcástico de lo que el había pretendido.

Resopló frustrado recargandose en un árbol, cuando notó que Alexander se había dormido él se vistió y decidió salir, necesitaba meditar y el aire nocturno le ayudaba.

Pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos, miró al cielo nocturno pensando. Veamos: era obvio que sentía atracción por Alexander, negarlo sería descarado pero ¿Hasta donde llegaba esa atracción? Eso era peligroso, considerando que había aprendido que Alexander era un paquete de dinamita. Su mente viajó a la carta que vió en el escritorio, Alexander lo estaba apoyando en su meta, iban a trabajar junto a él. Repentinamente se dió cuenta de algo, Washington les asignó ese trabajo a ellos dos especialmente iban a pasar aún más tiempo juntos, en una habitación, supuestamente escribiendo pero John sabía lo que terminaría pasando si lo dejaban a solas con el imigrante en un cuarto.

-Agh.

Tenia un problema entre manos. Bufó frustrado pasando una mano por su rostro, era una mierda, todo en ese preciso momento le parecía una mierda, mientras más pensaba en cómo llevar su peculiar relación con Alexander y su carrera militar más dificultades encontraba.

Bajó la mano de su rostro y se rascó la nuca. No podía sacarse de la mente la "conversación" que tuvo con Burr, ¿Por qué tenía que tener la razón? ¿Por qué el no podía hacer lo mismo que hacía con Lee e ignorarlo?.

Jugueteó con su lengua pensando, ¿Qué sería lo mejor hacer? Deshacerse de esa atracción, se respondió a si mismo, tener una amistad normal con Alexander, una que no interfiriera con sus planes de abolición de la esclavitud, nunca se perdonaría si por culpa de una simple relación que tuvo hombre toda esa gente perdiera la esperanza de libertad algun día, ni se perdonaría si por su propia culpa todos los esfuerzos que Alexander había hecho hasta ahora se desvanecieran quedando en la nada.

Aventuró opciones de lo que sería mejor hacer ¿Hablar con él? Oh si, lo acababa de intentar y no solo acabó teniendo sexo con él sino que se había atragantado con sus palabras. Dejar esa rara amistad con él parecía lo mejor y lo más sensato pero algo le decía que no podría por su cuenta, necesitaba un factor externo en eso pero ¿qué?.

El frío viento de invierno lo castigó por salir sin abrigo pero no le molestó en realidad, las noches más oscuras eran las de invierno, y en esas noches podía ver a las luciérnagas volar y hacer, lo que a él le gustaba llamar para sus adentros, un baile.

Invierno... baile...

Chasqueó los dedos en señal de victoria. ¡El baile de invierno! Por supuesto. Y lo mejor de todo era que cada año asistían las hermanas Schuyler, solo debía empujar un poco a Alexander y...

-¡Tacheté!

John se sobresaltó un poco, estaba tan metido en su monólogo interno que se había asustado pero reconoció la voz y volteó sonriente.

Lafayette quedó ligeramente impresionado, nunca había visto a John sin su característica coleta, sus salvajes rulos danzaban con el viento invernal, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas por el frío y portaba una sonrisa como de costumbre con la luz de la luna detrás suyo, el francés sentía que si buscará la definición de la palabra "alborozo" vería la imagen que tenía frente a él.

-¡Laf!

El mencionado rodó los ojos sonriente, no sabía si se estaba acostumbrando al apodo o sonaba menos molesto si venía de John.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?

-Hércules ronca, no me deja dormir Et toi? ( ¿Y tú?)

Lafayette se sentía sereno estando con alguien con el que podía intercalar a si lenguaje materno tranquilament, era comodo.

-Sólo dibujaba algo.

John enseñó el cuaderno y una pluma que usaba para dibujar, lo había llevado para usarlo de coartada.

-¿Puedo ver?

John asintió y le dió el cuaderno, mientras Lafayette miraba los dibujos el miraba sonriente la luna, estaba feliz.

Lafayette notó algo raro aunque sólo contará con la iluminación de la luna (aunque esa noche estaba particularmente brillante) pudo ver que ninguno de los dibujos más recientes del cuaderno se correspondían a nada de esa escena, miró a John dispuesto a preguntar pero su mente se quedó en blanco cuando le vio con esa sonrisa iluminada por la luna, se veía como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en la vida, como si acaba de encontrar la solución a todos sus problemas. Lafayette sonrió de lado y cerró el cuaderno, ya daba igual eso, le gustaba verle feliz.

...

.  
 **A Burr le gustán mayores de esos que llaman señores okno. No pude controlar mi lado multi-shipper en este cap, si siguo así esto acaba en poligamia chicos, se los digo desde ya ?) ¿Quieren un juego divertido? Traten de crear una linea temporal que combine el musical y los eventos historicos reales: Les cuento algo que me pasó, estaba comparando fechas y ví que la batalla de Monmouth pasó en junio y yo comó "Oh, pasó en invierno"y armé una especie de linea temporal ignorando la existencia de algo llamado "hemisferios" y que el mundo se divide en dos de ellos y casualmente mi país (Argentina) y Estados Unidos se ubican en hemisferios contrarios ¿que quiere decir eso? Que en junio mientras acá es invierno (donde se ubicaba el jodido baile) ahí se estaban cagando de calor seguramente. Me di cuenta a tiempo pero me sentí super estúpida XD bueno, ahí va mi intento de que esta wea tenga un minimo de coherencia historica, no me queda de otra que ser ambigua con las fechas, sorry. En fin, termine el capítulo con una escena linda para quedar con un lindo saber de boca porque sino me depremía ?) Me gusta escribir cuando John es medio forro XD es divertido. Ah los apodos de "Mi querido J" y "Mi querido chico" son apodos reales que se usaron en cartas estos dos. En fin, dejo de boludear, gracias de adelantado a los que comentan y eso. Bye~**


	9. Sobrevive, por favor

-¡Por el novio!— exclamó Angélica levantando su copa con entusiasmo.

-¡Por el novio! ¡Por el novio!.

Los invitados corearon a la dama de honor, quien miró a su hermana junto con su nuevo esposo y sonrió.

-¡Por la novia!.

-¡Por la novia! ¡Por la novia!.

John levantó su copa sonriente, viendo a la feliz pareja, se sintió satisfecho.

-De parte de su hermana.

-Angélica, Angélica.

La mencionada bebió el líquido de la copa, la dejó en una mesa, se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó fuertemente, se separó de ella y acarició su mejilla cariñosamente.

-Qué siempre a está a su lado. —

tomó la mano de Eliza y la de Alexander. — ¡Por su unión!.

-¡Por su unión! ¡Por la revolución!.

Angélica se sintió ligeramente confundida ¿En que momento dijo ella algo de la revolución?

-Y la esperanza que nos dan.

Entrelazó las manos de la nueva pareja y luego ella juntó sus propias manos entrelazando sus propios dedos mientras los demás seguían cantando.

-¡Qué nos dan! ¡Qué nos dan!.

-Y que siempre...

-Siempre.

Angélica se abrazó a si misma mientras oía a los demás invitados.

-Estén satisfechos…

Angélica se retiró mientras los demás invitados seguían cantando.

-¿No creen que es muy pronto?

Susurró Lafayette a Hércules y John.

-¿De qué hablas?— preguntó John.

-¿Cómo que de que habló? Nada en contra de Eliza, es encantadora, pero se conocen desde hace ¿cuanto? ¿tres semanas?

-Más o menos, pero teniendo en cuenta la esperanza de vida actual… yo lo habría hecho en una.

Lafayette se sintió azorado ¿De verdad era el único que encontraba eso raro? Miró a Hércules esperando algo que lo orientara.

-Bienvenido a América, Lafayette.

Hércules golpeó al mencionado por la espalda.

-Extraño Francia

Se lamentó.

John miró la escena frente a él.

-Es agradable.

-¿Eh?— preguntó Lafayette sin entender muy bien de que hablaba.

-Esto, te hace olvidar que estamos en medio de una guerra.

Lafayette asintió, era verdad, ellos en la boda de su amigo las luces, las gente riendo y bailando.

-Es verdad— Coincidió Hércules— .¿Se imaginan que los británicos nos ataquen aquí y ahora?

-¿Luego preguntas porque no te invitamos a ningún lado?— preguntó Lafayette.

-Sólo digo que sería una buena estrategia, creo que Washington está aquí, si hicieran eso ya habrían ganado.

-¿Por qué piensas en e...?— Lafayette cortó en seco su pregunta— ¿Washington esta aquí?.

-Eso creo- Dijó John sin darle mucha importancia, moviendo ligeramente su copa en círculos—. Iré a tomar aire.

-¿Quieres compañía?.

John negó con la cabeza a la propuesta de Lafayette, mientras dejaba su copa en una mesa.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos, vigila a Hércules.

Hércules notó como Lafayette veía sonriente a John mientras se alegaba.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Está feliz, desde que Alexander anunció su compromiso lo noto más feliz— dijo mientras lo veía marchar.

Hércules meditó un poco, tenía razón ahora que lo mencionaba, lo notaba más relajado, como si tuviera un peso menos encima.

-Espero que esto le sirva— dijo Lafayette con voz esperanzada.

-¿Para qué?.

-Tal vez esto sirva para que deje de tomar acciones tan arriesgadas en batalla.

Hércules no entiendo del todo la lógica de su amigo pero en realidad no le importó, Lafayette era inteligente, el sabía lo que decía.

Mientras Peggy abrazaba efusivamente a Eliza, Alexander notó como John se alejaba hacia el balcón. Era raro, no lo notó ni un poco disgustado, no es como si él hubiera querido hacerle sufrir con su compromiso pero lo encontraba curioso, anunció animadamente a Angélica hace unos minutos y cantó entusiasta, juraba que más que todos ahí, ¿que estaría pasando por su cabeza?. Alexander se encontró batallando con el impulso de ir a reclamarle el hecho de que parecía no importarle pero debía luchar contra ese lado suyo, esa era su parte más infantil, la parte que reclamaba por la atención de John. Miró al suelo ¿De verdad esta era la decisión correcta?.

¿Has sentido esa sensación de satisfacción cuando un plan sale tal y justo como lo quieres? Pues eso estaba sintiendo John, se sentía ligero, se sentía despreocupado, con ese asunto sellado ya nada pondría en peligro los objetivos de ninguno ni la imagen de ninguno corría peligro. Estiró sus brazos, joder, era un genio, Alexander había hecho exactamente lo que había planeado, salvo por detalles menores pero sabía que si lo llevaba al baile ese terminaría encontrado una esposa. Y ese era el fin de sus problemas: Con Alexander casado tenía fe ciega que eso los "arreglaría" y tendrían una amistad normal.

Se recargó en el muro bajo del balcón.

De todas maneras, el problema no estaba del todo arreglado, pues incluso en ese momento sentía una pequeña punzada en el pecho al recordar que Alexander estaba casado pero él, ingenuamente, lo había atribuido a que Alexander se había vuelto un capricho para él. Era cuestión de tiempo para que se olvidará completamente de esa atracción que sentía hacia él, y lo mismo iba para Alexander si no lo había hecho ya, sólo debía darle tiempo al tiempo pero esa ya era una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

-Y yo se…

¿Alguien estaba cantando?.

-…Qué ella será feliz como su esposa...

John trató de ubicar la voz, sonaba muy cercana, concretamente ¿abajo?. Bajó la vista y vió una figura femenina sentada. Volvió al salón rápidamente, creyó que Lafayette le decía algo pero se disculpo rápidamente diciéndole que estaba apurado mientras salía.

-…Y yo se…

Angélica podía seguir oyendo las voces en su cabeza repitiendole que estuviera satisfecha pero sabía que le era imposible.

-…Qué el nunca estará satisfecho— apoyó su cabeza contra el muro—. Yo nunca estaré satisfecha.

-¿Señorita Schuyler?.

-¡Ah!.

Angélica se sobresaltó, levantó la vista y se encontró al amigo pecoso de Alexander, John Laurens creía que era su nombre.

-Lo siento.

Se disculpó John por asustarla.

-N-no es nada.

Angélica se puso de pie y acomodó su vestido. John notó la expresión melancólica en su rostro.

-¿Está todo bien?.

-Por supuesto.

Esa era la sonrisa fingida de alguien de la alta sociedad, alguien que no podía expresarse libremente debido a su status social, John la conocía de sobra.

-Señorita, se que no puedo obligarle a que me cuente que la aflige pero me sentiría honrado y juro por mi honor que no saldrá de mis labios o de lo contrario que una bala me atraviese el pecho en batalla.

Tal vez era porque Angélica estaba muy cansada o porque de verdad necesitaba desahogarse, sea la explicación que sea ella sonrió.

-Es usted un caballero señor Laurens.

-¿Es esos un si?.

Angélica asintió sonriente. John se sentó donde Angélica estaba antes, invitándole a ella a que lo imitara y ella así lo hizo poco importandole su vestido.

-Entones… ¿Qué es lo suficientemente grande como para abrumar a la más sabía y madura de las Schuyler?

Eliza miró al suelo, ciertos, ella era la mayor y más sabía las tres y eso que veces le costaba caro. Al ver como no respondía John decidió aventurar una opción.

-No será… la boda ¿o si?.

Preguntó cautelosamente, Angélica pareció sorprenderse, luego dió una sutil risita.

-Si todos los hombres del ejército son tan perspicaces como usted esta guerra está ganada.

-Me siento halagado señorita.

Angélica le dió una triste sonrisa.

-Cuando lo conocí, quede impresionada, tiene cara del típico tonto que se cree listo— río un poco y escuchó como Laurens también— pero en realidad lo es, es bastante listo.

-Es algo rebelde, eso le juega en contra pero si, es listo.

-Lo noté.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio luego de eso pero no era incómodo, John quería darle espacio a Angélica y ella lo sabía.

John notó unas cuantas luciérnagas, sonrió, benditas criaturas que le dieron la idea.

-¿Sabes?.

Angélica volvió a hablar.

-¿Mmmh?.

-Eliza es la persona más dulce que ese hombre tendrá en su vida, nadie le querrá tan sinceramente como ella, se que suena ridículo porque solo se conocen desde semanas y tal vez ella haya podido parecer algo superficial con eso en mente pero te aseguro que no es así para nada— Quería quererse convencerse a si misma de sus propias palabras—. Su corazón es demasiado puro para este mundo, se merece ser feliz, ella es amable, leal, dulce, solo ella sabrá como amarlo… ella siempre gana.

Dijó cabizbaja, sintió una mano en su hombro, de repente se vió en vuelta en un abrazo ¿Hace cuánto que alguien no la abrazaba de sorpresa así?. Río un poco, no supo porque, y algunas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Acomodó su rostro en el hombro del pecoso ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Apenas habían hablado.

-Es un capricho.

-¿Eh?.

John sintió miedo de que estuviera hablando de él, que tal vez eso que escuchó de que las mujeres leian las mentes sea cierto y ella lo había hecho con él.

-Creo que se volvió un capricho para mí.

John se sintió aliviado, se separó de Angélica pero dejó ambas manos en sus hombros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?— De repente se dió cuenta de que la había tuteado—Oh, disculpe.

-Está bien, no hacen falta formalidades John—le dió una sonrisa entre amable y pícara— ¿Qué quiero decir? Pues ni yo misma lo entiendo, pero no lo llamaría amor, creo que es mejor cuando no se usa esa palabra a la ligera. Creo que al ver que nos complementabanos tan bien me convencí de que el era para mí, porque sentía que solo él estaba a mi altura ¿no crees que suena algo pedante?

-Debería asentir pero honestamente tengo miedo de hacerlo.

Ambos rieron y John se preguntó ¿de donde la gente había sacado la imagen que tenían de Angélica Schuyler? Había oído que daba miedo, que era increíblemente severa pero ahí frente a el, ella era como cualquier otra chica. Se sintió un poco culpable, el tenía planeado que Alexander fuera por Angélica, la consideraba la más adecuada para él pero las cosas salieron como salieron. Se levantó y ofreció su mano a la morena quien la aceptó y se levantó pero tropezó levemente, por suerte John la atrapó.

-¿Está bien?.

John había olvidado lo de que las formalidades no eran necesarias.

-Es usted todo un caballero señor Laurens.

El tono de Angélica era sugerente, de repente John recordó que se había bebido toda su copa de una vez hace unos minutos ¿había estado bebiendo así toda la noche?.

-Creo que la dama de honor merece algo de diversión ¿no cree que es lo justo?.

Angélica paso sus brazos al rededor del cuello del pecoso y lo acercó mientras que él estaba nervioso, casi de inmediato tomó los brazos de la morena y los separó de él.

-Señorita Schuyler, bebió de más, déjeme llevarla adentro.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, no la dejaré aquí afuera así.

Cuando John dejó a Angélica adentro el volvió a subir al balcón pensando en lo que dijo Angélica

"Solo ella sabrá como amarlo"

Tenía razón en incluso si él llegará a amar a Alexander, cosa que definitivamente no hacía, no sería la forma correcta, en esta realidad un hombre no podía amar de la forma correcta a otro, al menos la sociedad lo veía así.

"No lo llamaría amor, creo que es mejor cuando no se usa esa palabra a la ligera."

Tenía razón en eso también, hoy en día esa palabra se escuchaba tanto que parecía una marca registrada, podrían decirsela y él no se inmutaría, se había sobre explotado la palabra.

Tomó su copa nuevamente y se dirigió al balcón.

-Linda noche ¿eh?.

Se sorprendió de ver a Burr en el balcón, recargado donde el había estado hace unos minutos.

-¡Burr!— se acercó a él— No sabía que Alexander te había invitado.

-Ahm, mas o menos me invitó.

-¿Más o menos?.

Preguntó enarcando una ceja ¿Cómo se invitaba más o menos a alguien?.

-Dijó que no le molestaría que estuviera ahí.

-Raro. Vaya, ahora quiero saber que le dijo a Lee.

Por primera vez Burr río con un comentario de John.

-Sabias que esto pasaría ¿verdad?.

-¿Eh?.

-Cuando pediste permiso al general Washington para que tú y los demás asintieran al baile, sabías que algo así acabaría pasando.

-¿Yo? Por favor Burr ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué estuve animando a Alexander sabiendo lo mucho que él ama los desafíos?.

El divertido tono con sorna de Laurens hizo sonreir aún más a Burr, se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de Laurens.

-Burr, lo siento.

Burr lo miró confundido, Laurens tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Por qué?.

-Por lo del otro día, no debí contestarte así.—

Aún estaba presente en la mente de John completaron le contestó a Burr el día en que Hércules golpeó a Lee, se había puesto a la defensiva instintivamente.— Y gracias por cubrirme con Alexander esa tarde.

De repente John se vio como un niño arrepentido para Burr, tal vez por eso este último le acarició el cabello, desordenado sus rulos.

-No es nada Laurens.

Con el ambiente más relajado para John, este volvió a su habitual modo de ser.

-¿Y tú que Burr? ¿Cuando piensas llevar a Lee al balcón?.

-¿No puedes ser agradable por más de un minuto?.

-Mi límite es de treinta segundos— se encogió de hombros—. Pero en serio ¿No tienes a nadie en tu vida?.

El semblante de Burr se torno serio, la verdad Laurens era ligeramente diferente al resto del grupo de amigos y aunque no había dejado esa actitud de idiota suicida Burr lo notaba más sensato de alguna manera, tal vez podía contárselo.

-De hecho, hay alguien.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Cuéntame de ella.

John bebió un poco del líquido de la copa.

-Es una mujer casada con un oficial británico.

Dijó Burr abruptamente causando que John escupiera el líquido que había bebido y lo mirara atónito.

-W-wow luego dicen que no eres directo, joder... vas a matar a alguien así un día Burr.

Aaron río un poco.

-¿Piensas mal de mí?.

-No es eso, es que de todas las personas no esperaba que fueras tú quien haría algo así.

-Ya, eso de ir por alguien que ya esta casado es más propio de Alexander ¿verdad?.

John sintió que le caía balde de agua helada.

-¿T-Tu crees?— su voz sonaba nerviosa ¿Acaso Burr lo sabía? Pero si ni siquiera se lo había contado a Hércules ni Lafayette— Yo no lo creo así.

Burr negó con la cabeza sonriente.

-Yo creo que lo haría, el no tiene nada que perder.

-¿Nada que perder?.

-Ya sabes, no tiene un padre ni una madre, no tiene un legado que proteger, él puede permitirse ese tipo de riesgos.

John apretó los labios.

-Pero está casado ahora.

-¿Crees que eso lo va a detener?.

John sintió como se le helaba la sangre, no lo había pensado, joder estaban hablando de Alexander Hamilton, ese era un factor importante.

-¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de engañar a Eliza?.

Era raro preguntar eso precisamente en su boda.

-¿De verdad quieres que te responda Laurens?.

No, no quería porque el ya sabía la respuesta.

-Mejor no.

Burr notaba diferente a John, se lo veía más sensato, tal vez empezaba a caerle mejor y por eso quiso decirle, decirle que Alexander sería perfectamente capaz porque por mucho que él lo negara sabía que el pecoso tenía sentimientos por el caribeño.

"Pecadores" así los llamarían algunos, a él, por su parte, le daba completamente igual con quien una persona decidiera pasar su vida pero sabía que John era de los que se tomarían en serio si le decían algo así, sabía que el se consideraba uno de estos supuestos pecadores.

-John— esperó a que este lo mirara—. Recuerda que el amor no discrimina entre santos y pecadores.

Se marchó adentro dispuesto a retirarse dejando a John confundido.

-¿Qué significa eso?— No hubo respuesta—. ¡Burr!.

Laurens resopló ¿Por qué cada vez que hablaba con Burr sobre Alexander su cabeza acababa doliendo?

*¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de engañar a Eliza?. *

Esa pregunta resonó en su mente ¿Y si ese matrimonio no bastaba? No, no, tenía que bastar, tenía que sacarse al imigrante de la cabeza y este matrimonio era la forma perfecta de hacerlo, tenía que funcionar.

-Aquí estabas.

Volteó y vió a Alexander acercándose.

-Salí a tomar algo de aire.

-No te ví desde un buen rato, me preocupé.

-Es tu boda, se supone que debes ver a Eliza, no a mí.

Era una indirecta, le estaba diciendo que se olvidará de él.

-Tal vez pero soy hábil ¿no crees que no puedo ver a dos personas a la vez?.

Y empezaban los dobles sentidos,Laurens se repitió que solo debía tener paciencia, solo iba a tomar algo de tiempo.

Alexander se rascó la nuca.

-Oye John, quería preguntarte algo.

John parecía totalmente ignorante a sus nervios.

-Si, ¿qué pasa?.

-Bueno, quería saber si te gustaría— guardó silencio un momento ¿Cómo se preguntaban estas cosas? Miró como John bebía de su copa—. Estar presente en la consumación de mi matrimonio.

John abrió los ojos, empezó a toser frenéticamente ahogándose con lo que había tomado. ¿Alexander acababa de proponerle un trío? ¿Había conseguido permiso de Eliza?

-Alexander ¿Qué…?

-Me-mejor olvídalo— su cara se había vuelto completamente roja, volteó— De-debería irme.

-Alexander, espera.

Ni el sabía porque había dicho que esperase pero Alexander pareció no hacerlo caso y se fue. John pasó una mano por su cara y resopló, tal vez iba a llevar más tiempo de lo que pretendía pero se seguía repitiendo que debía funcionar, el tenía que olvidarse de esa rara relación que tuvo con Alexander, le guste o no y lo mismo iba para el caribeño. Volvió adentro junto con Hércules y Lafayette.

-Aquí estabas tacheté , dijiste sólo unos minutos pero creo que pasaste media hora ahí.

-Me encontré con Burr y Angélica, hablamos un rato.

Respondió a Lafayette.

-¿Angélica eh? Siempre se me hizo la más atractiva de las tres, buena jugada Laurens— dijo Hércules en tono pícaro.

-No empieces.

Dijó Lafayette sin darse cuenta de cómo John los miraba. Oigan, si debia soportar una pequeña punzada en el pecho a cambio de conservar a las dos mejores personas en el mundo que había conocido, pues lo valía.

*

-Tenemos a un francés aquí, ¿Por qué soy yo el que deberá traducir textos a francés?

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

-No, no me molesta, solo me parece curioso— repuso John.

-Lafayette está ocupado con sus cosas.

Fue todo lo que dijo Alexander, quien escribía cartas al Congreso mientras Laurens traducía algunos textos.

-Increíble ¿verdad?.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué cosa?.

John soltó la pluma y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Somos ayudantes de campo Alexander, hace unos años éramos un par de chicos perdidos en la vida y ahora…miranos— echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo sin dejar de sonreír— es difícil de creer.

Aunque había pasado un tiempo desde que recibió ese puesto John sentía como si hubiera sido ayer.

Alexander sonrió en respuesta pero su expresión cambió al percatarse de lo expuesto que estaba el cuello de John, tragó saliva intentando tragar también ciertos pensamientos pero descubrió que le era imposible ignorar el impulso de querer dejar besos en su cuello o en sus labios. Soltó la pluma y acercó a John pero se detuvo estando sus labios a centímetros de su cuello cuando se percató de la mirada del pecoso, lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿Qué haces?.

Pregunto con voz severa enderezandose.

-Sólo quería…

Alexander no sabía que responder en realidad. John lo miró molesto.

-Sigamos escribiendo, esta guerra no va a ganarse sola, ni los esclavos se liberarán por su cuenta.

-Pero podríamos…

-No.

La completa frialdad en la voz de John asustó un poco a Alexander, pero había descubierto que él era así, por muy cálido que fuese cuando se trataba de su deber militar el era estrictamente frío.

-Mes amis, tengo malas noticias.

Ambos volvieron la cabeza al oír la voz de Lafayette, quien se veía desanimado.

-¿Hércules está bien?.

Inmediatamente la idea de que su amigo había sufrido algún accidente de regreso a Nueva York se le vino a la cabeza a John y se preocupó.

-Oh, no es eso, él está bien, es sobre Lee... él, bueno, será ascendiendo a general.

Alexander se puso de pie súbitamente por la sorpresa.

-Oh…

Eso fue todo lo que John dijo.

-¿Eso es un "oh" de "ya veo" o un "oh" de "debería importarme pero no me importa?"— preguntó el francés.

-Es un "oh" de "denme una jodida arma".

John dejó el escritorio pareciendo que iba a matar a alguien pero Alexander lo detuvo sujetándolo por los brazos posicionándose detrás de él.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, sabes que no soy partidario del asesinato.

Lafayette trató de calmarlo pero John resopló frustrado.

-Dijiste que "será ascendiendo" ¿Cuando?— preguntó molestó el pecoso.

-De hecho, creo que está pasando justo aho…

-¡Soy un general! ¡Wiiiiii!.

Los tres oyeron la Lee celebrar su ascenso, suspiraron cansados.

-Dios nos ampare— Se lamentó John, de repente se dió cuenta de que Alexander seguía sujetándolo y de lo cerca que estaba— ¿Me sueltas Alexander?.

-Oh, lo siento— se disculpó mientras lo soltaba— Pero ¡Vamos! Lee tiene experiencia, tal vez nos pasamos un poco con él.

-¿"Un poco"? Alexander, Hércules lo golpeó— Recordó el francés.

Hércules estaría muerto ya de no ser porque Lee era pura amenazas vacías, eso último John y Alexander lo comprobaron cuando el dijo que sabía "la verdad" de su relación. No sabía una mierda, era pura palabrería.

-Exacto, le debemos una, creo que aunque sea por una vez deberíamos confiar en Lee.

*

-¡Recuerdenme no volver a confiar en Lee! .

Gritó Alexander cuando cayó al suelo, su caballo había recibido un disparo. Podía oir a Washington dando órdenes de atacar mientras Lee gritaba que se retirarán junto con los disparos y cañonazos de fondo.

-Joder, extraño a Hércules en momentos como estos.

Se lamentó Lafayette mientras ayudaba a Alexander a levantarse.

-¿Has visto a John?.

-Aquí estoy.

John llegó a escena, Alexander sintió que le daba un ataque al ver que estaba en un caballo.

-¿Qué haces? Es peligroso montar, mi caballo acaba de ser disparado, bájate.

-Alexander, no se si lo sabes pero somos ayudantes de campo ¿Cómo quieres que dé los mensajes si no?

-John…

El pecoso ignoró las protestas de sus amigos y se adentró aún más en el campo de batalla, tomó su espada pero de poco le sirvió, una bala había impactado contra su hombro. Soltó su espada y dió un grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo.

Las visiones de Alexander y Lafayette se nublaron al ver a John golpear contra el suelo y caer inconsciente del dolor.

Lafayette gritó el nombre de su amigo. "No de nuevo, joder ¿por qué eres tan inconsciente? pensó al borde de las lágrimas."

Alexander gritó ese apodo que contadas personas usaban con él mientras sentía un pitido en ambos oídos.

*

-¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Duele!.

Se quejó John mientras Lafayette vendaba su hombro, por toda respuesta recibió un bufido.

-Oh, ¿Te duele? Recibiste un disparo y ¿Te estás quejando mientras te estoy vendando?.

Miró enojado a John, quien no tuvo el valor de devolverle el gesto, terminó de vendar el hombro de Johh y pasó su mano por su propia cara molesto.

-Déjame ver ¿Qué fue lo único que te pedí?.

-Qué no volviera a recibir un disparo en el hombro.

Contestó con voz queda.

-¿Y qué pasó en Monmouth?

Luego de un incómodo silencio John decidió contestar.

-Recibí un disparo en el hombro.

Contestó avergonzado.

Lafayette miró al techo, John era mayor que el, por muy pocos años, pero desde Brandywine se sentía como si él fuera el mayor entre ellos dos.

-Creí que sería diferente después de eso.

Dijó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Después de qué?

Preguntó John.

-De la boda de Alexander.

John ignoró la punzada que sintió al oír esas palabras.

-¿Por qué?.

-No lo sé, fue una linda noche, pensé que eso te ayudaría a ver que aún puede haberlas aún en la guerra.

La culpa se hundió nuevamente en él, no podía evitarlo, era llegar al campo de batalla y sentía el deseo de darlo todo, de dejar su sangre ahí, que podía morir ahí por su causa pero el ver el rostro de Lafayette preocupado lo hacía sentirse culpable. Acercó su rostro al hombro del francés y apoyo su frente ahí, mirando al suelo.

-Lo siento.

Susurró.

Lafayette no podía enojarse, no con él, por mucho que quisiera.

-Es frustrante no poder gritarte.

John soltó una risita.

-¿Y qué te lo impide?.

-Tú.

Alexander llegó a la tienda y se extrañó con lo que vió, no quería pensar mal, pero ver a John descansar su frente en el hombro de Lafayette le era una imagen rara, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que John tenía el torso desnudo.

-Ahm ¿Interrumpo algo?.

Laurens y Lafayette dirigieron su vista a Alexander.

-Oh, mon'amie, estaba ayudando a John con las vendas.

Contestó inocentemente Lafayette y efectivamente John traía unas vendas en el hombro en que había sido herido, eso explicaba porque no traía camiseta.

-Oh, entones creo que esto sobra.

Dijó viendo la bolsa de hielo que había traído.

-No te preocupes, hay otros heridos que podrán usarla, quédate con él, iré a llevarla a alguien que la necesite.

Lafayette se retiró con la bolsa de hielo, dejando solos a John y Alexander.

-"Confiemos en Lee ¿Por qué no? Soy Alexander Hamilton y algún día pondré un tonto impuesto al whisky porque quiero una jodida guerra civil"

Se burló John con voz aguda.

-Ese "tonto impuesto" salvará al país algún día Laurens— Miró como John rodaba los ojos— ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? Te pedí que bajarás.

-Ya te dije porque ahí, deja de tacharme como el malo de la historia.

Alexander lo miró preocupado, empezaba a entender a Lafayette. Se acercó al pecoso, se arrodilló para estar a su altura ya que él estaba sentado y le tomó de la barbilla obligándole a mirarlo.

-Debes tener mas cuidado.

Ya había oído esas palabras mil veces por parte de Lafayette, viniendo de Alexander no tendrían un efecto distinto.

La vista de Alexander bajó por el pecho de John, cubierto de pecas y algunas heridas, no pudo contenerse y pasó una mano por el mismo, como si quisiera sentir cada peca en él. John rodó los ojos y apartó la mano de Alexander ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan difícil? Ya estaba casado maldición.

Lafayette llegó agitado a la tienda de repente.

-Deben venir.

Fue todo lo que dijo y volvió a irse. Alexander y John se miraron extrañados, se pusieron de pie.

-Aguarda, debo ponerme la camiseta.

Dijó a Alexander mientas tomaba una y se la ponía.

-Podrías ir así, no me molestaría.

Lo dijo casi en un susurro pero John le oyó perfectamente pero aún así debió preguntar por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?.

-¡No, nada! ¡Vamos!.

Alexander salió apresurado, John volvió a rodar los ojos pero esta vez unas leve sonrisa se coló en sus labios.

Cuando John salió de la tienda vió un grupo de gente reunida, Alexander estaba a pocos pasos de él, se miraron preguntándose que podía ser. Caminaron hasta llegar al grupo, cerca de Lafayette.

-¿Qué pasa?.— preguntó Alexander.

-¿Ese es Lee?.

-¡Sshhh! Escuchen.

Ordenó Lafayette y ambos obedecieron.

Lee estaba en el centro del grupo, hablando, gritando más bien.

-Washington no puede ser dejado a su voluntad. Indeciso, de crisis a crisis.Lo mejor que él puede hacer por la revolución es volver a plantar tabaco en Mount Vernon.

Se escuchó un "¡¡Oo!!" por parte de casi todos los presentes, como si fueran adolescentes, bueno algunos lo eran. De los pocos que no habían abierto la boca estaba Lafayette, quien vió a Alexander y John, y se asustó con la cara de furia del imigrante y con el tic en el ojo del ojiverde.

John no podía tolerar esto, se abrió paso hasta Lee.

-¡John, no!

Trató de detenerlo Lafayette.

-¡John, si!

Alexander se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Lafayette.

-Vaya Lee, no sabía que eras rencoroso

Dijo con tono burlón al llegar cerca de él.

-¿De qué hablas Laurens?.

Laurens llevo ambas manos a sus caderas sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.

-De la verdad— levantó ambas cejas—sigues resentido porque a Washington se le dió el cargo de comandante en jefe y no a tí como se tenía planeado.

Volvió a escucharse ese "ooh". Aunque Lafayette estaba preocupado no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, Alexander estaba simplemente encantado. Al ver que tenía apoyo del público Laurens continuó.

-Y el siente pena por ti, te da el cargo de general y ¡mira lo que pasa! Una verdadera lástima.

Lee apretó los dientes, se acercó al joven.

-Dime una cosa Laurens ¿Has estado en acción siquiera una vez?

Laurens lo miró curioso ¿Que si había estado? Tenía dos cicatrices en el hombro para comprobarlo, volvió a elevar ambas cejas, cuando escuchó de nuevo unos leves "ooh" y sonrió.

-Oh claro que si, pero no seas condescendiente contigo mismo Lee, difícilmente llamaría a eso "acción", no la hubo antes de la retirada.*

El grupo de soldados estalló en gritos. Alexander recordó porque ese hombre Lo había cautivado ¿Cuantos ayudantes de campo se atrevían a contestar así a un general?.

Laurens se alejó satisfecho, dejando a Lee furioso. Volvió con Alexander y Lafayette, este pese a todo sonrió orgulloso de John pero el pecoso se extraño de encontarlo sólo.

-¿Y Alexander?.

Lafayette volteó y se horrorizó al comprobar que el imigrante ya no estaba ahí.

-¡Estaba aquí hace un segundo!.

-Seguramente fue a hablar con Washington.

Agregó con un dedo en su barbilla pensativo.

-¡Agh! Es como hacer de niñera.

Laurens sonrió con la reacción del francés, dió palmadas en su espalda.

Laurens tenía razón, Alexander se hallaba tratando de convencer a Washington de tomar medidas con Lee, estaba calumniando su nombre pero el general no quería perder tiempo en lo que el consideraba pequeñeces.

-No hagan nada, la historia le probará lo contrario.

-¡Pero, señor!.

-Tenemos una guerra que ganar, hay que moverse.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada Alexander! Te prohibido tomar medidas contra Lee, es una orden.

Alexander no pudo decir nada más, salió de la tienda y se dirigió a la suya refunfuñando pero no entró ya que se encontró a John fuera de ella.

-Palabras fuertes de Lee, alguien debería hacer que se las tragara

-No puedo desobedecer órdenes directas.

Dijó mirando al suelo con rabia. John sonrió, esas eran las palabras que quería oir.

-Entonces yo lo haré.

Alexander se sorprendió de estas palabras, iba a decir algo pero John se acercó y posó ambas manos en sus hombros, pues el ojiverde sabía que pese a todo aún tenía cierto efecto en el imigrante y si podía usarlo a su favor ¡Mierda que lo haría!

-Alexander, eres el amigo más cercano que tengo.

 _Amigo_ esa palabra supo amarga para ambos.

Dió palmadas en el hombro de Alexander y se marchó, debía hablar con Lee. Alexander miró al suelo. Laurens iba a tener un duelo…

-Laurens, no desperdicies tu disparo.

Susurró para si, entró a la tienda, debía escribir.

¿Por qué le dejaba hacer esto? Laurens podía morir pero aún así ahí estaba. El pecoso dió la espalda a Lee y ambos comenzaron a contar en voz alta.

Alexander cerró los ojos, si Laurens sobrevivía a esto prometía no buscar más peleas, no beber de más, obedeceria a Washington, mierda, haría lo que sea, pero por favor, sea quien sea que este ahí arriba, solo deja que Laurens…

¡Bang!.

Alexander abrió los ojos, vió a Lee con una asquerosa sonrisa presumida y a Laurens arrodillado con un disparo justo en el centro del pecho, ese desgraciado había apuntado a matar.

Se acercó a John, le tomó de los hombros.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Ni se te ocurra morir Laurens! ¡Ni lo pienses!.

Estaba frío.

Apenas John puso un pie en la tienda fue recibido por Alexander gritando su nombre, parecía que se había quedado dormido.

-¿Qué pasa?.

Alexander miró a John confundido pero inmediatamente sintió alivio, había sido un estúpido sueño, escuchó como Laurens reía.

-¿Qué?.

-Tienes…—John se tocó su propia mejilla derecha para que Alexander notará que tenía un papel pegado con su propia saliva.— algo en la cara.

Alexander le imitó y notó el papel, se lo quitó de mal humor.

-Eres un desastre— se sentó a su lado—. Si muero mañana no se si Lafayette podrá cuidarte sólo.

¿Qué?.

-¿El duelo es mañana?.

-Claro, no podía esperar.

¿Mañana? ¡Mañana! Laurens podría morir mañana y no le importaba. Alexander comenzaba a entender porque algunos lo llamaban "idiota suicida".

-¿Qué pasa?.

-¿Qué que pasa? ¿Qué que pasa? ¡Mirá!.

Alexander extendió sus manos, como enseñándoselas al ojiverde quien no entendió al principio pero luego se dió cuenta de que estaban temblando, Alexander estaba temblando.

-Alexander…

-John, acabo de tener un sueño donde ese desgraciado te disparaba justo en el pecho en el duelo.— se detuvo abrumado al recordar el sueño, notando como Laurens se sorprendía— Y ahora vienes tú a decirme que el duelo es mañana, que ese sueño podría hacerse real mañana, que Lafayette, Hércules y yo podríamos perderte mañana— Tragó saliva— tengo miedo.

John volvió a sentirse culpable, tomó las manos de Alexander entre las suyas, tratando de contenerlas, que dejaran de temblar.

-Exageras, soy John Laurens, no pienso morir a manos de ese miserable y si lo hago te aseguro que volveré de la muerte para saldar cuentas con él.

Finalizó con un guiño divertido tratando de animar a Alexander quien quería creerle, de verdad que quería, pero el miedo le ganaba. Besó las manos del rizado varias veces, cerciorarándose de que esto era real, que no era un sueño. Miró al ojiverde justo a los ojos ¿Qué iba a hacer sin él? ¿Si esta era su última noche junto a él? Movió sus manos de las de Laurens y las llevó a su rostro cubierto de pecas, lo acercó al suyo mientras cerraba sus ojos ¿hace cuanto que no tenía esos labios contra los suyos?. Laurens por primera vez se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos y entre abrió sus labios.

-¡John!.

Al oír la voz de Lafayette, John se levantó como si Alexander y su silla se hubieran prendido fuego.

-La-Lafayette— balbuceó caminando hacia él con una sonrisa nerviosa

Pero no tenía motivo para estarlo, Lafayette estaba tan alterado que pareció no percatarse de lo que casi vió.

-¿Es cierto lo que oí?— preguntó acercándose a John— ¿Tendrás un duelo con Lee mañana?.

-Oh, si, así es.

Contestó algo extrañado, había sucedido hace minutos ¿De quién lo escuchó? ¿De Lee? ¿Acaso iba anunciandolo por ahí? Mmm…suena a algo que él haría.

Lafayette sintió que le iba a dar un ataque, balbuceó un par de sílabas sueltas. John volteó a ver a Alexander, quien había vuelto a escribir y seguía sonrojado, ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?.

Preguntó finalmente en un grito tomando a John por los hombros.

-¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Hombro! ¡Hombro!.

Gritó con la intensión de que el francés lo soltará, aún le dolía. Lafayette lo soltó más bruscamente de lo que a él le hubiera gustado y llevó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, tratando de entender cómo funcionaba la mente de John.

-John, Lee es un general de cuarenta y seis años y tú eres un ayudante de campo de veintitres con un hombro herido ¿Por qué mejor no tomas un mosquete, lo apuntas a tu pecho y disparas? ¡Eso sería mas fácil!.

-Lafayette, tranquilo, es un general, si, pero también es Lee de quien hablamos.

Lafayette bufó incrédulo ante tal arrogancia.

-Escucha, es divertido burlarnos de él y todo pero es considerado de los mejores generales del país por no decir el mejor y eso que es británico ¡Pero eso no viene al caso!.

-Lo sé pero, simplemente no me importa.

-John,tú…

-¡No intentes convencerme de echarme atrás! ¡Alguien tiene que darle una lección y Alexander está de manos atadas! ¡Tengo que hacer esto por él!.

Mientras que Alexander se sintió conmovido Lafayette sabía que eso solo era una excusa, solo quería volar a Lee en pedazos.

-John...—Posó una mano en el hombro que sabía que estaba sano—.Vas a matarme un día de estos, eres demasiado para mí.

Alexander no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el había dicho esas mismas palabras a John hace un año más o menos, la segunda tarde que estuvo en su casa.

-Estaré bien, tranquilo, no sería capaz de dejarte sólo con Hércules y Alexander.

Lafayette dió una triste sonrisa, apartó su mano y se frotó la nuca ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Entones, ¿quién será tu segundo?

-¿Mi segundo?

-Ya sabes, tu padrino de duelo.—aclaró Lafayette.

Alexander dejó de escribir y levantó la vista.

Cierto, John se había olvidado de eso.

-Bueno…—Miró a Lafayette, este supuso lo que venía a continuación—Ya que estas aquí podrías…

-¡Seré yo!.

Lo interrumpió Alexander poniéndose de pie ganándose un par de miradas por parte de ambos.

Bueno, Laurens había pensado en Lafayette pero…

-No veo porque no.

Dijó el pecoso pero Lafayette lo miró no muy seguro, el sí podía ver un motivo.

-Oye John— Miró de soslayo a Alexander— Pouvons-nous parler à l'extérieur? (¿Podemos hablar afuera?).

-Oui, est-ce à propos d'Alexander? (Si, ¿Es sobre Alexander?).

-Oui. (Si)

El imigrante los miró molesto.

-Saben que puedo entenderlos ¿verdad?.

Dijó irritado, ambos sabían que el manejaba el francés a la perfección.

-Pues por eso le estoy pidiendo ir afuera.

Espetó Lafayette mientras salían de la tienda dejando a Alexander más molesto que antes.

Caminaron unos pocos pasos para alejarse de la tienda.

-John, sabes que aprecio y respeto a Alexander.

-¿Pero..?

John le insitó a continuar.

-Pero la función de un segundo es apaciguar un conflicto y Alexander sólo sabe avivarlos, con toda la humildad creo que yo podría ayudarte mejor en esto o quizás otra persona pero sinceramente creo que Alexander no es el indicado para esto.

John asintió, tenía razón, Alexander hacia muchas cosas con los conflictos menos calmarlos, estaba a punto de decirle que había cambiado de opinión pero recordó algo.

-Tú lo viste ahí, creo que de verdad quiere serlo— suspiró—. Creo que es por lo que dije.

Lafayette suspiró.

-¿Entones él será tu segundo?

-Si, no creo que lo haga tan mal, en el peor de los casos Lee acabará recibiendo un disparo.

Lafayette dió una triste sonrisa al ojiverde.

-Haz lo que quieras ahí, solo sobrevive, por favor tacheté.

John le sonrió con confianza, el no iba a morir ahí, no a manos del miserable de Lee.

*Frase real dicha por Laurens en el juicio de Lee por insubordinación.


	10. Roto

_Capítulo 10:_

 _Roto_

No había dormido en toda la noche, se la pasó escribiendo, eso le ayudaba a controlar los nervios. John, por su parte, parecía nervioso también pero por lo menos él durmió algo. Alexander vió como se acomodaba el cabello y el uniforme en silencio, él iba a estar bien, saldría de ese duelo ileso.

-John.

El susodicho volteó.

-¿Si?

-Ven, quiero darte algo.

John obedeció y se acercó a Alexander.

-¿Qué es?.

-Cierra los ojos.

John lo miró dudoso.

-No vas a dispararme tú para que no pueda ir al duelo ¿verdad?.

-Cierra los ojos Laurens.

John obedeció, Alexander se acercó a él, le tiró de la camisa lentamente obligándole a bajar un poco a su nivel y dió unos besos en su frente.

-Alexander ¿Qué...?

-Sshhh, son de la buena suerte.

John estaba a punto de protestar, pero si ese era su último día en la Tierra, podía permitírse eso así que sólo cerró los ojos y disfruto de los pequeños besos que el caribeño dejaba en su frente. Perdiendo completamente la cordura Alexander se puso de puntillas y atrajo aún más al pecoso dando más besos, causando en John una risa, una de esas risas que le encantaban a Alexander provocando que fuera bajando lentamente sus besos hasta que sus labios quedaron frente a los del ojiverde, sintiendo su respiración dudoso de si continuar. Sintió como John lo tomaba de las caderas, acercandolo y esa fue su señal, atrapó los labios del contrario con los suyos mientras soltaba la camisa de John y rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos. Fue como volver en el tiempo para ambos ¿Cuanto había pasado desde que compartieron un beso?. Era un beso lleno de deseo, Alexander había olvidado como se sentían los labios de Laurens, como sentía adrenalina por todo su cuerpo y una emoción única al hacer algo que para la sociedad estaba prohibido y como esa calidez única que solo sentía con él se intensificaba. El juego entre sus labios se fue intensificando, cuando Alexander dió una de sus típicas mordidas en el labio inferior del pecoso, este supo que si debían detenerse.

-Alexander, vamos a llegar tarde.

Y era verdad, se habían organizado con el tiempo justo pero si seguían así no llegarían a tiempo, el duelo fue programado a las tres y media de la tarde.

-Bien, pues sueltame.

Dijó con sorna y una sonrisa divertida, sabía que Laurens deseaba esto tanto como él. John lentamente liberó al imigrante de su agarre pero casi de inmediato volvió a acorralarlo con sus brazos y devorar sus labios, había olvidado como se sentían los labios del imigrante. Alexander por su parte no se molestó ni un poco. Laurens se sentía mal al hacer eso, Alexander ya estaba casado con una mujer muy dulce y ya se había dicho que debía sacarselo de la cabeza, quería detenerse pero ¡mierda! No podía. No fue hasta que sintió las manos de Alexander bajo su uniforme tanteando la piel de su torso que tuvo la fuerza suficiente de detenerse, habían estado así más tiempo del que debían.

-Hay que irnos, es tarde.

Se limpió su boca con el dorso de su mano y salió de la tienda. Por unos minutos Alexander había olvidado lo del duelo, sintió una presión en el pecho cuando vió a Laurens dejar la tienda, sabía que podía ser la última vez.

Eran las tres y cincuenta, un día ocupado en el campamento militar, todos exepto por seis personas quienes habían detenido sus actividades normales, quienes se iban a enfrentar en duelo, sus segundos y un doctor. Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar Alexander y John se encontraron con la sexta persona que detuvo sus actividades.

-Lafayette.

El francés se acercó a John y lo abrazó fuertemente, sabía que podía ser el último. John no dijo nada, le devolvió el abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, quiso decirle que estaría bien, que volvería ileso pero simplemente no lo sintió correcto. Lafayette rompió el abrazo y sé dirigió a Alexander.

-Si le pasa algo quiero que sepas que, por mucho que te aprecie, serás a quien echaré la culpa.

El tono de Lafayette asustó más a Alexander que cualquier soldado británico apuntandole. El francés se retiró, no tenía el valor de estar presente en el duelo, bueno si lo tenía pero sabía que si estaba ahí terminaría impidiendo el duelo. Alexander miró a John, tenía la mirada baja y parecía comenzar a pensar que esto no era tan buena idea.

-John…

-Vamos, Alexander.

John volvió a caminar hacia el encuentro de Lee, Alexander lo siguió. Cuando comenzaron a vislumbrar a Lee el ojiverde se sorprendió al ver a la persona a su lado.

-¿Burr es su segundo?

-¿No lo sabías?

Preguntó Alexander, creía que ya se lo había dicho.

-No.

No sabía porque pero se sintió ligeramente traicionado. No debía pensar en eso, lo único que importaba era ver a Lee con un agujero de bala.

Burr raspó la tierra con su pie, ya era tarde, eran las cuatro y el duelo fue programado hace una media hora, habían elegido un lugar alejado del resto pero aún así.

-No creo que vengan.

Dijó a Lee, quien estaba recargado en un árbol.

-Vendrán.

Contestó cortante el mayor.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?.

-Laurens será muchas cosas, pero no es ningún cobarde.

-Me halagues o no eso no te salvara de tener una bala en tus costillas Lee.

Burr y Lee voltearon, ahí venían Laurens y Hamilton. Lee sonrió y se acercó al pecoso.

-Llegan tarde.

Reprochó con una sonrisa presumida.

-Estábamos ocupados con papeleo Lee, que tu no tengas nada que hacer con tu tiempo no significa que los demás sean así.

Alexander contuvo una risa, Laurens lo dijo de una forma tan sería que hasta él mismo se lo habría creído de no ser porque conocía de primera mano el motivo por el que habían llegado tarde.

-Menos charla, más acción soldado.

Lee volteó y se alejó unos pasos junto con Burr, Laurens hizo lo mismo junto con Alexander.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de esto?.

-¿Crees que voy a echarme atrás ahora?.

La mirada de John hablaba por si sola. Alexander asintió.

-Bien. Pero quiero que sepas que si mueres aquí, yo mismo te mataré.

Rieron y Alexander se dispuso a ir a hablar con Burr pero sintió como John lo jalaba del brazo.

-Alexander, espera, la carta.

-Oh, cierto, disculpa.

Con los nervios se le había olvidado el tema de la nota. John se la entregó, Alexander la guardo en su bolsillo sin darle mucha importancia y se dirigió a Burr.

-Recuerda, negocia la paz

Escuchó como Lee le decía a Burr, Alexander sonrió.

-O negocia la hora y lugar, aunque eso ya lo hemos hecho.

Lee notó que, a las espaldas del imigrante, Laurens pasaba su dedo indice por su cuello de forma amenazante con una sonrisa que, honestamente, le dió miedo.

-Alexander.

-Aaron Burr, señor.

Alexander correspondió al saludo de Burr estrechando sus manos mientras Lee y John inspeccionaban sus pistolas.

-¿Podemos acordar en que los duelos son tontos e inmaduros?.

Preguntó con ambas manos en sus caderas.

-Seguro— repuso Alexander encogiéndose de hombros de brazos cruzados—. Pero tu hombre debe responder por sus palabras, Burr.

-¿Con su vida? Ambos sabemos que eso es absurdo, señor

El rostro de Alexander cambió a uno de indignación.

-Espera, ¿cuántos hombres murieron porque Lee era inexperto y ruinoso?.

Gritó atrayendo la atención de Lee y Laurens, este último llevó la mano a su frente preguntándose porque demonios lo había elegido de segundo.

-Muy bien, entonces si vamos a hacer esto.

Volteó y se dirigió a Lee. Alexander lo miró molesto y luego se volteó hacia Laurens y se dirigió a él. Colocó sus manos en sus hombros, con cuidado de no lastimarle, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Míralo a los ojos, no apuntes más alto. Junta todo el coraje que requieras— le aconsejó, cuando Laurens asintió el le soltó— Luego cuenta.

Lee y Laurens se acercaron, se miraron a los ojos y apretando con fuerza sus armas.

¿Por qué le dejaba hacer esto? Laurens podía morir pero aún así ahí estaba. El pecoso dió la espalda a Lee y ambos comenzaron a contar en voz alta.

Alexander cerró los ojos, si Laurens sobrevivía a esto prometía no buscar más peleas, no beber de más, obedeceria a Washington, mierda, haría lo que sea, pero por favor, sea quien sea que este ahí arriba, solo deja que Laurens…

¡Bang!.

Alexander abrió los ojos, Laurens estaba de pie, bajando el arma ¡Estaba bien!.

Miró a Lee quien se arrodilló llevando una mano a uno de sus costados. *Qué asco, sigue vivo* pensó Alexander mientras Burr se acercaba a socorrerlo. Alexander hizo lo mismo con Laurens pues el aún tenía una mirada furiosa, parecía dispuesto a vaciar todas las armas del campamento militar en él. Varios hombres se acercaron tras oír el disparo.

-Lee, ¿Te rindes?

Preguntó el caribeño, quería oírlo de sus labios. Burr río incrédulo.

-Alexander, Laurens le disparó en el costado ¡Claro que se rinde!.

-¡Estoy satisfecho!.

Dijó John amenazante, Alexander lo sostuvo de los hombros pues parecía que iba a ir hasta Lee y patearlo.

-¡Tenemos que despejar el campo!.

Dijo Burr recargando a Lee en su hombro mientras se ponía de pie. Lee observó a Laurens, este estaba sonriente viendo a Alexander, nunca creyó que iba a lograr dispararle pero teniendo la mitad de su edad y un hombro herido lo había logrado. Siempre lo había visto como un tonto, un ingenuo con un sueño demasiado grande para este mundo pero si había logrado dispararle es que ese chico podía hacer grandes cosas.

Ese día John Laurens se ganó el respeto del general Lee.

-Ve, ¡ganamos!.

Alexander abrazo a John fuertemente, estaba bien, eso era todo lo que le importaba.

-¡Aquí viene el General!.

Gritó la multitud que se había formado, bueno… eso también importaba. Ambos se separaron con temor.

-Esto debería ser divertido.

Masculló Burr sarcástico.

-¿Cuál es el significado de ésto? Señor Burr, consiga un médico para el General.

Gritó enfadado.

-Si, señor.

Mientras Washington se agachaba al nivel de un encorvado Lee Laurens le dió un ligero codazo a Alexander.

-Vamonos.

Susurró y Alexander asintió, ambos se voltearon y comenzaron a caminar lentamente haciendo el menor ruido posible con la esperanza de que se perdieran en la multitud.

-Lee, nunca estará de acuerdo conmigo, pero créame, estos jóvenes no hablan por mí. Gracias por su servicio.— Se enderezó— ¡Hamilton!.

El mencionado y Laurens se detuvieran en el lugar con un sudor frío recorriendo el cuerpo de ambos.

-¡Señor!.

Respondió volteando a ver al general sintiendo como todos los miraban.

-Reúnete conmigo adentro.

Ordenó firmemente volteando para ir a su tienda.

John y Alexander se miraron antes de que Alexander partiera al encuentro del general.

-¡Reúnete con él adentro! ¡Reúnete con él adentro! ¡Reúnete con él adentro, reúnete, reúnete con él adentro!.

-¡Callense!

Gritó Alexander molesto a la masa de soldados que no dejaban de repetir lo mismo cómo si no lo hubiera oído. Luego de un minuto y poco más llegó a la tienda del general quien no se veía nada feliz.

-Hijo.

Esa palabra le revolvió el estómago.

-No me llame hijo.

-Esta guerra ya es lo suficientemente dura sin luchas internas.

-Lee lo desafió. Nosotros lo desafiamos a él para ver si no era pura palabrería.

-No resolviste nada, empeoraste las cosas con nuestros aliados en el sur.

Dijó molesto caminando por la tienda con ambas manos en su espalda.

-Tiene toda la razón, John debió haberle disparado en la boca. Eso lo habría callado

Espetó Alexander irritado de que siguiera con vida.

-Hijo.

Alexander cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente.

-No soy su hijo.

-Cuida tu tono. No soy una doncella en apuros, soy un adulto.

El general pretendía seguir hablando pero el menor se le sobrepuso.

-Charles Lee, Thomas Conway; esos hombres toman su nombre y lo arrastran por el lodo

-Mi nombre ha pasado por mucho, puedo soportarlo.

Washington se sacó el gorro y lo dejó entre sus manos.

-Bueno, yo no tengo su nombre, no tengo sus títulos, no tengo sus tierras pero si me— Ignoró el "no" del general y siguió hablando— Si me diera el mando de un batallón, un grupo de hombres que dirigir, yo podría elevarme por encima de mi estado social luego de la guerra.

El general se acercó a Alexander.

-O podrías morir y te necesitamos con vida.

-Estoy más que dispuesto a morir.

Washington se desesperó cuando vió la sonrisa con la que Alexander dijo lo último, no estaba escuchando. Lo tomó por los hombros tratando que entendiera lo importante que era en estos momentos

-Tu esposa te necesita con vida, hijo, yo te necesito con vida…

Alexander apretó los dientes, tuvo suficiente, apartó al general de un empujón y tomó su gorro de entre sus manos.

-¡Llámame hijo una vez más!.— Dijó en modo desafiante tirando el gorro del general al suelo.

George mantuvo la mirada fija en Alexander, parecía un león enjaulado mirando a quien lo mantenía prisionero esperando que se de la vuelta para arrancarle la cabeza, el general hizo una mueca de desaprobación y se agachó a recoger el gorro.

-Vete a casa Alexander— se dió la vuelta y limpio un poco su gorro—. Es una orden de tu comandante.

El rostro de Alexander se torno triste y arrepentido.

-Señor…

-Vete a casa.

Dijó sin voltear a verlo, Alexander supo que no podía hacer nada más, salió de la tienda pero decidió ir a una zona alejada más adentrada en el bosque, se apoyo contra un árbol frotándose los ojos. Mierda, iba a dejar a Laurens, Lafayette y Hércules el trabajo de liberar América mientras él se quedaba en su casa tranquilamente, no los volvería a ver hasta quien sabe cuando, si los volvía a ver. Ese pensamiento lo desánimo, colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y notó algo, una carta.

No lo hizo con mala intensión, no quería invadir la privacidad de John, simplemente la abrió, ya saben cómo es Alexander, y comenzó a leerla pero casi de inmediato se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldición! ¡No de nuevo!— Dejó la carta en el sobre pero justo ahí su mente procesó lo poco que había leído.—¿Q-Qué?.

Sacó la carta nuevamente y la re leyo, sintió que el suelo se tambaleba y una punzada en el pecho se hizo presente.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias a Dios.

Decía Lafayette una y otra vez mientras abrazaba al pecoso asegurándose de que no cayera muerto, este sonreía abiertamente.

-Te dije que estaría bien, Lafayette.

-Lo sé pero… es bueno saber que lo peor ya pasó.

Se separó con una sonrisa del ojiverde.

-Bueno, no se si lo peor, Alexander está con el general ahora mismo y ese grito que escuché no augura nada bueno.

-¿Crees que te llame a ti también?

-Debería, el que disparó fui yo pero ya sabes como es con Alexander.

Dijó con un guiño divertido y ambos rieron.

-Vaya, hablando del rey de Roma.

Comentó Lafayette cuando vió a Alexander acercarse.

-Vaya ¿Y esa cara? ¿Washington te castigo?.

Sin decir nada Alexander tomó al pecoso que acababa de hablar, lo hizo demasiado fuerte al parecer ya que este soltó un pequeño quejido, lo que preocupó a Lafayette.

-Alexander ¿Qué...?

-Necesito hablar con John, Lafayette.

Espetó secamente cortando al francés en su frase. Comenzó a caminar a su tienda con John tras el, el pecoso volteó a ver a Lafayette y este se encogió de hombros.

-Alexander ¿Qué te dijo…?

-No me hables.

John se extrañó ¿No acababa de decir que quería hablar con él?.

Llegaron a la tienda, Alexander tiró bruscamente al rizado dentro y luego el mismo entró buscando algo en su bolsillo.

-Oye ¿Qué te sucede?.

-Esto.

John sintió que el mundo se le caía encima cuando Alexander le enseñó la carta, abierta donde se podía leer claramente al principio *Mi querida chica, una carta dirigida a su esposa. Sintió una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo.

-Alexander ¿Qué haces tú con eso?.

-John, uno fisgoneó en el correo del otro y el otro omitió el detalle de que estaba casado ¿Cuál te parece más grave?— Al ver que John pretendía hablar lo cortó antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra.— No te atrevas a responder Laurens.

John apretó los puños y los labios, miró al suelo y Alexander hizo lo mismo, bajó los brazos y apretó la carta. Hubo unos segundos de silencio sepulcral. Alexander miró de reojo a John, debía responderle muchas preguntas pero ¿Por cuál debía empezar?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias esposa?

Se decidió por esa.

-Nunca preguntaste.

Espetó el mayor cruzándose de brazos mirando a un lado haciendo enojar al menor.

-¡John!

-¿Qué?

Respondió volviendo a mirarle con cara de que parecía no importarle mucho el asunto.

-¿Cómo que "que"? ¿Estamos en la misma situación?.

-Si.

-¿Y por qué actúas como si no importara?.

-Por qué no me pareció un detalle importante en mi vida.

Alexander bufó.

-¿Qué? Laurens ¿Estás escuchandote?.

-Alexander ¿Podemos hablar de esto luego? Acabo de clavar una bala en las costillas de Lee ¿No merezco un poco de reconocimiento?

-¡Laurens!.

John rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, ya se lo que quieres, ven aquí.

John se acercó a Alexander, quiso tomar su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo pero Alexander se apartó.

-¡Laurens! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?.

John bajo la mirada, Alexander frunció el ceño, comenzaba a entender porque Laurens era tan reacio a hablar de su vida y esta no parecía ser la excepción, parecía que no iba a hablar.

-¿Por esto has empezado a alejarte?— Preguntó el menor, no es como si no lo hubiera notado— ¿Te sentías mal por hacerle esto a tu esposa?.

Hubo una pausa, John no le sacaba la vista al piso.

-No.

Respondió finalmente.

-¿Entonces…?

Alexander no pudo terminar su oración, John lo había interrumpido.

-No actúes como si yo fuera el único con esposa aquí. Tu no dejaste de estar casado cuando me besaste hoy Alexander y no has dejado de intentar cosas conmigo aún después de tu matrimonio.

El pecoso tenía razón y Alexander lo sabía.

-Pero al menos tú si sabías que yo estaba casado.

John soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Pues claro que lo sabía, estuve ahí ¿Cuál es tu punto? No es como si me hubieras consultado antes ¿Sabes?.

-Pero ¿No creíste que yo tenía derecho a saberlo al menos?.

John entre cerró los ojos al ver como Alexander cambiaba de tema.

-Ya te lo dije, no me pareció importante.

Alexander apretó la carta que tenía en su mano.

-Oh, ¡no te pareció importante! ¿No te pareció lo suficientemente importante como para decírmelo pero si como para alejarte?.

-Ya te lo dije ¡No fue por eso que empecé a alejarme!.

-¿Entones por qué fue?.

John contuvo la respiración, suspiró, no le quedaba de otra ¿verdad? Tarde o temprano debía decírselo.

-Porque…— Tragó saliva— Porque este juego entre nosotros se volvió demasiado peligroso.

Alexander parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

-¿"Juego"?.

John resopló.

-Escuchá, fue genial ¿si? Cada segundo contigo fue de lo mejor pero… ya es tiempo de detenerse.

Alexander estaba confundido y volvió a sentir una punzada en el pecho, la misma que sintió cuando leyó la carta.

-¿Por qué?

Sólo eso atisbó a preguntar.

-Porque ya no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran, ya no Alexander.

La punzada aumentó, se volvió un palpitar doloroso en el pecho del imigrante.

-Si eso te preocupa jamás se lo diremos a nadie.

-¡Alexander reacciona!— lo tomó de ambos brazos y lo sacudió un poco, como si tratara de despertarlo y que viera la realidad— ¡Somos dos hombres en una relación de más que amigos! ¿Sabes lo que nos harán si se enteran? Podríamos perderlo todo, nuestros logros, nuestros amigos, ¡Todo! El riesgo es muy alto.

-¿Desde cuando te importan lo que piensen los demás?— preguntó algo enojado— Eso no parecía importarte hace un año, cuando me besaste en la entrada de mi posada, cuando me tocabas bajo la mesa en el restaurante…

-¡Porque en ese momento no éramos nadie, Alexander! Solo un par de jóvenes pérdidos en la vida pero eso se acabó. Somos ayudantes de campo, tú eres la mano derecha del general y yo estoy cada vez más cerca de conseguir el batallón de hombres negros ¿Sabes lo que sería eso?.

-¿Hablas del batallón con el que yo te ayude?.

Sonaba a reclamo.

-Si y te estoy eternamente agradecido por tu ayuda Alexander, eres de las personas más importantes en mi vida, no pienses nunca lo contrario pero usa la lógica ¿Vamos a tirar a la basura todo por lo que luchamos por una simple relación de amigos con derecho?.

-No digo que lo tiremos a la basura, si somos lo suficientemente cuidadosos— Se detuvo ¿Había oído bien?— ¿"Amigos con derecho"?.

John asintió ignorando el dolor en la voz de Alexander.

-No lo vale Alexander, somos muy diferentes.

-¡Claro que no!— comenzaba a desesperarse— Ambos somos rebeldes, queremos un futuro para este país, estamos dispuestos a morir…

-¡No lo digo por eso! Tú no eres como yo, tu te casaste porque querías, porque tu puedes sentir algo por las mujeres, no eres como yo, no estás…

¿Enfermo?* trató Alexander de adivinar lo que iba a decir en su mente.

-…Roto— dijo finalmente el pecoso— No estás roto como yo Alexander.

Alexander sintió ganas de gritar.

-Te equivocas, te equivocas Laurens, tú no estás roto— Hizo una pausa— ¡Ni esto es una relación de amigos con derecho!.

-¡Ya no lo es Alexander!— respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse— Fue bueno, y tanto que lo fue, pero ya se nos está empezando a salir de las manos, hay que dejarlo ir.

Alexander apretó los dientes y los puños sintiendo que el alma se le caía a pedazos mientras estaba arrugando la carta ¿Dejarlo ir? ¿Laurens hablaba en serio?.

-Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Nada de lo que hicimos fue importante?— preguntó molestó, se sentía usado, sintió como si John lo hubiera estado usandolo todo este tiempo.— ¿Ninguno de esos abrazos fue sincero? ¿Ni esos besos? ¿Ni las veces que dormimos juntos? ¿O cuando luchamos juntos en batalla?.

-Yo no dije eso, escucha, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te aprecio ni cuanto disfruto tu compañía, contigo me siento como no me siento con nadie y no mentiré, me eres condenadamente atractivo pero…

-¿Pero qué?.

Preguntó Alexander enojado, lo que Laurens describía era exactamente como él se sentía ¿Por qué debía poner un pero?.

-Pero si no nos detenenos ahora puede que terminemos pagando un precio muy alto o no podamos detenernos después, es mejor que lo olvi…

-¡Ni se te ocurra pedirme eso Laurens! Pídeme que libere Estados Unidos porque lo haré, pídeme que te ayude a abolir la esclavitud porque lo haré pero no me pidas que te olvide ni a nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros porque no lo haré.

Alexander sintió que le hervía la sangre por de solo pensar que John le sugería eso.

-¿¡Por qué no!? ¿Por qué eres tan terco?.

Preguntó nervioso, la situación lo estaba llevando al límite.

Alexander miró al suelo, apretó aún más la carta. John creía que eso que había entre ellos no era nada, un mero juego pero se equivocaba y Alexander lo sabía, debía poner las cartas sobre la mesa si quiera que él también lo viera, que viera que lo consideraba mucho más que un amigo con derecho.

-Te lo diré pero debes prometerme que no me interrumpiras hasta que termine ¿De acuerdo?.

Preguntó viendo a esos ojos verdes que lo enloquecian. John asintió ¿que tenía que perder?.

Alexander se aclaró la garganta y respiro profundo.

-F…frío…

-¿Eh?.

-Dijiste que no me interrumpiras Laurens.

Dijó enojado, esto ya le iba a costar lo suficiente como para que John lo interrumpiera.

-Lo siento.

Alexander volvió a juntar valor.

-Frío en mis profesiones, cálido en mis amistades, yo deseo mi querido Laurens, que pudiera estar en mi poder, por acciones mas que por palabras, convencerte de que te amo.

Alexander miró fijamente a Laurens lo más serio que pudo ignorando como sus mejillas ardían. John no esperaba eso, recordaba vagamente esas palabras de un poema que Alexander trataba de escribir pero nunca espero volver a oírlas. Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan sorprendido se hubiera dado cuenta de que esa era la tercera vez que Alexander conseguía que se sonrojara.

-¿Qué…?

-Aún no he terminado— dijo con voz autoritaria tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-Es...está bien, continua.

Las palabras de Alexander lo habían aturdido.

-Conoces mi opinión sobre la humanidad y mi gran anhelo de mantenerme libre de lazos particulares y de mantener mi felicidad independiente de los caprichos de otros. No debiste haberte aprovechado de mi sensibilidad sin mi consentimiento para así poder ganarte mis afecciones. Pero como lo has hecho y nosotros somos generalmente indulgentes de aquellos a quienes amamos, no deberé tener escrúpulos contra el fraude que has cometido, en condición de que por mi bien, sino por el tuyo, tu por siempre seras merecedor de la parcialidad que has instalado tan ingeniosamente en mi.— era una catarata de palabras que John apenas podía manejar— ¡Lo has logrado! ¡Me has hecho amarte! ¿Y ahora quieres pedirme que lo deje ir? ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso Laurens! No puedes llegar a la vida de alguien, cambiarsela, volverte lo mejor que le pasó, ganarte su amor y luego voltear e irte porque crees que las cosas van a ponerse difíciles ¡Nosotros no hacemos eso! ¡No huimos! Así que pídeme que este a tu lado, que este dispuesto a correr el riesgo sólo por ti ¡Pues lo haré! ¿Pero olvidarte a tí y a todo lo que hemos vivido? No me pidas eso, te amo John.

Alexander finalizó, era verdad, cada jodida palabra que había dicho era verdad. Fue John el que decidió hablarle y gracias a eso conoció a Hércules y Lafayette, le dió un lugar donde quedarse, amistad y mucho más que eso. John Laurens entró a su vida y se la cambió por completo ¿Y ahora quería pedirle que lo olvidará? Era un sinsentido.

John seguía azorado por todas esas palabras pero lentamente la ira se apoderó de él ¿Qué le amaba? El estaba casado, se casó aún luego de conocerlo y ¿Pretendía que le creyera? ¿Creía que era tonto? Se sintió furioso de solo pensar que Alexander esperara que creyera todo eso y por si fuera poco se victimisaba como si él no hubiera cometido errores. El se había casado sin siquiera preguntarle y ahora que se enteraba que estaba casado el era el malo de la historia, estaba siendo egoísta. Solo podía pensar en una cosa: Qué se fuera, que Alexander Hamilton saliera de su vida, borrar cada recuerdo que tenía de él, sacarse al imigrante rebelde de la cabeza tal y como había dicho desde un principio. Apretó los labios, estaba a punto de decirle algo que sabía que lo heriria pero no le importaba, solo quería que se fuera.

-No lo entiendes.— dijo con voz queda— Claro ¿Como iba a esperar que lo entendieras? Tú no tienes un apellido que proteger, tu…— lo miró justo a los ojos y elevó su tono de voz— ¡Tú no tienes un padre al que decepcionar!.

Era una falacia descarada, su relación con su padre era pésima pero eso Alexander no lo sabía, desde que le conoció John había procurado decir lo menos posible sobre su vida y en este momento agradecía haberlo hecho, todo lo que el imigrante sabía era que John Laurens tenía un padre y él no.

Alexander sintió como el corazón se le caía al suelo junto con la carta que había estado apretando fuertemente. Habían dolido, esas palabras le atravesaron el alma, aún luego de vaciar su alma a Laurens el había elegido responderle así a sabiendas de que iba a dolerle, John lo conocía mejor que a nadie y eso fue lo que más dolió, que sabiendo la herida que dejaría en él lo había dicho. Eso solo significaba una cosa: Quería que se fuera, no quería volver a verle y se lo había hecho saber de la forma más dolorosa posible, se sintió indefenso frente a esa mirada severa y ceño fruncido, esas palabras le habían arrebatado toda fuerza, se sintió roto. Bajó la cabeza y se apartó para juntar sus cosas en silencio. John se dispuso a irse pero la voz de Alexander le detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra irte Laurens.

Dijó cortante, John decidió hacerle caso, bastante lo había herido ya con lo último que dijo. Alexander terminó de juntar sus cosas en su bolso y pasó junto a John, para variar el ojiverde evitó su mirada, Alexander volteó para quedar frente al pecoso.

-John, mírame.

Silencio, John lo ignoró, parecía que estuviera inspeccionando cada centímetro del piso

-John, mírame a los jodidos ojos.

Volvio a demandar. John suspiró y obedeció, Alexander lo tomó del hombro y le besó en los labios, el pecoso no correspondió ni se resistió, se quedó estático. Alexander soltó sus labios al cabo de unos segundos, miró fijo a los ojos al ojiverde quien lo miraba completamente indiferente.

-Esto no quedará así, vamos a arreglar las cosas.

Dijo cuando lo soltó y salió de la tienda. John pasó el dorso de su mano por su boca, limpiándosela, ni se molestó en preguntar a dónde iba ni porque se había llevado sus cosas, esperó unos segundos y también decidió salir, notó que pisaba algo bajó la vista y vió que era la carta que había escrito, salió murmurando.

-Tonta carta.


	11. Adieu

_Capítulo 11:_

 _Adieu_

-¿En serio?.

John asintió felizmente a modo de respuesta.

-¿No es increíble?.

-Vaya que si lo es tacheté.

-¿Qué es tan increíble?.

John y Lafayette reconocieron esa voz, voltearon y se encontraron con una cara conocida.

-¡Hércules!

Gritó John felizmente, había pasado tiempo desde que lo vieron. Los tres amigos se reunieron en un abrazo.

-Es bueno verlos chicos.

John se separó, Hércules sonrió al verlo así de feliz.

-¡Hércules! ¡Ha pasado tanto desde que te fuiste!.

-Lo sé _Teniente Coronel Laurens_

Dijó Hércules haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras para hacer saber a su amigo que sabía de su ascenso, el de rulos sonrió apenado.

-¿Ya lo sabes?.

-¿Qué si lo se Lafayette? Todos en Nueva York estaban hablando del "muchacho que logró disparar al general Lee" supuse que era John o…

Hércules no pudo continuar sintió como alguien le pisaba.

-¿Qué pasa?.

Preguntó John extrañado de que Lafayette haya pisado al mayor.

Hércules miró a Lafayette, tenía esa mirada que indicaba que estuvo a punto de decir algo inapropiado pero honestamente el irlandés no tenía idea de que podía ser, solo quedaba seguir hablando y tratar de descifrarlo mientras Lafayette continuaba pisandole.

-Nada, pues dígame Coronel ¿Cómo va el plan del batallón de hombres negros?.

-Precisamente de eso estábamos hablando.

Hércules sonrió incrédulo.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo lograste?

-Bueno… no del todo, debo ir a Carolina del Sur a ayudar a un amigo del General Washington y, en sus propias palabras, estoy más cerca que nunca de conseguirlo.

-¡Eso es genial John!.

-Por cierto ¿Qué haces tú aquí Hércules?.

-Fui llamado por el General, dice que tiene un trabajo para mí. Por cierto ¿Donde está A…?

Volvió a sentir una pisada.

-¡Lafayette!.

-Mon'amie, ve a avisarle al general que Hércules está aquí.

Pidió el francés ignorando su regañó, John lo miró raramente y luego se fue.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Hércules una vez solos.

-No menciones a Alexander, no frente a John.

Hércules lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Por qué?.

Lafayette se cruzó de brazos mirando al suelo.

-La última vez que los ví Alexander se llevó a rastras a John a su tienda y luego salió con sus cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿John lo echó?.

-No, el general lo mandó a su casa pero ahí pasó algo, Alexander lucía miserable cuando salió, parecia un muñeco roto y John— pensó un poco— Está raro desde ese momento, salió con una expresión en blanco y cada vez que alguien menciona a Alexander pone esa misma expresión.

-¿Discutieron?.

-Eso parece. Tal vez Alexander le echó la culpa a John porque el general lo mandó a casa.

Sugirió no muy convencido.

-Eso no suena como Alexander.

-Lo sé pero no tengo ni idea de que pudo hacer pasado ahí.

-¿Le has preguntado?.

-¿No me oíste? John se queda en blanco con solo oír su nombre, no voy a preguntarle que pasó.

Hércules asintió, sonaba lógico.

-¿Qué te dijo Alexander al irse?.

-El solo me dió un abrazo y sé marchó, no me dijo nada.— Hizo una pausa, miró a Hércules quien se veía igual de preocupado que él—. Alexander no dijo nada, Hércules. ¿Qué cosa en el mundo pudo haber dicho alguien para dejarlo así? Y no sólo un alguien cualquiera; estaba con John ¿Qué pasó ahí?

-Amigo yo ni siquiera estaba aquí, si tu no sabes yo menos.

Lafayette pensó , ¿que pudo haber sido? Si minutos antes de eso se llevaban de las mil maravillas ¿Por qué Alexander se vió tan enojado de repente?.

-Oye, Hércules, tú sabes que John está casado ¿verdad?.

-Si, aunque él nunca lo haya dicho cuando eres hijo de alguien adinerado esas cosas se terminan sabiendo pero siempre ha sido obvio que el prefería no hablar de ello.

-¿Crees que fue eso?. Tal vez Alexander se enteró de que estaba casado y se enojó con John por no decirle.

Hércules pensó unos segundos.

-Pero si ese fuera el caso ¿De verdad valdría como para enojarse tanto?.

-Alexander es Alexander, hay que recordar eso.

-Aún así, no creo que diera para tener tal discusión que los dejará así, no tiene sentido.

Era verdad, no sería lógico enojarse tanto por algo así, aún siendo Alexander.

-Ni idea.

Desistió el francés por enésima vez en descifrar que había pasado en esa tienda.

-¿Crees que Alexander se enojó porqué Johh no mató a Lee en el duelo?.

-Hércules, Alexander no es un psicópata.

-¿No lo es?.

Lafayette rodó los ojos

-Espero que se reconcilien.

Dijo Hercules al cabo de un rato.

-Yo también Hércules, yo también.

-No puede ser tan malo, son buenos amigos, se las arreglaran.

Hércules trató de sonar alegre, cosa que hizo sonreir a Lafayette.

-¿Cómo te mantienes siempre tan positivo?.

-Alguien debe hacerlo.

-¿Y no puedo ser yo?

-Lafayette, tienes de positivo lo que Burr tiene de imprescindible para el ejército.

-¡Auch! Eso fue gratuito ¿A que vino ese doble ataque?.

-¿Por qué conformarte con un solo ataque cuando puedas atacar ambos?.

-Vaya, que raro es no verlos discutir.

Dijó John cuando volvió.

-No es como si discutieramos todo el tiempo.

-Si tú lo dices Hércules, el general quiere verte, ve.

Hércules se despidió de ambos y se marchó.

-Es bueno verlo de nuevo.

-Si, bueno, debería prepararme para ir a Carolina del Sur.

John dejó a un pensativo Lafayette. ¿Qué pasó en esa tienda? Juzgando la situación parecería que John dijo algo muy hiriente a Alexander. El ojiverde era impulsivo y podía ser muy hiriente con sus palabras, Lee lo había comprobado (Al igual que Burr aunque Lafayette no lo supiera) pero nunca lo era sin ser provocado antes ¿Qué había hecho Alexander para provocarlo? Eran amigos después de todo.

-Lafayette.

El aludido volteó.

-¿Si?.

-Convence a Washington de traer de vuelta a Alexander.

-¿Q-Qué?.

-Lo que oíste.

Lafayette lo estudió con la mirada aunque de poco servía, el rizado le estaba dando la espalda.

-¿Por qué?.

-Lo necesitamos.

-¿"Necesitamos"? John tú no estarás aquí.

Y entonces Lafayette lo entendió, quería que Alexander estuviera ahí porque ambos sabían lo ansioso que era el imigrante por ayudar en la revolución pero el pecoso tampoco quería verlo y esa era la solución, pues el no estaría ahí. John aún se preocupaba por el imigrante o puede que fuera una razón meramente estratégica, pues Alexander podía ser un factor decisivo.

-¿Lafayette?.

John volteó al no oír nada por un buen rato.

-Está bien, trataré.

John le sonrió pero había algo en esa sonrisa que le era diferente, John trataba de ocultar la reacción que últimamente tenía al oír el nombre del imigrante.

-¿Crees que podré convencerlo?.

Preguntó Lafayette para aligerar el ambiente.

-No dudo que podrás, tu haz lo que mejor sabes.

-¿Hablar muy rápido de tal forma que apenas se me entienda?.

-Exacto.

Compartieron una risa, una algo triste pues sabían que John debía irse dentro de poco.

-John.

-¿Si?.

Preguntó algo preocupado, el tono de Lafayette indicaba que venía una pregunta sería.

-¿Quieres que le diga algo a Alexander?.

John volvió a poner esa expresión, la misma con la que salió de la tienda aquella tarde, esto preocupaba cada vez más a Lafayette.

-Dile…

-¿Si?.

John borró esa expresión y la reemplazó por una decidida.

-Dile que nunca seremos libres hasta que acabemos con la esclavitud.

Dijó con confianza y se volteó para irse. Lafayette lo miró frustrado y preocupado.

-Tú no vas a cambiar ¿verdad?.

Algo le estaba molestando y el ojiverde estaba decidido a no dejarlo salir. Lafayette lo vió alejarse, tuvo miedo, quiso correr hasta él y abrazarlo, decírle que podía contar con él o que si no quería decírselo que al menos sea honesto con el mismo pero simplemente se quedó ahí viéndolo marchar, pronto estaría en Carolina del Sur, redefiniendo el valor.

¿Quién entendía al general? "Alexander haz lo que sea necesario" "Alexander no tomes medidas contra Lee" "Alexander vete a casa" "Alexander te necesito para el combate además Lafayette habla muy rápido y no entiendo italiano".

Alexander suspiró frente a la tienda del general, no podía creer que este de tan mal humor, normalmente estaría más que feliz de volver y más aún para lo que pintaba como la mayor batalla hasta ahora, la discusión con Laurens lo había dejado mal.

¡Tú no tienes un padre al que decepcionar!

Tragó seco, debía olvidarlo, entró a la tienda.

-¿Señor? — Entró a la tienda, el general estaba dándole la espalda— He vuelto.

Entró y se quedó viendo la espalda del general preguntándose si de verdad fue su decisión el llamarlo de vuelta o si alguien más lo había convencido. Se frotó el brazo un poco incómodo.

-Era mas joven de lo que eres ahora cuando me dieron mi primer comando — la voz del General rompió el silencio atrayendo la atención de Alexander — Dirigí a mis hombres directamente a una masacre. — Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Alexander — Fui testigo de primera mano de sus muertes, cometí todos los errores, sentí crecer la vergüenza en mi e incluso ahora me despierto teniendo el conocimiento de que la historia tiene los ojos en mi.

El general volteó y vió a Alexander justo a los ojos.

El viento llevo el lamentó de algunos soldados, algunos adoloridos, otros llorando por pérdidas de amigos y otros simplemente hartos de la guerra.

Alexander miró al suelo y de repente se dió cuenta de algo.

-La historia tiene sus ojos en mi.

Dijó junto al general incrédulo llevando su mano a su frente oyendo el viento aullar, cientos de personas y recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente. Su madre fallecida, Burr, Hércules, Lafayette, Angélica, su hijo aún no nacido, Eliza, John, sintió todo el peso del mundo aplastando sus hombros hasta que sintió la mano de Washington.

-Dejame decirte lo que me hubiera gustado haber sabido cuando era joven y soñaba con la gloria, tú no tiene el control de quien vive, quien muere, quien cuenta tu historia— Volteó para buscar una espada en su escritorio mientras Alexander se preguntaba porque la imagen de tres personas en especifico se le aparecieron en la mente, una por cada una de las ultimas frases del general.— Yo se que podemos ganar, se que la grandeza reside en ti pero recuerda de ahora en adelante.— Ofreció la espada a Alexander— La historia tiene los ojos en ti.

Alexander miró la espada atónito y no entendía bien porque, tenía un presentimiento. La tomó pero ese presentimiento no desaparecía.

La historia tiene sus ojos en ti.

-Es bueno verte Alexander.

Saludó el francés con un apretón de manos.

-Lo mismo dijo, Lafayette.

Lafayette estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amigo pero se inquieto al notar que estaba igual que cuando lo vió por última vez y eso que había pasado un buen tiempo desde aquello.

-Hércules no está aquí ¿verdad?.

-De hecho volvió por un tiempo pero casi de inmediato se fue, el general le dió una misión.

-Ya veo.

Se formó un incómodo silencio, pues ambos sabían que la siguiente pregunta debía ser con respecto a John y eso pesó en los hombros del caribeño y Lafayette se percató de eso poniéndolo un poco incómodo a él también.

-Alexander, John me pidió que te dijese algo.

Comentó el francés, no quería incomodar a Alexander pero una parte de él quería ver la reacción de su amigo. Alexander se tensó, su expresión se volvió melancólica pero también Lafayette logró atisbar un rastro de esperanza en la mirada del inmigrante.

-¿En serio?.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro pero seguía luciendo miserable.

-Si, dijo que nunca seremos libres hasta que acabemos con la esclavitud.

Alexander no quiso hacerse muchas esperanzas ya que si John había dejado el mensaje a Lafayette no podía ser algo muy íntimo pero de todas maneras se sintió decepcionado.

-Oh, ya veo.

Lafayette se sintió culpable al ver la desilusión en la cara de Alexander, claramente esperaba otra cosa, un "lo siento" tal vez. Esto lo preocupó aún más. ¿Debería preguntarle?.

-Oye Alexander.

Al ver la mirada en los ojos oscuros de Alexander, Lafayette supo que no debía, Alexander estaba aún más sensible con respecto al tema que John.

-Nada, no es importante.

Se limitó a decir con una sonrisa, Alexander le sonrió pero algo no dejaba de molestarle.

-Oye ¿Donde está...?

-En Carolina del Sur— Le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir su nombre—. Ayudando a un amigo del General.

-Ah, ya veo. Espero que esté bien.

-Lo estará Alexander, lo estará.

Tras años en batalla Lafayette había aprendido que John era increíblemente suertudo y hábil en batalla y aunque no dejará de preocuparse por él saber esto le relajaba.

*

Inmigrante idiota. ¿De verdad creía que iba a tragarse toda esa palabrería?.

 _Frio en mis profesiones, cálido en mis amistades..._

Se mordió el labio con rabia, esa había sido una táctica muy barata para tratar de no perder su relación de amigos con derecho. Si, el tal vez se había pasado mencionando el tema de los padres, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la discusión que acababa de tener con Washington en ese momento el imigrante, pero el solo lo hizo para librarse de Alexander.

 _No puedes llegar a la vida de alguien, cambiarsela, volverte lo mejor que le pasó, ganarte su amor y luego voltear e irte porque crees que las cosas van a ponerse difíciles._

Él no estaba haciendo eso, simplemente estaba haciendo lo más lógico, él no pensaba dejar de lado a Alexander, le quería, era su amigo, seguiría a su lado sólo que sin los encuentros que tenían antes.

 _Pideme que este a tu lado, que este dispuesto a correr el riesgo sólo por ti ¡Pues lo haré! ¿Pero olvidarte a tí y a todo lo que hemos vivido? No me pidas eso..._

Pasó una mano por su cabello, sintió una sensación parecida a la de esa noche en la que intentó hablar con Alexander. Se sentía como una mierda, lo había lastimado. ¿verdad?. Se notó en su voz y su expresión al salir de la tienda y todo por no haberle aclarado las cosas desde un principio. Mientras suspiraba se preguntó algo ¿Por qué nunca se lo había aclarado? Es decir ¿nunca pasó por su mente decírse a Alexander?

-¿Coronel Laurens?.

-¿Eh?.

Volvió a la realidad y se maldijo, estaba frente a Nathaniel Green y en lugar de prestar atención estaba pensando en Alexander.

-¿Está todo bien?.

El general se preocupó por su jefe de departamento de inteligencia, en los últimos días Laurens había estado con fiebre y muy distraído.

-Ahm, si, solo me gustaría despejarme unos minutos.

-Entendido.

John salió de la tienda, con una mano en su frente comprobando su temperatura, la fiebre no había disminuido pero no podía dejar que eso interfiriera, ya suficiente tenía con Alexander ocupando toda su mente.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?.

-Es tu voz, cállate.

Río con la conversación que oyó de otros soldados y no pudo evitar recordar a Hércules y Lafayette ¿Cómo les estará yendo? Su mente volvió a divagar hasta Alexander y se preguntó ¿Cómo reaccionarian si supieran lo que tenía con él? Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía decírselos era un riesgo muy alto que no podía permitirse pero en el hipotético caso de que lo hiciera ¿Como reaccionarian? Se permitió imaginarse que lo apoyarían, que no les molestaría, que no iba a interferir con su amistad. La verdad no tenía motivos para creer que tomarían actitudes hostiles contra él si se enterasen, nunca habían mostrado indicios de homofobia pero al estar tan normalizada en esta época se dijo que no podía correr el riesgo. Más de una vez se planteó decírselos pero siempre se acobardaba y desistió de hacerlo hasta el incidente de Lee y Hércules. Ese incidente de verdad que detonó muchas cosas, pues recién en ese momento se le dió a entender que la relación que tenían Alexander y él era muy peligrosa, bueno, siempre lo había tenido presente pero por primera vez lo comprobó de primera mano, más aún cuando vió que ni siquiera pudo aclarar el tema. Suspiró volviendo a sentirse mal, esto nunca debió haber pasado, la situación nunca debió volverse tan seria, Alexander nunca debió haber salido lastimado.

 _Esto no quedará así, vamos a arreglar las cosas._

¿Arreglarlas cómo? ¿Qué pretendía Alexander? Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y su cara enrojecia en lo que el pretendía que era rabia. Ambos estaban casados, eran hombres y tenían sus propios planes ¿Y lo llamaban a él ingenuo y soñador por querer abolir la esclavitud? ¿Qué era Alexander entonces?. ¿Qué pretendía que hicieran? ¿Tener una aventura estando casados y en medio de una guerra? Era en verdad estúpido si quisiera pensarlo pero entonces ¿Por qué la idea se le hacía tan atractiva?.

-Agh.

Se quejó molestó en voz alta, Alexander le había hecho un lío la cabeza.

-Inmigrante tonto.

*

Esté juego entre nosotros se volvió demasiado peligroso.

Alexander resopló ¿Cómo que se volvió peligroso? Siempre lo había sido y eso era parte del encanto, saber que era tan peligroso encendía algo dentro de él, cada encuentro era adrenalina pura, cada beso era tan desesperado y dulce a la vez, pues tranquilamente podía ser él último, cada abrazo reforzaba una tan necesitada confianza entre ellos pues Alexander mentiría si dijese que nunca sintió miedo en esa relación más pero esconder su cabeza en el hombro del mayor lo tranquilizaba, sentir cómo John acariciaba su cabello, daba algunos besos y descansaba su barbilla en su cabeza era lo más cercano al cielo en momentos de angustia, joder cómo necesitaba uno de esos abrazos, necesitaba él pequeño refugio que John le ofrecía.

Su tienda estaba solitaria, miró la cama que compartía con John y se sentó ahí, mala idea, la soledad se volvió aún más pesada. Una parte de él quería ver a John pero la otra parte de no ¿Motivos? Había de sobra, tenía cierto miedo ya que no se había recuperado del todo de aquella discusión, el sólo recodarla le hacía sentir un vacío en su estómago, no recordaba la última vez que se habia sentido así luego de una disputa con alguien. Otra motivo era que no sabía cómo mirarlo, le había declarado su amor y la respuesta del pecoso había sido peor que un rechazo. El había dado el discurso más cursi de su vida y John respondió con dos miserables frases y es que tal vez había sido cursi pero había sido sincero, cada palabra había sido el más puro reflejo de todo lo que sentía por el ojiverde. Otra razón era que estaba molesto con Johh ¿razones? ¿Por dónde empezar?

Había sido más que hiriente aproposito, le dijo sin remordimientos que lo consideraba un juego, fue egoísta y no tuvo consideración alguna con sus sentimientos y le había ocultado su matrimonio. Matrimonio la palabra le hizo un nudo en la garganta, se imagino a John llegando a casa siendo recibido por la pequeña de la que hablaba en la carta y su "querida chica" tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado la imagen se le hizo tierna, ver a John con su hija en brazos debía ser una imagen encantadora, por otro sintió celos de esa tal Martha a la que John llamaba su querida chica y eso llevó al siguiente sentimiento: enojo, a su esposa la llamaba su "querida chica" y a él se le había quedado el apodo de "mi querido chico" por parte del rizado, sonaba cómo una broma de mal gusto, juraba que podía oir a John riendo para sus adentros cada vez que lo llamaba así.

-Idiota.

Dijo al aire secamente ¿De verdad creía que podía jugar así con las personas?. El y su estúpida frialdad, su estúpida paranoia con ser descubiertos, su tonto y ridículo deseo de terminar con la esclavitud, esa asquerosa sonrisa ladeada que daba cuándo sabía que iba ganando una discusión, su actitud desafiante e impulsiva, la calidez que parecía emitir que cruelmente se alternaba con su maldita frialdad, la forma en que reía sarcasticamente, cómo creía que toda discusión podía arreglarse con sexo o un toque de sus labios, sus labios que eran tan condenadamente suaves y transmitían confianza en cada mínimo roce, sus rebeldes rulos que parecían ser un reflejo de su espíritu inquieto que anhelaba libertad, sus pecas que adoraban todo su ser cual estrellas y sus ojos verdes llenos de vida y plenitud.

¿Por que se había molestado?.

Al recordarlo maldijo la existencia de John Laurens, su tan encantadora existencia, su ser que lo había cautivado, la maldita calidez le brindó al principio que cruelmente le arrebató y se maldijo a si mismo por haberse entregado incondicionalmente a él, por haberle declarado su amor de una manera tan extensa.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, una pregunta. Trató de imaginarse un "te amo" con la voz de John, una declaración con su nombre al final.

"Te amo Alexander".

Trató de imaginarserlo por unos segundos pero luego se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba en una guerra maldición. Se puso de pie, debía prepararse a lo que podía ser la gran epopeya en la historia estadounidense, próxima parada: Yorktown.

*

John repasó el plan en su mente una y otra vez: llevar un obús y encargar un reducto rio abajo para preparar un ataque a las tropas británicas que subirían al río. Un plan simple en palabras pero no tanto en la práctica.

Miró a los soldados que cabalgan a su lado, trescientos hombres negros con el anhelo de libertad en su mirada.

\- No puedo creer que de verdad estemos haciendo esto— dijo uno de los soldados cercanos a John— Aún no puedo creer que este en esta estúpida guerra en un país que ni siquiera es mío.

John reconoció para sus adentros que Lee había tendido algo de razón.

-Por favor, no es tan malo— dijo otro soldado a su lado— podría ser peor.

-¿Cómo?.

-Podria no tenerte aquí conmigo.

A Johh ese tono se le hizo familiar, fijó su atención en los soldados y vió cómo ambos compartían una sonrisa mientras uno le pegaba un ligero codazo al otro que acababa de hablar, le recordaban mucho a él y Alexander. Los soldados parecieron percatarse de la mirada de Laurens y volvieron su vista al suelo apenados.

John volvió la vista al frente pensando en Alexander con nostalgia, no iba a negarlo, extrañaba esos tiempos, todo parecía tan simple, parecía que sólo con tener cuidado bastaba. ¿Qué habría pasado si el incidente de Lee? ¿O si nunca hubiera escuchado esa conversación de Burr y Alexander? ¿Las cosas hubieran seguido cómo siempre?. No, en algún momento se hubiera percatado de lo peligroso que era ese juego, o tal vez Alexander lo hubiera hecho. En el momento en Alexander le besó de sorpresa en su casa sabía que algún momento eso debía acabar, sabía no podía ser eterno pero aún así, había dolido, le dolió ver a Alexander dejar la tienda esa tarde y la verdad aún le dolía, recordar al de ojos oscuros le daba un pequeño dolor en el pecho.

-¿Pensando en su esposa Coronel?.

La voz de un soldado le distrajo.

-¿Eh?.

-Tenia la mirada perdida y conozco esa expresión, muchos de mis amigos aquí ponen esa misma cara al pensar en la mujer que les espera en casa.

John se sintió avergonzado, él no estaba pensado en Martha pero no podía decírle eso al soldado que tenía a su lado.

-Ehm, si.

Se limitó a responder con una mentira

, el soldado le sonrió.

-No se preocupe Coronel, volverá a verla.

John suprimió la necesidad de soltar un desganado y sarcástico "bieen". Honestamente su sueño desde hace años había sido morir en el campo de batalla y esta no era la excepción, si la situación lo ameritaba moriría ahí, dejaría su sangre en el terreno dónde se libró una batalla, lo sentía por su hija, esposa, familia y amigos pero ese siempre había sido lo qué el quería. Apretó las riendas de su cabello decidido.

Luego de horas cabalgando los agotados soldados llegaron a destino.

-Por fin.

Dijo uno de los soldados bajando de su caballo y estirándose. Johh iba a bajar también pero notó algo, marcas en el suelo de pisadas de caballo y botas que se dirigían un poco más lejos de lo que ellos estaban, bajó del caballo y se arrodilló para tocarlas, estaban frescas, levantó la vista y vió a un soldado preparando fuego a unos metros escondidos detrás de una colina

-¡Cuidado!.

Advirtió agachandose antes de recibir el primer ataque. El aire se llenó de pólvora y ruidos de disparos.

-Imposible, ellos no deberían estar aquí.

Dijo un soldado estupefacto.

-Debieron haberse adelantado a nuestros movimientos.

Dedujo Laurens

-¿Cómo?.

Preguntó el mismo soldado a un compañero cercano.

-Oh, de seguro lo vieron en la bola de cristal que yo les regalé— le respondió con sarcasmo pero de inmediato su expresión cambio a una de enojo y elevo su voz .—¿¡Cómo voy a saber eso yo!?

-Menos charla, más acción soldados.

John se subió a su caballo nuevamente y se adentró en batalla seguido del resto de soldados pero sabía que era inútil, no tuvieron tiempo ni de poner pies en tierra cuando recibieron el primer ataque.

Uno de los soldados británicos reconoció al muchacho de rulos, había oído de él.

-¡Apunten al muchacho de pecas! Sería una victoria asegurada.

Laurens dió una sonrisa amarga y maldijo al soldado de pelo negro que dijo lo último. De repente centro su atención en una bala, una bala cómo muchas otras, iba directo hacía él, bueno, parece que iba a cumplir su sueño, cerró los ojos.

Un murmullo en su cabeza sonó, sonaba lejano.

Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando bajó del caballo lo más rápido que pudo el pobre animal había recibido la bala.

-¿Eh?.

No lo entendía.

Vió a un soldado acercarse con espada en mano dispuesto a apuñalarlo, el tomó su propia espada y lo apuñalo antes. Miró confundido su espada manchada de sangre. Nunca le había importado morir en batalla y eso era algo que muchas veces se le había reprochado ganándose el apodo de "idiota suicida" por parte de varios pero en ese momento algo era diferente.

Volvió a oir ese murmullo, la voz se le hacía familiar.

Otro soldado se acercó con una espada montando a caballo amenazante, John se más arreglo para esquivarlo y lograr derribar al animal con el soldado, apuñalado a este último y matándolo rápidamente pero seguía sin entenderlo, sentía un deseo de vivir que nunca había sentido antes, de salir vivo de ahí, sentía que debía hacer algo pero ¿Qué?. Se tocó el pecho, sintió el corazón latiendole cómo nunca, al principio lo había atribuido a la adrenalina pero ahora había algo diferente pero a la vez familiar en la sensación que sentía, al igual que el murmullo qué hacía eco en su cabeza.

 _¡Te amo Johh!_

Descifró la voz por fin.

Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse en lágrimas, por tristeza, por alegría, por frustración al ver que le tomó tanto tiempo darse cuenta. Río llevando una mano a su frente mientras tenía una expresión incrédula. Joder, era tonto ¿verdad? Había tenido que estar al borde de la muerte para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, sentimientos que siempre habían estado ahí pero que el había intentado ocultar bajo una alfombra de frialdad, había estado

intentado tapar el sol con un dedo todo este tiempo.

-Alexander, perdóname.

Murmuró como si estuviera ahí, había sido un idiota con el pobre muchacho cuyo único crimen fue robar su corazón.

Se limpió las lágrimas, no era tiempo de lamentarse, debía luchar, debía ganar, debía salir de ahí con vida y arreglar las cosas con Alexander.

¡Bang!

Una bala impactó en su hombro, haciéndole caer.

-¡Agh!— se quejó del dolor en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente cuando se acostumbró a la sensación— Ja, esto se está volviendo costumbre, Lafayette va a matarme.

Agregó con sarcasmos y voz desganada. Miró al cielo aún oscuro, con algunos rayos asomando, pronto iba a amanecer.

Nunca debió haber besado a Alexander esa tarde, debió haber dejado que se marchará, eso le habría ahorrado problemas a ambos.

Oyó otros soldados luchar, lamentarse mientras él estaba ahí tirado.

No debió haber dejado que se marchará de la tienda, debió haberle abrazado, haberle dicho algo. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera llevado al baile de invierno, y es que desde que empezó su relación con Eliza el había estado sintiendo ese ligero dolor en el pecho que había elegido ignorar y ahora entendía el porque, tan vez si se hubiera casado con una arpía en lugar de una mujer tan dulce se habría dado cuenta antes. No, no debía echarle la culpa a los demás, esto era su culpa y de nadie más, por ese maldito miedo de que esa relación acabara interviniendo en sus planes en un futuro y por el maldito miedo de una relación pasada. Tal vez si el pasado y el futuro, por un momento, hubieran dejado de existir el podría simplemente haber sido feliz junto al inmigrante y haberse dado cuenta antes.

Se había estado diciendo desde la boda de Alexander que así era las cosas y desde su última discusión se aferraba a que el destino lo quería así y debía aceptarlo, pero ahora sabía que eso sólo sea una excusa, qué el no era lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para aceptar que se había equivocado, que se había enamorado. Tal vez si pudiera volver atrás y eliminar su miedo podría hacer las cosas bien.

Su respeto por Alexander creció enormemente, pues el pudo sin problemas admitir sus sentimientos. Si se hubiera puesto en su lugar, si pudiera haber vivido todo lo que el inmigrante, oir cada canción, respirar todo lo que él, sentir todo lo qué el sintió, si pudiera convertirse en los ojos de Alexander y ver el mundo cómo el lo hacía, tal vez entonces hubiera aceptado que lo amaba.

Se le estaba nublando la vista, pestañeo un par de veces y vió frente a el unas pequeñas luces, extendió su mano y atrapó una, sonrio amargamente al comprobar que era una pequeña luciérnaga río amargamente ¿Era una broma de un ser omnipotente? Pues que sentido del humor más cruel. Liberó al pequeño insecto y vió cómo se alejaba.

Había sido un idiota, sí, pero más idiota eran los soldados británicos y cualquiera que creyera que iba a morir ahora. Se puso de pie, mierda, un disparo en el hombro no lo detendría, ya estaba acostumbrado joder. Tenía mucho que hacer, tenía que seguir luchando por los que ahora estaban encadenados, debía ver crecer a su hija, debía escuchar muchas más discusiones de Lafayette y Hércules, debía conocer a la mujer que fue lo suficientemente maravillosa cómo para impulsar a Burr a tener una aventura con ella aún estando casada, debía oir los regaños por parte de Lafayette por dejarse disparar en batalla otra vez, debía arreglar las cosas con Alexander, por fin le entendía, por fin entendía el ímpetu de mantener el vínculo que tenían, por fin sentía ese deseo de luchar para estar junto a él ¿Y ahora iba a morir? Por favor, cuéntame otro chiste.

-Joder, apuntale al maldito pecho, olvidado.

El mismo soldado de pelo negro tomó su mosquete, si quieres algo bien hecho debes hacerlo tu mismo.

Apuntó al muchacho de pecas que aún estaba en pie, luchando con otros soldados a pesar del hombro herido.

-Nos vemos en el otro lado, Coronel Laurens.

¡Bang!

El veintisiete de agosto de mil setecientos ochenta y dos en Beaufort, Carolina del Sur se llevó a cabo la llamada batalla del río Combahee, dejando dos bajas y diecinueve heridos en el ejército estadounidense y un número desconocido en las tropas británicas. Ese veintisiete de agosto John Laurens, llamado uno de los oficiales más valientes de Estados Unidos, murió a los veintisiete años junto con la esperanza de toda una generación de esclavos de libertad.

*

El viento llevó una canción, canción que fue cantada hace años llena de esperanza, amistad y un creciente amor pero que ahora sonaba cómo una desgastada canción cursi qué había sido escuchada demasiadas veces.

Tal vez no viva para ver nuestra gloria...

Tres cartas fueron enviadas, todas con la misma noticia.

Lafayette estaba en un barco camino a Francia, su trabajo no había terminado. Miró al océano, a muchos les mareaba el movimiento de un barco pero a le gustaba, era relajante al igual que el aire cerca del océano y el sonido del mar.

-¿Oficial Lafayette?.

-¿Si?.

Respondió volteando

-Tiene una carta.

El soldado extendió el sobre al francés quien lo tomó, en ese momento sintió un escalofrío, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Miró el sobre con algo de miedo y luego le agradeció al soldado que se la trajo quien se retiró pero se quedo cerca.

Se apoyó en el borde del barco con la carta en mano, el mal presentimiento no desapareció al ver el remitente, el padre de John.

-Juro que si te volvieron a clavar otra bala en el hombro…

Abrió el sobre, sacó la carta y la leyó, a la segunda línea sintió que el corazón se le hundía en el mar. La sorpresa y el horror le hicieron dar un pequeño espamo abriendo las manos, soltando la carta que fue llevada por la brisa marina.

-¡No!

Dijo mientras intentaba atraparla pero se le escapó entre los dedos y vió cómo se perdía en el mar.

Jadeó horrorizado, no, no podía ser, debía ser un error, no terminó de leer la carta después de todo. Negó con la cabeza, John podía ser descuidado pero ¿morir? Tenía sólo veintisiete, imposible.

-¿Oficial Lafayette?.

La voz del mismo soldado sonó detrás suyo.

-Combahee…

-¿Disculpe?.

Lafayette tomó abruptamente al joven soldado de los hombros.

-¿Qué pasó en el río Combahee? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién murió ahí?.

-Se libró una batalla, si, hubo dos muertos uno de ellos fue un Coronel, era hijo de una familia adinerada.

Sintió horror.

-¿Su… su apellido era Laurens?.

El joven soldado asintió, no quiso decirlo al principio ya que estaba enterado de la amistad entre Lafayette y el ahora difunto John Laurens, pudo ver el miedo en los ojos del héroe de dos mundos, sintió como lentamente lo soltaba.

-Dios...

Retrocedió hasta chocar con el borde del barco, luego se dejó caer hasta el suelo.

-Lamento su pérdida.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, no podía hacer mucho más.

Lafayette llevó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sostuvo fuertemente su cabello, sintió un nudo en la garganta y como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero se rehusaba a llorar, no iba a llorar porque Laurens no estaba muerto, iba a encontrarlo, regañarlo por ser tan descuidado, iba a revisar sus heridas e iba a averiguar que mierda había pasado en esa maldita tienda.

-Idiota, idiota descuidado.

Desistió, dejó salir las lágrimas, se le venía un largo periodo de duelo que quería acabar cuanto antes y el primer paso era aceptarlo.

¿En serio? Le había cambiado la visión que tenía sobre la esclavitud, había sobrevivido decenas de batallas así, disparó a un general y ¿así es como moría? ¿En una batalla posterior a declarada la victoria? Ya habían ganado ¿qué más quería el? Nunca lo había entendido y ya perdió toda oportunidad de hacerlo.

Ahí permaneció el héroe de dos mundos un buen rato, llorando como nunca la pérdida de su amigo. Comenzó a sentir náuseas producto del vaivén que hacía el barco, el ruido de las olas lo aturdia y el olor a mar le llenó los poros de repente, sintió asco.

-Odio el mar. — Apoyó su cabeza en la improvisada pared y continuó llorando.— Tacheté… John…

Con un hilo de voz se lamentó.

 _… pero con gusto me uniré a la lucha..._

Burr entró en el bar, varios recuerdos le invadieron casi contra su voluntad, todos relacionados con el mismo grupo. Esos cuatro se habían metido más en su vida de lo que tenía pensado al principio. Buscó una mesa con la vista en la que podría leer a veces se preguntaba porque elegía un bar para leer pero eso no venía al caso. En una mesa logró distinguir la espalda de Hércules, considero retirarse pero entones notó que estaba solo, no vió a ninguno de sus amigos cerca, podía manejarlos por separado, incluso llegaban a caerle bien, se acercó a saludar al irlandés.

-Buenas tardes Hércules.

Saludó con una palmada en la espalda y vió como Hércules volteaba, inmediatamente sintió preocupación.

-¡Hércules! ¿Qué sucede?.

Los ojos del mayor estaban inyectados en sangre y cristalizados.

-¿No lo sabes?.

Burr negó, lo que sea que dejaba a Hércules en ese estado debía ser algo serio por lo que la opción de que él ya lo supiera y no le hubiese afectado quedó automáticamente descartada.

Hércules tomó un papel de la mesa y se lo dió a Burr, este lo tomó no muy seguro, le daba mala espina, luego tomó otro trago de cerveza intentando calmarse, se había dicho que era algo natural, todos en algún momento debemos morir y pasar por la muerte de alguien cercano pero para la mayoría nunca se está listo del todo, sobre todo en el segundo caso. Escuchó como algo caía, volteó y vió el libro que Burr traía en el suelo, subió la vista y vió a Aaron con la vista fija en un punto específico de la carta, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y el horror plantado en su rostro, el mayor lo miró con empatía, hace una media hora el sintió lo mismo que el estaba sintiendo ahora y mierda que era horrible.

Burr miró a Hércules con los ojos húmedos como si estuviera preguntándole si era real lo que decía en esa carta con tan mala caligrafía, este asintió tristemente.

-No…

Hércules se puso de pie, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa Burr salió apresurado dejando su libro olvidado junto con la carta.

-¡Burr!

Ya era tarde, había dejado el local. Tal vez lo hubiera perseguido para devolverle el libro, consolarlo o simplemente llorar juntos pero no lo hizo, no tenía fuerzas. Tomó el libro y la carta y los dejo en la mesa, siguió bebiendo.

Le ardían los ojos, hace mucho que no lloraba y la verdad se resistió a hacerlo al principio pero simplemente no podía no llorar la pérdida de su amigo.

Ya estando tan cerca de lograr su causa pero la vida no la juzgó cómo justa y le jugó una sucia trampa.

-Ay Dios mío... John…

Sintió como las lágrimas volvían a salir al imaginarse al ojiverde recibiendo la bala que le quitó la vida. Quería encontrar al imbécil que la disparó y acabar con él.

Johh era muchos años más joven que él, lo veía de alguna manera cómo un hermano pequeño. Irradiaba juventud, sus rulos, sus ojos verdes, sus pecas, le daban cierto aire de inocencia y juventud que el irlandés hechaba de menos a veces y de alguna manera John le ayudaba a sentirse más joven y liviano, tal vez por eso cuando se enteró de la noticia sintió envejecer de golpe, sintió el peso de toda una vida aplastandole, Johh ya no estaba ahí. El nunca había dejado de verle cómo un niño pero tal parece que la vida lo veía cómo alguien que ya había vivido demasiado.

-Eres una zorra ¿lo sabías?.

Dijo al aire cómo si pudiera hablar con la fuerza que se llevó a su amigo.

 _…Y cuando nuestros niños cuenten nuestra historia…_

Corrió y corrió, sentía como el cuello de la camisa le ahorcaba y le dificultaba respirar pero el siguió corriendo. No entendía porque le había afectado tanto la noticia.

Llegó a su casa y cerró de un brusco portazo, se sentó bruscamente en el suelo intentado calmarse desesperadamente, mierda, el ni siquiera era su amigo ¿Por qué se sentía tan afectado? Ni siquiera habían hablado tanto, la última conversación que tuvieron fue en…

-Claro…

Recordó esa pequeña charla que tuvieron en la boda de Alexander y lo entendió. En ese momento dejó de ver a John como un niño rebelde y lo vió cómo un igual, un compañero con el que luchaba por el país.

Nunca le había gustado cómo otros lo trataban de tonto por su sueño de abolir la esclavitud, el siempre le había respetado por eso y le guste admitirlo o no se alegró cuando salió ileso de aquelduelo con Lee, ni el se creía que le hubiera disparado. Río amargamente, ese muchacho fue único.

-¿Aaron?.

La voz de su esposa lo llamó, apareció en la sala. Burr sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Se la veía tan dulce, esperando a su hijo o hija.

Theodosia se alarmó al ver a su esposo así.

-¡Querido! ¿qué sucede?.

Burr se puso de pie, la abrazo rápidamente pero con cuidado, estaba embarazada y no debía olvidarlo.

La mujer no entendió muy bien al principio, sintió las lágrimas de su esposo caer sobre su cabello y su preocupación aumentó.

-Aaron ¿Algún amigo tuyo a…?.

Burr nunca dejaba de sorprenderse, su esposa era realmente inteligente, se separó de ella y le dió un beso en la frente.

-Cariño.

-¿Si?.

-Me gusta "Theodosia".

La mujer necesitó unos segundos para entenderlo.

-¿Hablas del nombre del bebé?.

Burr asintió, Thedosia le limpió las lágrimas con una sonrisa.

-Cariño, ese es mi nombre.

-Lo se, precisamente por eso me gusta.

La mujer río levemente.

-¿Te gustará tener dos Theodosias en tu vida?.

-¿Qué si me gustaría?

Burr juntó su frente con la de su esposa sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y si es niño?.

\- No lo se, ¿Teodoro?.

Theodosia sonrió y besó la frente de su esposo.

-Bien, si así lo deseas.

 _… contarán la historia de esta noche…_

Alexander miró con rabia al soldado británico que lo mantenía preso mierda ¿Cómo se había dejado atrapar en la tienda de su propio general que Dios sabía donde estaba

-Bien, bien, te diré lo que haremos— habló — El plan era matar al General pero visto lo visto, tendré que conformarme con la sangre de una de sus mascotas.

Alexander sintió rabia, no se contuvo y le escupió.

El soldado se limpió el rostro asqueado, su vista se clavó en esos ojos oscuros que parecían apuñalarlo, parecía un león enjaulado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

-Tú...

Apuntó al caribeño con su espada.

-Ja…

Una risa sarcástica se escuchó, esa voz se le hacía conocida a Alexander.

-¿Qué demonios te es tan gracioso?.

-Oh, nada.

Alexander volteó sorprendido.

-¿Laurens?.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba el ahí?.

-Silencio— ordenó al inmigrante, luego se dirigió al ojiverde— Tú cara se me hace familiar— se arrodilló para estar a su nivel— Dimé tu nombre.

-John Laurens.

Una sonrisa cruzó la cara del británico, río y se enderezó.

-Vaya, el salvador de los esclavos y yo aquí queriendo matar a este don nadie— peteó levemente al de rulos— Venga, de pie.

Johh obedeció, Alexander sintió que el alma le dejaba el cuerpo.

-No te muevas, Alexander.

Dijo John volteando a mirarle, Alexander sintió que el corazón la latía a mil por minuto. No entendía nada ¿Cuando Johh había llegado?.

-Laurens ¿Qué..?

-Lo de la tienda.. lo siento, esta es mi forma de compensarlo, además, recuerda lo que te dije ahí.

Alexander sintió ganas de gritar que alguien le explicará que sucedía.

-¿De qué hablas?.

John le sonrió melancólicamente, caminó hasta él se arrodilló y juntó sus frentes.

-Estoy roto, demasiado roto pero tu aún te puedes salvar...

John caricio la mejilla de Alexander.

-...quédate aquí, has bien las cosas pues tú si lograste ganar…

El menor lo miró confundido mientras se ponía de pie y ofrecía su mano, este la tomó y se levantó

-… por favor retrocede…

Alex dió unos pequeños pasos hacía atrás de forma tímida causando una risa en John.

-… un poco más…

Alexander retrocedió aún más

-…vete a saber lo que me hará…

Johh caminó hasta el soldado quien se veía impaciente, dando la espalda a Alexander y siguiendo su pequeño discurso.

-…espero que me extrañes, ojalá me hubieses besado, así sabrías cuanto te aprecio…

Quedó frente al soldado luego volteó a ver a Alexander, tenía el miedo escrito en la cara

-… daré mi vida por la tuya...

Alexander llevó su mano a su boca, estaba temblando.

-Dios mío no

-…y una vez desaparezca…

Alexander sintió rabia, John se estaba rindiendo ya, no podía morir ahora, tenían que arreglar las cosas.

-Espera, por favor.

-… asegúrate de hacer bien las cosas aquí…

No, no, su historia no terminaba aquí.

-¡No de esta forma!.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, no iba a llorar.

-… nuestro amor es Dios…

Alexander abrió los ojos de repente al oir esas palabras, miró a Johh quien tenía una sonrisa triste, el soldado empuñó su espada.

-…nuestro amor es Dios…

¿Acaso se le estaba declarando?.

-… nuestro amor es Dios…

Alexander se dejó caer de rodillas apretó las manos contra el suelo.

-Saluda a Dios.

El sonido la espada perforado la garganta de John le hizo despertar, respiró agitado comprobando que estaba en su casa, frotó sus ojos cansado de esas pesadillas donde John moría. Miró su escritorio, lleno de papeles, todos desordenados.

Se estiró en su silla y miró al techo

Hace mucho que no sabía nada de John y durante ese tiempo no dejaba de repasar la última conversación que tuvieron y pudo deducir bastante de esta. John claramente tenía miedo, miedo de ser descubiertos, eso fue lo que le dejó claro, no respondió a su declaración. No dejaba de estar molesto con él ojiverde pero ¿Acaso el estaba libre de pecado? En esa discusión Laurens tuvo un punto, el se había casado con Eliza y Johh no reclamó nada a diferencia de el al enterarse de su matrimonio, no debía olvidar que Johh y él eran de mundos diferentes, el mayor venía de una familia adinerada, eso de seguro reprimia su libertad, no había pensado en eso, eso se podía deducir en esa última frase.

 _¡Tú no tienes un padre al que decepcionar_!

Johh nunca fue bueno siendo honesto con sus sentimientos, eso le había quedado claro, estaba seguro que había cosas que John no le había dicho. Sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, le amaba cómo nunca creyó poder amar a alguien pero no quería hacer de menos a Eliza ella también tenía una lugar especial en su memoria, eso era otro asunto que debía resolver ¿Se podía amar a dos personas a la vez? Debía pensar luego en eso, por ahora estaba seguro de que amaba al ojiverde y amar a alguien implicaba aceptarlo con defectos y virtudes y quería que el lo supiera, que le quedará claro pues pareció no creerle cuando se lo dijo además el inmigrante creía que John también sentía algo más por él de otra forma ¿Por qué no le hubiera dicho desde el principio que eran supuestamente amigos con derecho?. Ese pensamiento lo motivó

Ahora mismo Johh estaba en Carolina del Sur luchando por sus propias causas y eso era algo que el menor entendía y respetaba pero lo necesitaba junto a él, no iba romper la promesa que le hizo, habían pasado demasiado cómo para que todo acabase en una discusión, necesitaban hablar calmadamente.

Tomó una hoja en blanco, mojó la pluma en el tinteroy comenzó a escribir, sería una carta corta, todo lo que debía decírle lo haría cara a cara, en esa carta sólo iba a pedirle que volviera, que entendiera lo mucho que quería verlo. Se sonrojó al notar que se dirigió a Johh con su apodo, Jackie, lo tachó y decidió escribir el "John" sobre este, esperaba que no le importase.

-Alexander, hay una carta de ti desde Carolina del Sur.

Anunció Eliza entrando en la habitación.

Alexander sintió alegría, parece que Laurens había dejado de lado el orgullo también, agregó que recibió la carta al inicio de la suya, John debía estar preocupado de que la correspondencia no fuera entregada, se vió algo desprolijo pero ya la reescribiría.

-Es de John Laurens, la leeré luego.

Terminaría de escribir su carta y luego la leería, quizás luego mandaría otra después de haber leído el contenido de la del ojiverde.

-No, no es de él.

Alexander miró extrañado a su esposa quien arecía que tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿La leerías para mí?.

Pidió volviendo a escribir, si no era de Johh no debía ser importante. Cuando iba a firmar una idea cruzó su mente, una idea para que el pecoso entendiera sus sentimientos, sonrió para sí al firmar mientras Eliza abría la carta.

-El martes veintisiete el Teniente Coronel John Laurens murió en un enfrentamiento contra las tropas británicas en Carolina del Sur— los ojos de Alexander se abrieron de par en par mientras dejaba caer la pluma, Eliza sintió que sus propias manos temblaban—. Estas tropas aún no habían recibido aviso de Yorktown de que la guerra había acabado. Esta enterrado aquí hasta que su familia pueda mandar por sus restos. Como seguramente sabran, el Teniente Coronel John Laurens estaba reclutando tres mil hombres para el primer regimiento militar totalmente negro. Los supervivientes de este regimiento han sido regresados a sus dueños.

El viento llevó la última parte de la ahora desgastada canción.

 _...Mañana habrá más de nosotros._

Y se detuvo, para siempre.

Alexander sonrió tristemente, vaya, junto ahora que había terminado la carta, una especie de broma de mal gusto de la vida pero no iba a llorar, se lo tenía estrictamente prohibido, guardo la carta en un bolsillo, luego la tiraría.

-Alexander ¿estás bien?.

El aludido se puso de pie, camino hasta su esposa, reprimió el deseo de decírle en broma que ya no tenía competencia y en su lugar plantó un beso en su frente.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que leer eso.— Dijo con una voz tranquila que inquietó a Eliza.— Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

No servía lamentarse, John ya se había ido y sería ridículo dejar que su muerte fuera en vano.

Eliza dejo la carta en el escritorio y se retiró mirando con preocupación al inmigrante que volvía a escribir cómo si nada.

Sacó otra hoja en blanco, iba a dirigirse al Congreso contándole de su nuevo plan económico. A la primera línea notó que su hoja estaba mojada.

-Malditas goteras

Tomó otra pero está se mojó apenas la puso en la mesa. Se tocó la cara, estaba llorando pero no pequeñas lágrimas, estaba llorando a mares.

-¡No!.

Se ordenó detenerse, el nunca lloraba.

Miró la carta que Eliza había dejado a su lado.

 **Johh está muerto.**

No fue hasta que su subconsciente le repitió las palabras de tan atroz hecho que cayó en cuenta. Soltó la pluma, sus ojos no se quedaban quietos por alguna razón, Johh Laurens ya no existía, el único hombre que logró entrar en su mente y corazón ya no vivía, esos ojos verdes llenos de plenitud yacian ahora sin vida en Dios sabe donde, luego de oir que estaba muerto dejó de estar consciente de su alrededor, todas las pecas le adoraban su ser estaban ahora cubiertas de sangre y pálidas.

Se puso a temblar, la habitación le daba vueltas, el aire pesaba de repente y sintió un vacío en su estómago.

Trató de calmarse, intentó describir lo que sentía, escribir sobre la muerte de Laurens pero terminaba escribiendo palabras sueltas, además de que las hojas terminaban todas mojadas

Tiró todo lo que había en la mesa bruscamente, también la silla como si estuviera buscando algo

-Despierta, despierta idiota.

Se golpeó la cara, debía ser otro tonto sueño, una puta pesadilla.

Nunca despertó.

Cayó de rodillas sollozando incoherencias, cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-Laurens te dije que ni se te ocurriera irte ¡Vuelve y dá la cara!.

Y ahi estaba el futuro secretario de Estado, llorando miserablemente, se veía patético la verdad pero ¿Creen que eso le importaba?.

Sacó sus manos de su rostro y golpeó el suelo furioso

-¡Te amo maldición! ¡Se que tú a mí también! ¡Vuelve! ¡Lee esta puta carta y atrévete a negarlo!

La carta, cierto, la sacó de su bolsillo y la leyó, mala idea, rompió en llanto de nuevo apretandola contra su pecho marchándose la ropa de tinta.

 _Para el Teniente Coronel_

 _John Laurens:_

 _Recibí con gran placer, Mi querido Laurens, la carta que me escribiste al final._

 _Me temo que puede haber obstáculos pero confío en que podrán ser superados._

 _Paz hecha, Mi querido amigo, se abre una nueva escena.El objetivo será hacer que nuestra independencia sea una bendición.Para hacer esto, debemos asegurar nuestrauniónsobre bases sólidas;¡una tarea hercúlea para determinar qué montañas de prejuicios deben ser niveladas!_

 _Esta meta requerirá toda la virtud habilidades del país por eso deja tu espada, amigo mío, ponte latogay ven, ven al Congreso.Tú y yo sabemos lo que sentimos, nuestros puntos de vista son los mismos: hemos luchado codo con codo para hacer que Estados Unidos sea libre, luchemos mano a mano para hacer al país feliz._

 _Recuérdame al General Greene con toda la calidez de un apego sincero._

 _Siempre tuyo; A. Hamilton._


	12. En el otro lado

_Capítulo 12:_

 _En el otro lado_

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve..._

Burr repasó los diez mandamientos de los duelos en su mente mientras inspeccionaba su arma. Levantó la vista, ahí estaba el desgraciado que le había arruinado la vida, ese asqueroso que no tenía nada mejor que dedicarse a echar a perder su carrera en cada oportunidad. Ojalá lo hubiera ignorado ese día en el bar, hubiera seguido de largo o hubiera dicho que se confundía de persona.

Su expresión cambió a una furiosa cuando vió algo, vió a Hamilton ponerse sus lentes, apretó los dientes tan fuerte que creyó que iba a hacerse daño. Ese hijo de puta solo pensaba en matarlo, pues, no, no iba a pasar, ya la había arrebatado muchas cosas a él, no iba a arrebatarle un padre a su hija, la daba igual que Hamilton tuviera una familia entera, no haría volvería huérfana a su hija y punto.

Tomaron sus posiciones uno frente al otro mirándose a los ojos, luego voltearon y empezaron a contar con cada paso.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve...

Sin pensarlo Burr volteó y disparó mientras que para Alexander el tiempo se detuvo durante una eternidad.

Podría disparar si, pero el no tenía ningún motivo para disparar a Burr, no le tenía ningún rencor, no lo suficientemente grande cómo para disparar al menos.

Repasó toda su vida y, hombre, motivos para ser disparado no le faltaban, nunca se perdonó lo que hizo a Eliza, por las ambiguas cartas a Angélica jugando con ella, por haber traicionado la confianza de Lafayette, por haber dejado a su hijo ir a ese duelo y aún con eso en mente decidir aceptar el duelo de Burr, por... era una basura humana ¿verdad? Si uno de los dos ahí debía ser disparado algo le decía que el era quien más se lo merecía.

Pero ¿de verdad podía hacerle eso a Eliza y su familia? Abandonarlos así como si nada ¿Y si era lo mejor? El dinero no sería un problema para ellos ya bastante daño les había hecho.

Sintió como el viento aumentaba la fuerza

¿Qué sacaba de disparar a Burr? Problemas legales seguro, dañaria más su legado, legado, esa palabra comenzaba a darle náuseas ¿Cuantas veces lo había antepuesto a sus seres queridos?. Demasiadas.

Era extraño, siempre había estado listo para la muerte pero una vez ahí, frente a ella, le daba miedo ¿Será porqué se presentaba en forma de alguien a quien una vez llamó amigo? Ciertamente era la más aterradora de las formas que pudo haber tomado. No se sentía listo, no aún.

Comenzó a vislumbrar ciertas figuras ¿Por qué no se sorprendió cuando, de todo el mundo, vió a ese ojiverde antes que nadie? Lo vió liderando un coro de soldados, vió a su hijo junto a su madre, vió a Washington; sintió como se le humedecian los ojos pero aún así se resistió a llorar.

Pensó en Eliza, en como quería que se tomara su tiempo en seguir viviendo, en cómo llegó a amarla, siendo honesto nunca creyó que iba a llegar a amarla con tanta locura pero luego de haber pasado todo lo que pasó junto a ella ¿Cómo no logras amar a alguien luego de vivir tantos huracanes a su lado?. Inevitablemente pensó en la otra única persona a la que llegó a amar a ese nivel, John Laurens.

Sintió volver en el tiempo, por unos segundos estuvo sentado en la mesa de ese bar pero sin Hércules ni Lafayette, ahí solo estaba John, lo vió igual de joven que esa primera noche, se sintió igual de joven, más vivo que nunca. John le ofreció una jarra de cerveza, recordó lo a gusto que se sintió cuando le ofreció esa jarra, al igual que esa noche, la aceptó y se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo ¿Era extraño que le siguiera pareciendo hermoso aún después de tantos años?

Le vió sonreír, pudo sentir una fracción de esa calidez única que hace años no sentía y lo supo, estaba listo, pasó toda una vida en la Tierra junto a Eliza, una de las personas que más amaba, debía pasar una eternidad en el otro lado junto a el. Vió cómo John levantaba su jarra, el levantó la suya, levantó su arma, repitió junto a él las palabras que había en el bar.

Brindemos por la libertad.

-Brindemos por la libertad.

Dijo con el arma apuntando al cielo.

 _...Luego dicen que no eres directo, joder... vas a matar a alguien así un día Burr._

Vió a Alexander apuntando al cielo mientras recordaba esas palabras pero no pudo descifrar la voz.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?.

...diez.

-¡Espera!

¡Bang!

Todo pasó muy rápido, Alexander yacía ahora en el suelo. Burr soltó su arma temblando, trató de acercase pero William, su segundo, lo alejó y se lo llevó lejos de la escena. Volteó a ver como subían a un agonizante Alexander a una canoa. Se sintió una mierda, necesitaba un trago.

Desde ese momento todo comenzó a ser borroso para Alexander, recordaba los rostros de Angélica y Eliza, quería decirle tantas cosas a su esposa pero no estaba en su momento más lúcido.

El once de julio de mil ochocientos cuatro uno de los personajes más controversiales de la historia Estadounidense, Alexander Hamilton, se batió a duelo con Aaron Burr, este último dió un disparo que le destrozó el hígado y la columna vertebral, luego de un día en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte Hamilton falleció a los cuarenta y siete años.

Burr más tarde fue acusado de varios delitos incluyendo el de asesinato en Nueva York y Nueva Jersey, pero no llegó a ser juzgado en ninguna de las dos jurisdicciones. Huyó a Carolina del Sur, cuando llegó ahí fue recibido por una súbita realización, vistió el río Combahee.

-Sabias que algo así ocurriría tarde o temprano ¿verdad, Laurens?

Juraba que podía ver la sangre derramada, oir gritos y cañonazos, oler la pólvora, juró poder ver a John ahí.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, debí saber... saber que el mundo era lo suficientemente grande...

Se derrumbó ahí mismo, lloró, lloró como nunca antes, no se contuvo, no se preocupó de no hacer ruido.

*

¿Conoces esa sensación de desconcierto al quedarte dormido y luego despertar sin saber si pasaron horas o minutos? Pues algo así sintió Alexander cuando abrió los ojos y se dió cuenta de que estaba de pie en el bar en el que conoció a sus amigos, solo que multiplicada por mil.

Miró a su alrededor, el bar estaba completamente vacío.

Lo último que recordaba era la sensación de sentir que sus latidos poco a poco cesaban, colocó su mano en su pecho, se alarmó cuando no sintió latido alguno, entró en pánico, se encaminó hacia la puerta,salió del bar cerrando tras de sí. Grande fue sorpresa cuando vió que había entrado en el bar nuevamente pero a través de una puerta distinta, una que él recordaba como el almacén del bar que estaba tras la barra, miró extrañado el vacío local, entró nuevamente al almacen pero terminó en la puerta por la que intentó salir segundos atrás, se adentró nuevamente en el bar cerrando tras de sí.

-Esto es raro.

Se sorprendió al oír su voz, sonaba joven, demasiado joven.

Miró sus manos, se veían mucho menos desgastadas. Se tocó el cabello, sus canas habían desaparecido.

Notó que en el mostrador había una bandeja de lo que parecía ser acero. La tomó y vió su reflejo, una parte de él no se sorprendió al verse tan joven, parecía que se le habían quitado más o menos veinte años de encima. Fue entonces que notó que su ropa también era distinta, traía la misma que cuando llegó a Estados Unidos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?.

-Brindemos por la libertad.— Dijo una voz conocida tras Alexander .— Honestamente no se cómo se me ocurrió esa noche, tal vez fue el alcohol.

Alexander volteó lentamente dejando la bandeja donde estaba ¿Se imaginan cómo se sintió cuando vió a John recargado en una mesa? Estaba mucho más joven de lo que lo recordaba, igual que como lo vió segundos antes de recibir la bala.

-Laurens...

-Hola Alexander.

Saludó con una sonrisa.

El menor parpadeó confundido un par de veces. Había olvidado cómo se sentía que él dijera su nombre.

-Oye, ¿es esto real? ¿Eres un sueño?.

En muchas ocasiones había tenido sueños y pesadillas donde Laurens aparecía, pero esto era diferente, se veía más nítido.

El ojiverde elevó una ceja.

-Si, Alexander, y este no es cualquier sueño — se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos.— Es un sueño húmedo.

Alexander se sonrojó al principio, luego vió la expresión sarcástica de John.

\- Si, definitivamente eres el John real.

John río luego se rascó la nuca algo nervioso.

-Ha pasado tiempo ¿verdad?.

Alexander asintió.

-Aja, ¿veinte años?.

Preguntó fingiendo que no había estado contando los días desde que Laurens desapareció de su vida.

-Veintidós de hecho.

Corrigió el más alto.

-Ya veo, oye, si esto no es un sueño ¿Te importaría decirme que esta pasando? Lo último que recuerdo fue que Burr me disparó.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?.

-Honestamente a mi tampoco, era él o Jefferson, bueno, luego de eso recuerdo un periodo de dolor insufrible y aquí estoy. ¿Es esto el cielo? ¿El viejo bar al que íbamos era en realidad el paraíso?.

John sintió una nostálgica comprensión, hace más de veinte años él sintió la misma confusión.

-No, la cosa es que yo te acompañe luego de "hablar".

-¿A qué te refieres con hablar?.

-Cada persona es recibida por algún ser querido ya fallecido, hablan, resuelven algunos conflictos pendientes y sólo ahí podrán salir al otro lado, hasta entonces aquí estamos.

-Por eso no pude salir antes.

-Correcto.

-¿Y por qué aquí?.

-Fue aquí donde nos conocimos y fue el último lugar en el que pensaste, al menos lucidamente.

-¿Por eso eres tú el que me recibe? Como que empecé a ver a otras personas que perdí y recordé tus palabras antes de recibir la bala.

-Honestamente no lo sé, nunca terminé de entender esto. Y si te preguntas porqué estamos tan jóvenes voy a suponer que fue porque así nos conocimos, el universo pone reglas raras o sea quién sea que determine estás cosas.

-Comprendo... creo.

Se formó silencio.

Laurens jugueteó con su lengua un poco nervioso pues sabía por que estaba ahí, o al menos creía saberlo, debían hablar de muchas cosas. Justo cuando pensaba hablar Alexander se le adelantó.

-¿Y tú?.

-¿Qué?.

Preguntó el ojiverde sin entender muy bien.

-¿Quien te recibió a tí al morir?.

-Oh, mi hermano, Jemmy, en mi casa.

-¿Jemmy?.

-Era mi hermano menor,el murió mientras estudiaba en Londres, yo era su tutor legal en ese entonces.

-Tu hermano... nunca me dijiste que tenías hermanos.

-Bueno, nunca ví la oportunidad.

-Entiendo.

Otra pausa se formó en la conversación. Laurens se mordió el labio no muy seguro de cómo empezar con el tema pero debía hacerlo, se rencargó en la mesa.

-Alex...

-¿Por qué moriste?.

John parpadeó desconcertado, Alexander tenía la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Disculpa?.

-¿Por qué moriste, Laurens?.

Repitió esta vez mirándole.

-Ahm.— respondió extrañado, su padre le había mandado una carta notificadole.— Fue en el río Combahee, me dispararon.

-¡No hablo de eso! ¿Por qué no luchaste?.

-Claro que luché Alexander, morí en una batalla.

-¡Agh! ¡No hablo de eso!.

-¿Entonces de qué?.

Preguntó enderesándose sin entender porque Alexander estaba tan irritado.

-¿Por qué te dejaste matar ahí Laurens? Te dejaste morir así sin más.

-¿Qué? Tú no sabes e...

-¡Responde mi pregunta Laurens!.

Ese grito lo tomó de sorpresa, notó que Alexander estaba alterado, debía calmarlo o terminarían discutiendo, él no quería eso y sabía que el menor tampoco.

-Alexander, yo no me deje matar, créeme.

El caribeño bufó una risa sarcástica.

-Claro, voy a creerte eso aún sabiendo cómo eres en batalla, de seguro te dispararon en el hombro de nuevo en esa batalla.

-Eso no es...— se detuvo por un momento.— Bueno, lo del hombro es cierto ¡Pero el resto no!.

-No se si creerte a tí o a tu apodo, John

Espetó Alexander recargándose en la barra. Laurens se frotó el hueso de su nariz que se encontraba entre sus ojos, conocía ese tono.

-Oye ¿Qué crees que pasó? ¿Qué crees que pensé ese día? "Oh, somos libres por fin y estoy cada vez más cerca de dar libertad a todo un país que tuvo la mala fortuna de caer en malas manos. ¡Creó que moriré ahora, si, suena cómo una buena decisión! Mira que bala tan linda, dejaré que me perfore el pecho"

-Nunca entendí tu forma de pensar, así que no lo sé, pero creo saber porque te dejaste matar.

-Oh ¿en serio, Hamilton?.

Preguntó elevando una ceja.

-Así es.

-¡Bien! ¡Iluminame entonces!.

Decidió dejar que Alexander dijera lo que sea que pensará, él luego lo desmontaría.

-Moriste porque no querías verme a la cara de nuevo.

John sonrió sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué...?.

-Moriste ese día porque no tenías el valor de enfrentarme luego de esa discusión. Te largaste apenas supe que llegaba y luego moriste.

John vió el semblante serio de su contrario, estalló en risas al oir algo tan idiota ser dicho tan seriamente

-El que me haya ido a Carolina del Sur no tuvo nada que ver contigo. ¿Tú crees que mi vida gira en torno a tí, Hamilton? ¿Crees que mandé a la mierda todo en mi vida por una pequeña discusión contigo?. Luché en una guerra ¿Crees que no podía volver a verte?.

-Te ví intentando incendiar una mansión de piedra Laurens, ya me espero todo de tí. Sólo admitelo.

-Ahora sólo intentas forzar tú opinión sobre la realidad. No voy a admitir nada que no sea cierto, Alexander.

-Sabia que dirías eso. — se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo por unos segundos pero casi de inmediato volvió la vista a John — ¿Sabes cómo supe que eras tú de verdad? Porque sólo tú luego de veinte años sin vernos lo primero que dices es una broma.

-Alexander, no estamos aquí para hablar de eso.

-¡Oh! Claro, no vamos a hablar de tí, nunca hablamos de tí ¿verdad? Por eso nunca supe que tenias hermanos.

-Ya te dije qué...

-¡Y tampoco supe nunca que estabas casado! ¡Y nunca lo hubiera sabido por tí! ¡Tuve qu revisar tu correo para saberlo!.

-Ay santo amor de... ¡Fue hace más de veinte años! ¡Supéralo Hamilton!

Alex resopló una risa indignado.

-¿Qué lo supere? ¡¿Qué lo supere?! Me ocultaste tu matrimonio y ¿ese es tu consejo?.

-Yo no era el único casado.

-¡Tú tuviste una hija!

-¡Tú tuviste ocho! Hablando de eso ¿Por qué uno se parecía tanto a mí?.

-No lo sé ¡Estaba igual de confundido que tú!.

John notó que él era el menos alterado de los dos, debía quién se ocupará de evitar que la discusión se prolongará.

-Escucha, no se porque estás tan molesto pero...

-¿Qué no lo sabes?

-Escúchame — Se acercó a Alexander y lo sostuvo de los hombros —. Se que ninguno aquí quiere discutir realmente, podemos simplemente...

-¿Qué? ¿Olvidar todo y ya?—

se safó del agarre del más alto.— ¿Cómo en la tienda?.

-Ay Dios mío, Alexander...

Resopló exasperado Laurens, le dió la espalda y caminó un poco frotándose los ojos buscando paciencia en lo más recóndito de su ser. Alexander era una persona agotadora con la que tratar y eso siempre lo había tenido en mente pero no recordaba que fuera tan desesperante.

-¡Te dije que íbamos a arreglar las cosas! ¿No? Y aún así...

John volteó bruscamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y qué motivos tendría para no creerte? ¡Por qué tu eres de lo más confiable! ¿Verdad? Preguntémosle a Eliza y a todo el que haya leído el panfleto.

Alexander se quedó de piedra por unos segundos pero no iba a retroceder, no está vez. Puso una expresión seria.

-Retira eso Laurens.

-No retiro una mierda, Hamilton.

Se cruzó de brazos, si Alexander quería ser inmaduro ¡Bien! Dos podían jugar ese juego.

-Bueno, parece que aprendí una o dos cosas de tí ¿verdad?.

-No puedes comparar mi matrimonio con el tuyo. Yo me casé con Martha porque la embaracé, tú te casaste con Eliza porque querías. ¿O qué? ¿Vas a decirme que no la amabas?.

En condiciones normales Alexander se hubiera sorprendido de oír la razón por la que John se casó y tal vez se hubiera mostrado comprensivo pero en estos momentos estaba tan molesto que poca atención le dió.

-Por supuesto que la amo pero…

El inmigrante se interrumpió al ver que John sonreía, era esa sonrisa ladeada que daba cuándo sabía que iba ganando una discusión. Alexander apretó los dientes.

-Bueno, pero…

-¿Eso no justifica habertelo ocultado? Búscate material nuevo.

Ese asqueroso tono despreocupado era el mismo que usó en su última discusión, de hecho se veía igual, se veía como si no le importase lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Vas a decirme al menos porque no me lo dijiste?.

-Ya te lo dije, nunca preguntaste.

Suficiente, John no había cambiado en estos veinte años, seguía igual de desconsiderado y Alexander no pensaba quedarse ahí a revivir esa discusión.

-No tengo porque soportarte a tí ni a tú actitud de adolescente con complejo de superioridad, me voy.

Alexander comenzó a caminar a la salida, empujó al ojiverde levemente cuando pasó a su lado.

-Alexander, aún no...

Trató de decir algo siguiéndolo con la mirada pero Alexander lo interrumpió

-Adiós Laurens.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

John dirigió su vista a la puerta tras la barra por la que Alexander apareció unos segundos después ligeramente desorientado. Por primera vez desde que vió a Alexander, John sintió el deseo de reír.

-Odio este lugar — salió de detrás de la barra malhumorado — Y te odio a tí.

-Lo que tú digas.

Dijo John mientras rodaba los ojos y le daba la espalda con tono despreocupado. Sabía que solo estaba molesto y no quería decir nada de lo que estaba diciendo, tarde o temprano dejarían de discutir y nada de lo que dijeron tendría importancia. Caminó un poco alejándose de él.

Alexander por su parte estaba cada vez más y más enojado. Sentía que Laurens no lo estaba tomando en serio, mierda, ¿alguna vez lo había hecho?.

-Así es, te odio a tí y a tu condenado egoísmo.

John se detuvo en seco. En ese momento olvidó lo de mantener los pies en la tierra y que eventualmente la discusión terminaría.

-¿Qué?.

¿Alexander lo estaba llamando egoísta? Si fue él quien nunca se detuvo a pensar en cómo se sentía.

-Lo que oíste Laurens, sólo piensas en tí.

-¿Oh? ¿Sólo pienso en mí?— se dió la vuelta y se acercó al imigrante — ¿Acaso tú eres diferente? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que yo pensaba o cómo me sentía? ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero yo soy el malo aquí! ¡Pues perdóname pero entiende que no todos tuvimos una vida perfecta como tú!.

El ambiente se tensó, parecía que en cualquier momento habría una pelea física mientras que Alexander sentía que en cualquier momento le aparecería un tic en el ojo.

-¿Qué...?

Laurens elevó su voz con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No todos tuvimos el lujo de tener un matrimonio con amor! ¡A no todos nos lloró un país entero!. ¡Tú no tuviste que perder a tus hermanos, ni soportar una mala relación con un padre.!

Alexander también comenzó a gritar

-¡Oh! ¡Pobrecito! ¡Lamento oir eso Laurens! Pero al menos tú si tuviste un padre, tu tuviste un hogar, tu tuviste hermanos!. ¡No te viste entre la espada y la pared al dudar en casarte por culpa de un idiota como tú y elegir lo que consideras mejor para tu legado con miedo de que tal vez acabarás odiando a tu esposa! Y por sobre todo ¡Tú no soportaste la muerte de tu mejor amigo y único hombre que llegaste a amar con el último recuerdo de una tonta discusión! ¡No pusiste tu esperanza en una carta que ni siquiera fue entregada! ¡No estuviste años cuestionandote si de verdad significaste algo para esa persona! — Con cada frase el ceño fruncido de John iba desapareciendo poco a poco— ¡Tú no tuviste pesadillas! ¡No tuviste alucinaciones! ¡No estuviste con una presión en el pecho veintidós años al no poder compartirlo con nadie! ¡No estuviste años imaginando una respuesta a esa declaración de amor que salió de tu alma!.

Ya no quedaba rastro del ceño fruncido en el rostro de John, estaba completamente sin habla frente a un Alexander que trataba de recuperar el aliento con los ojos húmedos.

\- Alex...

Habló casi en un susurro.

-Te extrañé John, te extrañé cómo no tienes idea— se acercó a él y apoyó la frente en su hombro .— ¿Sabes? Nunca formé amistades con facilidad y nunca más revele mi vida interior a otra persona como lo hice contigo, Laurens. Después tu muerte, como que cerré todo compartimento de mis emociones y nunca las volví a abrir, hasta ahora. Lamento lo poco que dije de tu muerte pero juro que no podía decir más, no encontraba las palabras, estaba destrozado y punto.

Su tono de voz era calmado ahora, ya no quería gritar, ya no quería discutir, sólo quería estar junto a Laurens.

El aire ya no se notaba tensó.

John se tomó un momento para procesar todo lo que acababa de oir. Dió una pequeña risa, sabía que tarde o temprano dejarían de discutir. Levantó su mano para acariciar el cabello de Alexander pero algo que dijo el de ojos oscuros lo detuvo.

\- Lo siento John.

-¿Qué?.

Alexander escondió los ojos en el hombro del mayor.

\- Debí haberme puesto en tu lugar, éramos de mundos diferentes. Tú venías de una familia de clase alta y yo no era nadie, tenias algo de razón, tú venías de la alta sociedad, eso debió restringir tu libertad, tu tenías mucho más que perder pero no pensé en eso, sólo pensé en mí. Y también tenías razón en otra cosa, pese a todo me casé, te juro que estaba indeciso pese a que Eliza era maravillosa... pero luego me dije "es lo mejor para mí legado" y eso me terminó de convencer, tuve miedo, miedo de equivocarme y acabar odiando a Eliza pero por suerte no pasó. Recuerdo lo horrible que me sentí al enterarme de tu matrimonio, por un segundo me odié porque tuve la idea de que tú tuviste que sentir eso mismo pero luego me enoje tanto... — hizo una pausa abrumado, veintidós años fueron más que suficientes para reflexionar sobre sus acciones, tal vez fueron demasiados.— Hice tantas cosas mal, perdóname.

Los ojos de John se cristalizaron, lo entendió por fin. El había cometido sus errores con respecto a Alexander, pero el peregrino tampoco estaba libre de culpa, y estaba bien, ambos se habían equivocado en diferentes cosas, pero la vida se basa en errores nos guste o no y la vida de ninguno había sido fácil. Eran dos hombres tratando de llevar una relación en el siglo dieciocho, siendo ambos impulsivos, más de lo recomendable quizás, su situación era más que complicada, era obvio que no todo sería color de rosa. Río un poco de nuevo, miró a Alexander que seguía recargado en su hombro.

-Hace unos minutos dijiste que me odiabas. ¿Es eso cierto?.

Alexander negó efusivamente con su cabeza.

-No, no lo es, nada más lejos de la realidad, lo siento, estaba enojado, no quise...

-No quisiste decirlo en realidad ¿verad?.— Hizo una pausa para ver como Alexander asentía.— ¿Y el resto?.

Alexander suspiró.

-El resto, si, se que no fue tu intención pero, de verdad llegaste a lastimarme.

John sonrió.

-Lo sé y tú a mí, ambos nos equivocamos, yo no fuí muy bueno contigo.

-Laurens...

Alexander vió cómo ahora el ojiverde recargaba su rostro en su hombro, se veía más frágil de lo normal. Lo envolvió en un abrazo, no le gustaba verlo así.

-Lo de mi matrimonio, lo siento, más de una vez pensé decírtelo, lo juro, pero tenía miedo de que te fueras por eso además de que no estaba muy orgulloso de ello, no quería decirte que me casé únicamente porque la embaracé pero juro que no mentía en algo, juro que si me preguntabas si estaba casado o tenía alguna chica esperándome diría la verdad. Además, hay algo que debo contarte, tuve algo con otro hombre antes de tí, se llamaba Francis, no fue una relación precisamente bonita pero le quería, sin embargo en su una carta me dijo que en realidad nunca me amó de esa manera, me llamó enfermo y dijo que esperaba que conocer a su esposa me curara o algo así— sonrió amargamente, hace mucho que lo había superado pero aún así a veces dolía recordar esas palabras— Supongo que eso me dejó algo mal pero no es excusa para haber sido así contigo, lo siento. Tal vez por eso también estuve apresuradote para casarte, tenía miedo de que eso que teníamos en algún momento nos terminase explotando en la cara y creí que tenerte casado lo arreglaría y terminaría olvidado, tal vez fue por eso que dijo. No debí haberle dado tanta importancia, perdóname tú a mí también Alex.

John finalizó, era una de las dos cosas que pensaba decírle a Alexander, ahora sólo faltaba una.

-¿Te llamó qué?.

El tonó enojado de Alexander desconcertó a John. Separó su rostro del hombro de Alexander.

-¿Cómo?.

-¿Te llamó enfermo?.

-Bueno, si, pero...

-¡Voy a matarlo!

Alexander separó a John y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida luciendo bastante enojado, John mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

-Alexander, espera, debo decirte algo...— el sonido de un portazo brusco lo aturdió por un segundo— ...más.— finalizó su frase pero de poco sirvió, Alexander se había ido. Suspiró mirando al techo— Tres, dos, uno.

Dirigió su vista tras la barra y apenas terminó su conteo Alexander apareció por la puerta ubicada tras esta.

-¿Cómo diablos funciona esto?.

Preguntó confundido, por respuesta John rió. Alexander sintió un pequeño cosquilleo dentro de él ¿hace cuanto no lo veía reír? Sonrió tímidamente.

-Ambos somos unos idiotas ¿no?.

John negó con una sonrisa gentil, comenzó a caminar hacía Alexander, quién hizo lo mismo.

-No, sólo somos dos personas, tenemos defectos, tenemos virtudes, tuvimos nuestros aciertos y nuestros errores en la vida. Es algo tan simple que a veces lo olvidamos pero así es. Supongo que se nos hizo más fácil estar enojados que admitir que estábamos tristes, arrepentidos o lástimados, creó que fue por eso que está discusión era necesaria.

-Necesitaba tu voz de la razón Laurens, de verdad la necesitaba.

Se quedaron ahí, parados uno frente al otro viéndose con una sonrisa. Sentían que ese asunto ya había sido sellado y estaban en paz pero John sabía que el debía decir algo más.

-Alexander ¿de verdad crees que me deje matar en Carolina del Sur?.

Alexander miró al suelo.

-Yo, no lo sé, estuve años en batalla contigo y se que tu apodo te fue dado por algo pero tampoco quería creer eso.

John tomó la barbilla de Alexander, haciéndole mirarle.

-Pues te aseguro que no me deje matar ahí, porque en ese momento me dí cuenta de algo ¿Sabes de qué?— Alexander negó— Te lo diré.

Alexander vió cómo John apretaba los labios, se sentía de verdad curioso de que saldría de sus labios, de repente lo tomó de los hombros mirándolo a los ojos con la expresión más seria que nunca había visto en él.

-En esa batalla, Alexander, me dí cuenta de que te amo.

Los ojos de Alexander se abrieron por la sorpresa, si pudiera sentir sus latidos sentiría como se aceleraban.

-Dímelo...

-Espera por favor, no he terminado.

-Oh, continúa, no quise interrumpirte.

John bajó la vista un segundo mientras tragaba saliva, pero se obligó a mirar a Alexander a los ojos, se lo debía, apretó un poco más fuerte los hombros del peregrino.

-Tenias razón, nunca fui bueno con mis sentimientos, por eso me costó tanto aceptarlo y lo siento, tuve que estar al borde de la muerte para ver algo tan obvio y tuviste que morir para tener una respuesta, no sabes como lamento eso . Pero eso no es lo peor, te lastimé, por culpa de cerrarme totalmente y tú no tenías la culpa de eso. Fuí frío contigo, te oculté cosas, estuvo mal y nunca me perdoné por eso, por eso estaba feliz de que pasarás tu vida con Eliza, ella sabía demostrarte su amor. Pero aún hay algo que no me perdonó y creo que nunca lo haré: No fuí honesto, no fuí cómo tú, tú nunca tuviste problemas en decir lo que sentías y siempre te envidié por eso, decías lo que pensabas, eras honesto contigo y con todo el mundo, admitiste sin problemas que me amabas, no sólo a mí, sino a tí mismo, pero yo no fuí así contigo, me oculté lo que sentía porque fuí un idiota egoísta anteponiendo mis metas a tí, eso no estuvo bien y lo siento. Tú declaración fue hermosa ¿de acuerdo? Tú me entregaste tu ser en esa confesión y yo fui un desconsiderado al responderte así. Lamento no puedo darte una confesión tan extensa y maravillosa pero puedo ser igual de sincero con esta disculpa y tres palabras: Te amo, Alexander. Espero que eso sea suficiente.

Bajó la vista aliviado, le costó una vida mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de Alexander mientras hablaba pero lo logró. Honestamente no sabía que esperar de respuesta, veintidós años era demasiado tiempo y su última conversación no fue nada agradable pero le daba igual, Alexander merecía honestidad.

-Otra vez...

John levantó la vista al oir al contrario hablar. En ese momento a Alexander se le ocurrió que tal vez todo fuese un sueño, se lanzó a Laurens efusivamente y se aferró a él en un abrazo asegurándose de que no desaparecería.

-¿Estás bien?.

Pregunto John al estar entre los brazos de Alexander.

-Dímelo otra vez, por favor Laurens.

Pidió Alexander, necesitaba oírlo de nuevo. Sentía que su voz se quebraba y las lágrimas estaban cada vez más cerca de salir pero ¿Qué importaba? Estaba muerto escuchando lo que nunca creyó oir.

John miró a Alexander confuso ¿Quería que repitiera todo de nuevo? Pero entonces entendió sólo quería oir una cosa en específico.

-Te amo, Alexander.

Repitió abrazado al menor, sintió que pequeñas lágrimas mojaban su espalda pero no le importó.

-Otra vez.

-Te amo, Alexander.

Alexander escondió su rostro en el hombro de John cerrando los ojos.

-Dilo con mi apodo, por favor

-Te amo, Alex.

Alexander empezó a sollozar levemente mientras John seguía repitiendo lo mismo pero nunca se cansaría de escucharlo, no con su voz. Besó el hombro de John unas cuantas veces.

John estaba feliz pero pese a todo aún tenía una duda.

-¿Y tú?.

-¿Disculpa?.

Preguntó Alexander separándose y limpiandose las lágrimas.

-Hace más de veinte años me dijiste lo mismo. Me gustaría preguntarte si era cierto y si lo fue en ese momento, me gustaría saber si ha cambiado, después de todo, veintidós

años es mucho tiempo.

Alexander asintió sonriente, si, fue demasiado tiempo y él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

-Es verdad, veintidós años es demasiado ¿Sabes cómo lo sé Laurens? Porque fueron más de ocho mil treinta días sin tí, y aunque te fuiste y eventualmente aprendí a sobrellevar tu muerte nunca desapareciste de mis recuerdos. Aún muerto no dejaste de provocar emociones en mí, sentí enojo contra tí, sentí alegría con tus recuerdos, sentí tristeza de no tenerte a mi lado ya, porque creí que no habría nada peor que no volver a besarte pero el día en que Eliza me leyó esa carta el mundo me demostró lo contrario, lo único peor que eso era no volver a verte ni oir tu voz. Durante veintidós años la vida se encargó de recordarmelo sin piedad. Viví el resto de mí vida pensando "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" con respecto a tí y que por eso tú recuerdo aún despertaba sentimientos en mí, pero te ví luego de tanto tiempo y comprendí que el fuego nunca se había apagado Laurens. Te amé en ese entonces, te seguí amando sin darme cuenta con cada recuerdo, y te juro aquí y ahora — tomó una de las manos del ojiverde que estaba al borde de las lágrimas y besó sus nudillos — que te amo John Laurens.

El mayor sintió como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, se la limpió.

-¿Ves? No es justo, yo no puedo competir con tus discursos emotivos.

Alexander se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo que mejor se me da.

John le sonrió a modo de respuesta pero la verdad quería escuchar esa última parte nuevamente.

-Oye, ¿Te importaría repetirlo? Ha pasado tiempo y... ya sabes.

Alexander río, vaya que lo sabía, atrajo a John y le dió un beso en la frente.

-Te amo John— dió otro beso— Te amo Laurens — dió un beso más provocando una risita que hace años no oía— Te amo John, no lo olvides nunca por favor.

-No lo haré. ¿De casualidad estos besos también son de la buena suerte?.

-Para mi lo son Laurens.

Alexander se apartó pero John de inmediato lo atrajo nuevamente agarrándolo del brazo, Alexander lo miró sabiendo lo que quería y si bien él mismo también lo deseaba, tenía miedo. John pasó su pulgar por los labios del peregrino, acariciandolos luego los entre abrió y se fue acercando lentamente, como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso a Alexander.

Alexander cerró los ojos, correspondió tímidamente el beso, como si los labios de Laurens fueran de cristal porque aún tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que apenas los rozara despertaría en su cama y debería ir a trabajar o estuviera agonizante junto a unas melancólicas Eliza y Angélica.

No despertó pero temía abrir los ojos y esta vez si hacerlo. Juntó valor y los abrió, John seguía ahí, besándolo. Sonrió contra los labios del ojiverde sintiendo como las lágrimas salían nuevamente, todo esto era real, Laurens de verdad acababa confesar que lo amaba. Abrazó a Laurens rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, atrayendolo con toda la alegría del mundo profundizando así el beso sintiendo lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. John se sorprendió al principio pero luego él también sonrió contra los labios de Alexander lo abrazó por la cintura efusivamente atrayéndolo más hacía él mientras también comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Te amo John, como no tienes idea— susurraba Alexander entre besos—. No sabes cómo te extrañe.

-Creeme que lo sé, yo sentí exactamente lo mismo— respondía John también entre besos— Te amo como no pensé llegar a amar a nadie.— dió otro beso — Perdóname por todo.

-Sólo si tu me perdonas a mí— se interrumpió a si mismo besando los labios de John de nuevo ignorado las lágrimas— Jackie... No vuelvas a dejarme.

-No lo haré, no lo haré, lo prometo Alex.

Estaban felices, de verdad felices, esa sensación única que sólo el otro le brindaba estaba ahí de nuevo.

John dió una pequeña risa, se separó un poco para decir algo.

-Tu barba hace cosquillas, lo había olvidado.

-Cállate y sigue besándome Laurens— juntó sus labios de nuevo pero se separó para agregar algo más—. Me debes veintidós años y pienso cobrartelos de una.

Mantuvieron esa conversación entre besos durante unos minutos diciendo cosas que tal vez luego considerarían algo cursis pero eso ahora no importaba, lo único importante es que eran sinceras.

Al cabo de un rato Jonh se separó.

-De acuerdo, suficiente, deja de llorar— limpió algunas lágrimas de los ojos de Alex con sus pulgares acunando su rostro entre sus manos— No tienes motivo para hacerlo, estamos juntos ahora.

-Tú también estás llorando Laurens.

Reprochó con una sonrisa limpiando una lágrima del rostro de Laurens para enfatizar.

-Sí pero a mí no me gusta verte llorar. Aunque creo que es inevitable.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

Preguntó Alexander elevando una ceja.

-Supongo que es lo que pasas cuando amas a alguien que está roto, te cortas con los trozos y duele.

Alexander frunció el ceño, había olvidado que Laurens pensaba eso. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos mirándolo a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien John, si tú estuvieras roto yo también lo estaría y seguramente más que tú pero no lo llamaría roto, seríamos cómo un rompecabezas, dos piezas que encajan perfectamente porque así fueron hechas pero ¿Sabes qué? No es así, no estamos rotos. Claro, la vida puede ser una zorra y dar golpes muy duros pero no somos espejos que se rompen, somos personas, personas que se hacen más fuertes a cada golpe, puedes sentirte destrozado a veces pero luego juntamos esas piezas de nuevo y seguimos adelante más fuertes que antes. No estás roto, nadie lo está, sólo un poco maltratados por la vida y es verdad que algunos eligen rendirse pero otros no, peleamos cada día por un sueño y eso nos impulsó a devolverle a la vida cada golpe, no nos rendimos hasta el último aliento y aquí estamos.

Alexander retiró sus manos del rostro de John esperando una respuesta.

-¿Cómo haces eso? Cada cosa que sale de tu boca dan ganas de escribirla y enmarcarla.

-Tal vez lo aprendí de tí, después de todo nuestras bocas estuvieron muy juntas ¿No?.

El guiño divertido con el que lo dijo hizo reír a John pero luego su semblante cambió a uno serio, había algo que había estado en su mente por un largo tiempo.

-¿Crees que esto está mal?.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Amarte porque eres un hombre?.

-No, ambos estamos casados, tú si amas a tu esposa y yo amo a mi hija. Estamos haciendo algo malo a nuestras familias ¿No?.

-Yo, no lo sé, amo a Eliza, sí, pero también te amo a tí. Es raro, es un amor parecido pero tan distinto a la vez, si me pidieras que eligiera...

-Jamas te pediría eso, se que no puedes, asi cómo yo no puedo.

Ambos miraron al suelo, era verdad, estaban haciendo algo malo a sus familias y eso era una llaga que siempre había estado presente en cada uno y lo seguiría estando. Alexander pensó un poco, al cabo de un rato reflexionando tomó la mano de John.

-Si, está mal, engañar esta mal, eso es indiscutible, ni Eliza, ni Martha, ni ninguno de nuestros hijos se merecen esto. — miró su anillo con culpa, John hizo lo mismo— Pero creo que si es con la persona correcta... se hace un poco más aceptable, no trato de justificarme ni a mí, ni a tí, ni a nadie. No está bien, lo sé, pero si es contigo, John, lo acepto. Se que está mal y no voy a mentir, duele, pero lo vale, tú lo vales. — hizo una pausa para ver esa sonrisa única que lo acabo contagiando, apretó la mano de John entre las suyas— Tuve varias mujeres en mi vida pero solo un hombre y aunque me arrepiento de lo de María, nunca me arrepentiré de esto, decido que lo vale si eres tú. Por tí, Laurens, publicaría mil panfletos y sé qué tu también, se que piensas igual.

La sonrisa de Laurens se extendió ligeramente. ¿Cómo Alexander le hacía sentirse tan bien? ¿Cómo siempre sabía que decir?.

-Ven aquí, Alex.

John lo envolvió con sus brazos.

-Además ¿Cuál es la gracia en una relación convencional? Esto es mucho más divertido.

Agregó Alexander antes de esconder la cabeza en el hombro de John y rodearlo por la cintura con sus brazos. Por respuesta John acarició su cabello, dió algunos besos y luego descansó su barbilla en su cabeza. Unos segundos después sintió una mano en su pecho, miró a Alexander y sonrió un poco nostálgico.

-Lo siento, no hay latido alguno ahí, estamos muertos ¿Recuerdas?.

-Lo sé, es raro pero...

-¿Pero?.

-Pero eres tú Laurens.

Respondió feliz. Era verdad, no estaba el relajante latido del corazón de John al que se había acostumbrado pero la calidez seguía ahí, ese calor tan único luego de años ausente volvió a su cuerpo. Aunque había soñado con Laurens y esa sensación que sólo él le provocaba ninguna se acercaba a la real, pero esto era diferente, sentía ese mismo calor que en ese bar hace años y que desde entonces había aparecido repetidamente hasta esa trágica fecha del combate en Combahee, sentía ese único sosiego que sólo Laurens provocaba. Ese muchacho seguía siendo John Laurens y él seguía amandolo locamente. Se acurruco nuevamente, estaba en casa, en su hogar. John no entendió muy bien pero le vió sonreír, sólo eso bastaba.

-Antes mencionaste algo de una última carta ¿Te importaría decirme que era?.

-¿Carta?.

Respondió con otra pregunta separándose para mirarlo aún entre sus brazos.

-Algo de que habías puesto todas tus esperanzas en una última carta que nunca fue entregada.

\- Oh, eso— Recordó el arranque de ira que había tenido minutos atrás no muy orgulloso.— Era una carta en la que te pedía volver.

-Oh, lástima que, ya sabes, morí ¿Crees que me hubiera convencido?.

-No lo sé, era bastante corta — sonrió al recordar algo— Pero tal vez la firma te convencía.

-¿La firma?.

Alexander observó la expresión curiosa de John, le gustaría ver su reacción.

-Ajá.

Respondió misteriosamente intrigando aún más al otro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo firmaste?.

-"Siempre tuyo; A. Hamilton".

Respondió con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Al oir eso John sintió una corriente eléctrica, sintió sus ahora inexistentes latidos acelerar, juraba que pudo sentir que se sonrojaba. Sonrió y vió al hombre que tenía entre sus brazos preguntándose ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo no había notado antes lo que amaba? Le gustaría volver en el tiempo para saber cómo había ignorado esa maravillosa sensación de bienestar que sólo él le hacía sentir y que ahora le era imposible no notar.

Alxander era una flama que lo había consumido cual mecha y si bien dicen que quien juega con fuego se quema en el caso de Laurens, Alexander lo derritió sin darse cuenta. Resopló una risa, tal vez si era un poco idiota después de todo.

-¿Siempre mío Hamilton?.

-Siempre tuyo mi querido Laurens.

-¿Qué hay de Eliza? Juraría que en tu última carta a ella firmaste igual.

Dijo con sorna y una sonrisa ladeada. Alexander se encogió de hombros.

-Tendrás que aprender a compartirme con ella, así como yo aprendí a compartirte con Martha, pero ¿Quieres saber algo?.

-¿Qué?.

-Fuí tuyo antes de ser de ella.

Confesó cómo si fuera un secreto que

por un lado supo algo amargo pues cierto era que se sentían mal por sus familias pero por otro fue una de las cosas más sinceras que dijo Alexander Hamilton y algo que logró hacer sonreír a John Laurens.

-Antes te diría que eso fue cursi pero ahora me parece tierno. ¿Ves lo mal que me dejas?.

-Tú me hiciste así. ¿Y tú, Laures? ¿No tienes una firma para mí que deberé compartir con tu esposa?.

-No lo necesito, aunque sea un poco frío tú conoces los sentimientos inalterables de tu afectuoso Laurens.

-¿"Un poco" Laurens?.

-Bien, bastante frío— confesó, sabía que había sido una broma pero aún así hizo mella en él, tomó el rostro de Alexander entre sus manos— Oye, se que puedo serlo, mucho, y me cuesta horrores expresar lo que siento pero te amo, si alguna vez lo dudas dímelo, me encargaré de recordartelo.— Alex asintió sonriente— Además te puse un apodo, mi querido chico.

Golpeó levemente la frente del inmigrante a modo de juego con su dedo índice.

-Oh, cierto, ese apodo que compartí con tu esposa.

-Oye ¿Has pensado que de esa forma te estaba poniendo al mismo nivel que ella en mis afectos?.

Los ojos de Alexander se abrieron de par en par.

-No, en realidad no.

-Yo tampoco, hasta ahora, supongo que te amé mucho antes de lo que creía.

Por toda respuesta Alexander se lanzó hacía John para besarlo intensamente, lo quería, vaya que lo quería. John no se quejó, la verdad podría estar así por horas, era cierto que veintidós años fueron demasiado, pero sabía que no podían quedarse ahí para siempre, ya habían arreglado todo, se separó de Alexander casi a regañadientes pero la verdad estaba demasiado feliz cómo para molestarse.

-Bien, creo que ya estamos listos.

-¿Listos?.

-Ya arreglamos todo, debemos salir de aquí ¿Recuerdas? ¿O quieres quedarte en este viejo bar para siempre?.

-No me importaría si es contigo, pero la idea de pasar una eternidad en el más allá a tu lado es más tentadora.

-¿Aunque no sepas que habrá al abrir la puerta?.

-Incluso así.

Rieron, John juntó sus frentes una vez más y lo miró con todo el amor que injustamente le habia estado negando durante toda una vida pero eso no importaba ahora, tenía una infinidad para dárselo todo junto.

Alexander no se resistió a esa mirada llena de cariño, dió un pequeño beso en la nariz de John.

-¡Alex!.

John lo dijo intentado que fuera cómo un reclamo pero por la sonrisa y el tono tratando de contener una risa con el que lo dijo sonó mucho más a un regaño cariñoso.

-No es mi culpa, te quiero.

-Bien, porque yo a ti igual, vamos.

Se encaminaron hacía la puerta a paso tranquilo. Tal vez así debió haber terminado esa discusión en la tienda y eso sólo fue una continuación. Después de todo Alexander intentó marcharse pero no lo logró, se vieron obligados a enfrentarse pero salió bien para ambos.

Alex se detuvo frente a la puerta, mirándola. No iba a negarlo, estaba nervioso, incluso asustado diría el.

-Da miedo ¿verdad?.

-Bastante, mírame, ni siquiera puedo negarlo.

John le sonrió y colocó una mano en su hombro lo entendía perfectamente, el había pasado por lo mismo. Alex miró la mano de John y luego lo vió a el, ahí estaba, sonriente con esos ojos verdes llenos de vida pese a que estaban ambos muertos, el miedo no se fue del todo pero sabía que estaría bien, estaba con él y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Oye, espera.

La voz de Alex detuvo al ojiverde cuando quiso abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Aún no estás listo?.

-No es eso, solo quería preguntarte algo.

John alejó su mano del pomo y miró a Alexander.

-Dime.

-¿Crees que lo sepan?.

-¿Quiénes?.

-Ya sabes, las personas, en un futuro, sobre lo nuestro.

Esa pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa, nunca se la había hecho. Era cierto que desde el principio se habían dicho que debía ser secreto pero muchas veces los secretos se terminan sabiendo nos guste o no.

-No lo sé.

Miró al suelo mientras Alexander miraba su mano y luego la de John, ambas con anillos.

-¿Crees que piensen mal de nosotros?.

Pregunto Alexander, la falta de respuesta de John hizo que se maldijese mentalmente, incluso muerto hablaba de más.

-Lo harán.

-¿Eh?.

Preguntó el de ojos oscuros mirándolo.

-Muchos lo harán y no sólo por esto, pensarán mal de nosotros por muchas otras razones más y está sólo es una de ellas, tal vez a otros les parezca bien que pese a todo hayamos decidido seguir con esto pero no podemos controlar eso. Yo sólo se que te amo, habrá gente a la que le parezca bien, habrá gente a la que le parezca mal y otros a los que no les importe pero yo de eso no tengo control, que piensen lo que quieran.

Alexander miró pasmado a John, aún no se acostumbraba a oírle hablar tan apasionadamente pero sin duda le gustaba.

-Me encantas John.

John curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Además, puede que hayamos sido algo obvios pero ¿Quién va a saberlo? Unos diez historiadores y ya ¿Quién más se pondría a investigarlo?.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Dieron por sellado ese último asunto.

-¿Listo?.

-Abre esa maldita puerta Laurens, tenemos una eternidad que pasar juntos.

John obedeció, abrió la puerta.

-¿Recuerdas lo de hasta el fin del mundo?

Preguntó Alexander dando el primer paso, adentrándose en Dios sabe qué pero estaba feliz, estaba con Laurens, no podía sentirse más calmado. Todo lo que sabía era que tras esa puerta había un "para siempre" junto al hombre que amaba, podía ser él mismísimo infierno que él iría feliz.

-Y tanto. Sabía que lo cumpliriamos, por las buenas o por las malas.

-¿Qué fue en este caso?.

Alexander tomó la mano de John, quería hacer esto juntó a el.

-Un poco de ambas.

Respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa apretando la mano de su amigo... no, ya no podía llamarlo así, pese a lo complicado de su situación, él era el amor de su vida porque si algo le había enseñado Alexander era que el amor es dos personas imperfectas negándose a rendirse el uno con el otro pese a todo lo que la vida les lance.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

「Fin」


End file.
